Babysitter pour mômes spéciaux
by RedFaether
Summary: Suite a un affrontement qui tourne mal, Loki ramène tous ceux présents sur le lieu au stade de leur enfance... A l'exception de Wolverine, qui se retrouve en charge de dix enfants dont deux seulement sont humains, à devoir les protéger du danger grandissant, à gérer le SHIELD... Oh, et accessoirement, à apprendre à s'occuper d'enfants.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) !**

**Ceci est ma première fiction dans le domaine d'Avengers, et à mon grand regret, aucun des personnages, pas même Loki ne m'appartiennent !**

**Pairings : IronFrost**

** Cherik**

** Un peu de Clintasha**

Logan ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, mais Loki avait plutôt intérêt à se rendre rapidement. Il avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière, hanté par la superposition des deux époques qu'il avait vécues, et il était de très mauvaise humeur. A sa droite, les Avengers se tenaient en position de combat –à l'exception de Thor qui tentait encore de raisonner le super-vilain. A sa gauche, le professeur Xavier semblait parfaitement calme mais ses doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil trahissaient sa tension alors que les diverses armes métalliques de Magneto venaient s'ajouter au bordel sans nom qui régnait.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait appeler les autres X-Men ? grogna-t-il.

-Pas maintenant, Logan.

Il haussa les épaules et ses griffes d'aciers transpercèrent la peau entre ses doigts. Il avait la migraine à force de sentir sa mémoire se modifier. Par ailleurs, il doutait de pouvoir être utile au professeur puisque Magneto pouvait aisément manipuler l'adamentium de ses os. Thor revint près de ses amis, l'air aussi furieux que peiné, et la tension monta d'un cran.

-Va les aider, Logan, dit doucement Charles.

Il secoua la tête. A l'évidence, la bande de super-héros attachait plus d'importance au dieu mégalomane qu'à Magneto, et il devait rester pour protéger le télépathe –tant qu'il le pouvait. Wolverine plissa les yeux pour discerner les actions du manipulateur de métal et constata qu'il se tenait aussi éloigné de Loki que lui-même se tenait éloigné des Avengers. Leurs deux mondes ne pouvaient se mélanger, point. Ils étaient trop différents, et la façon dont les humains les considéraient mettait une trop forte animosité entre eux. Un sort fusa soudain, et il aurait atteint Logan si Steve Rogers n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de sauter devant lui et de parer le danger. A priori, le dieu se fichait bien de différencier mutants et super-héros, lui. Magnifique. Encouragé par l'action de son collègue, Magneto fit tournoyer un peu plus les chutes de métal tranchant autour de lui et vola jusqu'à eux. Logan sentit la colère faire place à la lassitude.

-Super, deux psychopathes pour le prix d'un, marmonna Tony Stark.

Thor lui lança un regard furieux, et le professeur se tourna vers lui pour répondre calmement, comme s'il était un élève de son établissement.

-Erik a des idéaux différents des miens, et ne les résout pas de la même manière, mais il est tout à fait saint d'esprit.

-Loki a peut-être dégénéré jusqu'au point de non retour, il n'en reste pas moins mon frère, homme de métal. Surveillez vos paroles.

Super, songea Wolverine. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il demande à Ororo si elle pensait qu'il y avait une raison au fait que deux personnes puissent subir des traumatismes semblables et finir par se ranger au final dans deux camps opposés. Avoir cette discussion avec Jean aurait pu être intéressant, mais il ne parvenait pas à croiser son regard. Elle était morte, une éternité auparavant, et elle avait hanté ses songes jusqu'à le mener à la folie. Pourtant, rien de ceci n'était arrivé. La migraine le tirailla un peu plus.

-Bon, ça suffit. On les stoppe ou on les invite à déjeuner ?

Sa patience était de plus en plus limitée. Il vit le professeur lui lancer un coup d'œil inquiet. Bien sûr. Il savait parfaitement ce à quoi il pensait, il se souvenait d'une partie et avait vécu l'autre à travers ses souvenirs.

-On les stoppe, répondit Captain America avant de commencer à distribuer les ordres.

Logan soupira et se rangea finalement à leurs côtés.

Loki s'allongea pantelant sur le sol jonché de verre brisé et de liquides inconnus. Du sang coulait de ses joues et de sa tempe droite, là où le plâtre provenant du plafond l'avait touché en s'effondrant. Un coup de Stark, sans doute. A moins que ce ne soit l'œuvre du marteau de Thor. Sa vision floue ne lui permettait que de distinguer vaguement les étagères cassées et les flacons colorés. Choisir un laboratoire près d'une casse de voiture pour se retirer n'avait pas été l'une de ses meilleures machinations, d'autant plus qu'à ce qu'il avait compris, un mutant renégat avait choisi les cadavres métalliques des voitures comme abri. Le dieu ferma les yeux un instant, espérant ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience et regagner un peu de lucidité en même temps que de l'énergie. La rage destructrice qui le consumait avait pris des proportions qu'il n'avait pu imaginer, et encore moins contrôler. Le plafond qui s'était effondré sur lui avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire revenir à la réalité tandis que la douleur brûlait son corps. Il était incapable de bouger et ne disposait d'aucune autre distraction que la réflexion. Le plafond –ou ce qu'il en restait, était blanc. Apaisant. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la bande d'amis de son frère n'entre dans le laboratoire pour savoir pourquoi il avait arrêté de lancer des sorts, et ne le trouve résigné et défait sur le sol. Il avait été stupide. Sa mort aurait pu lui permettre de repartir de zéro, dans un monde inconnu, sous une autre apparence, ou dans des contrées reculées d'Asgard. Au lieu de ça, il s'était laissé aveugler par le pouvoir et la possibilité de prendre la place d'Odin alors qu'il était faible. Il avait connu la rédemption en sauvant les neuf mondes et s'était arrangé pour commettre un nouveau crime. Il avait gaspillé toutes les chances qui lui avaient été données, depuis que le Père de Toutes Choses l'avait recueilli à Jotunheim. Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il n'essaie de la dissimuler. Il était vaincu. Quelques heures plus tôt, Thor avait essayé de le raisonner, et là encore, il avait eu l'occasion d'accepter de se rendre. A présent, Clint était à terre, et aucun des Avengers ne le laisserait partir sans qu'il ne soit tué –ou emmené dans les geôles d'Asgard. Aucun plan ne pouvait plus le sauver. Et même s'il pouvait penser qu'il n'avait jamais pu être sauvé, qu'Odin avait eu tort d'essayer de l'aimer comme son fils, il devait admettre qu'il était plus le coupable que la victime. Une déflagration retentit, et Loki consentit enfin à se relever. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, pas même la vie, alors il pouvait toujours tenter une dernière fois de s'enfuir, et de faire abstraction de ses rêves de vengeance, de sa jalousie pour Thor et de sa soif de pouvoir. Le voile rouge de la folie recouvrit de nouveau sa vision lorsqu'il sortit dignement du bâtiment tombant en ruine malgré ses vêtements déchirés, ses plaies, et son être couvert de poussière. Il constata qu'ils s'étaient désintéressés de lui pour se concentrer sur le mutant, qui était à présent accompagnée d'une femme. Loki laissa échapper un hoquet devant sa peau bleue si semblable à celle d'un Jotun, avant de voir ses cheveux flamboyants, indiquant sa nature sans nul doute mutante également. L'amertume de la haine lui brûla la gorge, et il oublia qu'il pouvait aisément s'enfuir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte tout de suite. Clint, à terre, leva les yeux, et attrapa son arc. L'épisode du Tesseract restait gravé dans son esprit. Loki ricana jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche vienne se planter dans son épaule. Il eut envie de hurler de rage et de laisser les larmes affluer lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il venait de nouveau d'être un idiot fini. Tout était plus simple lorsqu'il ignorait encore sa vraie nature, lorsque Thor et lui étaient encore loin du trône. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Son esprit malade et désorienté faisait appel à la magie inconsciemment. Elle commença à envelopper ses mains.

-Captain ! hurla Clint, incapable de bouger.

Roger se retourna, mais fut distrait par son inquiétude pour Stark, cloué à terre par le pouvoir du manipulateur de métal. Des enfants. Tout était si simple, alors.

-BANNER !

Et puis Loki perdit le contrôle de lui-même.

Les griffes de Logan effleurèrent la peau de Mystique. Fort heureusement pour lui, Magneto avait trouvé en Stark une bonne cible –et le millionnaire, philanthrope et tout le reste avait été stupide de l'attaquer alors qu'il était l'IronMan. L'homme de fer. Une décharge d'énergie frappa l'environnement et Logan ferma les yeux, aveuglé, toussant sous la poussière, tiraillé par la douleur enflammant son corps et par la migraine qui cognait à présent si fort qu'il crut s'évanouir. Lorsque la sensation insupportable cessa et qu'il put rouvrir les yeux, il resta interloqué, incapable de parler. Il se retourna instinctivement vers l'antre de Loki, pour s'apercevoir que le dieu se trouvait près de Clint Barton, dans le même état que les autres –à ceci près qu'il convulsait. Désormais certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination, il sentit ses griffes de métal se rétracter et la stupeur faire place au désespoir. Il marcha prudemment près de Loki et de l'agent du SHIELD inconscients avant de les ramener avec les autres, puis il s'assit à terre, entièrement démuni. Il se releva soudainement lorsqu'il les entendit se réveiller, et se retrouva debout, au milieu de dix enfants qui, quelques instants plus tôt, étaient encore des adultes en train de s'entretuer.

-Bon, marmonna-t-il, on se calme.

Il devait commencer par les identifier. Mystique était toujours la même, en dépit de ses traits enfantins et du sourire insouciant qui lui ornait le visage –une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle. Natasha, dont les vêtements de cuir avaient laissé place à une robe noire, arborait une expression farouche et observait ses camarades avec méfiance. L'enfant blond, musclé, portant des vêtements d'un autre temps devait être Steve. Assis sur le sol, la lanière de son marteau enroulée autour de son poignet, Thor suçait son pouce, le regard vague. Il avait les cheveux à peine plus courts, mais plus clairs, et rien ne laissait présager qu'il avait été un homme fort et musclé. Banner contemplait calmement ses camarades, un air doux et serein sur le visage malgré le fait qu'un de ses yeux soit dissimulé par une mèche châtain. Avec ébahissement, Logan vit un gamin dont les boucles noires retombaient souplement sur sa nuque se diriger vers Mystique, ses yeux bleus écarquillés par la joie et la curiosité. Il peina à réconcilier l'apparence de Charles Xavier, mais l'enfant s'était laissé glisser du fauteuil roulant, et _marchait_. Se tenant à l'écart des autres, un petit garçon au visage anguleux et aux yeux gris serrait sa main sur le côté gauche de son pull, et Wolverine le reconnut par élimination comme Magneto. Enfin, Clint pleurait, allongé sur le sol, ses cheveux auburn coupés courts en bataille, gémissant chaque fois qu'il tentant de se relever. Loki était toujours inconscient et secoué par des convulsions, dans un habit certes à sa taille mais identique à l'ancien, et toujours déchiré. Et Logan se tenait au milieu de ces enfants, angoissé et incapable de réagir. Certes, il donnait des cours à l'institut de Charles Xavier, mais pas à d'aussi jeunes individus, et ils n'étaient pas aussi insupportables que les Avengers.

-Mon frère ! hurla Thor en se précipitant vers Loki.

Au moins, ça n'avait pas changé. Le petit garçon s'agenouilla aux côtés du dieu affaibli, et commença à le secouer. Au même moment, une dispute éclata entre Mystique et le professeur, et Logan comprit qu'il avait intérêt à réagir immédiatement.

-Eh, du calme ! ordonna-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Thor et en l'écartant. Tu es en train d'aggraver les choses !

Clint gémit un peu plus, et l'homme réalisa qu'il souffrait réellement, bien que sa version adulte ne l'ait pas laissé voir.

-Bon, voyons voir. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

L'enfant désigna sa jambe ensanglantée. Thor recommença à secouer son frère. Natasha protesta dans une langue inconnue. Et lui, Logan, n'avait plus qu'à gérer tout ce petit monde et à les ramener à la tour Stark, tout en sachant parfaitement que s'il contactait leur boss, il se prendrait l'engueulade à la place de Loki. Magnifique, et très attrayant.

Sur le coup, Logan crut avoir mal entendu, mais Pepper le regardait très sérieusement à travers son écran d'ordinateur.

-C'est une blague ? Vous ne pouvez pas revenir ?

-Je vous signale que je suis actuellement en train d'assister à une centaine d'heures de réunion pour le compte de Stark Industries, et que donc, non, je ne peux pas. Vous allez devoir les gérer seul… Rassurez vous, Jarvis sera ravi de vous assister. La tour est assez grande pour pouvoir tous les accueillir.

La migraine le tenaillait toujours autant, Nick Fury venait de passer une heure à hurler, il avait dû le retenir de tuer Loki et Magneto pendant une autre heure, jusqu'à ce que le directeur du SHIELD déclare qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en occuper, et se débrouiller pour les faire redevenir normaux.

-Mais ils ne vont jamais m'écouter !

Il détesta le son de sa voix.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, ce sont des enfants et vous êtes adulte ! Je serai de retour dans trois semaines, mais en attendant, agissez comme un moniteur de colonie de vacances, ou comme un babysitter de longue durée ! Faites vous un dossier par individu, notez tout ce que vous savez sur lui et consultez le en cas de difficulté. Affirmez votre autorité…

Il écouta ses conseils avec la furieuse envie de retourner à l'Institut et de dormir, puis il se rappela que le professeur avait été touché par le sortilège. Il devait le tirer de là, et les autres avec.

-Pourquoi Loki ne m'a pas transformé à votre avis ?

Pepper haussa les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il était conscient qu'il fallait un adulte ?

Génial. Et c'était tombé sur lui. Logan ignorait s'il devait se sentir flatté ou insulté. Il envisagea de le rendre à Fury, mais son sens moral le lui interdisait. Magneto et lui avaient beau avoir commis des crimes, ils étaient à présent des enfants, et les tuer serait inacceptable. Il n'avait pas le choix.

-Miss Potts ? fit une voix derrière eux.

-Navrée Logan mais je dois y retourner. Bonne chance.

Elle semblait sincèrement compatissante, mais l'homme eut envie de lui proposer d'échanger leurs places. Ces trois semaines allaient être une torture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, et mis mon histoire en follow ou favori ! Ca me touche beaucoup :) **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

Logan profitait de ce qu'il savait être ses dernières minutes de répit de la journée. D'ici quelques instants, Jarvis lui indiquerait poliment que l'un des gamins s'était réveillé et qu'il devait préparer le petit déjeuner. La veille avait été son premier jour d'essai en tant que babysitter, et il l'avait passé à tenter de garder son calme, calmer les disputes, les chagrins et les joutes verbales tandis qu'il découvrait les joies de la paternité et qu'il comprenait un peu mieux où les Avengers et mutants en étaient. Mystique avait piqué une crise quand il l'avait appelée ainsi, et il avait dû se résoudre à écouter comment le professeur l'appelait –Raven. Tous ces enfants ne répondaient bien évidemment qu'à leurs prénoms. Ensuite, ils ne se souvenaient pas les uns des autres mieux, leur mémoire était étrangement modifiée. Steve savait venir d'un autre temps mais avait gardé son adaptation progressive au XXIème siècle. Bruce savait qu'il pouvait se transformer en Hulk, et faisait tout pour l'éviter, mais il ne semblait plus aussi hanté par cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'auparavant. Mais le plus inquiétant restait Raven et Charles, qui étaient persuadés d'être frère et sœur. Certes, Thor et Loki le pensaient aussi, mais ils l'avaient cru une bonne partie de leur véritable enfance puis adolescence.

-Miss Natasha est réveillée, Monsieur.

En l'absence de maturité –plus qu'à l'accoutumée s'entend- de Tony Stark, Jarvis semblait l'avoir désigné comme l'autorité de la maison. Et Logan se rendit compte qu'il venait de passer son temps libre à penser aux mômes plutôt que de se détendre.

-Génial, grogna-t-il.

La petite fille ne communiquait la plupart du temps qu'en russe, langue qui lui était inconnue.

-Tous les autres semblent également réveillés, monsieur, même Loki.

Logan s'efforça de le prendre comme une bonne nouvelle –une fois que les convulsions du dieu s'étaient calmées, il avait sombré dans un profond sommeil. Il se demanda s'il allait avoir à faire à un enfant dépressif ou à un psychopathe de quatre ans.

-Tout se passe bien ?

-C'est un véritable chaos, monsieur. Puis-je suggérer que vous mettiez en place un système de dortoir, et que vous attribuiez une fonction à chaque pièce ?

L'intelligence artificielle était son seul allié et lui apportait une grande aide. Logan acquiesça, et enfila ce qui lui tomba sur la main avant de foncer dans le salon où ils étaient tombés endormis la veille après avoir dépensé leur énergie en bêtise. Le semblant de rangement qu'il avait ordonné n'était plus. Raven et Charles se disputaient un livre, Tony et Bruce avaient démonté la télécommande de la télévision, Thor secouait son frère, Natasha hurlait sur Clint, Erik boudait, et Steve demandait aux autres de se calmer. Magnifique. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, ils se retournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement, certains eurent la décence de prendre un air coupable puis le bruit recommença. Wolverine s'efforça se rester parfaitement calme et d'établir un ordre de priorité. La télécommande était remplaçable, et il ne parlait pas russe. Il saisit le livre à moitié déchiré et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un ouvrage scientifique sur la génétique. Bien sûr, le professeur de quatre ans savait déjà lire. Prétendus frère et sœur braquèrent un même regard furibond sur lui.

-Si vous l'abîmez, aucun des deux ne l'aura. Raven, tu sais lire ?

-Non.

Il tendit l'ouvrage à Charles, dont les grands yeux bleus brillèrent de fascination lorsqu'il se plongea dans les premières pages.

-Toi, arrête un peu de secouer ton frère !

Depuis la veille il passait son temps à donner des ordres, et il avait la gorge sèche. Il écarta le petit garçon blond et se pencha anxieusement sur le responsable de la situation. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules, et ses yeux verts papillonnaient.

-Tu es enfin réveillé, mon frère ! A ton avis, où sommes-nous ? Père et Mère nous ont-ils envoyés ici dans un but précis ?

-Tais toi, Thor, j'ai mal à la tête, répondit Loki.

Le sourire de son frère vacilla légèrement, et Logan le dévisagea, tentant de comprendre où il en était, espérant qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il pourrait inverser le sort.

Loki avait mal à la tête et ses muscles étaient endoloris. Le bruit qui régnait dans la pièce aggravait les choses. Il balaya les alentours du regard tandis que les contours devenaient un peu plus précis, et se rendit compte que le seul sur lequel il pouvait mettre un nom était celui de son frère. Il éprouvait une étrange envie de fondre en larmes, et ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. A vrai dire, son dernier souvenir remontait au festin saluant la victoire de son Père sur Vanaheim. Un homme adulte le dévisageait comme s'il allait le changer en cheval sous peu. Il devait être le responsable du groupe d'enfants, et vu le vacarme qui régnait, il n'avait pas l'habitude.

-Où sommes nous ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sans cesser de le fixer étrangement –il faudrait que quelqu'un lui dise que ce n'était pas des manières : on ne fixait pas les gens ainsi, et les princes encore moins- l'homme répondit :

-A la Tour Stark.

A la connaissance de Loki, aucun des neufs mondes ne portait ce nom, mais ce pouvait simplement être un endroit dans l'un de ces mondes. Mais pas Asgard. Les objets présents dans cette pièce étaient bien trop insolites. Il se tourna vers Thor :

-Père et Mère sont-ils au courant ?

Une étrange étincelle brilla dans le regard de l'adulte, tandis qu'il soupirait de déception. Son frère perdit un peu de son sourire, et retourna la question à leur responsable, qui resta sans voix. Leur discussion avait alertés les autres enfants.

-Je veux voir mes parents ! exigea un petit garçon avec une jambe bandée.

Un autre haussa les épaules avec désinvolture :

-Si mon père m'a placé avec Logan, c'est que l'endroit est réputé. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui ne lui apporterait aucun bénéfice.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva une petite fille.

Et Loki nota qu'elle avait la peau bleue. Il écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi avait-on laissé une progéniture de Jotun en leur compagnie ? Il se tourna vers Thor, qui perçut sa tension.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon frère, je te protégerais.

-Fermez là !

La voix de l'adulte claqua, ramenant aussitôt le silence. Il avait encore plus d'autorité qu'Odin, songea Loki.

-Bien. Reprenons. Vous êtes ici parce que grâce à un dieu mégalomane, vous avez subi un choc –le premier qui proteste ne déjeune pas !- et qu'il faut que vous soyez en sécurité en attendant que moi-même, le directeur du SHIELD et Pepper Potts trouvions une solution. Vos parents ne s'inquièteront pas.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Loki :

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

Indulgemment, le second prince d'Asgard lui décrivit le banquet festif auquel lui et Thor avaient assisté. L'homme se passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, l'air désemparé. Pourtant, son frère avait déjà dû faire le récit des évènements.

-Monsieur, il me semble qu'il est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Les enfants levèrent les yeux, cherchant d'où provenait cette voix, puis se rappelèrent qu'ils mouraient de faim.

-Merci, Jarvis, ils avaient parfaitement besoin de le savoir, grogna l'homme, crispé.

-Jarvis ? Comment est-ce que vous avez pu fabriquer une intelligence artificielle ? demanda un garçon brun.

Pour la énième fois, l'homme sembla sur le point de pleurer, puis les emmena fermement vers la salle à manger.

Logan était épuisé. Les gamins de quatre ans ne permettaient d'ordinaire du répit que lors de leur sieste, hors les Avengers et mutant refusaient pertinemment de faire la sieste. Sur la suggestion de Jarvis, il avait tout de même ordonné une heure par jour dans leur chambre, et silencieuse. Il avait placé frères et sœurs ensemble, puis Tony et Bruce, Steve et Natasha, et Erik et Clint. En quatre jours, entre les évènements normaux découlant de la présence de dix enfants dans un même endroit, il avait eu droit à une apparition de Hulk, car Tony avait fini par pousser Bruce à bout à l'aide de réplique salées, une invasion de serpents –c'était pour rire, avait plaidé Loki-, des hurlements parce qu'Erik ne parvenait pas à faire bouger le marteau de Thor et que Thor refusait que quiconque se serve de Mjölnir, des sermons sur des innocents car Raven avait pris leur apparence pour voler de la nourriture, et une centaine de regards inquisiteurs de la part de Charles Xavier. Et Logan restait persuadé que ces regards étaient pire que toute autre chose. Ils indiquaient que le professeur de quatre ans était toujours un puissant télépathe, mais qu'il ne se privait pas de lire dans l'esprit des gens, obligeant donc l'homme à mesurer chacun de ses souvenirs et chacune de ses pensées. Charles savait déjà qu'ils étaient auparavant des adultes, même s'il ne mesurait pas la portée de ce qui s'était passé. En ce cinquième et pénible jour, Logan surveillait distraitement les caméras de surveillance des chambres tandis qu'il attendait que Nick Fury daigne lui accorder un peu d'attention. Le directeur du SHIELD avait intérêt à mesurer ses paroles, parce que les mômes avaient eu raison de sa patience.

-Loki s'est-il réveillé ?

Après lui avoir fait un rapide résumé des derniers évènements, Logan ne s'attendait pas à ce que son interlocuteur lui hurle dessus.

-Loki pourrait très bien nous abuser ! Vous ignorez tout de ce qu'il est capable de faire ! Il a sans doute encore sa mémoire et se délecte de vous voir tomber dans son piège. Au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins, il frappera, et nous tuera tous !

-Croyez moi Fury, il ne se souvient de rien. Il agit comme n'importe quel dieu de quatre ans : insolemment, inconsciemment et inépuisable.

-Vous êtes si naïf Wolverine !

Logan serra les poings et retint à grand peine une réplique cinglante. Il avait côtoyé le jeune dieu quatre jours durant, et malgré les défauts cités, il peinait à réconcilier l'image du psychopathe qui avait dévasté New York avec le gamin enjoué, intelligent et somme toute attachant qui partageait la chambre de Thor.

-Même s'il jouait la comédie, comment voulez vous que je démasque l'un des plus grand manipulateur de l'univers ? Faites le vous-même !

-Vous avez refusé de nous le livrer, vous le gérez. Giflez-le. S'il joue la comédie, il ne le tolérera pas.

Logan manqua de s'étrangler.

-Et sinon ? J'aurais collé un pain à un môme pour rien ?

-C'est un risque à prendre.

Wolverine tremblait de rage. Certes, Loki avait ses défauts, mais il n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance marrante, et assombrir l'insouciance qu'il semblait ressentir par une gifle injustifiée était hors de question, surtout sur un gamin aussi jeune. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais été tenté, quand Tony Sark lui répondait effrontément après avoir déchiré un livre de sciences et transformé son camarade en monstre vert, mais Loki n'avait rien fait qui puisse mériter ce traitement, bon sang !

-Allez vous faire enculer, Fury.

Sur ce, il ferma la communication et décida que la prétendue sieste était terminée. Natasha et Steve commençaient à se disputer la place de meneur, et Erik venait de faire tomber le seul cadre décoratif de sa chambre.

Charles s'ennuyait passablement. Bruce et Tony étaient concentrés sur James Bond, Natasha apprenait le russe à Clint et Steve, et Thor et Loki racontaient une énième fois leur dernier festin sur Asgard à une Raven passionnée. Sa sœur avait dit que c'était plus intéressant que de l'entendre babiller sur la génétique. Quant à Logan, entre deux pensées assassines pour le directeur du SHIELD, il commençait à s'inquiéter sur ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour les distraire jusqu'à ce que Pepper Potts arrive. Leurs pensées à tous bourdonnaient à ses oreilles, et il soupira. Il lui était impossible de méditer sur ce qu'il avait perçu de Logan avant que leur protecteur ne décide de contrôler ses pensées. L'image involontaire qui lui traversait l'esprit chaque fois que son regard se posait sur eux l'inquiétait. Allait-il vraiment devenir invalide et chauve ? Loki serait-il vraiment fou ? Et Erik, si amer ? Le petit garçon restait toujours seul. Charles décida soudain d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés. Après tout, ils s'étaient connus, ou se connaîtraient.

-Charles, le salua Erik.

Il serrait quelque chose dans sa main. Une pièce de monnaie qu'il avait ramassée après qu'elle soit tombée de la poche de Logan. Charles plongea un peu plus loin. Il y avait cet homme… De la boue, partout, sa mère, un souvenir flou, et une douleur cuisante à l'avant bras… Encore un peu plus loin. Une haine, profonde, viscérale. Un sous marin… Erik haleta, et Charles, un peu coupable, arrêta aussitôt de remuer les pensées de son camarade. Les deux derniers souvenirs, pourtant, n'étaient pas ceux d'un enfant. Il avait touché une zone sensible et enfouie par quelque chose. Sa propre tête lui faisait mal, à présent.

-Tu étais dans ma tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Charles cligna des yeux, surpris. A l'évidence, l'autre enfant n'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention aux autres, sinon il aurait vu Raven ou Hulk changer d'apparence, même si Bruce, par définition, n'était pas un mutant.

-Je suis comme toi, dit il gentiment. J'ai des pouvoirs, même si je suis terrien, pas Asgardien, comme Thor ou Loki. Raven aussi est comme nous, sauf qu'elle peut changer d'apparence.

-Je croyais que j'étais seul, murmura Erik, choqué.

Charles prit sa main en signe de soutient.

-Tu n'es pas seul, Erik. Tu n'es pas seul.

Et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à regarder les autres se disputer, rire, parler, alors qu'eux deux se comprenaient si bien d'un seul regard.

Jean flottait au dessus de l'eau, le Golden Gate Bridge dévasté tombant bruyamment dans l'eau. Logan savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix…

-Non, murmura-t-il, non !

Il se tortilla pour échapper à ce rêve, à se souvenir.

-Logan ?

Il se réveilla en sursaut et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il chercha d'où venait la voix qu'il l'avait réveillé, et son regard tomba sur un dieu de quatre ans emmitouflé dans une couverture verte, qui braquait des yeux tout aussi verts sur lui.

-Loki ?

Pourquoi était-il là ? Son visage était défait, et il tremblait quelque peu.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, avoua l'enfant.

Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Logan repoussa les draps collés à son torse nu, et s'approcha de lui, s'agenouillant pour se trouver à sa hauteur. Dans la nuit, la situation semblait différente, et Loki, touchant.

-Ca racontait quoi ?

Les lèvres de l'enfant tremblèrent. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il commençait à lui décrire une attaque, des géants des glaces, et Odin et Frigga en colère, puis disparus.

-Eh, ce n'était qu'un rêve, murmura-t-il, en essuyant les larmes des joues du dieu.

Il le prit quelques instants contre lui pour le réconforter. Ce contact était aussi étrange que la situation –il consolait un psychopathe qui avait failli anéantir la terre bon sang-. Loki se calma rapidement, et entoura son cou humide de sueur avec ses petites mains froides.

-Allez, va dormir, grogna Logan.

Il le ramena dans sa chambre, le borda silencieusement en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Thor –il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que le dieu hurle et s'inquiète pour son cadet !- avant de regagner sa chambre. Bon sang, dans quelle situation désespérée s'était-il mis ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne Année à tous !**

**Et désolée de ce si long délai ! Je tiens à remercier Rose-Eliade pour sa review, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en Follow/Favori ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir :D**

**Vocabulaire utile :**

**Nein : Non**

**Ich will nicht : Je ne veux pas**

**Bitte : S'il te plaît**

Depuis l'incident qui avait transformé des adultes plus ou moins responsables en gamins inconscients, Logan n'avait pas eu le temps de se plonger dans la lecture du journal ni le loisir de choisir le programme télévisé. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas même pris l'air depuis une semaine. Ce fut finalement Jarvis qui alluma l'ordinateur et la page internet du New York Times. En voyant la une, il faillit s'étrangler.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

_Le professeur Charles Xavier décédé –un hommage lui sera rendu samedi prochain. _Quel était l'idiot qui avait écrit un article pareil, et surtout, comment pouvait-il supposer que Charles était mort ? Refusant d'affronter de nouveau Fury, Logan se décida à appeler Pepper en urgence avant que les gamins ne se réveillent. La jeune femme apparut à l'écran quelques secondes plus tard, l'air alarmée. Lorsqu'il lui eut fait part des évènements, elle avait retrouvé son calme et semblait plus estomaquée qu'en colère.

-J'ai cru que vous alliez m'annoncer que Tony avait fait exploser sa tour ou qu'un vilain tentait d'asservir la Terre alors que les Avengers sont dans l'incapacité de résoudre le problème.

-C'est ça, inquiétez vous pour les Avengers.

Logan fulminait. Aux yeux des humains, les supers-héros étaient des sauveurs et les mutants des erreurs à éliminer. Pepper le jaugea longuement.

-Logan, avez-vous prévenu les X-Men de ce qui était arrivé ?

-J'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

Elle étouffa une exclamation, puis décida qu'elle devait se montrer plus explicite.

-Vous êtes partis au combat avec le professeur, et depuis ils sont sans nouvelle de vous ni de Charles. Ils ont tout simplement pensé que vous aviez péri en combattant Magneto.

L'idée de les avertir ne l'avait même pas effleuré –il était bien trop inquiet, puis occupé à gérer la petite bande. Il jura, remercia Pepper et ferma la conversation avec un regard à l'horloge. Il disposait de dix minutes pour rétablir la vérité sans inquiéter outre mesure ses collègues, prévoir une excuse à donner aux élèves de l'institut, et insister sur l'importance de garder les évènements secrets. Sans parler des justifications.

-Appel à l'institut Xavier en cours, monsieur.

-Merci Jarvis.

Si l'un de ses collègues était levé, il avait de la chance.

-Allo ? fit une voix féminine.

Il resta sans voix et fut tenté de raccrocher, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il avait pensé tomber sur Ororo, voire Malicia, ou Scott, mais pas sur Jean. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffrir de migraines ou de cauchemars sur les différentes époques arpentées cette dernière semaine.

-Allo ? répéta Jean.

Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Les laisser croire à la mort du professeur, à nouveau, était injuste, et ravivait chez lui de douloureux souvenirs.

-C'est moi, Jean.

-Logan ? déglutit la jeune femme. Comment… Nous pensions…

-Je vais bien.

Il pouvait sentir les questions tourbillonner dans son esprit, et son regret de ne pas pouvoir atteindre ses pensées par le biais du téléphone.

-J'ai vu l'article.

-Nous avons pensé…

-Il n'est pas mort, Jean.

Il pensa au petit garçon joyeux qui, depuis la veille, arrachait Erik à sa torpeur, qui se disputait avec Raven et qui discutait passionnément avec Bruce, et esquissa un sourire involontaire qu'elle ne pouvait heureusement pas voir.

-A vrai dire, il va très bien.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rentrés ?

-Un problème avec Magneto et Loki. Nous sommes à la Tour Stark.

Il hésita. Entendre de nouveau sa voix le ramenait au passé, et la douleur dans son cœur et l'expression de Jean alors qu'il la tuait pour le bien des mutants défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait fait, et ne le ferait plus jamais. Il avait aimé d'autres femmes, mais elle était en vie et ravivait la flamme par son unique présence, alors qu'il la savait heureuse avec Scott.

-Quand rentrez-vous ?

Il du se résoudre à lui expliquer la situation.

-Tu es donc le seul babysitter de dix enfants ?

Elle souriait et réprimait probablement un éclat de rire. Il grogna.

-Je vais prévenir les autres. Tiens nous au courant, cette fois. Et, Logan… Fais quand même attention à toi.

-Il en faut plus pour m'achever, répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, souriant et luttant contre la rage.

Tony avait envie de sortir de la Tour, ou au moins, d'explorer les autres étages. Logan les faisait naviguer entre leurs dortoirs, la pièce principale et la cuisine, et il s'ennuyait profondément. Son corps avait besoin d'action, et son esprit ingénieux d'énigmes et de complications. Logan ne savait rien faire d'autre que leur interdire certains films, gérer les conflits et leur hurler dessus.

-Soit patient avec lui, le réprimanda Charles. Il n'a pas l'habitude.

Bien sûr, le télépathe savait toujours tout mieux que les autres.

-Ca te dérangerait vraiment de nous laisser un peu d'intimité ?

Les joues du jeune mutant s'empourprèrent. Il marmonna une vague excuse, puis retourna à son livre. Sérieusement, qui lisait de la biologie pour le plaisir ? Tony avait essayé, pour comprendre pourquoi son camarade était aussi absorbé et fusillait du regard quiconque osait le déranger, mais il avait trouvé ça ennuyeux à mourir. Aussi ennuyeux que d'être coincé dans cette pièce sans savoir quoi faire. Il en venait à espérer qu'une dispute éclate, ou à être tenté d'embêter Bruce pour mettre un peu d'action. Bruce était toujours très calme, et il était amusant de tester ses limites. Un regard vers Logan l'en dissuada. Il paraissait maussade, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment envie d'être privé de dessert –puisque telles étaient les punitions ridicules qu'il leur imposait. Tony décida pourtant de lui demander l'autorisation d'élargir un peu leurs horizons. Après tout, ils avaient le droit de connaître le monde ! Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Loki, qui, assis par terre, faisait rouler une voiture rouge d'avant en arrière. Il changea d'avis et se dirigea vers lui. Le petit dieu lui accorda à peine un regard, se contentant de fixer le vide, hagard.

-Je m'ennuie, fit Tony. Tu n'as pas une idée pour nous distraire ?

Il s'attendait à ce que l'asgardien lève vers lui des yeux brillant de malice, mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Tony fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, Loki était plus marrant. Il s'assit près de lui et lui subtilisa le jouet. Son camarade le fusilla du regard et, d'un battement de cil, transforma la voiture en une grenouille écarlate et gluante, qui glissa des mains du génie.

-Loupé. Les serpents, c'était mieux, commenta-t-il placidement.

Loki haussa de nouveau les épaules, et il commença à s'inquiéter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

A force de n'obtenir aucune réponse, il finit par s'agacer :

-Ou tu me réponds, ou tu arrêtes de te morfondre !

Le jeune dieu se mordit la lèvre, qui commençait à trembler malgré elle.

-Tu ne comprendras pas.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Parce que je n'ai pas ta soi-disant intelligence asgardienne ? Je suis un génie, je te rappelle.

Toujours sans le regarder, Loki consentit à s'expliquer doucement.

-J'ai une étrange impression, et de mauvais rêves me hantent. J'ai l'impression que mon Père me méprise, et j'ignore pourquoi.

Tony resta sans voix, et c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait, autant qu'il s'en souvienne.

-Je t'avais dit que tu ne comprendrais pas, stupide mortel.

Il le regardait enfin, et ses yeux verts étaient remplis de haine, de rage autodestructrice et de folie. En fait, il n'avait plus d'un enfant que le physique. Tony ouvrit la bouche, la referma, interloqué. Loki passa une main sur ses yeux pour les essuyer, et redevint normal. Le génie décida qu'il fallait qu'il se change les idées, et fit preuve de l'immense tact de ne pas relever. A la place, il se releva et tendit une main.

-Je veux sortir de cette tour. Tu es prêt à m'aider à monter une expédition ?

Le dieu de la malice lui adressa un vrai sourire, qui rempli le mortel de joie.

-Et comment ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer Midgard, et je ne vais certainement pas m'en priver !

Il serra sa main. Parfait. Avec Loki à ses côtés, il pourrait aisément convaincre les autres de les suivre, à commencer par Thor, qui suivrait son cadet pour le protéger.

Entre tout ce qui constituait désormais son quotidien, Erik haïssait le bain. Chaque jour, entre dix-huit et dix-neuf heures, Logan les emmenait de force deux par deux jusqu'à la salle de bain, les aidait à se déshabiller, et les mettait dans la baignoire avant de les laver, tout gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran de surveillance qui lui permettait d'espionner les autres enfants. Le jeune allemand détestait cela. Etre nu le dérangeait profondément et cette douche forcée lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne savait pas ce que Charles avait fait, mais depuis qu'il l'avait senti dans sa tête, il était chaque nuit réveillé par des cauchemars atroces et par les hurlements de sa mère qui l'appelait.

-Nein.

Logan haussa les sourcils, nullement impressionné. Il l'avait calmement emmené jusqu'à la salle d'eau en compagnie de Clint, et de toute évidence, il savait que le petit garçon ne pourrait rien faire contre lui.

-Ich will nicht.

L'allemand lui venait plus naturellement que l'anglais. Il ne se souvenait plus d'où il venait, ni de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il savait qu'il devait être d'origine germanique. Clint marmonna quelque chose en russe, et Erik le fusilla du regard. Son camarade de dortoir haussa les épaules. Logan commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, puis le plongea de force dans l'eau brûlante.

-Nein ! hurla Erik. Bitte !

Les douches constituaient une terrible épreuve. Certains murmuraient qu'on n'en revenait jamais.

-Eh, tu te calmes. Tout le monde y passe tous les jours, et même Tony Stark ne hurle pas autant.

Probablement parce que Tony n'était qu'un enfant gâté et capricieux, qui refusait d'obéir par principe. Erik s'assit et son regard glissa sur son avant bras gauche. Il n'avait rien dessus, et il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même. Les terribles images de son rêve lui revinrent. Logan suivit son regard, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il ne savait pas d'où il venait ? L'allemand commença à paniquer et à trembler.

-Tu pleures, dit Clint.

-Non.

Logan appliqua du shampoing dans leurs cheveux, les forçant à fermer les yeux. Il avait des manières beaucoup trop brutes, qui leur faisaient mal et leur arrachait toujours des gémissements. Erik serra le poing sur sa pièce d'un dollar. Il la gardait toujours avec lui, et leur geôlier avait renoncé à lui poser des questions, et n'avait même pas cherché à lui retirer. Il le souleva, l'enveloppa dans une serviette et le rhabilla. Erik s'éclipsa aussitôt pour retourner dans la pièce principale. Il plaqua la pièce de cuivre sur son bras, ressentant une profonde détresse.

-Erik ?

Charles était à ses côtés, ses yeux bleus brillant de sollicitude et d'inquiétude. Il était beaucoup trop gentil, et les autres en profitaient toujours. Erik aurait voulu lui expliquer ce qui se passait, mais il ne parvenait par à trouver les mots. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Son ami avait les yeux fermés et plongeait dans son esprit.

-Erik, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du le faire.

Le manipulateur de métal fronça les sourcils. Cela n'avait aucun sens : Charles l'aidait, il n'était pas responsable de ses cauchemars.

-Si, c'est de ma faute. J'ai fouillé dans tes souvenirs inconscients alors que tu ne te rappelais rien d'autre que ton enfance. Je t'ai ramené aux temps de guerre et de crise que tu as affronté. Pardonne moi.

-Je ne comprends rien, dut-il admettre, brûlant à présent de rage.

-Viens.

Charles lui prit la main et l'entraîna près de la bibliothèque, où seul lui s'asseyait en général.

-Tu dois le garder pour toi. Les autres ne doivent jamais le savoir, surtout pas Loki.

Il avait l'air sérieux et terrifié. Pourtant, même si Loki était parfois malicieux et autoritaire, il restait un camarade de jeu plus amusant que Steve ou Natasha. La petite russe était trop autoritaire, trop soviétique, trop dangereuse, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air.

-Promets le moi, Erik.

L'allemand lui lança un regard perçant. Charles ne le connaissait pas encore si bien que ça.

-Très bien.

-Logan s'efforce de ne pas y penser quand je suis là, mais je le sais quand même. Nous ne sommes pas de vrais enfants. Nous étions des adultes, mais Loki nous a ramenés dans notre passé. Nous étions tous très différents, et pas forcément dans le même camp, ni du même monde.

Il se lança dans de grandes explications, et Erik, bien que fasciné, eut envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il devait y avoir un moyen plus court de lui résumer la situation –surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas le tiers des termes employés.

-Je vais aller voir Loki.

-Non ! s'exclama Charles en lui tirant le poignet pour le rasseoir. Il ne s'en souvient pas, et il ne doit pas s'en souvenir, et nous non plus, on ne s'en souvient pas. Il vaut mieux laissez les choses telles qu'elles sont.

-Pourquoi ?

Si on lui avait volé son passé, il voulait le récupérer. Il voulait comprendre d'où lui venaient ces cauchemars, et cette haine qu'il ressentait, et pourquoi son bras lui paraissait si vide.

-Nous sommes heureux ainsi, insista le télépathe.

-Pas moi.

Il eut soudain l'air si triste qu'Erik eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

-Je vais t'aider, Erik. Je vais t'aider à comprendre, et à maîtriser ton pouvoir, et ensuite, nous aurons le droit de vivre heureux.

Le jeune allemand s'aperçut que sa fureur avait tordu les barres d'aciers de la bibliothèque et déformé les piles de l'ancienne télécommande, alors que lorsqu'il voulait le faire consciemment, il n'y parvenait que s'il se mettait en colère.

-D'accord. Et Raven ?

-Elle sait déjà se contrôler, répondit Charles, un peu perdu.

-Est-ce qu'elle sait ?

-Non… Je préfère qu'elle ne sache pas certaines choses, et la protéger.

Erik eut une moue dubitative, mais ne commenta pas. Il se colla à son ami, et l'écouta lui changer les idées en lisant un livre. Tant que Charles était à ses côtés, il pouvait tout supporter. Ensemble, ils étaient indestructibles.

-Vous êtes stupides ! C'est hors de question ! s'exclama Steve.

Tony venait de leur faire part de ses machinations pour sortir de l'endroit où ils résidaient. Or, Logan le leur avait implicitement défendu, et ils n'allaient pas désobéir. Les règles étaient faites pour être suivies, sauf pour Tony Stark, apparemment, qui savait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde.

-Allez, ça va être marrant. Détends-toi un peu, Steve !

Il le fusilla du regard. Certes, ils s'ennuyaient parfois et ne faisaient pas grand-chose de leurs journées, mais de là à sortir, seuls, dans New York alors que le plus âgé d'entre eux avait à peine six ans relevait de l'inconscience. Pensait-il vraiment que personne ne les remarquerait ?

-Et je suppose que tu as un plan parfait, Tony ?

Le génie lui adressa un sourire malicieux, puis se tourna vers Loki, qui redressa un peu les épaules.

-Nous avons estimé nos forces, faiblesses, et calculé les probabilités, trouvé une carte, et tout organisé. Le plan est sans danger –et je pourrais toujours nous dissimuler aux yeux des mortels.

Il paraissait parfaitement calme et sûr de lui, et Steve était tenté de le croire tant son discours le rendait charismatique. Son goût pour l'autorité –sans doute acquis dans son autre vie- repris vite le dessus.

-Nous n'avons aucun but, objecta-t-il. Autant demander à Logan d'organiser une sortie sécurisée et autorisée.

-Nous allons simplement visiter les rues et parcs, répondit Tony. L'interdit est toujours plus marrant.

-Je ne viens pas. Débrouillez vous sans moi.

Les deux autres enfants haussèrent les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

-Moi je viens, commenta Bruce.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait gardé son flegme habituel, mais il s'était redressé et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Steve poussa un soupir désespéré, et se tourna vers Clint avec espoir, mais celui-ci écoutait les deux énergumènes avec intérêt, et ne boitait plus assez pour le dissuader de sortir.

-Je viens aussi, dit Natasha avec une pointe d'accent. Si Logan refuse qu'on sorte pour une raison quelconque, je veux le découvrir.

-Il refuse qu'on sorte parce qu'on est des enfants ! s'exclama le jeune Rogers, mais personne ne répondit.

-Erik ? fit Tony.

Celui-ci se tourna naturellement vers Charles, qui le regarda hésitant.

-Oh, allez Charles, lève le nez de tes bouquins et arrête de te poser des questions existentielles, lança narquoisement sa sœur.

Le télépathe acquiesça, et Steve comprit qu'il se retrouvait seul. Thor agissait sans se poser de questions, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il suivrait son frère. Il songea à rapporter la conversation à Logan, mais savait que les autres ne lui adresseraient plus la parole s'il agissait de la sorte, d'autant plus que Charles s'interposerait. Vaincu, il accepta de se joindre aux autres.

-Parfait ! Maintenant, on règle les derniers détails. Je vais demander à Logan d'utiliser un ordinateur juste avant ce qu'il appelle « son heure de tranquillité », et je piraterai le système. Nous nous mettrons tous au lit, et à 15h03, les caméras seront figées. Il aura donc l'impression que nous dormons tous, et nous pourrons nous éclipser. Avec un peu de chance, on sera de retour avant seize heures.

-Et Jarvis ? demanda Clint.

-Je peux le neutraliser, répondit Loki, ou Tony le piratera.

-Si je puis me permettre, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver là, messieurs. Je puis aisément me taire l'espace d'une heure.

-Parfait, répéta Tony.

Et Steve renversa la tête contre le mur, sachant parfaitement que l'épopée tournerait à la catastrophe et qu'ils auraient droit à un savon à leur retour.

_Erik Lensherr._

_Est devenu Magneto vers 1963, probablement peu après la crise de Cuba. A le pouvoir de contrôler le métal. Juif allemand, a été enfermé dans les camps de concentration. _

_Suite au sortilège de Loki : renfermé, boudeur, déteste se laver, semble en proie aux crises de stress. Se rappelle sans doute de quelques choses qu'il a vécu, et contrairement aux autres, après ses six ans, âge auquel il a été ramené. N'a plus de tatouage sur le bras, mais le cherche. Ne se sépare jamais d'une pièce en cuivre, qu'il n'avait pas avant. _

_S'entend avec : Charles. Clint._

_Ne s'entend pas avec : Natasha. Steve. Tony. _

_Mutation : incontrôlée. _

_Avancement : Un changement s'est produit durant le cinquième jour, au niveau de sa mémoire sans doute._

Logan relut ses notes sur Erik, s'efforçant de trouver une explication logique à sa terreur des douches. Suivant les conseils de Pepper, il avait rédigé une fiche par enfants, qu'il modifiait tous les jours, dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la tête du dieu psychopathe, et quel était son but. Le désespoir commençait à le gagner. Loki était parfois renfermé, parfois un enfant aussi innocent que possible, et à bien y réfléchir, Erik aussi était innocent et sans fond malveillant. Le problème était qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à s'occuper de dix mômes aux pouvoirs surnaturels et, qu'à bien y réfléchir, il aurait préféré que Loki le ramène lui aussi à ses jeunes années et choisisse quelqu'un de plus apte à veiller sur eux. Il ne savait pas quoi leur faire faire de leurs journées, et ils commençaient à s'ennuyer –la télévision et les livres perdant peu à peu leur attraction. Il se refusait à déranger de nouveau Pepper –elle devait dormir de toute façon, mais il ignorait qui d'autres pouvait le conseiller. Soupirant, il décrocha le téléphone.

-Logan ? fit une voix incrédule qu'il identifia comme celle de Malicia.

-Ouais. Jean est là ?

-Non… Scott, oui, par contre.

-Pas sûr qu'il soit très qualifié pour ce que j'ai à demander.

-Ca nécessite forcément une femme ? demanda la jeune mutante avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Quelqu'un qui avait un instinct maternel, en tout cas. Wolverine ignorait ce que les adultes leur avaient raconté, et il préférait éviter de faire une gaffe. Avant qu'il puisse trouver une réponse appropriée, Scott était déjà en ligne.

-Des soucis ? dit il d'une voix insupportablement narquoise.

Si jamais il osait faire le moindre reproche ou commentaire sur la situation, Logan ferait en sorte que le SHIELD le rapatrie de force à la Tour pour l'assister. Il était hors de question qu'il lui avoue qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour élever des enfants.

-Te presse pas surtout, je n'ai aucun cours à donner aujourd'hui, râla son interlocuteur.

-Parfait, comme ça tu vas pouvoir m'aider à trouver des occupations pour dix enfants en bas âge.

Il entendit un léger ricanement.

-Tu es professeur non ? Donne leur des cours, sur n'importe quel sujet, ça devrait les occuper durant la matinée.

Logan avait de sérieux doutes quand à la pertinence de cette suggestion, mais il n'avait rien de mieux. Avec un peu de chance, il apprendrait l'humilité à Tony en même temps.

-Comment est le professeur ? demanda soudain Scott.

Toute trace d'amusement avait disparu de sa voix, laissant place à une curiosité et à de l'inquiétude. L'homme esquissa un sourire.

-Il marche. Il est heureux, et ne se pose aucune question sur son pouvoir. Il sait lire, est d'ordinaire calme mais peut se montrer surexcité. Il se dispute avec Raven et passe son temps avec Erik.

Un silence lui répondit, et Logan se rendit compte qu'il parlait d'eux comme des enfants attachants, pas comme des ennemis de longue date. Scott devait même ignorer qui était Raven.

-Très bien, dit enfin son collègue.

-Très bien, répondit Wolverine. Dis… Bonjour à Jean… Et à Ororo.

-… Logan ? Essaie d'acheter un jeu d'échec, pour le professeur et Magneto.

Sur cette phrase mystérieuse, il raccrocha, laissant le babysitter forcé atterré par sa découverte. Il s'était attaché à ces enfants, comme s'ils étaient de jeunes élèves de l'institut. Il ne les voyait plus comme les adultes qu'ils deviendraient, ou étaient devenus, mais comme ceux qu'il étaient à présent. Il s'inquiétait pour eux, désirait les protéger. Et tout cela en à peine une semaine. Magnifique. Alors, le possible but recherché par Loki commença à se dessiner dans son esprit. Peut être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait lancé ce sort, pour leur donner une seconde chance. Peut-être valait-il mieux les laisser grandir en sécurité, heureux, et devenir des adultes équilibrés au lieu de pantins du SHIELD ou de psychopathes traumatisés par l'humanité ou la cruauté. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul au milieu d'eux, Logan commença à envisager une nouvelle organisation et à cesser d'attendre une solution quelconque. Il devait vivre au jour le jour, en donnant à ces gamins le bonheur que chaque enfant méritait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews, ça m'encourage et me fait toujours très plaisir ! **

**Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mit mon histoire en Follow/Favori !**

Tony menait fièrement ses compagnons d'aventure à travers la ville. Loki était décidément très doué en magie : pas un seul passant ne se retournait sur eux. A vrai dire, il trouvait cela quelque peu vexant. D'ordinaire, lorsque son père daignait s'occuper de lui, il lui semblait que les gens ne cessaient de l'apostropher… Mais était-ce réellement à son père qu'ils s'intéressaient ?

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Steve, nerveux.

Il était toujours aussi rabat-joie, mais au moins il les suivait sans discuter.

-On profite de notre nouvelle liberté, rétorqua Loki.

Il dévorait des yeux les bâtiments, s'arrêtant sans cesse sur les affichages lumineux et les boutiques inédites à ses yeux. Tony rit, et le dieu de la malice le fusilla du regard.

-Je me demande pourquoi Logan refuse que nous sortions, commenta Thor, les sourcils froncés.

Erik et Charles échangèrent un regard mais le télépathe demeura silencieux. A priori, ils devraient se contenter de leurs propres suppositions.

-Est-ce que vous avez un plan de retour au moins ? demanda Steve.

Tony roula des yeux et s'abstint de répliquer vertement.

-Sérieusement, je suis un génie ! Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

Le blondinet grommela, et son camarade jugea utile d'arracher les Asgardiens à la contemplation des écrans géants.

-Hey, vous avez déjà vu la Statue de la Liberté ?

-Tout le monde l'a vue, rétorqua Natasha.

-Pourquoi ont-ils figé la liberté ? demanda Thor, perplexe.

Loki soupira, et se tourna vers le génie, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

-Où se trouve-t-elle ?

-Trop loin, répondit-il à regret.

-Vraiment ? fit malicieusement le jeune dieu. Dommage… J'étais si intrigué !

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il attrapait la main de Tony, puis de son frère. Peu à peu, les autres les imitèrent.

-Je ne donne pas la main à Natasha ! objecta Clint.

-Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à rester là, se moqua le génie.

A contrecoeur, les deux derniers enfants obtempérèrent, et Loki les téléporta. Jamais Tony n'avait connu une telle sensation, et elle était loin d'être agréable. Il eut l'impression d'être pris dans un étau, puis broyé, puis lorsque ses pieds touchèrent de nouveau la terre ferme, il avait perdu tout sens de l'orientation et son environnement tournait.

-Je vais vomir, gémit Raven.

Le jeune Stark s'aperçut alors que les passants les regardaient, intrigués, et s'écartaient violemment d'eux sitôt qu'ils apercevaient leur amie à la peau bleue. L'illusion de Loki ne marchait plus ! Inquiet, il se tourna vers son ami, mais celui-ci était pâle et tremblant, comme si ce tour l'avait vidé de ses forces.

-Raven, hésita Charles, peut-être que tu devrais modifier ton apparence ?

L'enfant releva les yeux, et une expression blessée apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua la réaction des touristes. Sans effort, la mutante devint une petite fille aux longs cheveux bouclés, aux yeux bleus et au visage poupin. Son frère lui adressa un sourire contrit.

-Tu étais mieux avant, commenta Erik.

Le télépathe se tourna violemment vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

-Oh oh… marmonna Tony en voyant un policier s'approcher d'eux, l'air contrarié. Il tenta d'attirer l'attention de Loki, mais il était trop occupé à se concentrer sur la Statue qui se dressait devant eux.

-Que faites vous là ? Où sont vos parents ?

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le dieu brun, revenu à lui, le prit de vitesse et inventa un mensonge quelconque impliquant un moniteur parti faire du shopping et un passant pris au hasard comme autre moniteur. Tony s'apprêta à avancer à ses côtés et faire valoir son nom de famille, mais Charles attrapa son poignet pour ne plus le lâcher. Il voulut se débattre furieusement.

_-Laisse Loki faire de son mieux, et je ferais le reste ! Surtout, tais toi, tu ne nous attireras que des ennuis !_

La voix du jeune mutant résonna dans sa tête, et Tony voulut lui dire qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à lui donner et qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, mais Bruce semblait prêt à intervenir à son tour pour l'empêcher de ruiner leurs stratégies.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je me tais jusqu'à ce soir ! déclara-t-il, boudeur.

Des sourires moqueurs naquirent sur toutes les lèvres, et il se détourna, furieux. Sans lui, ils ne pourraient pas retourner à la Tour.

-C'est réglé ! lança soudain Loki.

Son visage se crispa soudain, tandis qu'il les dissimulait de nouveau aux yeux des mortels. Ils traînèrent au pied de la Statue de la Liberté pendant un long moment, puis se rapprochèrent pour l'explorer le plus près possible. Personne ne pouvait les voir, donc le leur interdire.

-Eh, il y a une trappe ! s'exclama soudain Clint.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour constater les dires du petit garçon. La curiosité se mit soudain à dévorer le génie, qui se demanda comment l'ouvrir. Bruce, en toute logique, se contenta d'actionner la poignée, et ils découvrirent une cavité. Des sons provenaient de la droite.

-Je vais aller voir, déclara Natasha.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle avec des yeux ronds.

Logan jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran et constata que les enfants s'étaient endormis. Le bordel qu'ils avaient causé le matin avec leur bataille de nourriture –mutants et dieux contre simples mortels- avaient du les épuiser. Il revint à son interlocuteur.

-Faites-le, bon sang, je ne peux pas m'en charger.

-Le directeur Fury a spécifié que vous souhaitiez vous débrouiller seul, répondit l'homme en levant un sourcil.

Logan serra les poings et regretta qu'ils ne soient pas face à face. Etre obligé de demander un agent du SHIELD de faire des courses se révélait assez humiliant en soi sans qu'il ait besoin d'en rajouter.

-Coulson, je vous signale qu'il s'agit de la santé de vos chers Avengers. S'ils sortent, la vérité éclatera au grand jour, et je doute que vous soyez ravis que le monde sache que Loki vous a échappé et a réussi à mettre votre précieuse équipe protectrice hors d'état de protéger la Terre.

-Scannez moi cette liste.

Après un nouveau coup d'œil sur l'écran, Wolverine lui envoya ce dont il avait besoin. L'agent la consulta longuement.

-Un jeu d'échec ? Pour des enfants de quatre ans ?

Logan s'apprêta à répondre, mais il revint sur l'écran de surveillance et s'aperçut que l'heure n'avait pas changé depuis quelques minutes.

-Espèce de…

Seul Tony pouvait avoir réussi un coup pareil. Coulson l'interpella, l'air inquiet.

-Déposez ça ce soir, répondit-il avant de rabattre l'écran du portable et de chercher une horloge.

Il était quinze heures trente six. Logan revit les sourires de connivence et l'agitation des dix mômes ces derniers jours et jura entre ses dents contre la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve.

-Jarvis ?

-Monsieur ?

Il crut discerner de la culpabilité dans la voix de l'IA. Magnifique. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il jugea inutile d'aller vérifier les chambres et contacta aussitôt Pepper.

Natasha se défit de son manteau et de ses chaussures puis se glissa à l'intérieur de l'ouverture.

-Je ne pourrais pas te couvrir aussi loin, lui annonça anxieusement Loki.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle se débrouillerait parfaitement toute seule. Charles, près d'elle, se concentrait, les deux doigts posés sur sa tempe et les yeux fermés.

-Je ne capte rien, déclara-t-il, troublé. Il n'y a pas de télépathe pourtant.

La jeune russe n'y prêta pas attention, et commença à explorer la cavité dans l'espoir de trouver une porte secrète. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des plans, qu'elle identifia comme ceux d'un métro, ou d'un sous-marin, et des fiches, en plus d'un canapé et d'une cuisinière. Elle colla son oreille contre la paroi de bronze la plus à droite.

-…Fatalis, disait une voix féminine. Il est dommage que nous ne parvenions pas à joindre Magneto.

-Dommage, ou bénéfique ? marmotta un homme. Il peut se montrer incroyablement…

Natasha s'éloigna, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse. Même si Tony ne cessait de clamer qu'il était un génie, elle possédait la capacité de déduire des choses suite aux informations nouvelles, et ce, rapidement. Et, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle sentait que Magneto et Fatalis n'étaient pas de bonnes personnes, et que New York, si ce n'est la Terre, était en danger. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de voir le visage de ces comploteurs. Charles pouvait-il l'entendre ? Au moins, si elle mourait, il aurait les informations.

_-Ne sois pas stupide, nul ne mourra. Je ne le permettrai pas._

_-Cesse de penser que tu es plus puissant que nous, Charles. Tony le fait déjà très bien. _

_-Il doit y avoir un bouton pour actionner une porte secrète,_ répondit le mutant sans relever les reproches.

_-Merci, je ne pouvais pas le deviner toute seule, _maugréa-t-elle en russe.

_-Pardon ?_

_-Non, rien._

Elle fouilla précautionneusement la cachette en prenant garde à ne rien déplacer, puis appuya finalement sur la cafetière. Le frigo s'ouvrit, et elle eut le réflexe de se plaquer contre le mur. Des jurons étouffés et des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles. Sans savoir réellement par quel miracle, elle se retrouva perchée sur le haut du frigo tandis qu'un homme portant une technologie qui aurait fasciné Tony Stark à sa ceinture et une femme inconnue sortirent de la pièce.

-_C'est étrange, je capte leurs pensées à présent,_ commenta Charles. _Quelque chose dans cette pièce a du m'en empêcher… Oh !_

Natasha eut soudain l'impression que la communication venait d'être coupée, et elle somma à son camarade de lui répondre. Il devait entendre ses pensées, il le faisait toujours, même quand elles étaient ostensiblement privées. La femme referma la trappe à clef, et elle jura silencieusement dans sa langue natale. A ce moment là, elle comprit que Charles ne pouvait plus l'entendre ni la contacter. Alors que les deux adultes retournaient dans le frigo, elle redescendit silencieusement de sa cachette et se glissa jusqu'à la trappe.

-Natasha ! Nat, tu m'entends ?

La voix de Clint, étouffée par les épaisses parois, trahissait son angoisse. Il hurlait et allait finir par attirer l'attention des adultes. Natasha se désintéressa de ses camarades extérieurs et regarda autour d'elle afin de trouver un objet susceptible de l'aider à crocheter la serrure.

-Recule, damoiselle.

Thor. La jeune russe devina que lorsqu'il aurait utilisé Mjölnir, elle ne disposerait que de quelques secondes pour rejoindre le cercle d'illusion créé par Loki –si elle devinait où ses camarades d'infortune se trouvaient. Elle se plaqua contre la paroi et ferma les yeux tandis qu'une détonation retentissait, ainsi que le bruit de métal qui se tord. Elle jaillit hors de la Statue, et Clint attrapa son bras pour la ramener en sûreté.

-Nous devons rentrer, à présent, déclara fermement Steve.

Il prit la tête du groupe, et Tony ne protesta pas, trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour Loki dont le teint était plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Transporte nous à la Tour, s'il te plaît, insista le jeune Rogers.

Le génie et le dieu du Tonnerre lui lancèrent un regard mauvais.

-Je crains de ne pas en être capable. J'arrive à peine à maintenir nos boucliers d'invisibilité, avoua le jeune Asgardien.

-Logan doit être furieux, murmura Raven.

Natasha s'assit sur le sol, suivie de ses amis mortels. Erik avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Charles, dont les traits crispés trahissaient une intense concentration.

-Tu peux y arriver, souffla l'allemand.

Le télépathe répondit à voix si basse que la jeune russe ne saisit pas le contenu, et elle jugea qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à espionner leur conversation. Si les mutants trouvaient une solution, tant mieux. Sinon, ils rentreraient à pied, coûte que coûte, et assumeraient leurs fautes.

Logan avait envie d'écharper les dix enfants un par un, et de les laisser se débrouiller seuls, tout autant qu'il s'en voulait et résistait à l'envie de marteler les murs de ses poings. Pepper lui avait demandé de se calmer et de réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il se refusait à alerter Fury pour le moment. Le directeur du SHIELD était capable de décider de les traiter comme s'ils étaient des adultes, ce qui ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-Jarvis ?

-Oui monsieur ?

Cette fois, il discerna nettement la culpabilité dans la voix de l'Intelligence Artificielle.

-Tu sais où ils sont allés n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

Il n'avait même plus envie de hurler ou de s'énerver, toute énergie ayant quitté son corps.

-Tony a emmené les autres dans les rues de New York afin de s'amuser et de visiter « le monde extérieur », monsieur.

Logan se laissa tomber sur le canapé, s'accablant mentalement de reproches. Il savait que les enfants s'ennuyaient, mais ignorait comment les aider, et à force de leur donner des explications précaires sur les raisons de leur présence ici, ou leur interdiction de sortir, ils agissaient comme des enfants doués de capacités surnaturelles : en faisant des bêtises à la mesure de leurs pouvoirs. Sa volonté soudainement revenue, il se saisit de son blouson de cuir et emprunta l'ascenseur le plus proche avant de courir dans la rue. Il les retrouverait, à n'importe quel prix.

-Tony !

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils partis ? Et qu'est ce qui avait pu traverser l'esprit du génie pour définir la destination ? Logan courait, jurant entre ses dents, indifférent aux regards des passants. Il devait les retrouver avant qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose, ou avant que leur identité ne soit dévoilée. Si les vilains apprenaient que les Avengers et le professeur X étaient dans l'incapacité de défendre la Terre, ils s'en donneraient à cœur joie.

-Loki !

Ces deux là, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, étaient souvent fourrés ensembles, et devaient être les principaux meneurs. Il déboula dans Central Park, les poumons en feu.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose, monsieur ? demanda une vieille dame.

-Mes mômes, grogna-t-il.

-Comment se sont-ils perdus ?

-A quoi ressemblent-ils ? intervint un jeune couple.

Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait se permettre de donner plus d'explications, et le temps tournait, le risque d'une catastrophe grandissant au fil des secondes.

-A dix mômes seuls paumés dans New York.

Devant leurs regards interloqués, il fit marche arrière pour fouiller l'endroit, mais ne vit nulle trace des enfants.

_-Logan ?_

Il s'arrêta net et chercha aux alentours.

-_Logan ? Tu m'entends ?_

En entendant la voix fluette du jeune Charles Xavier résonner dans son esprit, son cœur manqua un battement.

-Charles ! Où êtes vous ?

Le jeune télépathe pouvait-il l'entendre s'il parlait à voix haute ? Maîtrisait-il aussi bien son don que le professeur X qu'il connaissait ?

_-..gan ! Statue de la Liberté ! Nous allons bien…perdus…incapable de nous téléporter… Désolé !_

Sans plus se poser de question il se rua vers la première station de métro, et rejoignit l'île, avant de s'immobiliser, hors d'haleine, et de sentir de nouveau le désespoir le gagner. Ils n'étaient pas là. Soudain, leur image clignota, puis il vit le télépathe et sa sœur se ruer vers lui.

-Logan !

Ils s'accrochèrent à ses jambes, le serrant à lui faire mal. Steve, Bruce et Erik s'approchèrent à leur tour, l'air coupable.

-Désolé, Logan, marmonna le jeune Captain.

Les cinq autres demeuraient en arrière. Logan jeta un regard inquiet à Bruce, qui serrait les dents, le corps tendu, puis s'agenouilla vers Raven, qui tremblait.

-Attendez moi là, je vais voir les autres. On va rentrer. Bruce, calme toi, tout va bien.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin, puis fit signe à Natasha et Clint d'approcher. Le petit garçon tenait la main de son amie comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Lâche moi, je vais très bien ! lança la jeune russe, contrariée.

-Allez rejoindre les autres, on discutera à la maison.

-Logan, gémit Tony, Loki ne se sent pas bien.

Le dieu était pâle, et son frère et le génie le soutenaient pour éviter qu'il tombe. Il tremblait tout autant que lorsqu'il les avait tous ramenés à leur enfance.

-'Fallait y réfléchir avant de faire des conneries, le tança Logan.

Son inquiétude dissipée, sa fureur reprenait le dessus. Tony posa sur lui des yeux effrontés, mais se reconcentra bien vite sur son ami. Wolverine soupira, et se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas leur hurler dessus tout de suite. Il écarta doucement les deux enfants valides, et prit Loki dans ses bras comme un tout-petit.

-Venez, on va prendre le métro.

Steve glissa sa main dans la sienne, et les autres échangèrent des regards où se mêlaient la crainte, le soulagement, la honte et l'excitation. Les regards des passants glissaient sur eux sans qu'ils n'y prêtent la moindre attention, et ils eurent au moins la décence de se comporter convenablement jusqu'à leur retour à la Tour Stark. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la pièce commune, il les fit asseoir par terre et coucha Loki sur le canapé.

-Vous restez là jusqu'à ce que je revienne, il faut que j'avertisse quelqu'un que je vous aie retrouvé. Vous avez intérêt à rester calme. Steve, tu les surveilles. Jarvis, je compte sur toi.

Pepper répondit immédiatement, l'anxiété tordant ses traits. Logan lui narra les évènements, absent. Il avait l'impression d'être vidé de son énergie.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire, vraiment.

-Ca va, dit il.

Il se rendait juste compte de combien il était attaché à eux, combien il avait cru mourir de peur lorsqu'il les avait perdu. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait fait que le soupçonner. Mais il était atterré par l'affection qu'eux lui portaient, par cette force qui les avait fait se ruer vers lui comme des enfants vers leurs parents, par cette autorité qu'ils lui reconnaissaient.

-Les enfants orphelins s'attachent à ceux de leur entourage qui leur portent de l'affection comme à une famille, car ils n'ont rien d'autre.

Il maudit l'instinct féminin et grogna une réponse évasive. La jeune femme lui lança un regard évocateur, bien décidée à lui faire entendre raison.

-A quelle fréquence réclament-ils leurs parents ?

Logan haussa les épaules mais il cherchait déjà dans ses souvenirs ce qui avait trait aux origines des Avengers, mutants et vilains, et se rendit compte que seuls Thor, Tony et Loki en parlaient, mais sans jamais les réclamer, or, à priori, des petits de quatre ans ne supportaient pas une telle séparation.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, ces enfants te considèrent comme ce qu'il y a le plus proche d'un parent.

Elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde étonnée, comme si elle avait compris ce qui allait se passer depuis qu'elle lui en avait refilé la protection. Magnifique. Il la salua froidement, puis retourna dans la pièce commune en s'efforçant de se calmer.

-Nous sommes désolés, geignit Raven sitôt qu'il entra.

Leur désarroi le désarçonna et toute sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt, et avec, ses craintes de ne pas s'en sortir. Près de la Statue de la Liberté, il avait naturellement trouvé les mots et les gestes, et puisqu'à priori, il ne pouvait plus regarder en face la seule femme qu'il aimait, et qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, autant construire sa vie –même provisoire- près d'eux. Au moins, il n'avait plus le temps de subir des migraines et de s'interroger sur ses vrais souvenirs et ceux modifiés.

Logan n'avait pas hurlé. Il ne s'était pas énervé, ne les avait pas punis. Il était juste revenu dans la pièce, avait essuyé les larmes de Raven du bout des doigts, et s'était assis sur le sol. Il avait dit qu'il ne leur en voulait pas, mais qu'à partir de maintenant, il allait édicter des règles claires, pour qu'ils ne lui fassent plus jamais une telle peur. Et tous les dix étaient restés silencieux tandis qu'il promettait de les emmener un peu plus souvent dehors, de leur trouver des activités pour qu'ils s'ennuient moins, et de répondre à leurs questions s'ils en avaient. Tout ce qu'il demandait en échange, c'était un peu d'obéissance et d'être prévenu si quoi que ce soit n'allait pas. Charles s'était senti bizarre, et avait effleuré l'esprit de Logan, mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre qu'une légère culpabilité et une volonté farouche. Il avait reculé rapidement, parce qu'après tout, le reste ne le regardait pas.

-Echec au roi, indiqua Erik.

Charles fronça les sourcils et résista à l'envie de lire les pensées de son ami afin de connaître sa stratégie. Il n'était pas concentré et le manipulateur de métal était en train de lui prendre toutes ses pièces. Il avança son dernier fou, puis retourna à ses pensées. Un homme avait ramené l'échiquier deux jours auparavant, et il devait avouer que c'était un jeu en marbre magnifique, avec de grandes pièces sculptées et peintes. Logan s'était contenté de grogner à l'adresse de l'agent, Coulson, qui avait également amené de nouveaux jouets, films, accessoires et vêtements.

-Echec au roi, répéta Erik.

Charles s'empara triomphalement de sa tour avant de s'apercevoir que son ami venait d'accomplir un sacrifice de destruction.

-Bon sang, Erik !

L'allemand lui adressa un sourire moqueur, et déclara « Echec et Maths ». Charles s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. La partie avait duré à peine trente minutes, mais il se sentait déjà apaisé. Jouer aux échecs avec Erik était simple, et tellement familier ! A tel point que le télépathe soupçonnait qu'ils avaient déjà joué ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient adultes, et pas encore ennemis. Il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son histoire et rechignait à poser des questions à Logan, car même s'il répondrait, ou que les souvenirs afflueraient dans son esprit, ce ne serait pas juste, et pas pour le mieux. Aussi gardait-il ses doutes pour lui-même, sans même un mot à Erik, qui était moins prompt à laisser les choses se dérouler que lui.

-Vous venez jouer à cache-cache ? demanda Tony, surgi de nulle part.

Erik haussa un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas « un jeu trop gamin et indigne de mon intérêt », par hasard ?

Pas le moins du monde embarrassé, le génie haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai dit ça que pour embêter Steve ! Alors ?

Les deux mutants consentirent à se joindre aux autres.

-Natasha et Clint ne jouent pas, ils pensent que Logan doit être informé de ce qui s'est passé à la Statue.

-Ils ont raison, remarqua Charles. Mais il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on en parle tous ensemble, au repas par exemple.

-Parfait ! s'exclama le jeune Stark avec un sourire victorieux. Je vais aller les informer !

-Il est infatigable, soupira le télépathe.

Erik lui prit la main et la serra, comme s'il avait deviné que son ami avait l'esprit occupé par des problèmes plus graves que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Et Charles pressa ses doigts en retour, tout en pensant que l'aventure à la Statue, même si elle n'augurait rien de bon, les avaient rapprochés, et qu'ils se vouaient à présent une inexplicable confiance les uns aux autres, en dépit des quelques tensions normales qui demeuraient.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! **

**Ca fait plutôt longtemps, et je suis désolée de ce rythme irrégulier (déjà que je ne suis pas très régulière d'habitude, là, c'est une période très chargée pour les pauvres terminales –bon d'accord, pour tout le monde). **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, et ça me motive pour écrire la suite :D**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en Follow/Favoris !**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

-Logan, je suis navrée mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il pouvait sans peine deviner la tension de Pepper. Ses bras tremblaient nerveusement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? grogna-t-il.

-Je ne vais sans doute pas pouvoir revenir tout de suite. Des investisseurs ont contacté Tony, mais comme il n'est pas en état de gérer ces affaires, j'ai du travail en plus, et je dois me rendre sur place…

La jeune femme semblait se demander s'il allait pouvoir survivre quelques semaines de plus sans elle. Il haussa les épaules, son esprit divaguant sur la nervosité apparente des enfants, depuis la veille.

-D'accord, répondit-il.

Elle fut incapable de dissimuler sa surprise, tout autant que le sourire qu'elle esquissa quelques secondes plus tard. Il grogna de nouveau, puis mit fin à la conversation, préoccupé par l'attitude étrange de ceux sur qui il veillait. Leur escapade avait eu le mérite de modifier les choses, et de les rapprocher incroyablement. Ils étaient désormais unis, indissociables, s'entraidant, et solidaires en toute occasion. Steve avait plus ou moins volontairement acquis le statut de chef. Il ne cessa de les observer, attendant qu'ils se décident à lui confier leurs craintes. Enfin, alors qu'il servait un plat de nouilles, garniture à part –il avait rapidement appris que certaines choses étaient plus faciles à cuisiner pour onze personnes-, il surprit un coup de coude de Clint dans les hanches de Natasha, qui le fusilla du regard. Il s'assit, et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient bien trop silencieux, et qu'ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Logan… Nous voulions t'en parler avant, malheureusement…commença Steve.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose à la Statue de la Liberté, le coupa impatiemment Tony.

Le petit blond le fusilla du regard, avant de reprendre :

-Nous avons trouvé une sorte de cachette, dans laquelle Natasha est entrée…

La jeune russe lui narra alors ce qu'elle avait vu, entendu et compris de sa séance d'espionnage. Logan sentait son esprit tourbillonner. La première chose qu'il nota fut qu'elle avait gardé ses talents et son goût pour l'espionnage, et qu'il devait penser à l'écrire dans son dossier. Il envisagea de la réprimander pour s'être montrée aussi imprudente, mais abandonna l'idée. Enfin, il comprit que la situation était des plus alarmantes. Il ignorait qui étaient ces deux personnes, mais de toute évidence, s'ils cherchaient à contacter Magneto et Fatalis, ils fomentaient un plan pour s'emparer de New York, et ils auraient besoin des Avengers –bien que cela lui en coûte de l'admettre-, pour se battre aux côtés des X-men.

-Qui sont ces personnes ? demanda soudainement Loki, et Logan faillit s'étouffer. Natasha prétend qu'ils sont animés de mauvaises intentions, mais peut-on en être certains ?

Il aurait du prévoir la question, bien évidemment, et également savoir que le monde ne resterait pas éternellement paisible, mais il ne pensait pas que cela viendrait aussi rapidement. Et dire qu'il venait d'abandonner l'idée de trouver un jour une solution à la situation ! Il se sentit tout à coup perdu… et vit que Charles était devenu livide, avant de se rappeler qu'il pouvait parfaitement entendre ses réflexions.

-Merde ! lâcha-t-il.

Bruce et Tony ricanèrent. Erik passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Les autres le dévisageaient toujours, avides d'une réponse qu'il ne pouvait leur donner.

-Logan ? insista Loki –bon sang il ressemblait plus que jamais à un adulte pire, à un adulte respectable et anxieux !-, Midgard est elle sur le point d'entrer en guerre ?

-Nous sommes prêts à aider ! s'exclama Thor. Je suis sûr que Père voudra bien envoyer des renforts !

-Oh oh, les mômes, on se calme ! Aucun d'entre vous n'ira risquer sa peau, pour le moment ! Vous attendrez d'avoir grandi ! les arrêta-t-il avant que chacun ne commence à proposer d'aider selon ses capacités.

-Dommage, lança malicieusement Raven, j'aurais été excellente pour recueillir des informations.

Elle jeta un regard provocateur à son frère, qui respirait avec difficulté, le visage toujours aussi pâle. Logan se leva, demanda à la cantonade de continuer à dîner, et souleva son ancien professeur dans ses bras. Il avait cessé depuis longtemps de remarquer intérieurement l'étrangeté de la chose. Erik fixait Loki avec un regard meurtrier, qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur le fait que Charles lui ait appris tout ce qu'il savait… Pas mal de choses, donc. Logan se maudit pour son incapacité à surveiller ses pensées. Le manipulateur de métal se leva à son tour, prêt à suivre son ami, mais l'homme lui ordonna de les laisser.

-Er braucht mich ! rétorqua le petit garçon.

Logan hésita un instant, considérant qu'il pourrait probablement le soutenir, mais Charles se tendit dans ses bras.

-Tu restes là, nous revenons dans quelques instants, répliqua-t-il fermement.

Il sortit sous les regards inquiets des autres, et s'éloigna jusqu'à une pièce qui faisait certainement office de bureau autrefois. Il posa l'enfant à terre et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Le mutant tremblait de tous ses membres, et ses trop grands yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes. -Logan, j'ai entendu leurs pensées. Ils souhaitent créer une alliance entre mutants et super-vilains, afin de supprimer je ne sais quoi…

Pour la première fois, le mutant adulte décida de lui parler franchement, en tenant compte du fait qu'il en savait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, mais également qu'il restait un enfant.

-Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Je vais régler le problème, et appeler l'institut pour voir s'ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller seuls. Et j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi Loki a fait ça, mais si je ne me trompe pas, alors il vaut mieux que je vous laisse grandir sereinement.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête d'une façon qui ne voulait dire ni oui, ni non.

-Erik est Magneto, gémit Charles. Nous sommes ennemis, et ils l'auraient recruté si jamais…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et Logan se rendit compte qu'il ne savait que peu de l'histoire commune des deux mutants. Il se promit d'appeler Scott, au cas où.

-Pour l'instant, vous êtes des enfants, et il ne deviendra peut-être jamais Magneto.

-Mais pourquoi est-il devenu ainsi ? Nous étions amis ! Qu'ai-je fait ?

Soudain, son expression se modifia, et son regard devint hagard, comme s'il était prit dans de douloureux souvenirs. Ses jambes vacillèrent et Logan dut glisser ses mains sous ses aisselles pour le retenir. Il assista, impuissant, à l'expression de la douleur qu'avait retenue Charles Xavier lorsqu'Erik Lensherr l'avait trahi, et qu'il s'était interdit de ressentir. A présent, sa version de quatre ans y faisait face. Logan le serra contre lui et attendit patiemment que son chagrin se tarisse. A contrecoeur, il déclara ce qu'il pensait être le mieux, même si cela signifiait renoncer à une source de sagesse précieuse, et à un allié important :

-Tu es un enfant, et tu as le droit de le rester, comme si tu n'avais jamais entendu mes pensées. Ne te préoccupe pas du reste, pas alors que tu as le droit à cette innocence, même si nous en ignorons la raison.

Le télépathe se détendit considérablement sous ses mots alors que Logan se sentait plus seul que jamais à l'idée de devoir gérer une situation de crise tout en protégeant ces jeunes enfants.

Logan avait décidé de les instruire, et pour cela, il avait aménagé une salle où ils devaient rester assis à des tables en l'écoutant dispenser son savoir et en mémorisant toutes sortes de choses. Il leur donnait du travail propre à chacun et passait les aider. Tony ne cessait de soupirer contre la facilité des tâches qui lui étaient demandées. Charles et lui savaient déjà lire, bien entendu. Loki attrapa son stylo et le fit machinalement tourner dans ses mains. Il se sentait terriblement mal, sans pouvoir mettre de mots sur ses émotions, et ce, depuis que Natasha avait rapporté la conversation des deux êtres à la Statue de la Liberté. Erik ne cessait de lui jeter des regards meurtriers, mais il n'en avait que faire il n'était pas le premier à le haïr. Quelques amis de Thor le méprisaient également, à Asgard, mais son frère le protégeait toujours et lui permettait de rester avec lui, alors peu lui importait.

-Clint, rends moi ça !

La voix furieuse de Natasha le fit sursauter, et il se crispa. Son malaise n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il épuisait ses réserves magiques.

-Loki, tu n'as pas commencé, le réprimanda Logan.

Et pour cause, il ne comprenait strictement rien au texte qui se trouvait devant lui, même si les deux frères Asgardiens avaient déjà reçu une éducation littéraire. Thor ne savait pas encore bien lire, cependant. Loki ressentit une étrange pointe de satisfaction.

-C'est trop compliqué ?

Logan sembla tout à coup inquiet. Loki le sentait perdu, bien qu'il ait fait des progrès dans la manière de les distraire ou de les réconforter ces derniers jours.

-Loki !

L'homme s'appuya à sa table, l'air agacé. Il le détestait. De toutes façons, ils le détestaient tous, mais c'était injuste de la part de Logan. Il était prévenant avec tout le monde, mais il ne cessait de le dévisager, lui, comme s'il avait concocté un plan machiavélique. Le jeune dieu savait qu'il n'aurait pas du réitérer l'expérience des plantes transformées en reptiles, mais il avait voulu s'amuser un peu. Voir Steve hurler et Bruce verdir avait été hilarant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna Logan, un peu trop abruptement.

Il le fixait comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose, mais Loki ignorait quoi. Son regard, jour après jours était plus difficile à supporter. A croire qu'il était un Jotun, un de ces monstres qui hantaient les légendes asgardiennes, et qu'il allait tous les tuer. Une douleur sourde enfla dans sa poitrine alors qu'il sentait ses yeux le brûler. Une larme tomba sur sa main, et il tressaillit, stupéfait.

-Mon frère ! hurla Thor avant de se précipiter à ses côtés. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu triste ? Logan, lui avez-vous fait quelque chose ?

Loki ignorait qu'il était triste, mais au moins, son aîné venait de placer les mots sur cette boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. L'adulte se passa une main sur le visage.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

De quoi parlait-il ? L'enfant sentit une rage destructrice envahir son corps et il envoya valser sa table contre les murs. Il ressentait un tel sentiment d'injustice, de désarroi et de découragement que c'en était insupportable, d'autant plus qu'il n'en connaissait pas la cause. Il était perdu dans ces vagues d'émotions incessantes, dans ces choses qui allaient et venaient, tels des échos de temps passés, alors qu'il avait été heureux.

-J'exige de retourner sur Asgard, lâcha-t-il.

Logan resta interloqué l'espace d'un instant, puis secoua la tête.

-Mère ne peut avoir autorisé une telle chose, et ni Thor ni moi n'avons contrarié Odin, ni fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu justifier un exil sur Midgard, stupide mortel.

Il se leva, et courut jusqu'aux ascenseurs, qu'il enclencha avant que Jarvis puisse les bloquer. Il monta ensuite sur le toit, où il fut immédiatement trempé par la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait.

-Heimdall ! Ouvre le Bifrost !

-Loki ! Ne soit pas idiot ! s'exclama son frère, qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

-Nous rentrons, Thor. Nous sommes princes, et notre place se trouve à Asgard.

Son aîné hésita un instant, et Loki frappa du pied sur le sol. Pourquoi Heimdall ne lui obéissait-il pas ? Il le devait, il pouvait le lui ordonner. Le jeune dieu le somma de nouveau. Logan déboula sur le toit à son tour, hors d'haleine, suivit des autres enfants. Il n'en avait cure. Eux étaient chez eux, sur Midgard, bien que leurs parents ne soient pas présents. Loki avait l'esprit embrumé, et les idées de moins en moins claires. La douleur dans sa poitrine le faisait souffrir à un point inimaginable il peinait à respirer, une violente migraine cognait à ses tempes pour faire surgir des informations de son inconscient. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Il se sentit soulevé de terre, happée par un tourbillon de magie, et vit que Logan écartait les enfants, Thor comprit, son visage tordu entre deux émotions contradictoires.

Logan jura pour la énième fois, ses griffes de métal déchirant le rembourrage du fauteuil. Il n'avait pas besoin de la télépathie de Charles pour savoir que Loki n'avait pas supporté sa façon de le regarder, en espérant obtenir des réponses. Le dieu serait moins facile à raisonner que le mutant, parce qu'au fond, Charles voulait rester un enfant, alors que Loki aspirait simplement à réparer ses erreurs, à avoir la vie qu'il estimait mériter. Le pire, c'était qu'il trouvait l'enfant vraiment attachant, notamment lorsqu'il plantait son regard vert dans le sien, avec une expression innocente sur le visage pour tenter de lui faire croire que, non, il n'avait pas utilisé ses clones pour lui faire courir tous les étages. Sa malice et sa joie de vivre –qui semblaient avoir disparu ces derniers jours- lui manquaient, car il faisait rire ses camarades et apportait de la vie dans la Tour. Que s'était-il passé ? Et surtout, pourquoi Loki était il devenu un psychopathe mégalomane alors que sa version enfantine était adorable ? Au fond, il n'était pas mécontent que le jeune dieu se soit évanoui avant d'avoir fait un nouveau tour de magie et de le rater. Il était partagé entre l'espoir que les choses s'inversent et la conviction de ce que pourrait apporter de bénéfique cette seconde chance. Après quelques minutes, il se décida enfin à joindre Pepper.

-Tu ne dors jamais ? soupira la jeune femme.

Logan grogna, et décida de faire l'état des lieux à voix haute.

-Loki a estimé que leurs vies auraient pu être autres, et plus heureuses, et les a ramenés à l'état d'enfants innocents, avec moi pour veiller sur eux.

Ce qui le faisait douter du bien-fondé de son tour de passe-passe, à vrai dire.

-Sauf qu'ils ont gardé leurs problèmes, et que je me retrouve à devoir les résoudre. J'hésite sincèrement à faire suivre une thérapie à la moitié d'entre eux.

En particulier au psychopathe mégalomane et dépressif.

-Et je vais appeler tous ceux qui peuvent me refiler des informations sur leur passé. Vous, donc, pour Tony.

Et il allait devoir ramper devant Fury. Magnifique.

-Ensuite, je vais les élever –avec votre aide- et s'ils grandissent de nouveau, en vivant une seconde vie, tant mieux.

Au moins, Clint, Natasha, Steve et Raven semblaient équilibrés. Sauf que Raven était dans le camp de Magneto, à l'origine… Et dans celui de Charles, en premier lieu si sa fichue mémoire transformée était bonne.

-N'avez-vous pas une vie ailleurs ?

La voix de Pepper était pleine de sollicitude, mais il détesta la question.

-Non.

Jean ne serait jamais sienne, et ils pouvaient toujours trouver un autre professeur. Dès que la communication fut coupée, il fit sonner le téléphone de l'institut et déclina son identité.

-Je te signale qu'il est deux heures du matin, et que nous avons des cours à donner demain, commenta sèchement Scott.

Logan renonça à l'idée de l'insulter.

-Dis moi Summers, ton frère, il a fréquenté le professeur et Magneto, il y a un bout de temps, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de cette période ?

-Pas grand-chose, et je ne vais pas contacter Alex pour lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs… Mais Le Fauve l'a connu à cette période. Tu devrais le contacter.

Deux heures plus tard, Logan avait griffonné trois pages d'informations, et posé toutes les questions qui lui passaient à l'esprit, se fichant bien de l'embarras que son interlocuteur pouvait ressentir.

Tony se glissa dans la chambre de Loki et Thor. L'aîné dormait, mais Loki entendit le génie approcher, puis grimper sur son lit.

-Tu sais, fit Tony, te comporter comme un prince capricieux n'arrangera pas les choses.

Loki était déjà honteux et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui signale qu'il s'était mal comporté. Sa mère l'aurait obligé à s'excuser immédiatement.

-Tu t'ennuies déjà avec nous ?

La voix de Tony avait une intonation blessée. Loki repensa à ces dernières semaines, à l'amusement qu'il avait ressenti quand ils étaient sortis de la Tour, aux repas qui ressemblaient aux banquets d'Asgard, aux discussions techniques auxquelles il se livrait, aux choses extraordinaires qu'il découvrait.

-Non.

Il tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, depuis que Natasha avait rapporté ce qu'elle avait entendu à la Statue.

-Tu sais que je suis un génie ? lança Tony.

-Avec un ego surdimensionné. Tu n'atteindras jamais mon niveau, mortel !

Sa pique eut le mérite de faire rire le jeune Stark, qui se reprit rapidement.

-Tu as remarqué que nous ne savons pas d'où nous venons ? Je pense qu'avant, nous étions différents, et qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, qui nous a réuni, et que Logan sait parfaitement ce dont il s'agit.

-Donc nous devons le découvrir.

Un flash envahit son esprit, de la Tour, avec un homme dont émanait une fascinante lumière au niveau du torse, qui tenait un verre d'alcool à la main.

-Ou pas, répondit le génie.

Loki fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire, il était le premier à vouloir comprendre ce qu'on lui cachait.

-Aurais-tu peur ?

-Certainement pas !

Une nouvelle vague de tristesse le submergea.

-J'ai besoin de comprendre, Tony. Je me sens si mal, et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Il tremblait, parce qu'il lui semblait que s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu y parvenir depuis longtemps déjà. Tony ne répondit pas. A la place il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le tint dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Logan ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il les retrouva endormis ensembles le lendemain matin. Il avait des cernes immenses, qui firent que Loki se sentit un peu coupable. Il l'avait sans doute empêché de dormir.

-Veuillez me pardonner, Logan. J'ignore ce qu'il m'a pris.

L'homme esquissa un sourire surpris.

-Je te propose un truc : si jamais il se passe quelque chose d'étrange en toi –un sursaut de mémoire, des flash, de la magie imprévue, ou quoi que ce soit-, tu me préviens. En échange, je te promets de ne pas te juger, jamais, quoi que tu fasses. Ok ?

Le jeune dieu l'observa un long moment en silence avant de hocher la tête. Puis, Tony l'entraîna dans la salle à manger, et passa la journée à essayer de le faire rire ou sourire, de lui changer les idées.

-Viens voir !

Il le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans un ascenseur qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais pris, puis dans une suite de couloir, avant de s'immobiliser devant une pièce aux murs transparents. Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'un atelier. Tony tenta d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès, et Loki décida de l'y aider. Ils pénétrèrent dans les lieux avec la sensation grisante de bafouer l'interdit. La pièce était remplie d'une technologie inconnue, d'ordinateurs de pointes, de machines à intelligence artificielle, de métaux et d'alliages inconnus.

-On dirait une armure ! s'extasia Tony. Les plans sont impressionnants…

-Tony, l'appela Loki d'une voix blanche.

Il venait de tomber sur une pile de document, et parvenait à peine à croire ce qu'il lisait. Son ami le rejoignit, et un seul regard à l'en-tête d'un dossier lui suffit.

-Stark Industries ? souffla-t-il. J'ignorais que mon père possédait une nouvelle entreprise.

Loki se mordit la lèvre. Et il prétendait être un génie !

-Espèce d'idiot ! Qu'est-ce que des documents comme ça font dans la Tour, à ton avis ?

-Oh !

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Loki se souvint que, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, avec Logan penché au dessus de lui, l'homme avait mentionné le nom entier de l'endroit. La Tour Stark. Il maudit sa propre stupidité.

-Donc cet endroit appartient à mon père ?

-Non, Tony. Il t'appartient.

Il posa le doigt sur la signature, quelques pages plus loin. Son acolyte en resta bouche bée, puis reprit son habituelle expression narquoise.

-Il semblerait qu'on ait commencé à trouver la clef de notre énigme.

Une violente migraine frappa soudainement la tête de Loki, qui tomba à terre, au bord de la nausée.

-Loki ! hurla son ami.

Les dieux ne pouvaient pas être malades, ou alors juste comme le Père de Toutes Choses, parfois, quand il sommeillait. Que signifiaient ces douleurs ? Des flashs, comme les avaient appelés Logan, surgirent sous ses yeux clos. _Un homme, le même, une expression narquoise horriblement familière. De nouveau l'homme, d'autres à ses côtés, prêts à combattre. Un bateau. New York, des créatures endommageant la ville, terrorisant ses habitants. Un monstre terrifiant. Une chute. Un pays glacé. _Tony s'était agenouillé et le secouait, le soutenait.

-Tu peux pas mourir, espèce de crétin asgardien !

La douleur disparut, laissant place à une sensation de perte. Loki s'accrocha à la chemise noire du génie. A ce moment là, il comprit qu'il se fichait bien de connaître la vérité. Seul le calme et le bonheur comptait, et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas retourner à Asgard pour le moment, peut-être pouvait il décider de le trouver ici, même s'il avait ces migraines, il ne tenait qu'à lui de ne pas être triste.

-Stupide mortel ! sourit-il.

Tony était son ami. Le premier qu'il ait jamais eu, car tous les autres étaient des amis de Thor, qui ne faisaient que le tolérer. Mais le génie l'acceptait pour lui, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement son frère. Il se releva tant bien que mal, et lissa la tunique verte que Logan lui avait gentiment fournie la veille.

-Laissons tomber cette énigme. Mieux vaut se concentrer sur ce qu'à entendu Natasha.

Et, par un miracle inexpliqué, son acolyte ne protesta même pas. Il se contenta d'un sourire malicieux.

-Nous deux seulement ?

-Juste le temps d'élaborer un plan. Ils peuvent nous être utiles.

Tony éclata de rire, et Loki sentit son cœur se réchauffer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

**On avance pas mal dans l'histoire, et pourtant, la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite ! **

**Déjà parce que cette histoire est divisée en deux parties –mais le moment n'est pas encore venu de s'attarder là-dessus. **

**Cela dit, si vous voyez des incohérences ou avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et aime cette histoire !**

**Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent leur avis !**

**Enjoy )**

Tony n'avait accepté de laisser tomber l'énigme qui s'offrait à eux que parce que Loki semblait incroyablement désespéré, et qu'il ne voulait pas le contrarier. Ce dieu idiot lui avait fichu la frousse, à tomber sur le sol et à convulser. Et puis, il fallait admettre qu'établir des plans pour savoir ce qui se cachait derrière les choses entrevues par Natasha à la Statue était une perspective bien plus excitante. D'autant plus que, de toutes façons, c'était Logan qui faisait figure d'autorité, et donc les étranges éléments manquants dans leurs histoires et leurs mémoires lui étaient forcément connues, et qu'il suffirait sûrement de l'interroger pour avoir des réponses. Son expression lorsque Loki lui avait parlé des flashs qu'il avait vus avait été cocasse, d'ailleurs.

-Tony, aurais-tu l'obligeance d'écouter mes propositions, où sont-elles tellement inférieures aux tiennes que tu n'en as que faire ?

Le langage d'un prince asgardien était décidément agréable à écouter… Le génie sentit son crayon à papier s'enrouler autour de ses doigts et planter ses griffes dans sa peau.

-Un lézard, Loki ? Tu devrais vraiment élargir tes horizons animaliers.

Son ami lui lança un regard pétillant de malice, puis recommença à griffonner son schéma incompréhensible.

-Eh, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui te rends sur le terrain ?

-Parce que tu répètes sans arrêt que tu es un génie, et que tu peux pirater n'importe quel système informatique.

Loki possédait le don inouï de lui faire remarquer qu'il se vantait sans en avoir l'air, et de lui faire regretter ses paroles. A vrai dire, le jeune prince était doué pour manipuler les mots, de quelque manière que ce soit.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr que je vais trouver quoi que ce soit en cherchant sur un ordinateur ?

Cette fois, il eut droit à un regard noir assez effrayant.

-Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, et connaître ce à quoi on a affaire avant toutes choses. Il faut réfléchir et élaborer des stratégies, pas foncer tête baissée, stupide mortel.

-Un jour, cette insulte n'aura plus aucun effet, soupira Tony.

Il l'utilisait au moins cinq fois par jours, et le génie avait appris à le prendre comme une marque d'affection plutôt que d'être vexé à chaque fois. Il se pencha sur le papier noirci à outrance, et plissa les yeux.

-Tu écris vraiment mal !

-Ce sont des runes, idiot !

Soudain, Loki froissa les feuilles, et Tony releva la tête pour voir Logan se pencher au dessus d'eux.

-C'est privé ! lança l'enfant aux yeux verts, irrité.

L'homme haussa les sourcils, nullement impressionné. Tony détestait le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'envahissait face au mutant. Les domestiques de son père lui passaient d'ordinaire tous ses caprices, mais pas lui. Il tapa du pied, et Logan esquissa un sourire amusé avant de se rembrunir.

-Elaborez des machinations tant que vous le voulez, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à les mettre en applications. Je ne viendrais pas à votre secours.

Tony haussa les épaules, peu impressionné. Ce genre de discours marchait peut-être sur les autres, mais il savait très bien que l'homme ne supporterait pas de les perdre.

-Nous ne ferions jamais une chose pareille, assura Loki avec une expression malicieuse.

Tony nota qu'elle vacilla sitôt que Logan se fut éloigné, après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux. Tandis que le jeune dieu les lissait de nouveau en grommelant, il s'inquiéta :

-Tu ne vas quand même pas accorder du crédit à ce qu'il raconte ?

Son ami le fusilla du regard.

-Le peiner me sera douloureux, bien que je sache qu'il ne peut laisser un prince en danger. Mère le réduirait en cendres.

Tony soupira. Les autres ne cessaient de rechigner contre ses soi-disant vantardises, mais Loki n'était pas mieux, à toujours faire valoir son rang et sa supériorité.

-C'est l'heure du bain, commenta-t-il, jugeant plus prudent de laisser tomber le sujet.

Logan ordonna à Steve de les surveiller, pour changer, puis emmena les demoiselles dans la salle de bain.

-Je ne me ferais jamais à l'apparence de Raven, avoua Loki.

Tony fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers lui, mais l'ase avait une expression très sérieuse sur le visage. Devant l'incompréhension du génie, il expliqua maladroitement :

-On dirait une progéniture de Jötun, les cheveux orange en plus. Ce sont des géants du froid, vivant sur Jötunheim, un des neuf Royaumes de l'arbre Yggdrasil. Père les as vaincu, mais il en reste quelques un. Ce sont des créatures sans pitié, cruelles, qui nous tueraient pour le simple plaisir. Ils hantent nos cauchemars, et les parents de nos… des amis de Thor leurs narrent des légendes. Mère a toujours refusé de le faire, ce que je trouve particulièrement injuste car nous ne sommes pas plus sensibles que les autres.

Tony ne sut que répondre. Son esprit curieux mourrait d'envie d'en connaître plus sur Yggdrasil et les légendes d'Asgard, mais aussi sur la vie de Loki. Il avait remarqué qu'il n'en parlait que rarement –en fait, ils ne parlaient tous pratiquement jamais de leurs passés. Et il avait noté l'hésitation du prince.

-Tu es plus raffiné que Thor, railla-t-il, mais il n'y a aucun mal à ça. Au moins tu ne balances pas ton verre par terre lorsque tu veux encore du jus d'abricot.

Ils ricanèrent, et Loki rougit sous le compliment implicite. Tony pensait parfois qu'il était le premier vrai ami du dieu, et qu'il était souvent dans l'ombre de son frère, ce qui était injuste. Même si Thor désirait protéger son cadet, il était trop présent.

-Pourquoi est-ce Thor qui a Mjölnir ?

Le marteau leur était bien utile, même si Logan exigeait qu'il soit la plupart du temps rangé dans le casier du dieu blond, et fascinant. Que seul Thor ait du pouvoir dessus était inexplicable, et le génie était tenté d'avoir également en sa possession un objet qui n'obéirait qu'à lui… Mais plus dans le genre de Jarvis, ou d'un robot, ou de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec la technologie. Mjölnir était un peu trop moyenâgeux.

-Parce qu'il est l'aîné, hésita Loki, et que c'est lui qui deviendra roi d'Asgard, d'ici quelques siècles.

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux devant cette information qui était énoncée comme un fait un peu trop banal, et perçut une légère amertume chez son ami, ainsi que la soudaine vitrosité de ses yeux. Il espéra qu'il n'allait pas à nouveau convulser, surtout qu'ici, les autres assisteraient au phénomène, et Charles aurait accès à ses pensées, qui devaient rester privés. Les flash de Loki ne regardaient que lui.

-C'est un peu injuste, non ? fit-il pour le ramener à la réalité.

Ce qui fonctionna.

-Il est l'aîné, répéta le prince. Je prouverai ma valeur d'une autre façon. Probablement pas en accomplissant des actes héroïques, mais Mère m'enseigne la magie, et l'art de manier les mots et d'apaiser les conflits.

Ce qui, du point de vue, de Tony, le contraindrait à être toujours dans l'ombre, et un poil manipulateur, mais il semblait si fier de ses talents qu'il préféra la boucler, pour une fois. Seul Loki était capable de lui faire tenir sa langue. D'ailleurs, Loki était spécial par bien des points. Il était celui avec lequel il s'amusait le plus, celui qui était prêt à le suivre, voire l'entraîner dans les ennuis, celui avec lequel il pouvait discuter de science et de magie –Bruce était trop calme, et il ne s'entendait pas bien avec Charles. Il ignorait s'il devait dire à Loki à quel point il était spécial pour lui… Et il décida qu'il le ferait si jamais il était de nouveau triste. Il détestait voir Loki triste.

-_L'attaque de Seattle inquiète beaucoup le gouvernement. Le suspect clame ne pas être un mutant, et tout porte à croire que…_

-Logan ! s'écria Clint, surexcité, viens voir !

L'homme se précipita dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous installés sur le canapé et par terre, à dévorer des yeux le poste de télévision. Miracle, même Charles et Erik avaient délaissé leurs échecs dès que la reporter avait commencé à parler d'un quelconque danger. Il s'assit près de Tony, et ils écoutèrent la jeune femme déblatérer sur des problèmes quelconques. Tony se fichait pas mal de tout ça, à la vérité. Ils étaient loin de Seattle, et en sécurité à la Tour…

-Fichu SHIELD, grommela Logan. Ils préfèrent laisser les mutants se faire accuser plutôt que d'admettre que leur équipe de super-héros est en rade pour le moment.

Des griffes de métal transpercèrent ses doigts, et Tony les observa longuement, intrigué. Il passa un doigt dessus, et poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsque le sang perla. Logan lui lança un regard intrigué, puis jura en constatant ce qui venait de se passer.

-La curiosité finira par te faire tuer !

Il échangea un regard avec Loki, et vit une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux verts de son ami. Il avait capté une information importante.

-Viens soigner ça, grogna Logan.

-Ainsi, tu es un mutant, comme Charles, Erik, et Raven, railla Tony tandis que l'adulte enroulait un pansement autour de son doigt. C'est qui, le SHIELD ?

-Des abrutis. Ils ne voient que leurs intérêts.

Tony songea que Logan ressemblait à nouveau au nounours bourru des premiers jours qu'ils avaient passés ici, et hésita à le retrancher dans ses limites en lui demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aller partout dans la Tour alors que l'endroit lui appartenait, mais son doigt le lançait, et le mutant était un peu effrayant, à vrai dire. Il préféra entraîner Loki près des casiers, sur la table où ils « complotaient », comme disait Logan.

-Alors ?

Loki prit le temps de lisser une mèche rebelle, puis sa tunique, et lui lança un regard narquois. Tony sentit la pique venir, et la curiosité le dévorait.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me répéter que je devrais avoir compris ! s'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

-Le SHIELD, répondit Loki. Logan en a parlé, déjà. A priori, ils nous ont autant en charge que lui, ainsi que quelqu'un nommé Pepper.

Le nom fit écho à Tony, sans qu'il puisse se souvenir où il avait vu cette femme.

-Mais c'est surtout Logan qui s'occupe de nous, ce qui est relativement injuste, si l'on considère que ce n'est normalement pas sa tâche.

-Tu es passé à côté d'une information si évidente, Loki, lâcha le génie, victorieux.

Son acolyte leva un sourcil, et Tony prit un malin plaisir à le faire autant tourner en bourrique que lui le faisait usuellement.

-Charles, Raven et Erik sont des mutants. Thor et toi êtes des dieux. Bruce peut se transformer en géant vert. Moi, mis à part le fait que je suis un génie, je suis normal. Sauf que cet endroit m'appartient. Et Logan, qui veille sur nous, est un mutant. La question est : pourquoi Natasha, Clint et Steve sont ils là, alors qu'ils sont normaux ?

-Steve est incroyablement musclé, et, tu ne peux le nier, possède des qualités de leader, fit observer Loki.

Tony se renfrogna, mais décida d'aller à la fin de son idée.

-Si Logan s'occupe de nous, et que Pepper n'est pas encore là, alors le SHIELD doit s'occuper de la logistique. Donc, en piratant le SHIELD, on aura des infos sur nous, mais surtout, sur ce que Natasha a découvert !

-Vous ne devriez pas faire ça.

Charles Xavier se tenait face à eux, aussi calme et posé qu'à son habitude. Tony détestait sa façon de voir l'univers.

-Cela ne nous regarde pas pour le moment, insista Charles. Logan ne peut demander à des enfants de se battre contre une telle menace.

Tony s'apprêta à répliquer vertement, mais Loki leva une main pour l'arrêter, et demanda :

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Nous ne devons pas agir. Tu le sais, Loki, mieux que personne. Nous devons nous tenir à l'écart des ennuis.

-Compte là-dessus, marmonna le génie.

-Irais-tu jusqu'à nous dénoncer ? demanda le jeune dieu d'une voix douce, mais le regard voilé.

Charles hésita longuement, puis il ferma les yeux et porta deux doigts à sa tempe.

-Attends une seconde ! hurla Tony.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Leurs pensées leur appartenaient, et ce fichu télépathe n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer. Loki pâlit dangereusement, et se mit à vaciller. Furieux, Tony poussa le petit garçon aux yeux bleus, d'une telle force que celui-ci se retrouva par terre, cinquante centimètres plus loin. Erik se rua vers lui, suivit de Raven.

-Charles, il t'a fait mal ? demanda l'allemand.

Raven se jeta sur Tony.

-Ne touche pas à mon frère ! s'écria-t-elle.

Thor décida de s'interposer, mais Tony lui indiqua que le télépathe s'en était pris à son propre frère, le rangeant ainsi à leurs côtés. Raven planta ses dents dans le poignet du génie, qui la roua de coups de pieds.

-Oh !Vous vous calmez immédiatement !

La voix puissante de Logan retentit, et ils le regardèrent, coupables, avant que Tony envoie un nouveau coup à la tête d'Erik. L'homme les saisit tous deux par le poignet, les forçant à s'arrêter.

-Tous dans vos dortoirs, sans bouger. Je vais venir vous voir un par un. Le premier qui l'ouvre, il va se coucher tout de suite après dîner, compris ?

D'un air contrit, la plupart des enfants obéirent. Tony jeta un dernier regard meurtrier à Charles et Erik, puis inquiet à Tony, et rejoignit un Bruce toujours aussi calme.

Loki avait le menton posé sur ses genoux repliés et s'efforçait de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Il éprouvait la furieuse envie de transformer Charles Xavier en serpent. Tony avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses soucis, sa tristesse, et cet idiot de télépathe venait de remuer son cerveau, provoquant de nouveaux flashs. Et il avait vu un homme, grand et fort, qui possédait Mjölnir le fixer avec angoisse, et les prisons d'Asgard, vues de l'intérieur. Sa rage était d'autant plus grande que, contrairement à Tony, il appréciait Charles, et n'avait jamais rien tenté à son encontre.

-Mon frère, es tu blessé ? demanda Thor.

Il grimpa sur son lit et passa un bras autour de son cou.

-Laisse moi ! ordonna le dieu de la malice.

Il essuya une larme, et pensa à la façon dont Tony l'avait défendu. A part Thor et Frigga, personne ne prenait jamais sa défense, mais eux faisaient partie de sa famille. La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et Charles entra dans la pièce. L'aîné des frères se leva et brandit les poings, mais le mutant braqua ses grands yeux bleus sur Loki.

-Pardonne moi, Loki. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Je veux t'aider. Je peux arrêter les flashs, si tu veux.

Loki n'était pas stupide. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient, et malheureusement, ils n'auguraient pas un futur très joyeux pour lui. Si auparavant, ils étaient des adultes, seul lui possédait un tel don de magie, et donc il était le responsable de la situation.

-Rends-moi ma mémoire, Charles. Ensuite je déciderai.

Le petit garçon se mit à trembler, puis il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une lueur déterminée brillait dans son regard.

-Très bien.

Thor voulut s'interposer, mais Loki l'écarta souplement d'un geste du bras. Charles prit sa tête entre ses mains. Au moment où il pénétra dans ses pensées, le dieu comprit que la certitude de l'autre enfant n'était que feinte. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont procéder pour que ses souvenirs lui reviennent, et il voguait dans son inconscient et son subconscient, telle une tornade arrachant tout sur son passage. Loki avait l'impression que sa tête était en feu. Il hurla, mais tendit la main pour ordonner à son frère de rester à l'écart. Lorsque Charles le lâcha enfin, il s'effondra sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas devenir cela. Il voulait qu'Odin l'aime, il voulait être un roi juste, pas retors, et il ne voulait pas que sa mère meure. Il ne voulait pas être un monstre.

-Arrête ! Arrête, je t'en supplie !

-Tu veux que je les enfouisse là où tu ne sauras plus rien de tout cela ? Je le peux, Loki, mais je ne le ferais pas sans ta permission.

-Tu dois te référer à Logan, objecta Thor.

-Ferme là, gémit Loki. Vas-y. Si j'ai fait ça, je ne veux pas le défaire.

Charles reposa délicatement ses doigts sur ses tempes, puis ferma les yeux et, souvenir par souvenir, effaça le moindre évènement postérieur au banquet de victoire de Vanaheim, comme un nettoyeur aurait méticuleusement préparé une chambre stérile, tout en prenant garde à lui laisser les trois semaines écoulées, à l'exception des flashs. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Logan entra, mais Charles prit soin de vérifier que tout était vide, et ils rouvrirent les yeux ensemble. Loki se sentait serein. Apaisé, sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi. Charles venait de le guérir.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Logan les sépara violemment, et la lèvre inférieure du télépathe trembla.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'aucun de vous ne bougeait ? grogna l'adulte.

Il avait une expression paniquée et furieuse. Thor se chargea de lui raconter sa version des fait, et Loki soupira.

-Je me sens mieux, Logan.

-Tu avais une coupure sur la joue.

-Les dieux guérissent facilement, rétorqua-t-il malicieusement.

-C'est ça.

Il repartit en maugréant, entraîna le jeune mutant avec lui et le sermonnant de façon peu plausible.

-Où vas-tu mon frère ? demanda Thor en constatant que son cadet sortait à son tour.

Il avait une expression blessée sur le visage, qui le fit se sentir un peu coupable. Thor s'était battu pour le protéger, tout à l'heure, et il était un peu seul, parce que Charles et Erik passaient leur temps ensemble, que Bruce lisait tout le temps, que Natasha et Raven se serraient les coudes, et que Clint suivait généralement la jeune russe. Il ne restait que Steve et, honnêtement, Loki préférait encore se disputer avec les deux filles que de passer du temps en sa compagnie.

-Voir Tony, répondit-il pourtant.

Il voulait le remercier. Le génie lui sourit largement en le voyant arriver, et Bruce leva les yeux vers lui.

-Logan a levé la punition ?

-Il semblerait, répondit il avec un coup d'œil narquois à son ami.

-Excellent ! Ca veut dire qu'on va pouvoir reprendre nos complotations ! Viens, j'ai une idée pour éviter les désagréments comme tout à l'heure !

Il le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs de la Tour. Loki s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le remercier, mais à priori, Tony s'en fichait.

_Bonsoir Logan,_

_Jean a essayé de détecter des mouvements mutants suspects grâce au Cerebro, notamment près de la Statue de la Liberté, mais sans grand succès. Nous avons du mal à différencier les touristes d'une potentielle menace, malheureusement. Malgré tout, si les adultes dont parlent l'Agent Romanov veulent recruter Magneto, il faut que nous en sachions plus._

_Concernant Seattle, nous confirmons qu'il ne s'agit pas non plus d'un mutant, et tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit d'ennemis qui sont normalement à la portée de Avengers._

_Scott estime que « puisqu'ils se croient si supérieurs, ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller seuls ». _

_Honnêtement, même si je ne partage pas ce point de vue, j'ai du mal à croire que nous pourrions les stopper nous-même, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mêler les enfants de l'institut à ça. _

_Il faudrait vraiment que cette situation s'arrête, mais nous savons que tu n'y peux rien._

_Je te contacte dès que nous avons du nouveau._

_Bon courage, _

_Ororo._

-Et merde !

Plus le temps passait, plus Logan était persuadé qu'il y avait un lien entre l'attaque de Seattle et le repère de la Statue de la Liberté. Mais sans le professeur Xavier, les X-Men étaient perdus. Il aurait voulu leur rappeler qu'ils avaient dû se débrouiller seuls lorsqu'il était mort, mais ce n'étaient pas dans leurs histoires. Il savait qu'ils considéraient que la frontière entre Avengers et X-Men était infranchissable, et que les deux mondes étaient trop différents pour se côtoyer. Malheureusement, les vilains ne pensaient certainement pas de la même façon, et il était plus que temps qu'ils réfléchissent à une alliance… Avec le SHIELD, puisque les Avengers ne seraient à priori pas opérationnels avant une bonne quinzaine d'années. D'autant plus que Charles avait effacé la mémoire de Loki, et que tout espoir de le voir retrouver son bon sens était désormais superflu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis de retour ! **

**Avec un chapitre plein d'action ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews :D**

**Imaza : **Merci pour ton commentaire et pour les compliments ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise, et que tu trouves la relation de Tony et Loki naturelle et progressive (c'est le résultat que je voulais, alors je suis contente d'y être parvenue) !

**Voilà donc la suite ! **

Loki poussa un soupir exaspéré et reprit son feutre vert des mains de Bruce.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment poli, fit remarquer Steve.

Tony lui décocha un regard assassin, mais Loki haussa les épaules. Bruce s'en fichait –rien en semblait jamais pouvoir troubler son calme… Enfin, à part Tony, ou un mutant qui avait voulu leur cracher de l'acide dessus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Charles. Au moment où leur ami devenait tout vert, le télépathe s'était introduit dans sa tête pour le supplier de dissimuler Bruce au regard des passants. Loki s'y était employé sans poser de questions –il éprouvait une vive reconnaissance envers lui depuis qu'il avait guéri ses maux deux semaines auparavant- mais il avait inscrit l'incident dans le cahier que lui et Tony tenaient. Logan les emmenait à Central Park au moins deux fois par semaines, mais les incidents se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, et il n'était pas sûr que leur protecteur accepte de continuer plus longtemps. Il inscrivit le nom de Vanaheim sur sa feuille de papier, puis s'empara d'un feutre argenté.

-Tu sais, Raven, disait Erik à sa droite, je pense que tu ne devrais pas te cacher ainsi lorsqu'on sort. Tu es beaucoup plus jolie en bleue. Je trouve ça…_unlautere_… de cacher ce que nous sommes.

Charles dardait sur le manipulateur de métal un regard furieux, et Loki songea en son for intérieur que, lui aussi préférait quand la petite fille avait ses boucles blondes. L'autre était trop proche des jotuns à son goût, il avait l'impression que les légendes que racontait sa mère devenaient réalité.

-De toutes façons, reprit Erik, tu devrais reprendre ton apparence normale, aucun de nous ne te jugera.

-Je me sens trop différente, Erik. Je suis la seule à ne pas avoir une apparence humaine.

L'allemand répondit à voix trop basse pour que le dieu de la malice puisse entendre, et il détourna l'attention de cet échange qui ne l'intéressait pas. Tony était en train de se chamailler avec Natasha, Clint et Thor débattaient sur les armes, et Bruce et Steve étaient si appliqués sur leurs œuvres qu'il était inutile de les déranger. Il inscrivit « Yggdrasil », en bas de sa feuille, la roula et partit la mettre dans son casier.

Clint lança un feutre contre la feuille de papier dépliée sur le sol. L'objet laissa une trace écarlate sur le centre de la cible dessinée, et il la contempla d'un air satisfait.

-Que crois-tu qu'ils manigancent ? Tony et Loki ? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune dieu avait quitté la pièce, son dessin à la main et, Tony était parti quelques minutes plus tard, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Natasha lança son feutre noir et poussa un grognement lorsqu'il atterrit sur le cercle le plus large.

-Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche, rétorqua-t-elle.

Clint eut une petite moue. Il lança un nouveau feutre, et soupira de lassitude lorsqu'il atteignit à nouveau son but.

-J'aimerais bien que Logan me laisse m'entraîner avec un vrai arc !

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'entraînement, fit observer la petite fille, et de toutes façons, il te laisse déjà lancer des flèches sur le mur toute l'après-midi.

-Peut-être, mais je suis trop près pour m'amuser. Et si je recule, je dérange Charles et Erik.

Natasha haussa les épaules, visiblement peu concernée par le problème. Evidemment, elle trouvait toujours de quoi s'amuser avec Raven. Il se tourna vers elle, mais elle s'était désintéressée des feutres et contemplait leurs amis.

-Charles est jaloux, remarqua-t-elle.

Le télépathe tourna la tête et la fusilla du regard. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'impressionner, songea le jeune archer. Natasha était forte, et savait faire preuve d'un sang-froid incroyable.

-Je pense qu'on devrait changer de chambre, dit Clint.

Il y songeait depuis un long moment, sans oser le dire à voix haute. Son amie se tourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

-Tu t'ennuies avec Erik ?

-Non.

Il appréciait vraiment la compagnie du manipulateur du métal, sa maturité, son sang-froid, et la légère étincelle de haine qui brillait parfois dans son regard. Thor et Steve n'étaient encore que des enfants qui ne songeaient qu'à s'amuser, et Steve était trop autoritaire. Depuis que Natasha était restée coincée dans la Statue, quelque chose en Clint avait besoin de cette maturité. Ils en auraient besoin plus tard, si jamais ils étaient attaqués et que Logan détournait les yeux. Parce que la dernière fois, Logan les avait choqués. Des griffes de métal étaient sorties de ses mains, et il avait frappé le mutant qui leur voulait du mal. Depuis, ils redoublaient de confiance en lui, mais la fureur et la haine qu'il avait laissé transparaître les avaient bouleversé.

-Alors quoi ? demanda impatiemment Natasha.

-Alors…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Charles, et tenta d'expliquer en russe :

-Charles trop protéger sœur. Elle seule. Pas bon.

Il vit son amie esquisser un sourire, qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

-Ton accent est vraiment affreux, observa-t-elle.

Il se sentit vexé. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais entendu un seul mot de russe.

-Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Et Clint compris qu'elle était aussi impressionnée que flattée par ses efforts. Elle ajouta quelque chose qu'il interpréta comme « il pense qu'elle n'a que lui, et elle le croit aussi, mais il la délaisse pour Erik ». Ou un reflet de ses propres pensées.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposerais ?

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, plus tellement sûr de son idée. Si elle la trouverait mauvaise, il se sentirait mort de honte, il le savait.

-Je pense que tu devrais être dans la même chambre qu'elle. En plus, ce n'est pas juste que Steve et toi soyez une chambre mixte.

-Il n'est pas si ennuyeux, protesta-t-elle, et Clint se sentit vexé.

-Peut-être. Et je pense que Tony et Loki devraient partager une chambre aussi… La plus proche de celle de Logan, bien sûr.

Natasha ricana.

-Thor est comme Charles, ajouta-t-il. Du coup, les deux mutants pourraient être ensemble, et Thor et Steve seraient dans la même chambre, et Bruce et moi aussi.

La jeune russe ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Tu veux vraiment faire une distinction entre mutants et nous ?

Clint rougit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé.

-Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Logan. Il t'écoutera.

Il lui offrit un large sourire, mais elle demeura aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire. Peu importait, elle était toujours jolie, particulièrement dans cette robe noire qu'elle avait depuis le premier jour. Après avoir obtenu une approbation de la part de l'adulte, il observa de nouveau ses camarades. Il en apprenait beaucoup ainsi, même sans leur parler. Erik et Charles discutaient à nouveau tous les deux, si proches qu'il en ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Est-ce qu'ils savaient au moins ce qu'il se passait entre eux ?

-Pas tes affaires, lança Bruce.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que ce que tu penses, et je te dis : ça ne te regarde pas. D'ailleurs, ça ne regarde personne d'autre qu'eux.

Clint grogna. A priori, Bruce partageait son talent pour l'observation.

-Monsieur, intervint tout à coup Jarvis, la Tour est attaquée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Logan, qui sortit immédiatement les griffes.

-Où ?

-Dans le troisième salon. Tony et Loki sont là-bas.

Logan étouffa un juron et s'élança dans le couloir.

Loki entendit du verre se briser dans l'un des salons. Intrigué, il fit marche arrière et ouvrit la porte. Il cilla en constatant que la pièce était vide, mais que les fenêtres avaient été brisées.

-Loki ! hurla tout d'un coup une voix.

Il se retourna et vit avec horreur un homme brandir une lame au dessus de lui. Aussitôt, il roula à terre, puis se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'apparition de clones. Sa mère le lui avait enseigné, quelques mois plus tôt. Deux autres Loki envahirent la pièce, et il se téléporta pour semer la confusion dans l'esprit de son agresseur.

-Loki !

Hurla Tony, que l'un des hommes avait attrapé. Le dieu le regarda, épouvanté. Excepté son génie, il était tout à fait normal, et ne possédait aucun pouvoir qui pourrait les aider !

Logan entra furieusement dans la pièce. Il libéra Tony en plantant ses griffes entre les côtes de son agresseur, qui poussa un long râle avant de tomber sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-il en apercevant les clones. Peu importe, filez d'ici immédiatement.

Les autres enfants venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et leur anxiété se mua en horreur.

-PARTEZ ! hurla Logan. Jarvis, appelle Pepper et le SHIELD !

Il voulut tuer l'un de leurs ennemis, mais celui-ci disparut et réapparut près de Bruce, qu'il séquestra entre ses bras.

-Oh non… souffla Clint.

-Laisse moi faire, dit Tony avec un clin d'œil.

Et puis il s'approcha, sous l'œil médusé du kidnappeur, faisant signe à Bruce de se transformer, balançant des phrases choc pour parvenir à son but. Clint s'éclipsa, et Loki devina qu'il était parti chercher son arme. Steve tira Natasha en arrière, et Mjöllnir détruisit les murs de la Tour en venant rejoindre Thor. Erik avait attiré l'arme qui avait failli tuer Loki dans ses mains, et la lança au hasard sur un adversaire. Charles regardait la scène, se préparant à intervenir mentalement. Raven se grandit, et se transforma en une réplique exacte de Wolverine, armes comprises. Elle se jeta sur les ennemis avec une fougue surprenante. Loki laissa ses clones se débrouiller pour se faire tuer à sa place. Il vit Tony le chercher des yeux, et soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'un jet de liquide acide fit s'évaporer l'une de ses répliques, l'obligeant à se concentrer pour en recréer. Il remarqua alors que l'un de ceux qui combattaient Logan était celui qui les avait attaqués dans Central Park. Il portait encore les cicatrices sur son visage. Un hoquet de stupeur fit se retourner le dieu de la malice, et il vit Bruce laisser place à Hulk sous l'œil satisfait de Tony, que Steve tira aussitôt en arrière.

-Hé !

-Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs !

Clint revint, et commença à décocher ses flèches à ventouse et à bout rond au hasard, parvenant à déconcentrer leurs agresseurs.

-Erik ! Tiens !

Il lança des fléchettes aimantées dans la direction du mutant, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça, ayant déjà fait un rempart de tous les objets métalliques, et s'en servant pour se défendre et attaquer avec une agilité surprenante. Son visage était crispé par la concentration et la haine. Loki relâcha un instant son attention, stupéfait. La colère, la peur, oui. Mais la haine ? Un jet d'acide brûla son bras, le ramenant à la réalité, et il changea aussitôt un fauteuil en un énorme cobra qui se dressa devant un homme mi-félin, mi humain, qui cracha aussitôt face à la menace.

-Logan ! Ils ne doivent pas repartir ! hurla Charles. _Loki, emprisonne-les_.

Loki claqua des doigts, et des cordes lièrent pieds et poings des deux qui se trouvaient au sol.

_-Tony vient d'avoir une excellente idée !_

_-Une idée de génie, tu veux dire._

Le jeune asgardien comprit aussitôt de quoi il retournait, et leva un pouce en direction de son meilleur ami.

_-Génial, on va devoir se payer les commentaires sarcastiques de Stark_, grinça Clint.

_-Si ça te déplaît…_

_-Charles, vient immédiatement parmi nous ! Tu dois pouvoir te concentrer pour garder le contact !_

Apparemment, Steve était le seul à avoir gardé sa lucidité. Raven et Logan luttaient toujours ensemble, bien que Loki ne puisse distinguer les deux, à présent que la métamorphe calquait son style sur celui de leur protecteur.

-_Bon, ils ne sont que sept, et que des hommes, _les informa Tony, _des mutants, de toute évidence. Essayez d'évitez les jets d'acide._

_-Et de travailler en groupe ! _lança Steve.

Hulk était énorme, et impressionnait le félin autant que le mutant sautant. Clint fut envoyé à terre, et ne se releva pas, puis ce fut le tour d'Erik.

_-Nous sommes en train de perdre ! _songea Loki.

_-Certainement pas !_

Thor avait un peu de mal à manier Mjöllnir et détruisait aussi bien la pièce qu'il flanquait des coups aux mutants, mais Loki ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Ils reprenaient l'avantage, et il ligota le mutant à l'acide, s'appliquant sur la bouche. Logan et Raven envoyèrent deux hommes à terre, que Hulk assomma. Il ne restait plus que celui qui se téléportait et celui qui maniait parfaitement les armes. Erik le déposséda de sa lame pour la énième fois, et l'homme –l'adolescent !- se tourna vers lui avec un sourire machiavélique. Puis il aperçut Thor, brandit le poing, et forma une arme de gel. Loki ouvrit de grands yeux, lorsque le corps de l'homme se transforma en gel à son tour. Il rejoignit son frère pour se battre à ses côtés. Le mutant envoya un souffle glacé vers lui. Loki le vit arriver, et sut qu'il allait être gelé sur place. Les piques de glace tournoyaient vers lui. Il leva le bras pour se protéger, mais ne ressentit aucun effet. Stupéfait, il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés instinctivement et constata que sa peau était devenue bleue. Charles avait enfin prit le contrôle du téléporteur, abandonnant la télépathie collective, permettant à Thor et Hulk de l'achever. Loki s'aperçut dans un sursaut d'horreur que sa peau entière avait changé de couleur. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, et jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir fracassé par le combat. Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter. Devant lui, lui renvoyant son expression de répulsion et de désespoir, se trouvait une progéniture de Jotun. La pièce était redevenue silencieuse. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, vers le monstre qu'il était.

Logan laissa s'enfuir le cryokinésiste, estomaqué, pendant que les éléments se mettaient en place dans son esprit. Il n'avait que trop souvent entendu Thor et Loki parler des géants des glace, avec mépris et terreur. Or, de toute évidence, le dieu de la malice en était un. Et à e juger par son expression d'horreur épouvantée, il l'ignorait. Et Logan pensa à ce qui aurait pu se passer, si Loki l'avait découvert par lui-même, à l'âge adulte, alors qu'il n'avait aucun ami proche, et que Thor avait toute l'attention et lui presque aucune. Il comprit enfin comment tout avait débuté. Jane Foster lui avait dit que Loki avait été adopté il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il n'était peut-être pas Asgardien.

-Mon frère !

Logan se tendit, et pria pour que Thor ne fasse rien du tout de stupide. Après la bataille, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer un psychopathe de quatre ans. Raven avait doucement repris son apparence d'enfant blonde et il l'en remercia mentalement. La bleue n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Thor lâcha son marteau sur le dos du Crapaud pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, et se précipita vers Loki. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra si fort que sa peau redevint rose par endroit. Le jotun était en état de choc, et tremblait violemment. Un silence de mort régnait…

-Les renforts sont arrivés, monsieur.

Bien sûr, une fois qu'on n'avait plus besoin d'eux.

-Mon frère, ne t'inquiètes pas, murmura Thor.

Loki le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

-Tu n'es pas mon frère.

Charles grimaça, et Logan comprit trop tard que c'était à lui d'agir. Pourtant, la phrase avait été prononcée sans cruauté, mais avec une douleur et une tristesse infinie, comme s'il réalisait ce que son adoption signifiait. Loki s'enfuit hors de la pièce.

-Loki ! s'exclama Tony avant de partir à sa poursuite.

Le mutant adulte ferma les yeux, soulagé que le dieu ait utilisé trop de magie pour pouvoir se téléporter. Une dizaine d'hommes armés pénétra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, prêts à intervenir, Coulson à leur tête. Ils trouvèrent l'homme et huit des enfants épuisés et stupéfaits, six ennemis au sol.

-Trop tard, grogna Logan. On s'est occupés d'eux. Vous n'avez qu'à les emporter, puis les torturer… Je garderais celui là dans le coma, si j'étais vous. Il risque de s'échapper.

-La cage de Hulk fera l'affaire, répondit Coulson.

Bruce émit un gémissement et tous les enfants lancèrent un regard furieux à l'agent du SHIELD.

-Hulk n'a pas à être enfermé ! protesta Steve. Il nous a sauvés.

-Laisse tomber, dit Erik d'une voix glaciale. Enfermer ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est le principe de l'Homme.

Logan remarqua pour la énième fois que les camps laissaient des ravages, même au-delà de n'importe quel sortilège… A moins que Charles ait touché à sa mémoire, également. Il les laissa faire le nettoyage, et la tension se relâcha brutalement. Natasha courut au chevet de Clint, Erik et Charles entremêlèrent leurs doigts, Raven, Bruce et Steve tentèrent de réconforter Thor, dont le visage était dévasté par la souffrance et l'incompréhension.

Loki était recroquevillé contre le mur, près du canapé. Sa peau était toujours bleue, il avait beau essayer de se concentrer, il ne parvenait pas à redevenir normal. Il était un monstre, et tous le verraient à présent. La douleur enfla dans sa poitrine.

Steve empêchait Tony d'aller voir Loki, et Tony le détestait pour ça. Il détestait cette main compatissante sur son épaule, il détestait le fait que ce fichu blondinet ait raison de lui conseiller de laisser Loki tranquille, et il détestait la souffrance qui émanait du jeune dieu. Logan ferma la porte du salon, et tous se tournèrent vers lui, mais le génie garda les yeux rivés sur Loki.

-Le SHIELD vient de partir. Tout va bien.

Non, tout n'allait pas bien, parce que Loki n'allait pas bien, et que tout le monde l'évitait, alors qu'il avait besoin d'être entouré.

-Laisse-le, Tony. Il doit se faire à l'idée.

Tony éprouva une terrible envie de le mordre. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il n'était pas en train de serrer Loki dans ses bras, de le consoler, et pourquoi il écoutait _Steve_. Est-ce que Charles savait ? Mais Tony savait que s'il allait hurler sur le télépathe, Erik ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et il était même capable de l'attache à la table grâce aux pieds des chaises en fer. Charles était épuisé et troublé, Natasha exigeait de voir Clint, que Coulson avait emmené à l'hôpital, et Loki n'allait pas bien !

Loki resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de ses genoux. Odin et Frigga lui avaient menti. Ils n'étaient pas ses parents. Comment avait-il atterri à Asgard ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Odin ne l'avait pas tué ? Il avait décimé les géants des glaces, pourquoi pas lui ? Il laissa les larmes geler sur ses joues et exploser en tombant au sol.

-Loki !

Sans qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit contre ça, Tony se jeta sur lui et le prit si fermement dans ses bras qu'il ne put se débattre. Il avait toujours été plus fort que lui. Parce que, même en géant des glaces, il ne valait rien. Il n'était même pas plus grands que des stupides mortels, alors que tous ceux de sa race l'étaient.

-Loki, souffla Tony, et il pressa sa main contre son épaule gelée, d'un geste si désespéré qu'il s'en sentit un peu réconforté, et beaucoup blessé.

Tony allait le laisser, maintenant. Mais il refusait de lâcher prise, pourtant. Comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

-Loki, tu ne crois quand même pas, tu ne peux quand même pas croire que j'y attache une quelconque importance ?

Le jotun se tendit et s'immobilisa.

-Espèce de stupide dieu ! Tu es toujours toi, Loki !

Pourquoi répétait-il sans cesse son nom ? Il n'était pas stupide ! Et pourtant, les paroles commençaient déjà à faire leur effet. Loki s'accrocha à Tony comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Je ne te laisserai pas.

-Loki… commença Thor, encouragé par le succès du génie.

Loki lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il avait souvent été jaloux de Thor lorsqu'ils étaient petits, pour être aimé de tous, pour être fort. A présent, il le haïssait et il était jaloux parce qu'il était un Asgardien, le vrai fils d'Odin et Frigga, le futur héritier. Et cette pensée le fit souffrir plus encore qu'aucune autre. Odin ne lui ferait jamais confiance.

-Tu sais… Père…

-Va-t-en, Thor, marmonna Tony, qui sentait le jotun se tendre un peu plus dans ses bras.

-…Mère, et moi, nous t'aimons, tu sais. Et… Tu ne peux pas croire…

Loki songea à Frigga. Oui, elle l'aimait. Elle le savait, et pourtant elle lui enseignait la magie, elle l'aimait autant que Thor. Il se détendit. Logan tira doucement Thor en arrière, qui commença à protester, et Loki perçut les sanglots dans sa voix, et Bruce qui le réconfortait, alors qu'il était ébranlé par sa récente transformation en Hulk. Et Charles posa prudemment une main chaude sur son épaule, et Raven redevint bleue et lui adressa un sourire contrit et compatissant. Et la douce chaleur de Tony le réconfortait, lui réchauffait le corps et le cœur. Loki vit ses bras reprendre leur couleur naturelle, sentit le froid quitter son corps. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait des amis, qui l'aimaient, pour lui, pour l'enfant qu'il était. Leur groupe était si disparate qu'ils s'acceptaient sans poser de question. Bruce aussi cachait un monstre, et il était gentil et adorable. Il leva les yeux vers Tony, qui lui offrit un sourire radieux et passa une main sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Tu vois, Loki, ça n'a aucune importance.

Il se blottit contre le génie, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Et moi aussi, je t'aime, Loki.

Le dieu releva la tête, et découvrit les yeux bruns chauds du génie rivés sur lui. Il sourit difficilement en retour, mais en espérant que Tony sache combien cette déclaration comptait pour lui, surtout à ce moment précis.

-Vous êtes irresponsable, le tança Fury.

Logan ignorait s'il devait se sentir flatté que le directeur du SHIELD se soit déplacé en personne jusqu'à la Tour, après l'attaque.

-Vous en avez laissez filer un, qui aura vu un enfant se transformer en Hulk, et tous ont distinctement entendu Stark appeler Loki. A quoi pensiez vous ?

Il serra les dents, n'appréciant pas que Fury le rende responsable de ce qui s'était passé, et encore moins de se faire réprimander comme un gamin de cinq ans.

-Je vous signale que Tony et Loki se sont fourrés dans les ennuis, que j'ai accouru pour les protéger et que, non, je n'ai pas pensé à dire aux autres de ne pas bouger. Et que quand vos gars sont arrivés, on s'était débrouillés seuls.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais devant le directeur, mais il était aussi fier qu'impressionné par l'esprit d'équipe qui s'était développé entre les enfants.

-Et l'agent Barton est dans le coma, avec l'apparence et la mentalité d'un enfant de cinq ans. Bravo, belle défense !

-Fury, je vous signale que rien ne me retient ici, et je peux foutre le camp en vous laissant avec sept mômes sous les bras. Je suis un mutant, et aux dernières nouvelles, le SHIELD se fiche totalement de nous.

Il n'en ferait rien, d'une part parce qu'il était hors de question de laisser Loki à la merci de Fury qui le torturerait pour inverser la situation, de l'autre parce qu'il refusait simplement de les abandonner. Mais ça, Fury n'en savait rien.

-Je fais le baby-sitter pour vous, et je les protège comme je peux. Ce qui vous concerne, c'est plutôt : pourquoi des mutants ont-ils attaqué la Tour Stark ? Et vous devriez rattraper le manipulateur de gel.

-Fort heureusement pour vous, c'est déjà fait. Et nous sommes en train de les emprisonner pour pouvoir les interroger.

-Parfait.

Si, comme il le pensait, ces mutants appartenaient à la Confrérie de Magneto, ils avaient très bien pu se rendre à la Tour pour récupérer leur maître. Mais y avait-il encore une confrérie ? Logan plongea dans sa mémoire, et se concentra sans autre résultat qu'une violente et subite migraine. Il avait besoin de repos. Il était prêt à dire à Fury de lui foutre la paix, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Pepper. Elle était bronzée, chargée, et visiblement épuisée. Elle se figea en voyant Fury, et Logan décida de le laisser expliquer sa version. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, en repensant au mail quelque peu incendiaire envoyé aux X-Men, à propos du camp d'en face qui, lui, se fichait bien de la distinction X-Men/Avengers, en espérant qu'il arriverait à les réveiller un peu. Puis il songea aux enfants. Ils avaient eu du mal à accepter d'aller dormir, inquiets pour Clint et surexcités par leurs exploits. Même Bruce, qui avait été félicité pour son courage et son efficacité, s'était montré moins réservé qu'à l'ordinaire. Puis Tony avait refusé de laisser Loki, et Natasha avait rappelé la proposition de Clint, sur les chambres, et ils l'avaient adoptée, malgré les protestations de Thor.

-Loki…souffla Logan.

Plus le temps passait, plus il s'attachait à ce petit garçon malicieux, aux yeux verts et au sourire narquois, à la fragilité qu'il cachait. Jamais, jamais il ne devait savoir que Frigga était morte. Jane l'en avait informé, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle savait sur Thor et Loki, et il savait que s'il l'apprenait, son cœur serait brisé, et il risquait de balancer dangereusement vers son ancien chemin. Logan commençait à craindre le retour à la normale, notamment avec l'attachement mutuel entre Tony et Loki, et entre Charles et Erik. La porte claqua, et Pepper posa enfin ses valises, soulagée. Logan se dirigea vers elle. La situation était étrange. Il avait l'impression de la connaître, elle en savait beaucoup sur lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient vraiment. Un silence s'installa avant qu'il ne la remercie pour s'être débarrassée de Fury. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Comment vont les enfants ?

Il hésita, et fit un vague geste de la main. Elle avait dû revenir en catastrophe.

-Les affaires que vous aviez en cours… ?

-Je les ais ajournées. J'avais commencé à le prévoir dès l'attaque de Seattle. En revanche, je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours…

-Vous devriez y aller. Si vous m'aidez, demain, vous aurez besoin d'énergie.

Il marqua un nouveau temps d'hésitation, réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas la nature de sa relation avec Tony –et ça, c'était bizarre-, ignorait si elle avait une chambre particulière où dormir. La femme sourit.

-Tony et moi nous sommes séparés il y a quelques mois. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec l'Iron Man.

Une ombre passa dans son visage, et Logan comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque le visage de Jean s'imposa à lui.

-Très bien. Enfin… Est-ce que…

-Je vais trouver mon chemin.

Elle posa une main sur son bras.

-Vous devriez aller dormir aussi, Logan. Vous êtes épuisés et la journée a été chargée d'émotions.

Il hocha la tête, et se rendit dans sa chambre. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit. Pepper était revenue. Enfin. Il était libre de partir, et pourtant, il n'en ferait rien. Il resterait, jusqu'au bout. S'il devait les entraîner au combat, il le ferait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous !**

… **Je sais, je suis très, très irrégulière dans mes postes… mais l'important c'est que l'histoire soit finie, pas vrai ? **

**Bon, je promettrais bien d'essayer de poster avec un délai moins long, mais… je vais simplement promettre un chapitre d'ici la fin du mois de Juillet :D ou deux, selon le temps dont je disposerais !**

**Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews aussi encourageantes, c'est vraiment adorable et ça me pousse à écrire :) **

**Guest : Merci :D Comme tu l'as sans doute vu, le chapitre arrive plus tard que ce que tu avais demandé –désolée-, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**Enjoy :) **

Tous les enfants espéraient que Clint allaient bientôt se rétablir. Raven avait souvent les yeux qui coulaient, et même Charles ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, ni Erik. Natasha était encore plus aisément irritable qu'à l'accoutumée, et à tous les repas, ils demandaient à Logan s'il avait des nouvelles. Leur ami était à priori réveillé, « sorti du coma », avait dit Bruce, mais ils le gardaient en observation. Loki aurait aimé pouvoir se rendre sur place et voir si sa magie pouvait l'aider à guérir, mais Logan refusait qu'ils sortent.

-Il va falloir que vous vous fassiez discrets pendant un moment, avait-il gentiment expliqué.

-Déjà qu'on ne sortait pas beaucoup, avait soupiré Thor.

Loki soupçonnait leurs amis d'espérer que Tony et lui échafaudent une nouvelle excursion secrète, mais le combat les avait refroidis, et, de toutes manières, Logan les surveillait un peu plus que les autres.

-Mon frère ?

Loki se tendit. Il s'était isolé afin d'être tranquille, et la dernière personne à laquelle il voulait parler était son frère adoptif. Thor avait beau essayer de lui prouver que ça ne changeait rien, qu'il l'aimait toujours, et qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un monstre, il gardait une forte rancœur déraisonnée à son encontre. Il ne serait jamais Roi d'Asgard, pas parce qu'il était le plus jeune, mais parce qu'Odin ne laisserait jamais un Jotun gouverner. Il devait le haïr.

-Tu te souviens, cette fois où nous nous sommes aventurés sur Alfheim ? demanda Thor. Sif, toi, et moi ? Tu nous avais protégé, grâce à ton clone, et à la magie. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Père plus furieux contre moi, et plus fier de toi.

Loki poussa un grognement. Qu'essayait de lui prouver Thor ?

-Je t'aime, Loki. Tu resteras toujours mon petit frère. Et le premier qui essaie de te faire du mal, je lui envoie Mjölnir à la figure !

-Même si c'est une chèvre ? ricana le dieu de la malice.

Son frère adoptif rit à l'évocation d'un incident ayant eu lieu dans un mini-zoo où leur protecteur avait cru bon de les emmener.

-Thor, reprit le jotun plus sérieusement, j'aimerai bien être seul, maintenant. Je reviendrais dans le salon plus tard.

L'asgardien poussa une exclamation stupéfaite, puis, miracle, quitta ce qui devait servir de bureau. Loki balança ses jambes dans le vide. Une haine grandissait en lui, une haine qui le terrifiait. Il voulait juste qu'Odin soit fier de lui, il voulait qu'il sache qu'il l'aimait, même s'il n'était pas son père, et que Frigga sache qu'il l'aimait aussi… Une larme tomba sur la moquette.

-Tu me laisses bosser sur notre projet tout seul ? lança une voix narquoise, qu'il identifia comme celle de Tony.

Il sauta aussitôt à terre. En voyant ses yeux brillants, l'expression joyeuse de Tony s'évanouit, et il le prit dans ses bras. Loki n'avait pas envie d'en parler, et il chercha un moyen de changer de sujet.

-Pepper est enfin arrivée, tu sais ? fit le génie. Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir se montrer encore plus prudents dans nos complotations.

Tout génie qu'il soit, il faudrait que Loki pense un jour à lui dire que complotations était un néologisme.

-Tu as noté ce que nous avons appris pendant la bataille ?

-Oui… Et je crois que…

Tony serra soudain la main de Loki, très fort. Il avait perdu toute son assurance, et son visage avait pâli. Ce fut au tour du dieu de le prendre dans ses bras. Et puis, Tony fit quelque chose qui le stupéfia : il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-C'est comme ça que les midgardiens se montrent qu'ils s'aiment, expliqua-t-il.

Cette coutume devait être universelle, car Frigga leur avait un jour expliqué à Thor et à lui ce genre de chose… Dans une conversation quelque peu gênante, dont ils n'avaient plus jamais reparlé. Pas même entre eux.

-Nous sommes deux garçons, remarqua Loki.

-Je sais, répliqua Tony.

Même s'il ne savait pas trop si c'était possible –peut-être poseraient-ils la question à Logan, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls- il savait qu'il était amoureux de Tony, comme Odin était amoureux de Frigga.

Logan regarda les enfants, assis en arc de cercle autour de lui. Après de longs débats avec Pepper, ils avaient décidé que le mieux était de leur expliquer le plus simplement possible la situation, sans les alarmer. L'arrivée de la jeune femme était un soulagement. Il pouvait enfin partager ses doutes sans craindre de se faire envoyer sur les roses, et elle l'aidait à gérer ces petits monstres épuisants. A deux, ils arriveraient peut-être à reconstituer un modèle parental convenable. Il vit leurs yeux inquiets levés sur lui, avides de nouvelles de Clint, Natasha et Raven qui se tenaient la main en guise de soutien, Tony et Loki qui faisaient de même, Charles, qui tentait de rassurer Erik, Thor, Steve, Bruce, tout aussi concernés. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, briser l'harmonie qui s'était créée entre eux, parce qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pepper, qui hocha la tête, et poussa un soupir. Les discours n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Pourtant, il leur expliqua. La différence entre les mutants et les autres, le fait qu'ils soient spéciaux, le SHIELD. L'institut, la confrérie, les attaques d'ennemis. Et les nouveaux ennemis, qui à priori, voulaient s'attaquer à eux, enfants. Il passa sous silence le fait qu'ils étaient d'anciens adultes et leurs rivalités passées, et, surtout, il se concentra uniquement sur son discours, afin que Charles n'en apprenne pas plus que nécessaire. Il excellait à présent dans l'art d'ériger des barrières mentales. Un court silence suivit ses paroles. Loki pressait tellement la main de Tony que ses extrémités en étaient devenues blanches.

-Donc les humains haïssent les mutants, parce qu'ils sont différents d'eux ? demanda Erik.

Sa voix était glaciale. Charles passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il était bien le seul qui puisse faire ça sans être rembarré.

-Ils ne nous ferons pas de mal, murmura-t-il. Il faut juste qu'ils apprennent à nous connaître. Il suffit de leur montrer que nous pouvons cohabiter.

Ces idées ressemblaient tellement à celles du professeur adulte que Logan faillit laisser tomber ses barrières, de stupéfaction, mais se rattrapa à temps.

-Et ils nous estiment, nous, parce que nous les protégeons ?

Il y avait une intonation nouvelle dans la voix de Bruce, la même que sur l'expression du visage de Thor. Une incrédulité indignée. Steve se leva.

-Peu importe les querelles. Nous sommes un groupes, mutants et spéciaux, et nous le resterons, même si les adultes sont rivaux.

En bon leader, il fut immédiatement écouté, et surtout, un murmure d'approbation franchit toutes les lèvres, Loki et Erik compris. Et Logan se demanda pourquoi les adultes prêtaient si peu attention aux enfants, pourtant bien plus clairvoyants qu'eux la plupart du temps.

-Et vous avez parfaitement raison, intervint Pepper.

-Bon, marmonna Logan, c'est l'heure du bain. Natasha, Raven, vous passez en premier. Pepper, tu les surveilles ?

Ainsi, il ne craindrait pas une nouvelle attaque. La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis posa une main sur son bras avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte du salon.

-Tu t'es parfaitement débrouillé, pendant ces semaines, Logan, dit-elle chaleureusement.

Et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse l'être, Logan se sentit heureux et fier.

Charles regarda Loki et Tony, pressés l'un contre l'autre, toujours à dessiner et comploter.

-Charles ? Tu rêves, mon ami.

Il se força à sourire à Erik, puis bougea distraitement son cavalier blanc en direction de la tour noire. Logan avait érigé des barrières mentales, et ses pensées ne filtraient plus, lui permettant de se reposer et de vivre plus ou moins dans la même insouciance que les autres. Mais la récente annonce de leur protecteur les avait tous un peu secoués.

-Erik ? Penses-tu que nous devions agir ?

L'allemand leva ses yeux d'aciers vers lui et haussa un sourcil, provoquant sur son visage une expression qui lui était unique, et que Charles adorait particulièrement.

-Nous avons tous des qualités, expliqua-t-il maladroitement. En équipe, nous serions géniaux. Nous pouvons même communiquer par la pensée, un avantage que les autres n'auraient pas.

Le télépathe repoussa le plateau d'échecs, et posa une main tremblante sur celle de son ami. Il peinait à comprendre le flot d'émotion qui se déversait en lui, il savait juste que quelque chose au fond de lui-même lui indiquait que ce n'était pas bien. Erik ne dégagea pas sa main. Il la retourna, et pressa la sienne, plus fortement que jamais, puis il l'invita à se lever, et le prit dans ses bras avant de le serrer. Charles avait chaud, et il ne voulait pas qu'Erik le relâche, jamais. Il était en sécurité, à sa place. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Pepper. La femme les surveillait uniquement lorsque Logan ne le pouvait pas, et même si elle semblait attachée à chacun d'entre eux, elle n'était pas Logan. Ils ne pouvaient pas se fier, se confier à elle aussi aisément.

-Je vais faire les courses, annonça-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il y a une chose dont vous avez particulièrement besoin ?

Logan ne le leur avait jamais vraiment demandé, se contentant de prendre en compte leur protestations et d'améliorer au mieux leur quotidien.

-Un chien ! lança Thor.

Steve et Bruce éclatèrent de rire.

-Des fléchettes, murmura Natasha.

Raven passa un bras autour de ses épaules afin de la réconforter. Charles glissa un regard vers le duo à risques. Ils travaillaient toujours.

-De vrais stylos, dit soudain Loki. A encre, pas à bille. Ils glissent mal, sur le papier. Et du vrai papier où l'on puisse écrire.

Sitôt que leur nouvelle tutrice eut quitté la pièce, Charles se dirigea vers le Jotun, suivit d'Erik, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main.

-Une nouvelle leçon de morale ? demanda Tony, narquois.

-Non. A vrai dire…

Charles prit une profonde inspiration, mais il avait pris sa décision. Il lui en coûtait de trahir Logan de la sorte, mais après tout, l'homme l'avait autorisé à agir comme l'enfant qu'il était, et son instinct enfantin le poussait dans cette voix.

-Je pense que vous avez raison. Je pense que les informations et déductions que vos « esprits brillantissimes » se révèleront bientôt utile. Alors je viens vous dire ce que je sais, ce que j'ai entendu dans les pensées de Logan et qui vous sera utile.

-Ensuite, intervint Erik en braquant un regard menaçant sur le génie pour l'empêcher de renchérir, nous pourrons en parler aux autres. Nous serons une équipe.

Il pressa un peu plus les doigts du jeune mutant, qui l'en remercia d'un regard. Loki braqua ses yeux émeraude sur eux, puis hocha la tête et se leva sans un mot avant de se diriger vers son casier, sur lequel il posa une main assurée. Une légère lueur verte en émana, puis elle s'ouvrit. Erik soupira discrètement, et Charles sourit. Son meilleur ami n'utilisait presque jamais son pouvoir, bien qu'il puisse devenir incroyablement puissant. Et Charles était prêt à l'aider autant qu'il le pouvait pour l'y aider. Loki leur fourra un dossier dans les mains, avec un sommaire inachevé, des numéros sur les pages et des annotations en bas. Les mots étaient grossièrement tracés au feutre, de travers ce qui rendait légitime sa demande de stylos et papiers dignes de ce nom. Charles alla s'adosser contre la bibliothèque, et Erik se blottit contre lui. Tête contre tête, épaule contre épaule, ils commencèrent leur lecture, passant directement au chapitre intitulé « Statue de la Liberté ». Et Charles comprit combien d'énergie ils avaient déployé afin de monter ce dossier, et à quel point leur alliance pouvait se révéler précieuse… Voire dangereuse. Il chassa cette pensée et admira le travail. Un jour, lorsqu'il serait plus grand, il se pencherait sur les mystères de la génétique, de l'évolution, et créerait un dossier semblable qu'il soumettrait au monde.

Les enfants semblaient inquiets et étrangement calmes depuis l'attaque. Clint venait de rentrer, et ils en étaient heureux, mais ils respectaient les consignes de Logan, ne se disputaient plus, et aucun nouvel incident dû à l'utilisation excessive de leurs capacités n'était à déplorer. Bien qu'il soit soulagé de voir les yeux de Natasha briller de nouveau, l'homme se sentait perplexe et démuni.

-Sors les, lui conseilla Pepper en mettant à jour le dossier concernant Thor. Emmène les dans un endroit que les enfants aiment en général.

Logan l'avertit qu'il était hors de question qu'ils partent à la mer, et se retrouva dans une limousine gracieusement prêté par le SHIELD en direction du zoo le plus proche. Avec un rictus, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Tony et Loki affrontaient Charles et Erik sur un jeu d'échec portable aimanté, Thor racontait un combat à un Steve passionné, Bruce lisait, Raven regardait son frère jouer, et Clint et Natasha laissaient leurs pensées dériver tandis que le paysage défilait à grande vitesse sous leurs yeux.

-Eh ! protesta soudain Bruce.

Un nouveau coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Tony venait de piquer le bouquin de son ami, alors que Charles et Erik se concertaient sur le prochain mouvement.

-Rends le moi, Tony.

-Joue avec nous, plutôt que de lire ! C'est ennuyeux !

-Vous êtes déjà quatre sur un plateau d'échec, fit remarquer Steve.

Le génie lui tira la langue, et le blondinet fronça des sourcils réprobateurs. Logan jura entre ses dents contre un chauffard, et s'aperçut que Bruce semblait passablement énervé.

-Tony, l'avertit-il, menaçant.

Miracle, le jeune Stark lui obéit. Durant les quinze minutes qui suivirent, l'excitation monta dans le véhicule, et leur protecteur devint anxieux à l'idée de voir son levier de vitesse se changer en reptile. Enfin, il vit la pancarte salvatrice et braqua à droite. Bien sûr, le parking était plein, il allait donc devoir garer l'encombrante limousine un peu plus loin. Avant de déverrouiller la sécurité, il se tourna vers les dix enfants.

-Bon, on répète les règles : Pas de magie, même si vous vous perdez. Vous ne quittez pas le groupe. Vous restez toujours à côté de votre camarade de chambre. Si vous vous perdez, allez à l'accueil. Ne parlez à personne. Tony, tu n'embêtes pas Bruce. Clint, si tu veux que je te porte, tu m'avertis.

Le regard que lui lancèrent les deux espions l'informa que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

-Pas de magie, répéta-t-il. Compris Loki ?

Le dieu lui lança un regard narquois. Logan les laissa sortir, espérant qu'ils se mettraient en rang d'eux même. Organiser ce périple avait été éprouvant. Il avait fallu convaincre le SHIELD, mettre en place un plan de sauvetage, énumérer des règles. Dès que leurs pieds touchèrent la terre, les enfants poussèrent des cris de joie. Ils n'avaient jusque là connu que la ville et Central Park.

Les animaux étaient en cage. Plus exactement, dans leurs environnement naturels recréés par les humains, mais dont ils ne pouvaient pas sortir. C'était cruel, selon Loki. Ils étaient emprisonnés, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

-Tu n'envisages tout de même pas de les libérer ? souffla Tony à son oreille.

Il avait pris sa main dès qu'ils avaient passé l'entrée du zoo. Tony savait toujours ce qu'il pensait.

-Si, répondit Loki.

Mais il ne le ferait pas, parce que Logan serait furieux, et qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour lâcher une horde d'animaux incroyablement dangereux sur New York.

-Je n'aime pas ça, grogna Erik derrière eux. Ils sont en cage, pour qu'on puisse les admirer.

Loki partageait entièrement son avis. Natasha s'arrêta soudainement, et se retourna violemment, les mains sur les hanches. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Bon, maintenant, vous arrêtez de râler sur la stupidité des humains, et vous profitez un peu ! Regardez, s'ils n'étaient pas en captivité, ils auraient disparu ! Et nous ne pourrions jamais les admirer, comme tu dis ! Fermez là, et prenez du bon temps !

Loki haussa un sourcil, et ses mains le démangèrent lorsqu'il entendit Steve, Bruce et Clint remercier la rouquine. Il échangea un regard désabusé avec le manipulateur de métal. A priori, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Logan fronça les sourcils, et ils le rejoignirent.

-Regarde, souffla de nouveau Tony. Ce sont des girafes. Elles sont magnifiques, non ? Crois moi, elles ne sont pas malheureuses, sinon il n'y aurait pas de petit.

Inlassablement, il lui fit partager sa vision midgardienne, et le jeune dieu se prit bientôt au jeu, admirant ces espèces inconnues à Asgard, ces prédateurs qui paraissaient dangereux, mais qui semblaient habitués aux cris d'enfants. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner, et Logan leur acheta des glaces. Le soleil réchauffait doucement la peau de l'Asgardien. Il avait l'impression de renaître, et ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des jours. Il oubliait ses origines, les combats, leur dossier, profitant pleinement de son enfance et du bonheur. Il offrit un réel sourire à Tony, qui se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, et entrelacer leurs doigts.

-Je t'aime, Loki.

Incapable de prononcer la formule en retour, il se contenta de lui renvoyer le regard le plus aimant et brillant qu'il pouvait. Le visage de Tony s'éclaira.

Le zoo fermerait bientôt, et ils avaient à présent fait le tour des animaux. Loki avait refusé de s'approcher des pingouins et de la glace, mais Tony l'avait forcé à poser ses doigts sur le givre, de façon à les voir bleuir. Loki était magnifique, en jotun. Pourquoi refusait-il de l'entendre ? Tony pressa un peu plus ses doigts.

-Logan ! lança soudain Bruce, est-ce qu'on peut aller jouer ?

Devant eux, s'étendait une aire de jeu réservée aux enfants. Leur protecteur hésita, et ils lui offrirent tous le même sourire innocent aux yeux brillants.

-Vous avez une demi-heure, après on rentre, grogna l'homme.

Avec des cris de joie, ils passèrent la grille, et se retrouvèrent tous les dix près d'une toile d'araignée. Cette soudaine solitude –même si Logan ne relâcherait jamais sa surveillance- rappela au génie l'épisode de la Statue de la Liberté.

-Il faut qu'on parle ! lança-t-il.

-Ne gâche pas cette journée, siffla Erik.

-J'en ai pour une minute !

Il constata avec satisfaction que ses amis s'étaient tournés vers lui, attentifs. Il résuma leur enquête, avec Loki, puis la nouvelle association avec Charles.

-Ensembles, on peut tout faire, conclut-il. Donc, avec Loki, on a compris que, même si super-héros et mutants ne se mélangent pas en théorie, les méchants s'en fichent, et qu'ils préparent une alliance pour nous déstabiliser. Comme les adultes ne travailleront jamais ensemble, c'est à nous de nous unir. Donc, si on s'entraîne ensembles, on pourra les battre !

-Tu es inconscient, rétorqua Steve. On n'est que des enfants, et Logan ne nous laissera jamais faire ! Tu devrais lui en parler.

-On le fera, soupira Loki avec impatience, dès qu'on aura trouvé toutes les informations. Il sera fier de nous, tu verras.

-Je n'en doute pas, dit Thor.

Ses yeux brillaient déjà de fierté pour son cadet. Tony espérait que Loki l'avait vu. Il fallait qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes que tout le monde se fichait bien de ses origines Jotun !

-Bon, ajouta-t-il, on est d'accord ?

Bruce secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

-On est d'accord depuis le début, Tony. On sait tous qu'ensembles, on est invincibles. Vous auriez du nous inclure.

-Dès qu'on rentre, je veux voir ce dossier, ordonna Natasha.

Tony ravala une réplique mordante. Il préférait travailler seul, ou avec Loki. Mais puisqu'ils étaient une équipe, ils devraient s'adapter. Ils se dispersèrent, sauf Charles qui semblait en grande discussion avec Erik, auquel il marmonnait des réponses. Le télépathe se mordait la lèvre, en leur jetant des regards furtifs.

-Tu sais, fit tranquillement le dieu de la malice, tu devrais profiter de l'accalmie. Les soucis nous trouverons assez tôt.

Charles le regarda de nouveau, puis hocha la tête et pressa la main d'Erik.

-Eh ! Venez voir ! hurla Raven dans un cri de ravissement.

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle. Elle tenait dans ses bras une boule de poil noire aux yeux verts.

-Il a été abandonné ! Regardez comme il est maigre ! Il faut qu'on le prenne avec nous !

-Logan ne sera jamais d'accord, objecta Steve.

Tony fixa le chaton, et décida qu'il se fichait bien de l'accord de leur protecteur.

-On n'a qu'à le cacher, répondit Thor.

Loki avança sa petite main pour caresser l'animal. En voyant les visages de ses amis, le génie comprit aussitôt qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir coûte que coûte le rapporter au manoir.

-Il ressemble à Loki, déclara Natasha d'un ton flegmatique. On va l'appeler comme ça.

Le concerné lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Tony, en revanche, trouvait l'idée excellente.

-On risque de confondre, mais on n'a qu'à l'appeler Lokison ! Comme Odinson.

Il mit son bras autour des épaules de l'Asgardien, prêt à plaquer sa main sur sa bouche en cas de protestation. Mais le dieu se contenta d'un soupir résigné.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Raven. Dans ce cas, Lokison, je te prends dans mes bras. Charles, tu t'occupes de Logan ?

Le télépathe n'hésita qu'un instant avant de hocher la tête. Loki esquissa un sourire malicieux, et se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de Tony avant de reprendre timidement sa main. Le génie l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, puis ils consentirent à se diriger vers leur protecteur, afin de regagner la limousine.

Raven tenait Lokison fermement dans ses bras. Sitôt qu'ils revinrent, Logan les appela Natasha et elle pour le bain, en première comme d'habitude mais, miracle, Tony se porta volontaire, tirant son camarade de chambre renfrogné par la manche noire de son sous-pull, sous sa tunique verte. Leur protecteur haussa un sourcil, mais accepta aussitôt. C'était une des choses que Raven préférait chez Logan : il leur passait presque tout, se contentant de grogner, haussant la voix si nécessaire –comme lorsqu'elle et Natasha avaient décidé de se relever en pleine nuit pour tester leurs techniques d'espionnages sur Pepper et lui, par exemples. Malheureusement, elles n'avaient pas appris grand-chose, parce que Jarvis les avait trahies avant que le sujet ne devienne vraiment intéressant. Le chaton se débattit.

-Chut, souffla-t-elle, en le serrant un peu plus fort.

-Tu lui fais mal ! lança Bruce.

Elle le fusilla du regard, puis chercha son frère.

-On devrait l'installer dans un nid douillet, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-elle au télépathe.

Charles leva sur elles ses grands yeux bleus, une sempiternelle lueur de supériorité brillant dedans. Sous prétexte qu'il était l'aîné, Charles croyait toujours tout savoir mieux qu'elle, et lui donnait des ordres. Il préférait d'ailleurs quand elle était comme lui, humaine, soit blanche avec une belle chevelure blonde et bouclée, le genre de petite fille que les humains dévisageaient dans la rue, admiratifs. Raven se demandait parfois s'il l'aimerait autant si elle apparaissait toujours bleue.

-Je vais chercher une couverture, proposa Natasha, avant de s'éclipser en compagnie de Clint.

Avec un peu de chance, Jarvis se tairait, cette fois. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal. La jeune russe revint quelques minutes plus tard, et plaça son trophée dans une boîte de cartons dénichée par Bruce et Steve.

-Je peux ? lui demanda Thor, les yeux brillants.

Raven consentit enfin à lâcher Lokison, pour le donner à l'Asgardien, qui le caressa pensivement. Le chaton tenta de le chiquer.

-C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à Loki, rit le jeune dieu.

La petite fille enviait le jotun. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait : Thor l'aimait, qu'il soit bleu ou Asgardien, et ne le lui reprocherait jamais. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que Thor continuerait d'aimer son frère, quoi qu'il arrive, alors que Charles la traitait durement. La seule chose qu'il respectait à peu près –et encore !- c'était l'intimité de son esprit.

-Il faudra le nourrir, fit remarquer Steve, soucieux.

Bruce haussa les épaules.

-Tony trafiquera Jarvis pour qu'il rajoute des croquettes à la liste des courses.

-Et du lait, ajouta Raven.

-Les chats ne boivent pas de lait, l'informa Charles, pas après qu'ils aient été sevrés. De plus, le lait de vache est très mauvais pour eux.

Raven serra les poings, et par pure provocation, laissa son apparence naturelle reprendre le dessus, observant attentivement le comportement de son aîné. Une lueur surprise passa dans son regard beaucoup trop bleu, et elle se détourna, peinée. Thor déposa le chaton dans son nid, et il s'y blottit immédiatement, avant de s'endormir. Les enfants s'attendrirent. Logan revint, et ils formèrent une barrière protectrice devant leur nouvel ami.

-Bruce et moi sommes volontaires ! s'exclama Steve.

-Je rêve, marmonna l'homme. Qu'est ce que vous complotez ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules, sans essayer de prendre l'air innocent. Ca ne trompait jamais Logan, il finissait toujours par comprendre. Loki et Tony, les cheveux dégoulinants, s'approchèrent à leur tour.

-Il faut établir des tours de gardes, déclara le génie. On n'a qu'à faire ça par chambres. Loki et moi allons établir un planning.

Sur ce, il tira son ami par la main, et l'emmena à leur table attitrée, où Pepper avait déposé des feuilles à carreaux et deux stylos plumes.

-Tu es très jolie, en bleu, murmura Erik à son oreille. Tu devrais sortir comme ça. Tu ne profites pas vraiment de ce qui t'entoure, si tu consacre la moitié de ton attention à ton apparence.

Elle lui adressa un triste regard ambré, ainsi qu'un sourire contrit. Acceptant une partie de fléchettes avec les deux apprentis espions, elle attendit son tour en observant Charles et Erik, qui entamaient une nouvelle partie d'échecs. Le télépathe jetait quelques regards à Tony et Loki, dont les mains se touchaient alors qu'ils se taquinaient. Raven soupira. Charles était un tel idiot ! Il était amoureux d'Erik, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Il ne comprenait certainement pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi jaloux dès que le manipulateur de métal adressait la parole à sa sœur. Les deux enfants machiavéliques, eux, avaient très bien compris qu'ils avaient besoin de la proximité de l'autre, de son amour. Et ils avaient de la chance.

Logan se demandait ce que faisaient les enfants. Ils étaient anormalement calmes, et même si la journée au zoo devait les avoir fatigués, il était certain qu'ils lui dissimulaient quelque chose. Une bêtise d'enfant, sans doute, sauf que dans ces dix cas précis, il valait mieux s'inquiéter avant qu'une catastrophe ne survienne.

-Raven ! Si tu n'aimes pas la viande, laisse là, mais ne la planque pas dans tes vêtements pour mieux la jeter après.

La petite fille blonde rougit violemment et évita soigneusement le regard de son frère. Logan plissa les yeux, une suspicion se formant dans son esprit. Dès que le repas fut fini, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune mutante afin de la retenir, tandis que Pepper allait répondre au téléphone.

-Dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

Elle évita son regard, les joues en feu.

-Raven, mieux vaut que je le sache maintenant, grommela-t-il.

Il se promit de ne pas hurler. Enfin, pas sur elle. S'ils avaient eu une mauvaise idée, Tony en était certainement l'instigateur.

-Logan, hésita-t-elle, les autres m'en voudraient, surtout Charles… Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de mal.

Un jour, il se résignerait à avoir une conversation avec le professeur X miniature pour lui ordonner d'être moins dur avec sa sœur, mais pour le moment, il ne parvenait pas à se montrer autoritaire avec l'homme à qui il devait tant, même s'il était pour le moment un petit garçon de six ans.

-Dans ce cas, tu vas voir les autres, et tu leur dit qu'ils ont intérêt à avoir une explication valide avant le coucher, grogna-t-il.

Elle s'apprêta à protester, mais Pepper surgit, le combiné à la main.

-Logan ! C'est pour toi.

Son ton et son regard alarmé l'angoissèrent aussitôt. Il saisit le combiné.

-Logan ? C'est Tornade. Reviens tout de suite ! L'institut est attaqué !

Quelques mois plus tôt, son premier réflexe aurait été de faucher la première bagnole venue. En cet instant, il pensa aussitôt à ses protégés.

-Je ne peux pas laisser les enfants seuls.

-Pepper veillera sur eux ! Logan, nous avons des élèves à protéger, nous aussi !

Il hésita. Et si la Tour Stark était attaquée durant son absence ? Il ne se pardonnerait jamais si l'un d'entre eux était blessé, ou même…

-Logan ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! Et il faut que tu inverses cette malédiction ! Nous avons besoin du professeur.

Il savait que s'il tergiversait plus longtemps, une catastrophe pouvait se produire. Et puis il pensa à Charles, au bonheur qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux, à Erik, qui s'épanouissait autant que possible, à Loki, à Tony, Steve, Raven, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Natasha…

-Si vous avez besoin d'un télépathe, vous avez Jean. Et vos élèves peuvent se protéger. Vous êtes les X-Men, vous pouvez agir !

Tornade hoqueta, choquée, mais il raccrocha. Et alors qu'il regagnait la salle de jeu, il se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à regretter sa décision. Sa vie était ici, désormais.


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloo !**

**J'avais promis un chapitre en Juillet, et le voilà ! Et comme c'est les vacances –pour certains, du moins-, un autre sera certainement là fin Juillet-début Août ! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, c'est super gentil, et motivant :D**

**Ah, petit lexique utile pour les non-germanistes : **

**Was war das : Qu'est-ce que c'était ? **

**Der Mann. Wer ist er ? : L'homme. Qui est-il ?**

**Antworte mich. Ich weiss du vershteht mich : Réponds moi. Je sais que tu me comprends. **

**Mich : Moi**

**Ich weiss. Warum ? : Je sais. Pourquoi ?**

Les enfants cachaient quelque chose. Le problème, c'est qu'ils s'étaient si bien organisés que Logan ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Son esprit dérivait parfois sur l'attaque de l'Institut, datant de deux jours, mais il savait que de graves problèmes auraient fait la Une des journaux. Pepper posa une canette de bière devant lui, et il la remercia d'un regard. Depuis son arrivée, il disposait d'un peu plus de temps à lui, notamment le soir puisqu'elle gérait la paperasse –dossiers des dix gamins compris.

_-Logan !_

La voix de Jean résonna dans sa tête. Il y avait trois possibilités : soit Jean était au pied de la Tour, ce dont il doutait fortement, soit elle était de nouveau le Phoenix, et dans ce cas, ce n'était jamais qu'un énième souci de plus, soit elle utilisait le Cérébro.

_-Logan, cesse de penser des âneries ! Nous avons besoin de toi !_

Comme elle ignorait ce qu'était le Phoenix, sa troisième interprétation devait être bonne.

_-Logan, s'il te plaît._

Sa voix mentale s'était faite suppliante.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ grogna-t-il.

_-Ils nous attaquent de nouveau, et nous avons besoin de toi_.

-Logan ? demanda Pepper, inquiète face à son expression hagarde.

-Jean, répondit-il.

Il verrouilla son esprit –avec le jeune Charles Xavier, il avait beaucoup appris- et lui servit le même discours qu'à Tornade.

-_Logan, tu es un X-Men, nous avons besoin de toi. Nous avons presque perdu Scott_.

Il jura entre ses dents alors qu'un flash revenait, lui infligeant aussitôt une violente migraine, qu'il tenta aussitôt de réprimer. Peine perdue, vu la puissance du Cérébro, la télépathe devait l'avoir capté.

-Logan.

Pepper posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Vas-y. Je me charge des enfants.

Ses pensées menaçaient d'exploser, et il se refusait à les dévoiler à Jean.

-Ils ont besoin de toi, insista la jeune femme, et tu ne seras parti que quelques heures –jours, tout au plus.

Wolverine hocha la tête.

_-Je viens,_ indiqua-t-il, _mais je repars dès que l'attaque est repoussée_.

Dès qu'il sentit la mutante rousse quitter son esprit, il envoya valser la canette de bière contre le mur avec violence. Jean savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et elle l'appelait pour le prier de revenir ! Il ne voulait pas retrouver l'Institut, faire de nouveaux face aux flashs, sans parvenir à discerner ce qui appartenait à ses souvenirs ou à la réalité qu'il avait alternée, sans le professeur pour l'aider, il ne voulait pas faire face au couple Jean et Scott, à la femme qu'il avait du tuer. Il avait fui tout cela.

-Sais-tu si Tony avait construit un véhicule qui me permettrait d'être rapidement là-bas ?

Pepper éclata de rire.

.

Logan manquait terriblement aux enfants. Son départ les avait bouleversés, ils ne cessaient de réclamer de ses nouvelles, de demander lorsqu'il reviendrait. Pepper n'avait pas imaginé qu'il en serait ainsi. Elle savait à quel point le mutant s'était attaché aux enfants, mais elle ignorait qu'en retour, eux le considéraient comme un père. Le pire, songea la jeune femme, c'est que Logan le savait très bien. Il les connaissait mieux que personne, savait anticiper les réactions de chacun, savait quels jouets, vêtements, activités leur convenaient le mieux, à côté de qui il valait mieux les placer pour avoir un repas tranquille. Elle-même ne passait auparavant que peu de temps avec eux, gérant le côté administratif, éprouvant une sensation étrange chaque fois que son regard croisait celui des anciens Avengers. Et pourtant, ils étaient attachants. Ils l'avaient adoptée immédiatement, acceptaient son autorité –en partie du moins, il arrivait que Tony, Loki ou Raven se réfugient auprès de Logan lorsqu'ils savaient que celui-ci se placerait de leur côté.

-Allons, lança-t-elle après un repas particulièrement morose, vous disposez d'une heure avant d'aller au lit.

Ils devaient absolument être couchés à vingt et une heure, et elle savait parfaitement que la moitié d'entre eux essaieraient de négocier pour rester debout plus longtemps. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils passaient la plupart de leur temps libre. Tony, Bruce et Clint s'installèrent sur le canapé, Thor et Steve se mirent par terre, Raven s'assit sur un coussin, Charles et Erik s'assirent près de leur jeu d'échec, Natasha se battit avec Clint pour avoir sa place puis se joncha sur l'accoudoir, Loki mit le lecteur DVD en marche –à priori, il était celui qui avait le choix du film ce soir là- puis s'assit contre Tony, qui passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Pepper observa celui qu'elle avait un jour aimé, et pour qui elle éprouvait toujours de l'affection. La même intelligence brillait dans ses yeux marron, et il couvait Loki d'un regard brûlant qui ne trompait personne. Tony Stark était tombé amoureux d'un dieu psychopathe qui avait failli anéantir la terre. Elle esquissa un sourire contrit et cligna des paupières. Une telle chose n'aurait probablement jamais pu se produire s'ils n'étaient redevenus des enfants sans mémoire. Quoi que. Ca ne l'étonnait même pas. Perdre Tony avait été une dure épreuve. Le voir attentionné et heureux auprès de Loki la blessait et la réconfortait à la fois. Elle avait fait son choix, quelques mois plus tôt, et ne parvenait pas à le regretter. Raven, Thor, Steve et Clint se mirent à râler lorsque les premières images du _Cinquième Pouvoir _apparurent.

-Franchement, Loki, soupira Natasha, tu ne crois pas qu'on pouvait avoir quelque chose d'un peu moins prise de tête ce soir ?

Le jeune dieu pointa son doigt vers un coussin, qui frappa la rouquine de plein fouet.

-Wikileaks est une entreprise incroyablement intéressante, Nat, rétorqua le génie. Je croyais que le renseignement et l'espionnage te fascinaient ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Nat ! bondit aussitôt la petite fille.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel et nota mentalement le choix du jotun, qu'elle reporterait dans son dossier avec l'analyse adéquate. Les deux mutants échangèrent un regard et entamèrent une partie d'échec.

-En plus, se plaignit Raven, on va devoir le finir demain, puisqu'il est tard.

Loki haussa les épaules pour se concentrer sur la fondation du site. Pepper rangea un peu la salle, et éteignit la télévision dix minutes avant l'heure fatidique. Ils se dirigeaient en maugréant vers la salle de bain quand Raven redevint soudainement bleue.

-Je voudrais que Logan soit là, murmura-t-elle.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et Pepper la contempla tristement. Loki et Tony pressèrent leurs doigts, et Bruce et Thor échangèrent un regard.

-Il va revenir, dit Charles, la gorge nouée.

Il s'écarta quelque peu d'Erik pour aller poser une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Elle le repoussa.

-Ce n'est pas sûr, Charles ! Logan combat des ennemis qui veulent notre peau, à tous, et qui ne font aucune distinction entre mutants, humains, et héros !

-Bon, s'interposa Steve, on se calme tous !

Il s'assit sur le sol, et les autres le suivirent aussitôt. Pepper s'appuya sur la table, jaugeant la scène, prête à intervenir. Le petit garçon attendit d'avoir toute leur attention, puis parla avec une clarté et un calme hors du commun.

-Nous avons bientôt toutes les informations nécessaires. Il faut juste que nous apprenions à travailler ensemble, puis nous serons prêts à nous défendre en cas d'attaque.

Il les rassura, les encouragea, et la jeune femme resta muette de stupéfaction. Même enfants, même sans mémoires, ils restaient égaux à eux même et reconnaissaient Steven Rogers comme leur leader.

.

Des cris et des bruits de combat retentissaient, une aile de l'institut était en feu, et un véhicule inconnu stationnait sur l'herbe verte, à moitié en flamme également. Logan bondit de la voiture de sport prêtée par l'industrie Stark et claqua la portière avant de marquer un instant d'hésitation. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir revenir, pas sûr qu'ils le laisseraient repartir, qu'il pourrait repartir, qu'il pourrait supporter de perdre Tornade, Jean ou Cyclope une nouvelle fois si le combat dégénérait vraiment. Puis le visage perdu de Loki devant ses mains bleues, de Tony qui le serrait dans ses bras, des autres qui s'agenouillaient près de Clint lui revinrent en mémoire et il se traita d'idiot. Bien sûr qu'il retournerait près d'eux, et il n'allait pas laisser une stupide alliance anéantir l'Institut. Il sortit les griffes et se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille. Il franchit les portes de l'Institut démolies par une arme quelconque et déambula dans les couloirs. Un hurlement reconnaissable entre tous le fit se retourner violemment.

-Jean !

Pas encore, pas une nouvelle fois. Il empala violemment un adversaire, débarrassant Bobby d'un cracheur de feu au passage, et bondit au secours de la femme qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer. La télékinésie n'était d'aucun secours devant ce mutant téléporteur, et il se contenta de l'assommer en le prenant par surprise au moment où Jean allait s'avouer vaincue.

-Logan !

La jeune femme se releva péniblement.

-Tu es venu.

Son cœur se mit à le faire souffrir plus encore que sa tête, et il poussa un grognement indifférent alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

-Tu nous as manqué.

Il sentit son parfum envahir ses narines, et eut l'impression qu'il n'existait plus qu'eux, mais croisa son regard pour la première fois depuis des mois, et revit le Phoenix et la femme qui l'avait tourmenté durant son sommeil. Ce n'était pas Jean, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Mais elle en aurait été capable, elle en était toujours capable. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

-Je repars dès que c'est fini, répliqua-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, et il se recula violemment. Ces enfants avaient besoin de lui, et il n'appartenait plus à l'institut.

-Logan, ta place est ici.

-Non.

Pourtant, il avait vécu des périodes heureuses, tout en sachant que Jean appartenait à Scott.

-Pas pour l'instant.

Elle voulut protester, mais un énorme fracas retentit.

-Plus tard, grogna Logan avant de se précipiter vers la source du bruit.

Des heures durant, sembla-t-il, il lutta contre des mutants et des super-vilains. Ils avaient formé une alliance, c'en était si évident qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu se montrer aussi stupide. En esquivant un jet de venin du Crapaud, il se promit de tirer cette affaire au clair dès son retour à la Tour Stark.

.

Loki caressait doucement Lokison. Les autres mangeaient, mais il n'avait pas faim, et il s'était fortement opposé à Pepper lorsqu'elle avait voulu le traîner dans la salle à manger. Il savait que si Logan avait été là, il n'aurait pas eu le choix, non seulement que de s'asseoir en compagnie des autres mais également que de manger suffisamment pour ne pas perdre de poids. Seulement, Logan n'était pas revenu hier, et manipuler Pepper était beaucoup plus facile, et il préférait avancer sur leur dossier de façon à ce qu'ils puissent le montrer à leur protecteur lorsqu'il reviendrait. Lokison miaula et se mit à jouer avec un fil de sa tunique mauve. Le dieu n'aimait pas vraiment cette couleur, mais les autres étaient à la machine. Il emmêla ses doigts dans les poils noirs du chaton et ferma les yeux. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir se téléporter, mais il ignorait où exactement se trouvait Logan.

-Loki ?

Tony –qui d'autre- venait de se glisser auprès de lui, une assiette de nourriture remplie dans la main droite.

-Le gâteau, c'est pour toi, indiqua le génie de cette voix moqueuse que l'asgardien affectionnait tant. La viande, c'est pour ton fils.

Il tressaillit.

-Quoi ? Tu es bien Loki Odinson, non ?

-Non.

Tony grimaça, et Loki en fut blessé. Si même lui devenait maladroit à ses côtés… Son cœur ut transpercé d'une vive douleur, et aussitôt, l'humain le prit dans ses bras.

-Si. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Loki voulut se débattre, mais il savait qu'il avait perdu d'avance. Il pouvait gagner une joute verbale contre Tony, mais pas lorsqu'il était directement concerné. Parce que Tony ferait tout pour lui démontrer à quel point il se trompait.

-J'ai ajusté quelques informations. Mutants et vilains se sont unis, ce qui signifie que les bons vont devoir également s'unir. Et la façon dont ils se sont battus signifie qu'ils ont été entraînés ensembles –je sais reconnaître une formation. Mais Charles a déclaré que cela n'arriverait sans doute pas, et nous sommes la meilleure équipe possible, même si nous ne sommes que des enfants. Nous allons nous entraîner, et nous les battrons, puisque nous n'avons aucun préjugé.

-Tu veux bien cesser d'écrire des stupidités ? Nous le savons tous, ça, railla Tony.

-Mieux vaut l'écrire, stupide mortel. J'ai également relu les annotations de Natasha à propos de ce qu'elle a aperçu et entendu dans la Statue de la Liberté.

Loki parlait, encore et encore, pour ne pas penser que Logan n'était pas encore revenu, qu'il était un Jotün, ni que certaines choses allaient se produire qui le dérangeaient fortement. Tony leva les yeux au ciel, avant de le couper d'un bisou sur les lèvres, lui intimant de se taire. Et, miracle, il le fit. Parce que c'était Tony Stark, et que passer la soirée à dialoguer scientifiquement dans ses bras était une meilleure perspective que celle de s'inquiéter.

L'heure tournait. La pendule accrochée par leur protecteur au dessus de la porte afin de les responsabiliser et aider à gérer leur temps –une fois qu'il leur avait appris à tous à lire l'heure, ce qui n'avait pas été sans mal… Loki et Thor n'avaient pas d'heure, sur Asgard, et les deux jeunes princes ne voyaient pas _pourquoi_ ils auraient eu besoin d'apprendre une coutume midgardienne aussi futile- résonnait dans la pièce à chaque seconde. Elle leur rappelait à tous que Logan n'était pas rentré, et Raven détestait ça. Elle voulait que Logan rentre, de toutes ses forces. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Elle aurait voulu aller trouver refuge auprès de Charles, comme elle l'avait toujours fait lors de ce genre de crises d'inquiétude, mais il se contentait de fixer son plateau d'échecs.

-Charles est un abruti.

Elle se retourna pour se trouver face à Clint, si furieuse que sa peau avait viré au bleu.

-C'est entièrement faux ! Tu ne le connais pas !

Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser insulter son aîné de la sorte !

-C'est le meilleur frère au monde.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le petit garçon.

Elle ne sut que répondre, déstabilisée. Elle aimait Charles, de tout son cœur. Il la protégeait, l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, l'aidait, l'aimait. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ?

-Que fait-il pour toi ? insista Clint.

-Il… m'aime. Me protège. M'aide.

-Bien sûr qu'il t'aime, c'est ton frère. Thor aime Loki, même si c'est un jotün arrogant. Et Loki aime Thor, même s'il est parfois stupide et immature. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait vraiment pour toi ?

Son ton était critique, et pourtant il exposait froidement un résonnement logique. Raven réfléchit un instant, bien décidée à lui prouver que son frère était exceptionnel. Et pourtant… depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la Tour, il ne s'occupait que très peu d'elle. Il était jaloux dès qu'Erik l'approchait. Il détournait le regard lorsque sa peau devenait bleue. Et avant… c'était flou. Il l'avait acceptée, protégée, sauvée à de nombreuses reprises mais un feu amer brûlait en elle depuis très longtemps, un feu qui se ravivait chaque fois que Charles la délaissait et qu'elle s'empressait d'étouffer tant il l'effrayait. De la rancœur.

-Tu vois, dit Clint, satisfait. Charles t'empêche de vivre. Il veut bien faire, bien sûr, parce qu'il t'aime, mais il t'empêche de vivre. Tu devrais écouter Erik, Raven, lorsqu'il te dit que tu es bien en bleue. C'est vrai, tu es jolie.

Elle tressaillit et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle était un monstre sous cette apparence. Natasha se désintéressa du schéma qu'elle était en train de tracer sur le tableau blanc à l'intention de Bruce pour les rejoindre, et la jeune mutante compris qu'elle avait tout écouté.

-Ose dire devant Tony que le bleu est monstrueux, et il t'étranglera probablement.

Elle jeta un œil équivoque à leurs amis entrelacés avant d'ajouter :

-Ou même Thor.

Puis elle retourna à son schéma de l'intérieur de la Statue que Bruce tracerait dans le dossier à sa place, dessinant mieux que la plupart d'entre eux.

-Et tu ne devrais pas toujours l'écouter ni lui obéir, Raven.

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues mutantes. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir Charles, ni de cette manière ni d'aucune autre. Et même si ce que disait Clint ravivait sa rancœur et que le feu qui brûlait en elle se faisait soudain et intense, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

-Viens, ordonna Natasha en la traînant auprès d'elle par le bras, je vais aller voler du lait pour Lokison, et on va s'en occuper, puisque Loki l'a enfin relâché.

Raven intercepta le regard furibond que la rouquine lançait à Clint, et se sentit reconnaissante envers son amie de distraire son attention. D'autant plus que Logan n'était toujours pas rentré.

.

Apparemment, deux attaques seules de l'institut en deux jours ne suffisaient pas, puisque leurs ennemis avaient décidé de lancer une sorte de siège. Dès que les X-Men pensaient les avoir repoussés, de nouveaux vilains surgissaient, ou bien les mêmes mais guéris. Ils avaient eu trois heures de repos avant que les combats ne reprennent. Si les estimations de Logan étaient bonnes, il avait laissé ses protégés depuis plus de trente heures. S'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit, il tuerait tous les responsables sans exception. Il déboula dans un couloir du dortoir et aperçut Malicia aux prises avec un mutant. Elle croisa son regard et articula « aide-moi ». Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, le crapaud projeta un jet d'acide sur son bras nu et il poussa un juron.

-Je croyais que t'avais compris la dernière fois, grogna-t-il.

Le mutant avait toujours une longue estafilade du côté droit du visage, et la nouvelle attaque indiqua à Wolverine qu'il n'avait que moyennement apprécié ce rappel de son échec.

-Logan, souffla Malicia, à bout de souffle.

Son agresseur l'étranglait.

-Défends-toi, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle se refusait à le toucher, mais il ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide pour le moment.

-Sois-tu vis, sois tu meurs, et t'as les moyens de vivre, ajouta-t-il en passant brièvement devant elle.

Puis il planta une griffe dans l'omoplate du Crapaud, avant de le projeter à terre. Plus ils tardaient à gagner, plus la menace que Jean ne devienne le Phoenix pour les protéger était imminente, et plus la migraine cognait à ses tempes. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la jeune fille plaquer sa bouche contre celle de son adversaire stupéfié et aspirer son énergie vitale en même temps que ses pouvoirs. Satisfait, il s'apprêta à repartir à la recherche de X-Men à aider, mais Malicia le retint par sa main gantée.

-Tu es revenu.

-Non.

Il se dégagea. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça le soleil se couchait de nouveau, et il devait être bientôt de retour à la Tour Stark.

_-Logan_.

Il faillit s'étrangler en entendant cette voix et son corps se figea, dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Jean. La nausée monta en lui, et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur. Il avait échoué.

_-Logan, rejoins Scott et Tornade en bas. Ils partent mais ne battent pas en retraite. Il faut que nous ayons des explications._

_-Où es-tu ? _

Les quelques secondes que mirent les réponses à arriver furent insupportable. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

_-Dans l'impossibilité de bouger, mais j'attaque et je défends comme je peux, c'est-à-dire en lisant leurs esprits. Vas-y, bon sang !_

_-Jean. Promets-moi que tu vas bien._

Il s'efforçait de repousser les images terrifiantes d'une femme magnifique auréolée de lumière maléfique, mais la migraine était si forte qu'il craignait de se trouver bientôt dans l'incapacité de faire la différence entre réalité et ancienne réalité.

_-SORS DE MA TETE ! _ordonna-t-il.

-Logan, il faut que nous rejoignions les autres ! lança Malicia.

Elle l'obligea à bouger, et il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il s'élança jusqu'au dehors, où les élèves et professeurs encore valides après une nuit et une journée de lutte observaient un homme et une femme debout sur une plateforme invisible.

-Ceci n'était qu'un simple avertissement. Le monde va changer, et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Cherchez, cherchez, mais sans trouver. Car vous en êtes incapables.

-Est-ce que c'est un langage codé pour indiquer leurs motifs ? souffla Malicia à Logan, qui haussa les épaules, troublé.

Il était libre de partir, à présent. Une réaction instinctive le poussait à trouver Jean et à s'enquérir de son état, mais il la fit taire. Il devait repartir, ou il craignait de ne jamais y arriver. Il n'était plus chez lui. Avant que quiconque le remarque, il se glissa hors de la foule amassée devant le vide –leurs ennemis avaient disparu- et s'éloigna.

-Attends.

Malicia le rattrapa et il maudit cette gamine qu'il avait un jour sauvée.

-Tu ne vas de nouveau disparaître, n'est-ce pas ? On a besoin de toi, surtout maintenant.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Pas si Jean était toujours elle-même.

-Tu dois au moins te reposer, insista-t-elle.

Ororo et Scott le rejoignirent. Magnifique. A présent, il ne pourrait plus se frayer incognito un chemin jusqu'au bolide construit par un Tony Stark adulte désoeuvré ni rentrer le plus vite possible auprès des enfants.

-Il faut que nous discutions.

-Sans moi. Je rentre.

-Tu es chez toi, ici, dit Tornade.

Il haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard à son collègue, qui se garda bien de renchérir. Avec une rage peu coutumière, il se dégagea, et vit nettement la mutante aux cheveux blanc flanquer un coup de coude furieux à Scott, qui s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Ouais, il nous manque un professeur.

C'était probablement un compliment, mais Logan s'en foutait. Charles, Loki, Raven, Tony, Bruce, Erik, Natasha, Thor, Steve, Clint… Eux avaient besoin de lui, et ils lui manquaient. Pas une minute ne s'écoulait sans qu'il n'y pense.

-Tu as une sale gueule, ajouta le Cyclope. Reste au moins le temps d'arranger ça.

-Deux heures, pas plus.

De toutes façons, Tornade était capable de lui barrer le chemin à l'aide d'une météo pourrie s'il essayait de partir.

.

L'esprit du jeune télépathe était torturé. Il voulait vivre et s'amuser, comme Logan l'avait autorisé à le faire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser défiler devant ses yeux les images qu'il avait captées du Wolverine. Les images qu'il avait enfouies loin dans l'esprit de Loki. Les images qu'il avait réveillées chez Erik avant de les forcer à se rendormir. Pourquoi tous les autres avaient-ils eu droit de retrouver leur innocence, mais pas Logan ni lui ? Il se reconcentra sur le plateau d'échec mais s'aperçut qu'Erik n'avait toujours pas fini de réfléchir. En levant les yeux sur son ami, il remarqua que celui-ci vrillait sur lui un regard troublant, mélange d'inquiétude et de sollicitude comme seul Erik savait le faire.

-Reviens donc parmi nous, Charles. J'en ai assez de me battre contre du vide.

Le manipulateur de métal était trop sérieux. Erik se pencha vers lui par-dessus les magnifiques pièces.

-Arrête de penser au futur.

Bien sûr, Erik savait où était parti son esprit. Charles se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression d'être cet homme aux longs cheveux auburn, à l'air défoncé et au pantalon bleu ciel qu'il avait aperçu dans l'esprit de Logan. Un adulte dans le corps d'un enfant, mais un adulte ayant grandi trop vite. Il souffrait d'une terrible migraine. Erik recula soudain vivement, et Charles retint une main paniquée envers son ami. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il eu un flash de son passé ? Il fixa l'avant bras gauche du petit garçon, qu'il pliait et protégeait d'habitude, puis vers la poche qui contenait une pièce d'argent.

-Was war das ? jura Erik, les yeux écarquillés.

Le cœur de Charles battait à tout rompre, tandis qu'Erik le dévisageait, d'un air dangereux qui le fit frissonner.

-Der Mann. Wer ist er ? Antworte mich, Charles. Ich weiss du verstehest mich.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le jeune télépathe comprenait en effet ce que lui demandait Erik. Il avait eu quelques cours d'Allemand, lui semblait-il, sa mère ou son beau-père avait jugé cela utile. Au cas où.

-Mich, avoua-t-il avec un accent terrible.

-Ich weiss. Warum ?

Parler dans une autre langue, faire des révélations dans une autre langue –fut elle la langue maternelle d'Erik, était bien plus aisée. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer pourquoi. Ses pouvoirs lui avaient échappé, il avait projeté un souvenir dans l'esprit de celui qui importait le plus pour lui, et il s'en voulait. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, et Erik se rapprocha de nouveau.

-Tu vas devoir te rendre à l'évidence, meine freund. Soit tu acceptes de voir la vérité en face, et de la prendre comme telle, soit tu oublies et tu es comme nous.

Il avait ces intonations de menace à peine voilées, auxquelles Charles ne connaissait pas d'égales. Et il était beaucoup trop près pour que cela ne soit pas gênant. Le jeune télépathe se recula, sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et sa gorge se noua. Logan aurait du être rentré. Il aurait voulu le contacter, de toutes ses forces, savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il paniquait tellement qu'il ne maîtrisait plus ses propres pouvoirs, dans aucun sens.

-Salut ! lança Tony.

Erik grogna et le fusilla du regard.

-Nous sommes une équipe, lui rappela doucement le télépathe.

Il ne voulait pas prendre parti contre son ami, mais leur façon de voir le monde divergeait parfois trop.

-Il existe quand même des notions de vie privée dans une équipe, répliqua le jeune allemand.

-Désolé de vous avoir interrompus, dit le génie.

Mais il souriait et sa phrase n'était de toute évidence prononcée que pour la forme. Loki gloussa, et les grands yeux bleus de Charles glissèrent sur leurs mains entrelacées. Il se tendit, mal à l'aise, mais s'efforça de se contrôler au cas où des pensées que les deux autres ne pourraient lui pardonner ne lui échappent. Le jeune dieu suivi son regard, puis le fusilla de ses prunelles émeraudes. Tony l'avait senti se tendre et fronça les sourcils.

_-Ils sont vraiment en symbiose. C'est flippant_.

La voix mentale teintée d'accent russe de Natasha résonna dans son esprit et il grogna. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut tournée vers lui alors que Steve et Bruce dessinaient dans le _carnet de complotations_ des deux fauteurs de troubles, il comprit qu'elle s'était volontairement adressée à lui… Même si cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi ses pouvoirs lui échappaient. Et il voulait vraiment s'éloigner de Tony et Loki. Leur proximité le dérangeait profondément. Lorsqu'ils se regardaient, lorsque le moral de l'un flanchait, lorsque l'autre était blessé, ils réagissaient trop comme si… comme si… Son cerveau pourtant si puissant se refusait à finir cette phrase.

-_CHARLES XAVIER_ !

Le hurlement mental du génie le fit trébucher.

-Ne recommence jamais ça Tony, avertit Erik.

Le garçon élevé à Asgard leva les yeux au plafond, et passa devant son ami, s'interposant entre lui et le mutant.

-Nous voulions simplement parler à Charles… Loin des oreilles des autres.

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air équivoque, et Charles, qui s'était appuyé sur l'échiquier, se trouva dans l'obligation de baisser les bras et de se concentrer.

-_Qu'y a-t-il ?_ soupira-t-il.

-_Connectes-nous_.

La politesse n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'un prince apprenait. Il donnait des ordres comme si tout lui était dû.

_-Je suis fatigué,_ prétexta-t-il.

_-En combat aussi. Tu dois tout le temps pouvoir le faire._

La logique machiavélique de Loki était réellement effrayante lorsque l'on connaissait son futur.

-_Tu ne comprends pas. Si jamais je laisse échapper des choses…_

_-Des choses ? Que nous caches-tu, mortel télépathe ?_

Charles tressaillit. Il ignorait si le dieu le taquinait ou s'il était en colère, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de le découvrir. Si son ancienne personnalité ressurgissait… Venait-il de retrouver ses souvenirs ?

_-Tu ne veux pas savoir, Loki, crois moi. _

Loki le dévisagea et le mutant eut l'impression qu'il sondait son âme.

_-Non. Je suis le jeune dieu des mensonges, et je peux dire que tu ne mens pas. Mais si tu peux nous aider…_

_-D'accord ! Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Tout le monde peut t'entendre, maintenant. Sauf Pepper._

_-Excellent !_ pensa Tony._ Et l'information est : ce soir, que Logan soit de retour ou non…_

_-On-ne-va-pas-le-chercher._

La voix de Steve crissa et les fit tous grimacer. Ils continuaient à s'atteler à leurs tâches pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Pepper. Loki et Tony avaient maintenant pris place à l'échiquier, et Charles se laissa entraîner par son meilleur ami vers les livres.

_-Bien sûr que non. Tu crois que je l'aurais laissé tenter une chose pareille ? _s'irrita Loki.

_-Merci,_ râla Tony, vexé._ Bon, la chose c'était : à trois heures du matin, Charles nous connecte, comme maintenant, et on fait le point. Compris ?_

_-Quel autoritarisme,_ marmonna Clint, plus pour Natasha que pour les autres.

_-Ouais, mais le dossier est notre idée, donc on peut commander. _

_-Bien sûr, Tony. Et nous laisser courir droit à la catastrophe_, soupira la rouquine.

_-Je déteste devoir dire ça, mais l'idée n'est pas mauvaise. On restera dans nos chambres, et Pepper dormira, donc nous pourrons discuter tranquillement. Honnêtement, je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on fasse le point. Tenez vous éveillés l'un l'autre, vous et votre camarade de chambre._

Charles coupa la connection avant d'admirer malgré lui les qualités de leader de Steve. Puis il choisit un livre qu'il ne lut pas, trop occupé à fixer l'horloge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sais, je suis en retard, mais malheureusement, mon chargeur d'ordinateur m'a lâchement abandonnée… Et bien sûr, je n'avais pas mis mes documents sur clé…**

**Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fiction, je pensais sincèrement qu'elle ferait au maximum dix chapitres. Je ne me suis pas tant trompée comme ça, elle fait dix chapitres… en première partie^^ **

**Le onzième chapitre sera un nouveau départ, avec un joli saut dans le temps et un peu plus de détail en ce qui concerne cette alliance. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que la deuxième partie sera plus mouvementée de ce côté-là. **

**S'il existe autant de chapitre, c'est bien évidemment aussi grâce à vous qui me laissez des commentaires et qui m'encouragez à continuer. Merci infiniment !**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy :D **

Assis à la table trop familière de l'Institut Xavier, une canette de bière à la main, Logan observait Scott bander du mieux qu'il le pouvait la jambe de Jean en suivant les instructions de celle d'entre eux qui connaissait le mieux la médecine. Un profond et violent souvenir le frappa, amenant avec lui une migraine si forte qu'il en eut la nausée. Son premier souvenir de Jean… ou du moins, dans une autre vie… son premier souvenir à l'Institut Xavier, mais quand ? Dans quelle réalité ? Il y avait eu Malicia avec lui, mais… pourtant, il avait déjà rencontré Charles avant… Charles… l'enfant le fixait comme s'il savait tout, comme s'il connaissait toute la vérité, et dans ses grands yeux bleus presque dissimulés par une mèche brune, l'adulte pouvait y lire de la souffrance. S'extirpant aussi douloureusement que difficilement de sa mémoire troublée par l'alternation de la réalité, Logan se concentra sur ses protégés et se sentit aussi apaisé qu'inquiet. Puis il se remémora un détail, auquel il n'avait pas fait attention. Une discussion qu'il avait eue avec le jeune télépathe.

_Il posa l'enfant à terre et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Le mutant tremblait de tous ses membres, et ses trop grands yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes. _

_-Logan, j'ai entendu leurs pensées. Ils souhaitent créer une alliance entre mutants et super-vilains, afin de réorganiser le monde, et de remettre je-ne-sais-quoi…_

_Pour la première fois, le mutant adulte décida de lui parler franchement, en tenant compte du fait qu'il en savait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, mais également qu'il restait un enfant._

_-Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Je vais régler le problème, et appeler l'institut pour voir s'ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller seuls. Et j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi Loki a fait ça, mais si je ne me trompe pas, alors il vaut mieux que je vous laisse grandir sereinement._

_-Erik est Magneto, gémit Charles. Nous sommes ennemis, et ils l'auraient recruté si jamais…_

_Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et Logan se rendit compte qu'il ne savait que peu de l'histoire commune des deux mutants. _

_-Pour l'instant, vous êtes des enfants, et il ne deviendra peut-être jamais Magneto._

_-Mais pourquoi est-il devenu ainsi ? Nous étions amis ! Qu'ai-je fait ? _

_Soudain, son expression se modifia, et son regard devint hagard, comme s'il était prit dans de douloureux souvenirs. Ses jambes vacillèrent et Logan dut glisser ses mains sous ses aisselles pour le retenir. Il assista, impuissant, à l'expression de la douleur qu'avait retenue Charles Xavier lorsqu'Erik Lensherr l'avait trahi, et qu'il s'était interdit de ressentir. A présent, sa version de quatre ans y faisait face. A contrecoeur, Logan déclara ce qu'il pensait être le mieux, même si cela signifiait renoncer à une source de sagesse précieuse, et à un allié important :_

_-Tu es un enfant, et tu as le droit de le rester, comme si tu n'avais jamais entendu mes pensées. Ne te préoccupe pas du reste, pas alors que tu as le droit à cette innocence, même si nous en ignorons la raison. _

Quel idiot ! Il avait été tellement dérouté par la douleur de Charles qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'information cruciale que celui-ci venait de lui transmettre. Wolverine envisagea de se cogner la tête contre la table. S'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait peut-être pu éviter le désastre de cette nuit… Mais avec des Si, on pouvait mettre la Tour Stark dans une bouteille. Et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il en le regretterait jamais, et cette pensée aurait du l'effrayer, mais l'affection qu'il ressentait pour les dix gamins infernaux qu'il baby-sittait l'emportait sur tout.

-Bon sang !

-Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu es un crétin ? s'enquit Scott sans détacher les yeux de son ouvrage, et accessoirement, de la jambe de sa bien-aimée.

Pour une fois, il avait raison, mais Logan n'allait certainement pas lui laisser ce plaisir. Il se contenta de transmettre l'information que Charles lui avait apprise, trop longtemps auparavant.

-Sans blague, marmonna le Cyclope.

Jean, en revanche, fronça les sourcils, et Logan sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle demeurait magnifique, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Logan, quand t'en es-tu rendu compte ?

Hors de question qu'il réponde à cela. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires.

-Peu importe.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de bière… Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas enivré ? Il lui était impossible de le faire, avec les enfants. Tornade arriva dans la cuisine, épuisée, vidée d'énergie.

-Nous comptons un mort et deux disparitions. Comment allons-nous l'expliquer aux parents ?

Brusquement, l'homme se leva. Cela ne le concernait plus. A présent, il était reposé, et il pouvait rentrer. Tous devaient se faire un sang d'encre. Si Pepper avait réussi à les mettre au lit, c'était un exploit.

-Logan !

Il serra les poings, furieux, brûlant d'envie de hurler sur Jean, de lui dire que c'était déloyal, injuste, cruel. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et elle n'avait pas le droit d'en jouer ! Encore moins après tout ce qui s'était passé, après ce qu'il la savait capable de faire !

_-Et qu'est-ce donc, Logan ? Que nous caches-tu ?_

Soulager son fardeau était possible, mais il l'aimait trop pour la blesser inutilement. Elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Il était le responsable –l'un des responsables qui avaient contribué à changer la réalité… Il érigea un rempart mental pour l'empêcher de capter ses pensées.

-Fais gaffe, Wolverine ! Tu te transformes en père modèle.

Le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans les sarcasmes de Scott, cette fois.

.

Raven commençait à somnoler, et Natasha fut obliger de se laisser glisser de son lit afin d'aller la secouer. Elle ne pouvait pas manquer cette réunion télépathique, alors que cette mise au point serait cruciale. La jeune russe savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'ils se cachaient des choses les uns aux autres. Elle voyait parfois la mâchoire d'Erik se crisper, le regard de Charles glisser sur chacun d'entre eux avant de croiser celui de Logan, et l'expression de Logan lui-même à différents moments, différentes occasions. Elle pouvait naturellement décrypter les expressions faciales de ceux qui l'entouraient, et elle avait retenu chaque information donnée avec une facilité impressionnante. Lors du petit déjeuner, deux jours avant le départ de leur protecteur, elle avait demandé à Clint ce qu'il pensait d'un des éclaircissements apportés par Tony, quelques semaines plus tôt, mais son ami avait cillé, l'air de penser qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation.

-Raven ! chuchota-t-elle.

Pepper Potts devait surveiller les caméras. L'horloge murale indiquait seulement minuit et demi, et la jeune femme travaillait d'ordinaire tard. Natasha savait lorsqu'elle avait veillé plus tard qu'usuellement grâce aux cernes violets qui creusaient ses joues. Mais elle penserait simplement qu'elle avait eu un cauchemar et venait chercher du réconfort auprès de son amie. _Du réconfort_. Les cauchemars n'effrayaient pas Natasha : la vie était bien plus horrifique que les songes. Un songe n'était pas dangereux, et il lui semblait même avoir surpris une conversation entre Charles et Bruce qui disait que les rêves étaient la voie royale vers l'inconscient, et pouvaient se montrer très révélateurs. Ils servaient à exprimer certaines pulsions, et autres choses énoncées dans un jargon scientifique dont la rouquine se fichait entièrement. Aucune raison d'avoir peur, donc.

-Raven, ne t'endors pas !

La petite mutante battit des yeux bleus, prit sa forme originelle, puis reprit forme humaine.

-Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

Natasha regagna sa couche en songeant que Loki avait des cauchemars. Il aurait mieux fait de les accepter, comme il devait accepter sa nature de jötun.

-Je suis épuisée, souffla Raven. J'ai du courir après Lokison dans tout l'étage du bas, tout à l'heure, pendant que Pepper donnait le bain aux autres. Il voulait sortir –comme nous, en fait. Et il a eu peur d'Hulk, ce que je peux comprendre.

Bruce était, comme eux tous, tendu par le départ de Logan, et une sempiternelle dispute entre Steve et Tony associée à une barre en métal venu frapper contre sa tête –Charles aurait pu demander une salle d'entraînement pour Erik, plutôt que leur salon commun, mais bon-, avait eu raison de sa patience.

-Hulk te fait peur ? s'enquit Natasha en fronçant les sourcils.

Encore la peur. Ils semblaient tous effrayés par quelque chose, sauf elle. Elle ne laissait jamais sa peur la dominer, jamais. Même à la Statue de la Liberté, elle avait gardé son sang-froid alors que Clint paniquait. Franchement !

-Un peu. C'est comme une mutation qu'il ne contrôle pas.

La jeune russe haussa un sourcil.

-Comme toi, en fait. Et Erik.

-Je…

-Mais en fait, tu sais qu'il a raison, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas naturelle ?

Tout en se mordant la lèvre, Raven abdiqua et reprit sa forme bleue.

-Quand je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir et que je partageais la chambre de Charles, je lui demandais de me raconter une histoire. Il le faisait, mais il finissait toujours par embrayer sur la génétique et la mutation, donc je savais qu'à ce moment, je pouvais m'endormir tranquille.

La petite fille rousse ricana. Elle n'avait pas de mal à rester éveillée, ni à s'endormir en cas de besoin. Son corps semblait habitué à cet exercice de se tenir en alerte comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Dans ce cas, racontes-moi certains de tes souvenirs avec Charles. Ca t'empêchera de t'endormir.

Et cela lui ferait du bien. Après que Clint l'ait harcelée pour qu'elle se rende compte que son frère ne lui faisait pas toujours du bien alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il agissait pour le mieux, elle sentait son amie perturbée chaque fois que Charles venait lui parler. Qu'elle se rappelle de bons souvenirs serait pour le mieux.

-Une fois, notre beau-père avait menacé de me frapper, murmura Raven. Mais Charles l'en a empêché. J'ai eu peur –il me détestait à cause de ma mutation. Charles m'a emmenée dans les jardins du domaine, et il me l'a montré sous un nouveau jour…

Elle l'écouta à moitié, son esprit se perdant parfois dans des souvenirs de Moscou, des dénonciations communistes, des introductions de la CIA… Enfin vint l'heure fatidique. Leurs dix esprits ne firent soudain plus qu'un seul. Elle capta un flash rouge et or, un grognement en allemand, un palais d'or, des soldats de plombs, Lokison, une femme aux manières douces, une cible, le domaine dans lequel avaient vécu Raven et Charles. Tous avaient apparemment passé le temps en conversant avec leur camarade de chambre.

_-…heure_

_-… il est adorable_

_-…reste calme… arrive_

_-… pardon, Charles… je ne sais pas…_

_-…oh, déjà ?_

_-…apprendre… finira par lui dire que complotations n'existe pas…_

_-… fatigué d'avance…_

_-… Logan revienne…_

_-STOP ! _

_-… ma tête…_

_-flippant…_

_-STOP ! _

La tête de Natasha menaçait d'exploser sous le flot de paroles et de voies qui s'y déversait. Elle en déduisit que Charles était épuisé, également et qu'il avait du mal à les régler sur une fréquence où ils ne pourraient partager que ce qu'ils voulaient. Enfin, le silence se fit mais la connexion demeura.

-_Joli palais_, commenta Tony. _Je suppose que c'est Asgard ?_

_-Tony, mets-la en veilleuse,_ ordonna Steve. _On sait qu'on a pénétré illégalement dans les cerveaux les uns des autres. _

_-Je sais. Mais cela reste un endroit magnifique._

_-Dommage que je n'y sois pas né._

La peine qui perçait dans les paroles de Loki serra le cœur de Natasha. L'inconvénient de la télépathie était que les émotions s'y transmettaient beaucoup mieux. Lorsque le sentiment s'estompa, elle n'eut pas besoin de se trouver dans leur chambre pour deviner que Tony avait pris la main de Loki et le serrait contre lui pour l'apaiser.

_-Donc, ce point ? _s'impatienta Bruce.

_-Je m'en charge, _lança Tony, revenu parmi eux._ Donc, nous savons que nous sommes réunis depuis un bout de temps, sans en connaître la raison, mais que nous ne nous connaissions pas avant. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette affaire. Comment Steve a-t-il voyagé dans le temps ? Logan n'a jamais mentionné qu'une telle chose fut possible. Pourquoi Odin et Frigga n'ont-ils pas contacté Thor et Loki ? Bon, j'ai toute une liste de choses étranges à laquelle vous avez tous contribué, mais je vais m'arrêter là. _

_-Avant d'être en mesure d'aider Logan, il faut que nous percions ce mystère, _fit remarquer Clint.

Natasha la surprise qui naquit chez tous les autres, le génie si malin excepté, lorsque Loki prit la parole.

_-Tony et moi avons décidé de laisser tomber ce mystère._

_-Parce que vous avez le droit de décider pour nous tous ? _s'agaça Raven.

Le jeune dieu n'en tint pas compte.

_-Mais… Clint a probablement raison. Et voici la chose la plus étrange, mais que Tony et moi avions tenue secrète : cette Tour lui appartient._

_-Je te demande pardon ?_ s'étrangla Steve.

-_…complètement mégalomane,_ marmonna Erik.

Mais cette pensée étant en allemand, seule Natasha put la comprendre. Néanmoins, l'esprit de chacun fut bientôt happé par un souvenir, du point de vue de Tony. Il montrait la découverte d'un atelier lors d'une fouille de la Tour destinée à contrer l'ennui, mais teintée de l'envie de distraire Loki de ses idées sombres. Lorsque les images s'estompèrent, un silence plana longuement entre eux.

-_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _demanda enfin Thor.

La jeune russe perçut l'hésitation des deux mutants avant tous les autres. Charles n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis qu'il avait réussi à les mettre en contact.

_-Vas-y, Charles._

La voix d'Erik était grave, presque menaçante, mais pleine de soutien.

-_Tu le sais ? _siffla Clint.

Steve et Tony protestèrent aussitôt contre le sentiment désagréable infligé à leur esprit.

_-Bien sûr qu'il le sait, _murmura Bruce._ Logan doit le savoir._

Un nouveau silence, inconfortable, celui là, s'installa.

-_Le savoir peut se révéler dangereux, _prévint Charles d'une voix hésitante.

Parce qu'il ignorait toujours s'il allait leur révéler la vérité. Le poids des secrets les plongea tous dans une transe désagréable. Puis, la connexion s'estompa, et la voix télépathique de Charles se fit vibrante.

-_Nous nous connaissions avant. Parce que tout cela peut aisément s'expliquer : nous sommes amnésiques de notre passé. Et notre passé est plus lourd que vous ne l'imaginez. Nous sommes nés il y a des décennies –Steve est le plus âgé d'entre nous. Parce que nous étions des adultes, et que nous sommes redevenus enfants._

Natasha sentit les murs tourner autour d'elle alors que le sang battait à ses tempes. Elle n'était jamais déstabilisée. Jamais. Mais ça… c'était irrationnel.

-_Comment ? _demanda Bruce.

-_Peu importe, _répondit aussitôt Erik.

Il voulait protéger Charles. Natasha souhaita un instant qu'ils cessent d'être aussi aveugles.

-_Et Logan le sait ? _s'enquit Raven d'une voix tremblante.

-_Oui. _

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Ils savaient, à présent.

-_Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je suis ta sœur, Charles ! Pourquoi Erik savait-il et pas moi ?_

La connexion était redevenue normale, et l'amertume de la jalousie fit grimacer la jeune russe.

_-Soit. _La voix de Steve était égale, et ferme. _Mais regardons-nous. Regardez les films que nous avons vus, les discussions que nous avons eues. Il me semblait que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que les adultes étaient stupides et ignorants, voire aveugles de certaines situations._

Hmm, dans ce cas, cela expliquait peut-être certaines choses. Ces deux-là devaient…

_-Nat. C'est très ironique, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Clint la réprimandait, comme elle avait eu le malheur de le faire lorsqu'il s'était mêlé à voix haute de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais n'avait-elle dont plus de liberté de penser ?

_-Nan, pas maintenant, _répliqua Tony.

Bon sang, _Tony_, lui disait de se concentrer sur leur découverte. Il devait être réellement perturbé par les révélations de Charles.

-_En fait, Steve a raison, non ? _ajouta le génie._ Je déteste penser ça, soyons clairs, mais il a raison._

_-Merci Tony. Je vais donc reprendre mon analyse. Les adultes peuvent se montrer bornés, mais nous sommes des enfants. _

_-C'est une deuxième chance._

Da, Thor parlait peu et semblait parfois accorder plus d'importance au physique qu'à la parole, mais il pouvait se montrer très lucide.

_-C'est une deuxième chance,_ reprit le jeune Asgardien blond._ Maintenant que nous le savons, nous pouvons la mettre à profit. Grandir, avec cette deuxième chance._

_-C'est ce que Logan veut_, avoua Charles à demie voix.

-_Mais c'est notre choix, _rétorqua Clint. _Et nous sommes en démocratie, désolé jeunes princes. Alors ?_

-_Deuxième chance, _répondit Charles.

-_Deuxième chance, _répéta Erik.

Thor donna son assentiment, et Loki immédiatement après, de la même voix que Tony. Steve ajouta la sienne calmement. Natasha réfléchit, perturbée. Ainsi, c'était la raison à ces compétences qu'elle avait crues innées. A ces souvenirs de terreur dans les rues de Moscou, dans les quartiers de la CIA alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. A quoi ressemblait sa vie adulte, auparavant ? Mais si elle posait la question à Charles, il serait légitime qu'il réponde également aux autres, or il avait gardé le secret pour une bonne raison. Pouvait-elle choisir la vérité ?

-_Je confirme,_ songea Raven après une longue hésitation.

_-Nat_ ?

Clint attendait sa décision. Elle en fut touchée. Elle n'aimait pas être une enfant. Etre impuissante, contrôlée, peu écoutée.

-_Désolée, mais je veux la vérité._

_-Moi également._

Bruce finit par trancher en faveur des autres. Ils l'emportaient.

_-Alors nous grandissons normalement, comme Logan le voudrait_ ? conclut Steve. _Entendu. Nous lui dirons la vérité au moment du repas. _

_-Ils va finir par avoir peur des repas,_ railla Tony.

_-Je vais couper, _prévint Charles.

Sa voix tremblante trahissait tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires et bien trop lourdes. Unanimement, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et Natasha en fut troublée. Puis elle croisa les bras sous sa tête, trop hébétée pour dire quoi que ce soit à Raven.

.

Il devait partir, et maintenant. Les enfants devaient être inquiets, et les laisser seuls trop longtemps se révèlerait être du suicide. Loki et Tony étaient bien capable de suggérer à tout le petit groupe de venir le chercher, et les huit autres accepteraient sans aucun doute. Pourtant, il n'y parvenait pas. Il devait dire quelque chose, sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Logan, le rappela Tornade.

Il ne voulait pas se retourner, mais il le fit tout de même, la maudissant intérieurement.

-Tu t'en vas, vraiment ? Le fait de savoir qu'on est en danger ne te retient pas ?

-Non.

Les mômes étaient en danger, et moins aptes à se défendre.

-Vous pouvez vous débrouiller sans moi. Malicia, Bobby, Pyro… ils sont suffisamment grands pour aider.

Pas qu'il ait confiance en Pyro. L'allumeur de feu les avait trahis pour rejoindre Magneto, dans une autre vie. Et pourtant, ce même Magneto avait trois jours auparavant gagné une partie de cache-cache. Logan avait cru l'étrangler lorsqu'il s'était avéré qu'il s'était planqué dans un ascenseur et s'était servi de ses pouvoirs pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir.

-Laissez-le partir, dit Jean.

Il se souvenait de la douleur que procurait un cœur brisé, mais l'expérimenter une fois de plus n'avait rien d'agréable. Il avait envie de s'arracher ce misérable organe… il l'avait déjà fait, ou pas. Les flashs revenaient, et il devait les dissimuler à la télépathe.

-Jean… souffla Ororo.

Elle secoua la tête, et regarda Logan dans les yeux. Il se refusa à détourner le regard, accueillant la chaleur qui montait en lui comme une bénédiction. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la stopper, alors autant en profiter.

-Je suis sincère, Logan. Si cette nuit ne te retiens pas auprès de nous, ni physiquement ni moralement –ne crois pas que j'ignore que tu penses à eux toutes les cinq minutes, et de quelle façon tu penses à eux… Tu viens de penser à Magneto avec affection.

Scott hoqueta, et Logan lui lança un regard noir. Son esprit lui appartenait encore, à défaut de son corps en adamentium.

-Je ne te juge pas, Logan.

Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi… Jean ?

-Mais tu as raison, tu n'appartiens plus à l'Institut, pas tant qu'ils demeureront sous l'effet du sortilège de Loki.

Malgré les papillons qui s'étaient mis furieusement à battre des ailes dans son estomac, Logan sentit une vague de fureur monter en lui. Ils n'étaient pas sous l'effet d'un sortilège, et il espérait bien que cela dure toujours. Il les regarderait grandir, il leur servirait de père de substitution, et il les élèverait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient aussi âgés que lui.

-Nous ne te tannerons plus pour que tu reviennes, dit Jean. Je crois que nous devions tous mettre les choses au clair, et nous te disons au revoir. Nous trouverons quelqu'un pour te remplacer –Ororo a pris la place du professeur en attendant qu'il soit en état de diriger une école.

Dans une vingtaine d'années, avec un peu de chance.

-Mais Logan… avec l'alliance formée, le monde aura peut-être besoin des Avengers.

-Ce sont des mômes, grogna-t-il. Tu veux vraiment les envoyer au combat ?

Il les entraînerait, mais il ne permettrait jamais leur sacrifice.

-On peut se débrouiller seuls, objecta Scott. Les X-men n'ont pas besoin de soi-disant héros imbus d'eux-mêmes.

A part Tony, Logan pouvait entièrement réfuter cette phrase, mais il aurait été d'une mauvaise foi incroyable s'il prétendait ne pas se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de son point de vue, avant que tous ces évènements ne se produisent. Il avait même refusé de quitter le professeur pour aller se battre contre Loki.

_Se battre contre Loki_. Cette simple pensée lui donnait une nausée dérangeante, à présent.

-Ouais, ben… Au revoir, dans ce cas, marmonna-t-il.

S'il ne rentrait pas immédiatement, il doutait de retrouver la Tour Stark en un seul morceau.

.

Ils _savaient_. Ils savaient, et ils n'en avaient que faire. Charles se sentait libre. Il avait gardé ce secret des semaines durant, et à présent, ses amis savaient. La plupart ne lui en voulaient pas –Loki, principalement, ne lui en voulait pas. Le télépathe songeait que c'était peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment, le dieu se souvenait d'être responsable de la situation. Steve avait raison, Thor avait raison, Logan avait raison. C'était une deuxième chance. Il pouvait être ami avec Erik sans risquer de tout gâcher. Loki acceptait d'être un Jötun, parce que Tony l… l'appréciait comme il était, et Thor également. Enfin, Charles allait pouvoir profiter de cette deuxième chance, en oubliant les mensonges, et en savourant la situation. Il pourrait jouer aux échecs avec Erik sans se laisser distraire, et donc, gagner. Bon sang, c'était… excellent ! Il projeta ses sens dans toute la Tour. Raven s'était rendormie et rêvait de Lokison. Clint et Bruce étaient en phase de sommeil profond, Thor songeait à un banquet d'Asgard –encore- et se demandait ce que cela signifiait pour ses parents. L'esprit de Steve somnolait, dans un semi-rêve d'entre deux guerres. Natasha réfléchissait à ce que cela signifiait. Tony et Loki… ses joues s'enflammèrent alors qu'il les voyait pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, et il se concentra sur Erik. Son meilleur ami le dévisageait.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

Charles haussa les épaules.

-Je le fais rarement. Et j'apprends à contrôler ma mutation.

Erik haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire.

-Certes.

Charles adorait cette expression sur son visage, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Ce qui importait à présent, c'était cette liberté, cette possibilité, cette acceptation. Oui, ils avaient une deuxième chance, et ils s'en saisissaient.

Le petit déjeuner semblait durer un éternité. Thor n'avait pas faim, et à en juger par les assiettes et bols encore pleins de ses amis, il n'était pas le seul. Loki lui lança un regard étrange.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Toi non plus, répliqua-t-il.

Et pour cause, il se chamaillait de la nourriture avec Tony, mais tout deux arboraient une expression grave. Pepper les exhortait de déjeuner, leur demandait au moins de finir leur verre de jus d'orange/lait/chocolat, sans résultat. Logan n'était toujours pas là, et Thor pouvait voir que même la jeune femme demeurait préoccupée.

-Je vais l'appeler, promit-elle soudainement, en repoussant sa tranche de bacon.

Elle non plus ne pouvait pas manger. Thor vit son frère saisir la main de Tony sous la table pour la presser, et il se sentit un peu jaloux. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui protégeait Loki. Ils se réconfortaient tous les deux, partageaient le même groupe d'amis, et jouaient ensemble. Mais à présent, Loki restait avec Tony. Le génie l'avait même écarté lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que son frère avait été adopté et venait de Jötunheim, alors que Thor aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, lui jurer que cela n'avait aucune importance. Il restait son frère, à jamais, et il l'aimerait toujours profondément. Odin et Frigga le savaient également forcément, et ils l'aimaient comme il était. Thor se sentait légèrement seul. Certes, il parlait de batailles avec Steve –il en venait à songer qu'il était peut-être un soldat, lorsqu'il était adulte-, et s'entendait relativement bien avec Clint et Natasha… mais son frère lui manquait. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que Loki était amoureux de Tony, mais… ils n'étaient presque plus que tous les deux. A vrai dire, depuis le début de leur « deuxième chance », ils n'étaient plus tous les deux. Que s'était-il passé alors qu'ils étaient adultes pour qu'ils s'éloignent autant ? Allait-il perdre son frère à jamais, dans le futur ? Un bruit métallique de fourchette qui tombe le sortit de ses pensées. Les yeux bleus de Charles brillaient. Ils se levèrent tous d'un même bond.

-Logan est rentré ! s'exclama Raven.

Avant que Pepper n'ait pu les arrêter, ils s'étaient rués hors de la salle à manger –Steve renversant au passage son bol de porridge-, et précipités dans les deux ascenseurs les plus proches. Thor vit Erik manipuler la cage de métal –en laquelle il n'avait personnellement aucune confiance, ces instruments diaboliques dans lesquels on risquait de rester coincés n'existaient pas à Asgard, et pour une bonne raison !-, et ils arrivèrent en bas avant Tony, Loki, Natasha, Clint et Bruce. Logan avait les traits tirés, son blouson de cuir déchiré, et du sang et autres liquides douteux maculaient ses vêtements. Pourtant, après un arrêt net et stupéfait, Raven, Steve, Charles, Erik et lui se jetèrent dans ses bras. L'arrivée des cinq autres les déséquilibra et ils finirent tous les onze par terre. Logan sembla sur le point de se foutre en rogne, mais il se contenta de soupirer, désabusé.

-Dîtes moi que cette Tour est en un seul morceau !

-Bien sûr que oui, s'insurgea Tony. Tu crois vraiment que je les aurais laissé détruire _ma_ tour ?

Un silence de mort s'ensuivit, puis Natasha le gifla violemment et Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre, espèce de crétin ? lâcha la rouquine.

La tête de leur protecteur heurta le sol.

-Je suppose que ça devait arriver.

-Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas… commença Tony.

Loki le bâillonna avant qu'il n'empire la situation, et fit signe à Steve de les tirer de là.

-Nous en avons discuté, et décidé que nous nous en moquions, déclara calmement le blondinet. Nous t'expliquerons ça plus tard.

-Tu es rentré ! hurla Raven, son cri d'enthousiasme les distrayant.

Thor glissa un merci à son oreille bleue, puis la tira en arrière afin que l'homme puisse se relever.

-Bon, puisque tout semble à peu près en ordre, vous allez suivre Pepper jusqu'en salle de travail le temps que je prenne une douche, puis elle va vous laisser seuls en salle de jeu, et on va discuter. Je reviendrais après, parce qu'on a quelques petites choses à mettre au point. Jarvis ?

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Tu les surveilleras.

-Entendu, monsieur.

Avec un grognement, Thor suivit la jeune femme et s'installa à sa table. Il était sensé apprendre à conjuguer les verbes irréguliers. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il accueillit la pause dans la salle de jeu avec joie. Raven –qui ne perdait décidément jamais le Nord- avait profité de la confusion du petit déjeuner pour choper de la nourriture pour Lokison. Il se joignit à elle afin de distraire la petite créature baptisée d'après son frère. Ils lançaient tour à tour une balle, que le chaton rattrapait plus ou moins maladroitement.

-Je vais ajouter « laser » à la liste des demandes, suggéra Thor.

Il avait vu cette distraction dans le troisième volet d'Hunger Games, imposé par Natasha un soir où c'était son tour de choisir.

-Logan risque de se douter de quelque chose, répondit Raven avec une moue concernée.

Le jeune dieu haussa les épaules.

-Ce ne serait pas la chose la plus étrange qu'on lui ait réclamé.

-Je pourrais toujours essayer de vous en construire un, lança Bruce, arrivé par surprise derrière eux.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais ? demanda la jeune mutante en fronçant les sourcils.

-Avec du matériel, oui. Peut-être que dans l'atelier dont Tony a parlé…

Un silence éloquent s'installa. Thor n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son frère lui ait dissimulé un truc pareil, et à voir l'expression de la petite fille bleue, il n'était pas le seul à qui les secrets restaient en travers de la gorge.

-J'irais te chercher ça, décida-t-elle. Fais moi une liste, et je m'en charge.

Ses cheveux roux virèrent au blond de Pepper avant de reprendre une teinte normale, et elle leur adressa un clin d'œil. Thor l'appréciait beaucoup. Vive, enjouée, elle était une très bonne camarade. Le silence se fit soudain, et Raven réagit au quart de tour, s'empressant de dissimuler Lokison sous une couverture alors que les deux adultes entraient dans la pièce. Pepper leur adressa quelques mots, puis retourna à ses papiers. Logan attrapa une chaise, et leur fit signe de venir au coin lecture. Assis sur des coussins, ils lui répétèrent la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille, mentionnant légèrement le « carnet de complotations » de Tony et Loki, puis le fixèrent en attente de sa réaction. Logan soupira profondément.

-Magnifique… Je savais que ce jour arriverait. Ne t'en veux pas, Charles, tu as eu raison. Vous deux, j'aimerais bien voir ce carnet. En attendant, je veux que vous sachiez ceci : le monde mutant et d'ailleurs le monde tout court est sans doute en danger, et vous avec. Nul ne doit savoir où vous êtes, et je vais vous entraîner. Avec Pepper, on va revoir votre emploi du temps pour y ajouter des séances. Mais votre vie doit continuer comme avant, compris ? Vous restez des enfants.

-Exactement, répondit Loki.

De là où il était, Thor le vit trembler et se leva immédiatement pour le prendre dans ses bras, tirant la langue à Tony lorsque celui-ci le gratifia d'un regard furibond. Loki chercha à se défendre.

-Tout ira bien, mon frère, je te le promets. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal… personne !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, protesta son cadet.

-Pas grave, répondit Thor.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'assit sur le bord de son coussin afin de finir d'écouter Logan leur narrer le récit de ses deux jours d'absence et de ce qui allait suivre.

.

_Loki Odinson (nom réel inconnu)_

_Frère adoptif de Thor, a tenté d'asservir la Terre à l'aide des Chitauris, s'est échappé de prison afin d'aider Thor, est mort, est miraculeusement revenu à la vie. Responsable de la situation actuelle, était en mauvaise posture en zone de combat face aux Avengers, sans faire de distinction entre mutants et supers héros. Bien que d'apparence et de pouvoirs Asgardien, est un Jötun (voire notes 64-8). Connu pour être le dieu du mensonge et du chaos, ment très bien._

_Suite à son propre sortilège : Ne se souvient pas que c'est lui qui l'a jeté. A connu des passages de crise, jusqu'à ce que Charles intervienne dans sa mémoire. Fait des cauchemars : intervention probable de l'inconscient. Est un enfant malicieux, très intelligent, attachant._

_S'entend principalement avec : Tony. Charles. Thor._

_Se dispute généralement avec : Thor. Erik. _

_Pouvoirs : Peut transformer à peu près tout en n'importe quoi, mais a comme domaine de prédilection les reptiles et amphibiens. Ment très bien. Peut se téléporter et se rendre invisible, et étendre son champ aux autres. Peut se cloner. Lorsque exposé au froid, prend une apparence bleue. D'autres pouvoirs certainement inconnus et/ou en latence._

Ajoutant les informations observées après la discussion de la matinée à la nouvelle version du dossier de Loki, Logan réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'explorer les capacités du jeune dieu. Il était très puissant, trop puissant, et il aurait pu être un ennemi bien pire. Sa motivation avait été la quête pour le trône, la soif de revanche… et il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Loki adulte, au plus profond de lui-même, avait haï sa véritable nature. Il observa les quarante lignes écrites dans l'avancement, certaines remarques annotées de la main de Pepper. Il se demandait s'il devait y inclure ce qu'il avait observé entre Tony et lui, mais jaugea que cela ne devait jamais être écrit. Si jamais Fury ou un autre enculé du SHIELD tombait là-dessus, tous les dix seraient vulnérables. Refermant le dossier, il décida de se rendre dans la salle de jeu afin de les voir un peu avant qu'il ne doive les envoyer au lit. Pepper les surveillait distraitement, lisant une revue féminine. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur et elle lui envoya un regard d'avertissement.

-Ca détend ? s'enquit-il sans parvenir à effacer son rictus.

-Plus que tu ne peux imaginer.

Il s'assit à la table auprès d'elle. Assis sur les coussins, Natasha dialoguait en russe avec Clint, qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre et d'apprendre. Au fond, Charles et Erik disputaient une sempiternelle partie d'échec, mais Charles semblait plus détendu et concentré que jamais. Erik fit avancer un cavalier d'un geste de la main, avant de parler, sans doute pour avertir son qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à tricher. Raven, Bruce, Thor et Steve profitaient du fait que les autres vaquent à leurs occupations particulières pour regarder un film qui leur plaisait réellement –un James Bond, apparemment. Sur le canapé près des casiers, Tony avait un bras passé autour des épaules de Loki, et tous deux discutaient avec animation, les yeux brillants. Logan jeta un coup d'œil à Pepper, mais elle n'avait jamais fait aucune remarque. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur les deux énergumènes, Loki se tenait à califourchon sur Tony, le frappant avec un coussin, tandis que celui-ci riait aux éclats. Le jeune dieu s'immobilisa pour venir poser ses lèvres sur celles du génie, avant de reprendre la bataille. Il était étrange que ces deux-là se soient trouvé, alors qu'en d'autres circonstances, ils seraient restés les pires ennemis du monde.

-Ils sont adorables, glissa Pepper en suivant son regard.

Elle n'était pas blessée. Logan se détendit et admira leur amour, qui ne se posait aucune question existentielle sur la sexualité, le bien ou le mal, mais qui fleurissait avec innocence. Son regard revint sur Natasha et Clint, puis sur la pièce entière. Il avait fait le bon choix. Sa place était ici, il s'y sentait parfaitement bien, et il leur donnerait la vie qu'ils méritaient.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! Je suis heureuse que cette première partie vous ait plu, et j'espère que la deuxième obtiendra autant d'engouement.**

**Elle diverge certes peut-être un peu de la première (plus sombre ? un nouveau point de vue ?), mais bien sûr, le style reste le même^^**

**Enfin, nous voici quelques mois plus tard, en compagnie des dix enfants, de leurs deux protecteurs, et d'un chat aux yeux verts :) **

Si on avait dit à Logan qu'un an plus tard, il serait entouré de mômes, et qu'il fêterait l'anniversaire de l'un d'entre eux, il aurait sans doute marmonné des insultes à l'audacieux individu avant de boire une gorgée de bière. Trois cent soixante-cinq jours plus tôt, l'homme luttait contre la migraine atroce qui lui fendait le crâne et les cauchemars qui découlaient de ses souvenirs des deux périodes. Il éprouvait le plus grand mal à parler aux autres, ne sachant pas quelles étaient leurs propres mémoires. A présent, et depuis onze mois, il prenait soin des dix enfants où se mêlaient dieux, mutants, mortels et génies, et il se sentait heureux.

-Joyeux Anniversaire, Clint !

Raven lança son serpentin par-dessus la table, et son frère lâcha une poignée de confettis sur ses camarades, s'amusant particulièrement à en diffuser dans les cheveux d'Erik. Pepper coupait les gâteaux, tandis que lui-même déposait les cadeaux sur la table. Jarvis avait été dépêché aux photos, et devait également les aider à faire la surveillance. Il vit Natasha glisser un petit paquet dans la main de son ami, et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Dissimulant un sourire, il feignit de ne pas avoir surpris le geste de la jeune russe et se saisit de l'assiette de Tony afin d'y déposer une part de tartes aux fraises. Loki le fusilla du regard, et lui demanda poliment s'il pouvait avoir du gâteau au chocolat.

-Traître de stupide mortel, siffla le jeune dieu.

-Au moins tu as droit à une plus grosse part, lui répondit le génie avec un sourire éclatant.

-Je déteste les fraises ! N'essaie pas de me faire un bisou avant de t'être lavé les dents.

Logan et Pepper échangèrent un regard amusé, mais durent vite se focaliser sur autre chose avant d'éclater de rire et de les vexer tous les deux. Charles, comme toujours, détourna les yeux et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, demandant à son tour une part de gâteau. Logan avait beau adorer le petit télépathe, il s'interrogeait sur ses capacités incroyable à faire l'autruche et à ignorer une situation pendant plus de neuf mois. Clint ouvrit le premier paquet et poussa un cri de joie en découvrant un nouvel arc, noir, pliable, et réel. Il leva des yeux brillants vers son protecteur.

-Merci, Logan ! déclara-t-il avec ferveur.

C'était ce genre de choses qui achevait de le convaincre qu'il prenait de bonnes décisions. Le petit garçon avait toujours été un bon archer, mais il avait fait des progrès exceptionnels au cours de ces derniers mois d'entraînement, et Logan était désormais persuadé qu'il était apte à posséder une arme sans se mettre en danger.

-Eh ! Attends les autres, Tony ! le réprimanda Steve.

Le génie leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tirer la langue.

-Balance !

-Nous t'avions tous vu, répliqua Bruce.

Loki observa Clint déballer un livre de méthode russe, sans dire un mot, le visage fermé. Tony s'en aperçut, et se détourna aussitôt de sa dispute puérile pour prendre sa main sous la table. L'homme fronça les sourcils, et jeta un coup d'œil à Pepper, qui articula silencieusement :

-Adoption.

Oh. Sa date de naissance était donc inconnue… mais ils en établiraient une, ou Tony s'en chargerait à leur place. De toute façon, cet anniversaire était dû aux frasques des deux énergumènes. Puisqu'ils n'avaient plus à enquêter sur les bizarreries de leurs quotidiens depuis que Charles leur avait expliqué qu'ils étaient redevenus des enfants, et que Logan les entraînait au combat _au cas où_, ils avaient pu reprendre leurs manigances. Et ils avaient eu la brillante idée de cracker les dossiers secrets de SHIELD. Malgré lui, Logan était impressionné par la capacité d'un enfant de cinq ans à pirater l'un des services les plus secrets de la planète, mais il s'était maudit de ne pas avoir vu le coup venir. Il avait lu leur « _carnet de complotations_ » -et avait été aussi inquiet que fier devant toutes les informations qu'avaient récoltées Tony et Loki, associées aux découvertes des autres et aux schémas-, et ce projet avait été répertorié. En résultat, ils avaient dénichés pas mal de sources diverses, dont Logan dut admettre l'intérêt auprès de Pepper par la suite. Entre le lien entre Steve Rogers, alias Captain America et Howard Stark, l'allergie de Pepper Potts pour les fraises et le fait qu'elle travaillait anciennement pour lui, ils avaient mis la main sur les dates de naissances de leurs camarades trois mois plus tôt, et Tony avait insisté pour qu'ils fêtent leurs anniversaires. Considérant que cela faisait partie des étapes de l'enfance –même si la dernière fois qu'il avait fêté le sien restait un mystère aux yeux de James…-, il avait accepté. Et il se débrouillait relativement bien. Il avait même pensé à faire des sachets de bonbons, remplis de jouets en plastic et d'un plus gros que les autres. Scott avait eu raison, il se transformait en père modèle… et n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

La journée avait été fatigante pour les enfants, et ils s'étaient presque tous endormis dans la salle de jeu. Les yeux de Bruce le brûlaient, et sa tête lui faisait mal, signe qu'il était aussi épuisé que les autres. Entraînement le matin, anniversaire de Clint l'après midi : voilà qui en faisait une très bonne journée mais avait sucré toutes leurs réserves d'énergies. Charles lisait sur les coussins, la tête de sa petite sœur endormie posée sur les genoux. Erik, Clint et Natasha avaient sombré dans le sommeil devant le téléviseur, Thor suçait son pouce en regardant défiler les images, les yeux mi-clos, et Tony et Loki étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, discutant à mi-voix –nul doute qu'ils se trouveraient bientôt aussi dans les bras de Morphée. Ou de n'importe quelle divinité nordique équivalente. Lokison miaula, et Bruce alla dans son panier pour le caresser. Ouais, parce qu'avec leurs conneries de laser et autres, ils avaient fini par éveiller l'attention de Logan, qui avait aisément découvert le chaton. Bruce l'avait vu osciller entre la colère et le désespoir avant de les réprimander, et de leur ordonner de ne jamais recommencer un truc pareil. Mais ils avaient pu le garder. En un sens, Bruce était d'accord avec leur protecteur : n'importe quel mutant animé de mauvaises intention aux pouvoirs de métamorphose aurait pu se transformer en adorable chaton noir aux yeux verts, les espionner pour en retirer leurs faiblesses, puis s'enfuir et les attaquer. Jarvis avait scanné l'animal, et décrété qu'il était entièrement inoffensif tant qu'ils ne lui tiraient pas la queue. A vrai dire, ce n'était même plus un chaton, à présent, même s'il demeurait relativement petit pour un félin adulte. Adulte. Lui grandissait, et pas eux. Enfin, techniquement si, puisque Bruce et Tony avaient travaillé ensemble sur un mètre-laser, qui avait certifié qu'ils avaient tous pris quelques millimètres –voire centimètres, au cours des derniers mois, mais en âge de chat, Lokison était désormais plus âgé que la plupart d'entre eux. Les yeux de Bruce papillonnèrent et il porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement. Il avait refusé de se transformer en Hulk, durant la séance d'entraînement. La dernière fois, il avait brisé le nez de Loki –fort heureusement, les Asgardiens (ou Jötuns) guérissaient bien plus rapidement que les autres-. Cette transformation incontrôlée ne le dérangeait d'ordinaire pas plus que ça, mais ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le moyen de la faire cesser. Bruce savait qu'il devait apprivoiser l'Autre, mais… Ce n'était pas lui. Il était drôle, mais il prenait possession de son corps, et ça… ben il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier, tout simplement. L'enfant se pelotonna contre Lokison et ferma les yeux.

Logan soupira avant de rayer une mention sur le carnet de santé de Thor. Il repoussa l'objet et posa une main sur son front. Si tout se passait bien pour lui et les petits, ce n'était pas le cas du reste du monde. Depuis son refus de revenir, Tornade avait pris la direction de l'Institut Xavier et lui avait envoyé un mail pour lui dire qu'elle avait expliqué aux enfants –et à leurs parents- que le professeur allait bien mais qu'il avait été forcé de prendre sa retraite –un sourire ironique s'était peint sur les lèvres de l'homme : Charles n'avait jamais été plus jeune et en forme-. L'institut avait été attaqué une nouvelle fois, cependant, et l'atmosphère américaine s'assombrissait. Les unes de journaux papiers et télévisés titraient des attaques injustifiées et des disparitions inexpliquées. Le SHIELD avait perdu trois agents à essayer d'intervenir, et les super vilains avaient laissé divers messages à l'organisation secrète, dont un qui laissait penser qu'HYDRA s'était rallié à ce rassemblement inter-mauvais-mutants-et-vilains-du-nord-de-l-amérique, ce qui faisait du continent une proie désespérée dont les humains et les mutants –donc tous les civils- risquaient de pâtir. Tous devraient bientôt choisir leur camp.

-Vous devriez aller dormir, Logan, lui conseilla la voix douce de Pepper.

Elle tenait entre ses bras un énorme dossier où la marque de Stark Industrie était apposée, signe qu'elle comptait commencer à travailler dessus. Ces temps-ci, elle naviguait entre les enfants quand Logan ne pouvait pas les surveiller, la paperasse avec le SHIELD, et l'entreprise dont elle était présidente.

-Uniquement si vous faites de même, grommela-t-il.

En onze mois, ils avaient eu le temps de s'organiser, mais les imprévus et changement de routines tels que les anniversaires bouleversaient leurs emplois du temps. La jeune femme contempla sa pile de papier avec défaitisme.

-Je suppose que cela peut attendre demain, concéda-t-elle.

-Je me débrouillerais seul avec les enfants, marmonna l'homme.

Elle posa son fardeau et il se leva.

-Un thé, avant le repos ? proposa-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Ils fermèrent la porte du bureau et marchèrent jusqu'à leur cuisine personnelle, où ils entreposaient des produits auxquels les enfants ne devaient avoir accès sous aucun prétexte, tels que l'alcool. Ils buvaient rarement, mais cela leur arrivait, comme à n'importe quel adulte. Ce soir-là, Logan s'autorisa une bière –la première depuis un bon mois. Il avait compris très rapidement qu'un mal de tête lui serait fatal s'il voulait arriver à gérer tout ce petit monde. Son petit monde.

-Vous êtes inquiet, nota Pepper.

Il haussa les épaules.

-L'Organisation s'organise. Ils vont bientôt pouvoir attaquer la Tour, et même si les enfants sont entraînés, ils risquent gros. Et le monde avec. On plonge droit vers une guerre, avec des camps, et puisque le SHIELD a échoué à dissoudre et infiltrer correctement l'Organisation depuis sa création –depuis qu'_on_ les a _avertis _de sa création-, il devient évident que les seuls qui pourraient les stopper se trouve à la Tour Stark.

-Sauf qu'ils sont bien trop jeunes, compléta Pepper en prenant une gorgée brûlante.

-Ca, Fury risque de s'en foutre totalement, et d'obliger Loki à inverser son sort.

La femme se pinça les lèvres, alors que Logan sentait ses griffes de métal prêtes à transpercer sa peau.

-C'est hors de question, prévint-il.

-Nous sommes d'accord, Logan. Mais il va nous falloir nous battre, si Fury s'est décidé.

-Pas de problèmes.

La rage le faisait désormais trembler. Ils s'étaient construit un équilibre, tous deux, les dix enfants, et le chat. Un équilibre où ils étaient heureux, et ils l'avaient tous mérité. Logan se refusait à être égoïste et à laisser l'Amérique crever pour le bien de dix enfants, mais il trouverait une autre solution que celle de foutre leur nouvelle vie en l'air.

.

Listith laissa échapper un ricanement devant son ordinateur portable, et d'un geste du doigt, envoya la carte sur laquelle il venait de travailler numériquement sur le mur, flanquant un coup de pied dans son fauteuil à roulettes afin de prendre du recul. Deux points scintillants indiquaient deux attaques, à Los Angeles et à Denvers, tandis que plusieurs cercles rappelaient les attaques précédentes. Il appuya son doigt sur celui menant à l'Institut Charles Xavier –ce vieux professeur n'était même plus capable de protéger ses troupes. Il n'avait pas entendu parler du télépathe depuis un bon moment, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait vu. Il devait être mort… et il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Que Xavier découvre ou pas ses projets, il parviendrait à les mener à bien. Une reconstitution numérique en trois dimensions remplaça la carte, et il lança :

-Visiter l'intérieur.

La commande vocale marchait depuis sept mois, à présent, ce qui était bien pratique. Il observa la salle à manger, le salon, reconstitués à l'aide du logiciel spécialisé que Le Caméléon lui avait installé.

-Tss tss, persifla l'un des spectateurs assis sur l'un de fauteuils en velours qui assistait à son cours.

Listith se retourna et se contenta de lever un sourcil en posant ses yeux classés sur l'impudente.

-Il y a une bien une salle de classe, à droite, mais elle n'est pas meublée dans ce sens là.

Voilà à quoi avaient servis leurs quelques attaques à l'Institut –en plus de kidnapper deux mômes à titre expérimental. Listith attrapa son carnet de notes dissimulé dans sa poche et griffonna une remarque à ce sujet.

-Monter ? demanda le logiciel.

-Oui.

Ils prirent virtuellement les ascenseurs, puis arrivèrent dans un couloir blanc avec pour toute issue une porte cylindrique marquée d'un X. Celle-là, aucun des ses agents n'avait pu la franchir, même durant la seconde attaque où une équipe spéciale avait été dépêchée. Ils avaient perdu un jeune membre prometteur, à cette occasion, capable de cracher des bouts de métal tranchant. Un grand type musclé lui avait planté des griffes d'un métal inconnu dans le corps, et il n'avait pas réussi à les assimiler. Il n'avait pas vu ce mutant la dernière fois, mais l'Organisation était à présent prévenue, et elle serait sur ses gardes, lors de la prochaine attaque. Une fois que l'unité spéciale aurait été dépêchée. Quoi que cela fut qui soit si bien gardé, Listith le détournerait pour s'en faire une arme ou former une contre-arme. Si c'était technologique, Le Caméléon l'aiderait. Si c'était magique, il détenait une fille puissante, surnommée La Sorcière Rouge, à qui il faisait en ce moment même subir un lavage de cerveau. Et si c'était alien… Ils n'avaient pas encore de solution contre cela. Sans l'invasion Chitauri des années précédente, sans Loki, ils n'en auraient pas même imaginé la possibilité ni l'existence. Listith finit la visite de l'Institut, puis se retourna pour faire face à son public.

-Eh bien ? Que nous manque-t-il, à votre avis ? murmura-t-il.

Le Caméléon, posté sur un dossier pourpre, esquissa un sourire et glissa subrepticement sa main dans le dos d'Opale. Listith aurait voulu siffler, mais il s'abstint et détourna le regard de cette manifestation outrageante. L'impudente de tout à l'heure leva sa mimine.

-Une reconstitution de la Tour Stark.

-Tour Avengers, murmura Listith. Antony Stark n'est plus le seul à y vivre. Quel dommage que notre première unité ne soit pas revenue, mais nous allons en préparer une autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un mouvement unanime, et il laissa un mince sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

-Opale… son ton doucereux ne la trompa pas et elle envoya valser Le Caméléon avant de sauter à terre. Si je ne me trompe pas… tu as un cours qui t'attends, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'inclina et sortit de la scène, effleurant l'estrade.

-Cargill ?

Dans l'ombre, la jeune femme lui offrit un sourire étincelant.

-Magneto ? s'enquit-il.

Ses lèvres recouvrirent ses dents, et une lueur d'inquiétude fit briller son regard.

-Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il pourrait être, admit-elle. Nous avons cherché… à de nombreux endroits, y compris en Argentine, en Allemagne et en Pologne, mais il est inlocalisable. J'ai même demandé à Senyaka… il ne sait pas non plus.

-Mais Senyaka n'a pas la moindre envie de voir Magneto, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il connaît son importance, répliqua Le Caméléon.

Privé de son jouet, il portait désormais une pleine attention au débat. Listith ferma les yeux et put sentir ses compatriotes se tendre autour de lui.

-Sortez.

La salle se vida, chacun reprenant ses occupations, et Listith retourna à son ordinateur, fermant son logiciel, en ouvrant un autre et pianotant à toutes vitesses. Il avançait lentement mais sûrement, et tout était calculé. Mais l'absence de Magneto et de Xavier le contrariait. Trouvez l'un, vous trouverez sans doute l'autre, car il revint dans sa mémoire que l'un de ses agents avait expliqué qu'ils avaient été amis, longtemps auparavant. Très longtemps, Listith n'étant alors même pas né.

.

Le cours sur les Etats-Unis du XXIème siècle était ennuyant. Etant né en Allemagne, Erik se fichait bien de cette partie de continent de l'autre côté d'un quelconque océan –Atlantique, s'il se souvenait bien-, et la seule chose qu'il désirait était que cette fichue pendule avance un peu plus vite. Discrètement, il plia son index, et la regarda faire un bon de deux minutes. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais d'ici six cents secondes, il recommencerait, et ils seraient délivrés rapidement. Se penchant vers Clint, à côté du quel il était assis, le manipulateur de métal demanda :

-Penses-tu que nous soyons plus avancés qu'eux, ou qu'ils en savent plus sur notre compte ?

Charles aurait à peine décollé ses yeux du tableau flambant neuf, trop fasciné par ce qu'il apprenait, mais Clint paru ravi d'une telle diversion. Il préférait de loin la pratique à la théorie, même s'il reconnaissait l'utilité de ce cours d'Histoire-Géographie, comme l'appelait Tony, un exploit qu'Erik était personnellement incapable de faire.

-Eh bien, ils nous ont donnés pas mal d'informations eux-mêmes, n'est-ce pas ? répondit le jeune archer.

Comme l'avait fait remarquer le génie, « Impossible de ne pas remarquer le grand 'O' peint à la bombe là où ils ont mené leurs plus grandes batailles. Quels copieurs ! ». Et il osait prétendre que le grand 'A' lumineux accroché à la Tour était bien plus classe.

-Certes. Charles pense qu'ils veulent se faire connaître.

-C'est indéniable, reconnut Clint en penchant la tête sur le côté. Les vilains qui se fichent de travailler en groupe pourraient se sentir attirés par leur succès.

Erik hocha la tête, méditant ces paroles. S'il avait créé une telle société, comment s'y serait-il pris ? Il songea qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que les autres le choisisse, mais lui, choisir les autres. Il y aurait moins de risques de trahison.

-Que savons nous ? ajouta l'autre enfant. Qu'ils s'entraînent, qu'ils forment plusieurs équipes différentes pour un but très précis –merci aux vidéos de surveillance du SHIELD, Qu'ils sont plusieurs, et que l'organisation est nouvelle. Qu'ils recherchent Magneto...

-Quoi ?!

-Natasha l'a dit, et elle l'a fait écrire dans le « carnet de complotations » de Tony et Loki.

Un flash traversa l'esprit d'Erik, et il regretta de ne pas avoir laissé Charles enfouir ses souvenirs comme il l'avait fait avec Loki, mais s'il avait accepté, Charles y aurait eu accès et il en aurait souffert. Or, Charles était la personne la plus innocente et la meilleure qu'il connaisse, et il se refusa à ce qu'il souffre.

-Je ne l'ai pas lu, répliqua-t-il en gardant un visage de marbre.

Son cœur cognait à toute allure contre sa poitrine et il sentait de la sueur couler le long de son dos et tâcher son t-shirt bleu.

-Dîtes-donc, vous deux, les réprimanda Pepper, je sais que ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciez particulièrement ce cours, mais puisqu'il vous est indispensable pour comprendre les derniers évènements, vous pourriez avoir la décence d'écouter.

-Mais nous sommes encore trop jeune pour comprendre, pépia innocemment Raven en braquant sur la jeune femme des yeux ambrés innocents.

Parce qu'Erik était parvenu à la convaincre de garder sa forme naturelle et magnifique. Leur instructrice leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si vous n'êtes pas trop jeune pour tenir un arc, vous coucher à dix heures et demies ou faire démarrer une voiture, alors vous ne l'êtes pas non plus pour cela, jeunes gens !

Erik fusilla Tony du regard. Il avait prévu que leurs frasques leurs retomberaient dessus, même si Bruce et Clint l'avaient immédiatement défendu : en découvrant une telle collection de bolides magnifiques, qui aurait pu résister ? Loki avait juste soupiré, comme il se contentait de le faire chaque fois que le choix du film impliquait des courses de voitures dont il se fichait éperdument, braquant sur le génie un regard aussi tendre et amusé que désabusé et affligé. En grommelant, il s'empara d'un crayon pour reproduire le schéma simplifié projeté contre le tableau, pliant une nouvelle fois son doigt pour faire avancer le temps plus vite.

Dès que Pepper les libéra, le jeune mutant fondit sur Natasha, et l'entraîna vers la salle isolée la plus proche, à savoir une salle de bain. Dès qu'il desserra son emprise sur elle, ses doigts puissants ayant laissé une empreinte rouge sur son poignet, et mis les mains sur ses hanches et le toisa, des éclairs plein les yeux.

-Ne refais jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Jamais, sinon je te promet que même la jambe cassée de Clint te paraîtra enviable, en comparaison de ma défense.

Erik ne réagit pas, mais il avait assisté à l'entraînement de la rouquine russe. Elle maîtrisait une technique martiale impressionnante, à tel point qu'elle avait dû être une championne, dans son ancienne vie, ou exercer un travail dangereux. Il penchait plus pour le travail dangereux, car il ne semblait pas dans son tempérament de se préoccuper de choses aussi futiles.

-Alors, que veux-tu ?

-Que sais-tu de Magneto ? lui demanda-t-il sans tergiverser, aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il aurait pu demander à Charles, mais il ne voulait pas le voir blessé. Il voulait pouvoir réagir comme il le voulait sans que son meilleur ami ne panique, et dans cette salle de bains, au moins, ils étaient à l'abri, et Natasha garderait son sang-froid.

-Tu parles de l'homme dont il est fait mention dans le carnet ?

-Je n'ai pas lu ce carnet en entier. Qu'as-tu entendu à la Statue de la Liberté ?

Il avait conscience que son comportement brusque et trop mature l'effrayait, mais il savait qu'il allait mettre le doigt sur un détail particulièrement désagréable.

-Sur Magneto ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

Natasha, qui était passée de la colère à la perplexité, se tenait à présent sur ses gardes.

-Parce que, répondit Erik. Ca ne concerne que moi.

Elle ne broncha pas, et il se souvint de sa réaction, quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait auparavant été adulte.

-Ca concerne ma vie d'avant. Je voudrais comprendre.

Elle sembla un peu s'adoucir, et il décida de tenter de pousser sa chance jusqu'au bout.

-Bitte.

Il n'aimait pas quémander, et cela lui venait plus naturellement dans sa langue maternelle, mais il savait qu'étrangement, elle pourrait le comprendre.

-Je vais te le dire, Erik, mais uniquement parce que tu aurais très bien pu te trouver à ma place. On est sensés tirer un trait sur notre passé, tu te souviens ? Saisir notre seconde chance.

Il s'en souvenait, il avait été l'un des premiers à voter pour cette opportunité. Mais ce n'était pas Natasha, ni aucun autre, qui était réveillé, par des cauchemars provenant de flashs. Ce n'était pas Natasha qui devait supporter Charles, qui avait passé deux mois à partager son précieux secret. Il ne le regrettait pas –il l'avait fait pour celui qui lui était le plus précieux dans cette Tour et même ailleurs- et le referait de nouveau sans hésiter, mais il voulait comprendre. Il était Magneto, il s'était entendu appeler ainsi, et ces mutants avaient parlé de Magneto. Il pourrait aider les autres, recueillir une nouvelle information capitale, les mettre sur la voie. Mais il n'en parlerait pas à Natasha avant qu'elle ne lui ait révélé ce qu'elle savait.

-Je n'ai entendu que des bribes, le prévint-elle. …Fatalis. Il est dommage que nous ne parvenions pas à joindre Magneto.

Sa voix changea.

-Dommage ou bénéfique ? Il peut se montrer incroyablement…

Malgré lui, le petit garçon laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif, et les joues de la petite fille rosirent. Erik se surprit à la trouver jolie, et à envisager pourquoi Clint ne cessait de la suivre du regard.

-Et ces paroles étaient déclamées par ceux dont nous avons assumé qu'ils sont les leader, les deux que tu as décris et que Bruce a dessiné ?

Il y avait jeté un coup d'œil, afin de les reconnaître éventuellement. Il était inhabituel pour lui de fonctionner en équipe, il se sentait plus comme un individualiste –excepté avec Charles, mais Charles était différent.

-Oui, confirma Natasha.

Magneto, il put aisément le déduire, était un super-vilain, qui n'aimait pas plus que lui travailler en équipe. Il avait œuvré pour le camp d'en face, pour le camp qu'ils s'efforçaient de combattre ! Et Charles ? L'avait-il rejoint dans son idéalisme, où était-ce pour cela, _à cause de lui, _qu'il était devenu cette espèce de… loque… aux cheveux longs et aux pantalons flashys ?

-Erik ?

Les barreaux soutenant les serviettes se tordaient, le lavabo giclait, inondant la pièce, les ampoules chauffaient. Natasha le gifla.

-Er ist mich, déclara l'enfant. Ich bin Magneto. Ich bin…

-Du ? Das ist… Attends une minute ! Ca veut dire que nous n'étions pas forcément tous dans le même camp ?

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, puis lui attrapa les poignets, et Erik tenta de se débattre.

-Ecoute-moi, ordonna-t-elle, quelle partie de seconde chance n'as-tu pas comprise ? Le passé qui n'est même pas nôtre car nous ne nous en souvenons pas n'importe pas du tout. Ce qui compte, ce sont tes actions, et maintenant. Quelle est ta position, Erik ?

Il tressaillit, et crispa la mâchoire, serrant les dents à s'en faire mal. Que pensait-il de ce qu'ils faisaient ? De ce pourquoi ils oeuvraient ? Il se remémora les longues soirées passées avec Charles, à débattre. Logan, lorsqu'il était revenu en sang de l'Institut. Les attaques, les témoignages à la télévision, le sadisme dont les autres faisaient preuve.

-Il faut les arrêter. Nul n'a le droit de priver des gens de vivre ainsi, et surtout pas parce qu'ils sont ainsi, ou ne correspondent pas à leurs critères idéaux.

Un nouveau flash le frappa, et il cogna accidentellement sa tempe contre le lavabo en verre transparent, au bord de la nausée. Des hommes et des femmes, le regard vides, à peine humains… La petite russe le ramena à leur réalité en claquant des doigts.

-Donc tu es avec nous, et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Un appel leur parvint de l'autre bout du couloir.

-Ils nous cherchent, remarqua-t-elle flegmatiquement.

-Surtout Clint, dit Erik. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

Il crut cette fois recevoir le poing qu'elle retenait depuis les premières minutes passées ensemble, mais elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard, avant de retrousser les lèvres dans un air malicieux qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Loki. Erik déglutit difficilement, sentant venir quelque chose qui amusait beaucoup son amie mais qui risquait de lui causer du tord.

-Puisque tu m'as obligée à te donner des informations, je vais en rajouter que tu ne voulais pas forcément.

Elle le força à rester immobile, collant ses épaules contre le lavabo.

-Charles, dit-elle.

Erik sentit son estomac se retourner étrangement, mais son expression ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Ouvres les yeux, Erik, parce qu'il ne le fera pas pour toi. Tu devras le faire pour lui.

Elle inclina la tête et plissa les yeux.

-Tu sais que Tony et Loki sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, pas vrai ?

-Oui.

Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer leur amour. Dès qu'il l'avait compris, Erik avait éprouvé une furieuse envie de les défendre contre quiconque entraverait leur chemin. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des garçons, et que la société refusait qu'ils s'aiment, mais que nul n'était autorisé à les juger. Le génie agaçait profondément le jeune allemand, mais il restait un de ses amis, et si jamais l'un d'eux était détruit parce que quelqu'un venait endommager leur amour… il ne le permettrait pas. Ils avaient le droit de s'aimer.

-Charles refuse de l'admettre, dit Natasha, très posément.

Erik le savait, bien entendu. Charles était son meilleur ami, et leur amour le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Réfléchis donc au lien de tout ça, Erik. Clint, je te jure que si tu hurles encore une fois mon nom, je ne te parle plus de la semaine ! Laisse moi vivre !

Sur ces derniers mots hurlés à son comparse, elle fila hors de la pièce, laissant un Erik profondément désarçonné et encore secoué des découvertes qu'il venait de faire.

Loki était plongé dans ses pensées, peu attentif à la leçon martiale qui leur était dispensée. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine depuis que, lors de leur dernier conciliabule, Erik les avait informé de son ancienne identité. Il regardait Logan dans les yeux, la main de Charles posé sur son épaule, et Loki avait rivé son propre regard sur leur protecteur, qui n'avait pas cillé. Parce que Logan savait, bien sûr, et qu'il ne jugeait pas Erik. Ce qui le ramenait lui-même des mois en arrière, et il se demandait si d'autres avaient été dans le mauvais camp. Si _lui _avait été dans le mauvais camp. Tony lui avait massé le cœur pendant des heures hier, un flot de diatribes sortant de ses lèvres roses pour lui expliquer pourquoi il était très peu probable qu'il l'ait été –parce qu'il était peut-être malicieux mais pas mauvais, par exemple-, et Loki avait argumenté sur la façon dont il aurait pu réagir en apprenant qui il était si Tony n'avait pas été là, et Tony lui avait dit que de toutes façons il s'en fichait. Et lui avait exposé tous les autres arguments d'une deuxième chance, et d'une érosion du passé. Et le jeune dieu devait admettre qu'il se sentait plus heureux que jamais, et que son bonheur durait depuis près de neuf mois. Avec Tony à ses côtés, plus rien n'importait.

-Loki !

-Dans tes rêves Thor ! le rembarra le génie.

Loki sortit de ses pensées pour remarquer que deux capitaines avaient été nommés, pour un exercice qu'ils travaillaient depuis plus d'un mois à présent, constituant à s'affronter en deux camps. Steve avait choisi Tony en premier, et Thor venait de le choisir. La douleur dans son cœur avait presque disparu grâce au génie, la veille, et elle s'évapora entièrement lorsque son frère aîné le choisit pour se battre à ses côtés. Bien qu'il ait su que Tony allait protester, Thor l'avait choisi en premier, et lui souriait avec la même lueur dans les yeux que Lokison lorsqu'il voulait un peu plus de viande. Adressant un sourire contrit au petit garçon brun, il rejoignit son frère dont le visage s'éclaira un peu plus.

-Les règles sont claires, intervint Logan avant que le génie n'ait pu protester.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches avec une moue boudeuse, et Loki lui offrit un sourire narquois. Il n'allait certainement pas lui faire de fleur, déterminé à gagner. Ensemble, Thor et lui formaient une bonne équipe : ils s'étaient déjà entraînés ensemble, et ils connaissaient parfaitement les pouvoirs de l'autre. Steve choisit ensuite Charles, et Thor, Raven. L'affrontement serait ardu et parfaitement équilibré, mais l'esprit bouillonnant d'intelligence du petit Jotün lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente stratégie les amenant à travailler ensemble en parfaite harmonie, car les équipes changeaient chaque fois, et qu'ils s'enhardissaient et progressaient un peu plus à chaque session.

.

Du point de vue de Clint, la plupart de ceux présents dans la salle de jeu étaient des idiots incapable de voir ce qui se trouvait juste sous leur nez, lui compris. Ils attendaient plus ou moins patiemment leur tour d'aller au bain, vaquant à des occupations beaucoup plus saines que les essais pour contrer des vilains, puisque celles-ci avaient été ajoutées à l'emploi du temps quotidien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Erik ? demanda-t-il curieusement à Natasha.

Les deux mutants avaient délaissé leur jeu d'échec pour venir lancer aux fléchettes –Erik gagnait, mais certainement parce que les bouts aimantés contenaient du métal.

-Tu n'aurais même pas du savoir où je me trouvais, à la base ! s'indigna la jeune russe.

C'était peut-être vrai, mais il s'était inquiété. La dernière fois que deux des leurs avaient manqué à l'appel, ils avaient subi une attaque, et il refusait que cela se reproduire, qu'un seul des membres de l'équipe soit blessé. Mais il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix hautes, déjà parce qu'elle lui ferait remarqué qu'il était celui qui avait le plus morflé pour le moment. Bien que ce soit la vérité, ça n'en restait pas moins vexant.

-Je lui ai juste conseillé d'ouvrir les yeux, répondit-elle finalement.

-Quoi ? Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas mes affaires, qu'aucun d'entre nous ne devait s'en mêler ! se récria-t-il, vexé.

Elle fronça son joli nez.

-Ca fait six mois que je ne t'ai plus fait de réflexion de ce genre, et tu remarqueras qu'il est temps ! Et tu ne t'es pas gêné pour t'interposer entre Charles et Raven.

Et pour cause, il avait pris Raven sous son aile. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Natasha, au début, et il avait fait en sorte qu'ils restent souvent tous les trois, même si elle partageait désormais son temps entre eux et Thor. C'était une bonne chose pour l'Asgardien, puisque ça lui évitait d'embêter ou de regarder tristement son petit frère.

-Mais Raven en avait besoin ! Elle souffrait de la dictature de Charles !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de la dictature ? persifla son amie, les yeux brûlants de rage et les traits déformés par la colère.

Mais même ainsi, elle était jolie. Resplendissante. Clint se mordit la lèvre, refusant pourtant à se laisser crier dessus.

-Je sais que ça annihile les libertés et les gens !

-Ah oui ?

Les regards convergèrent vers eux, mais il s'en fichait. Il se sentait blessé. Elle ne voulait jamais qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, et il lui arrivait de se demander si elle trouvait agaçant. Il en souffrait profondément.

-Oui, Tasha ! Désolé si tu as vécu dans une, et désolé de ne pas convenir à ton idéal de meilleur ami !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, désarçonnée.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ?

Sa colère avait été coupée net, mais la sienne était amplifiée, désormais.

-Ca vient faire là-dedans que…

-Espèce d'idiot ! murmura-t-elle, le coupant dans sa tirade. Crétin.

Contre toute attente, elle le serra dans ses bras. Clint sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui et sa rage s'évanouir.

-Toi, tu es irremplaçable, compris, Clint ?

Elle le gifla, mais ce fut de bonne guerre. Il hocha la tête.

-Maintenant, regarde Charles, et ose me dire que ce n'était pas la chose à faire.

Le télépathe se tenait aussi loin que possible d'Erik, c'est-à-dire qu'il maintenait une distance de trois centimètres.

-Tasha, si nous nous mêlons de toutes les affaires de tout le monde, ça risque de tourner au bain de sang, l'avertit-il.

-En attendant, je vais aller prendre mon bain moussant !

Logan avait relâché Thor et Loki, et les cheveux des deux jeunes princes dégoulinaient sur leurs vêtements. L'homme faisait à présent signe aux deux seules filles de leur groupe.

-Ne fais rien sans moi ! lança-t-elle avant de prendre le poignet de son amie et de murmurer une phrase assassine.

Raven tourna au bleu immédiatement –elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci. Clint jeta un coup d'œil à Steve et Bruce, qui jouaient parmi les peluches, à Tony et Loki qui faisaient tourner en bourrique Lokison, à Thor qui s'était étrangement assis près de la bibliothèque, et à Charles et Erik qui finissaient leurs jeux. Oui, ils se comportaient tous de façon idiote –même Tony et Loki, qui s'étaient trouvés, ne voyaient pas que le Jotün avait un long chemin à faire même Bruce qui semblait si calme ne voyait pas qu'il ne s'acceptait toujours pas. Mais cela n'avait pas grande importance, après tout, parce qu'ils étaient des enfants, qu'à ce moment, ils étaient heureux, et qu'ils avaient droit de couler des jours heureux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre cette fois !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des avis, c'est toujours une source de joie extrême !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je l'apprécie particulièrement :)**

Raven devait admettre qu'elle n'aimait pas l'ambiance de New York, ces dernières semaines. Les passants semblaient plus pressés que jamais, les habitants plus méfiants, et les vilains moins discrets. Logan et Pepper s'arrangeaient pour qu'ils puissent aller prendre l'air au moins une fois par semaine, mais ils se rendaient généralement hors de la ville, dans des endroits plus calmes, et plus retirés. Charles disait que l'air de la campagne faisait du bien aux enfants, et il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Raven pouvait s'amuser dans une immense prairie, faire des roulades dans l'herbe ou bien démarrer une bataille d'eau ou de fleurs. Elle se souvenait que le domaine où elle habitait avec son frère auparavant était planté au milieu d'un immense jardin de gazon parfaitement entretenu, dans lequel ils étaient parfois envoyés par leur mère, lorsqu'ils traînaient un peu trop dans ses jambes, où qu'elle s'apercevait qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis depuis trop longtemps. La petite fille soupira et lança une peluche à la figure de Thor, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Il était plongé dans ses pensées depuis que Pepper les avait libérés du cours de petit garçon lui lança un regard vitreux et porta son pouce à sa bouche.

-Tu devrais arrêter ça, conseilla-t-elle. Ma mère pense que c'est très peu distingué, et Charles dit qu'il est très difficile d'arrêter.

-Je croyais que Clint avait mis au point que Charles n'est pas une référence ? rétorqua Thor en articulant laborieusement.

Raven reçut la phrase comme un coup. Certes, Clint et elle discutaient beaucoup, et Thor était parfois assez proche pour entendre la conversation, mais il n'avait encore jamais critiqué Charles, jusqu'à maintenant. Thor ne critiquait jamais Charles, comme il ne critiquait jamais Loki. Il l'avait soutenue, parce qu'il savait qu'un frère, c'était sacré, que l'on soit l'aîné ou le cadet. Elle se leva, les mains sur les hanches –posture qu'elle avait appris à emprunter à Natasha-, hésitant entre colère et infinie tristesse. La seconde l'emporta.

-Est-ce que tout le monde dénigre Charles ? demanda-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. L'asgardien blond la regarda, bouche bée, son pouce retombé en même temps que sa main sur son pantalon de toile.

-Non ! Enfin, Charles est… comme il est, je veux dire, il a des secrets, et…

Il se dépêtrait tant bien que mal, et Raven réalisa qu'à part Erik, peu étaient vraiment très proches de Charles. Ils étaient tous très liés, mais elle sentait que son frère n'était pas tout à fait avec eux, pas forcément tout à fait heureux. Elle se laissa retomber sur une peluche de Simba, ses poings bleus crispés. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, et était redevenue ce qu'Erik appelait sa « normalité ». Thor s'était levé, et posa une petite main sur son épaule.

-Pardonne-moi, damoiselle. Je ne souhaitais en aucun cas te peiner.

Le petit garçon pouvait se montrer très chaleureux et chevaleresque, dans certaines occasions. Il passa une main sur sa joue graveleuse pour récolter la larme qui y roulait, puis saisit ses doigts et les porta à ses lèvres, levant les yeux vers elle avec un sourire.

-Je souhaite disposer de mon droit à sucer mon pouce, puisque Tony ne cesse de répéter que nous sommes en démocratie, la taquina-t-il.

Elle-même esquissa un sourire. Il parvenait toujours à lui remonter le moral.

-Souhaites-tu jouer aux fléchettes ? s'enquit son ami.

La jeune mutante avisa Loki, qui était plongé dans un livre relativement épais, sans Tony à ses côtés, pour une fois. Et pour cause, le génie discutait sciences avec Bruce, ce qui avait sans conteste dû profondément ennuyer le petit frère de Thor. Elle secoua la tête, désolée. Pour une fois que le jotün était seul, elle devait en profiter !

Elle délaissa son ami pour aller se glisser auprès de Loki. En sentant sa présence, l'enfant releva la tête et se tendit. Raven grimaça mais prit consciencieusement sa forme de petite fille aux longues boucles blondes. Elle portait un T-shirt fleuri, et la tunique de Loki était à manches courtes. Leurs bras serrés l'un contre l'autre se touchaient, et elle fut surprise de la tiédeur de sa peau.

-Que veux-tu ? s'enquit le garçon.

-Eh bien…

Elle hésita. Elle avait l'habitude d'émettre des hypothèses que son aîné réfutait, ou qu'il la prenne de haut. Loki ferma son livre, une moue aussi résignée qu'agacée sur le visage.

-Pour une fois que Tony ne m'empêchait pas de m'abandonner à des activités intellectuelles !

Mais il y avait autre chose dans sa voix, une tendresse et une affection à peine dissimulée. Raven ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et se reçut un regard meurtrier.

-Loki…

Si elle le blessait, Thor autant que Tony lui en voudraient, et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se mettre son ami à dos. Sauf que, même sans lui en avoir vraiment parlé, elle connaissait le point de vue de Clint sur ce point. Il l'aurait poussée à le faire, parce qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec elle. Loki s'irrita et son beau visage de porcelaine s'ombragea.

-Parle donc, Raven ! Contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas l'éternité.

La jeune mutante grimaça. Il pouvait être franchement désagréable, quand il s'y mettait. Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il ajouta :

-Ne t'en fais pas, si ce que tu dis ne me conviens pas, je te promets de ne pas te transformer en serpent, ni ta peluche du Roi Lion. Je me contenterais de te faire valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice. Elle lui flanqua une tape sur le bras.

-Idiot !

-Stupide mortelle !

Au final, elle riait, et envisagea d'inventer un faux prétexte. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour cela, et que Loki était le dieu des mensonges. Il devinerait aussitôt qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Raven redevint subitement sérieuse.

-Loki, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être essayer de s'accepter, tous les deux.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête avant d'avoir fini. Si elle se stoppait, elle le laisserait objecter, se refermer, ou ne retrouverait plus le courage de continuer.

-Je sais que tu détestes ma forme bleue, et je ne l'aime pas plus que toi, mais c'est ce que je suis, et elle n'est pas maléfique, et je n'ai aucune origine extra-terrestre, je peux te le promettre, enfin, de ce dont je me souviens et Erik me dit que je dois me concentrer sur mes pouvoirs, si je veux être entièrement à ce que je fais, pas à avoir l'air normale, et Clint et Natasha disent que le bleu me va bien et que je dois rester comme je suis et toi, tu as découvert que tu es un jotün, mais tu ne peux pas en avoir honte, parce que ça ne veut rien dire, et que nous t'aimons comme ça, surtout Tony, et je suis sûre qu'il aimerait bien te revoir en bleu, et tes pouvoirs pourraient être bien plus forts, mais il faut que tu les développes. Et c'est rien d'être adopté, parce que tes parents t'aiment quand même, sinon ils te feraient sentir la différence. On pourrait essayer, juste tous les deux, dans une salle tranquille, de se transformer le plus longtemps possible.

Loki la regardait, les yeux écarquillés mais le visage froid et neutre. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle ancra ses yeux bleus dans les siens, et envisagea de les laisser redevenir ambrés, mais eut crainte de le braquer.

-Nos situations n'ont rien à voir, Raven, déclara-t-il d'une voix distante. Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir d'être mutante, mais les jotüns sont les monstres contre lesquels on me met en garde depuis mon enfance, qui peuplent les légendes les plus meurtrières d'Asgard.

-Mais tu n'es pas mauvais, Loki, dit-elle gentiment.

-Erik non plus.

Touchée. Une douleur enfla dans la poitrine de la fillette.

-Je suis Prince d'Asgard, et je devrais avoir un droit sur le trône, mais jamais Odin ne laissera un jotün régner.

-Il t'aime, supplia-t-elle.

Avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne connaissait pas les souvenirs d'enfance du prince aux yeux verts.

-Je suppose, finit-il par admettre avec reluctance.

Il ne l'avait pas balancée à l'autre bout de la pièce, et elle n'entendait pas Lokison cracher, donc aucun reptile n'avait fait son apparition. Elle décida de tenter un peu plus le destin.

-Allez, Loki.

-Ca ne me demande aucun effort d'être asgardien, Raven, répliqua-t-il acerbement en se levant.

Il la laissa seule, marchant, droit et dédaigneux jusqu'au couffin de leur chat noir, plus royal que jamais. Raven mordit sa lèvre inférieure et essuya ses yeux humides. Elle comprenait Loki, et elle avait aussi un frère aîné, sauf que le sien ne la laissait pas vivre.

En neuf mois, Logan s'était habitué à se retrouver dans tout un tas de situations étranges auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensées/rêvées/cauchemardées auparavant. Certes, rassurer un jeune dieu psychopathe et mégalomane après qu'il ait eu un cauchemar en faisait partie, tout autant qu'ordonner à Bruce Banner de chanter _Fields of Athenry_ lorsqu'il sentait qu'il allait perdre le contrôle de lui-même, mais certaines parvenaient encore à le surprendre, malgré tout, et à le rendre heureux. Cependant, au fil du temps, il s'était habitué à voir Raven triste et effacée lorsque quelque chose venait bouleverser son équilibre et sa joie de vivre naturelle. Lorsque Loki l'informa qu'il allait « faire un tour dans les couloirs », pas pour préparer un mauvais coup mais pour réfléchir un peu, seul, son regard se tourna immédiatement vers la dernière personne avec laquelle le jeune dieu avait discuté, en dehors du chat. Elle était toujours adossée à la bibliothèque, le regard fixe. Il se leva, parcourut une dernière fois la salle du regard, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Aussitôt, elle se serra contre lui et enroula ses petits bras autour de son cou, avant de lui expliquer la situation d'une voix étranglée. Logan mit quelques secondes avant de trouver certains mots, et il la décolla doucement du T-shirt bleu qu'elle était en train de tremper. Raven était fragile et sensible, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps, et ces deux mots figuraient à plusieurs reprises dans son dossier. Il était heureux qu'une nouvelle chance de s'épanouir lui soit offerte. Posant un doigt sous son menton, il l'obligea à relever la tête et à le regarder.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Raven. Et Loki a mieux réagi que tout ce que tu pouvais espérer.

Il nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête, afin de pouvoir la retranscrire une fois que tout ce petit monde serait au lit.

-Vous êtes très différents. Tu as eu raison partout, et ce n'est pas un idiot. Il a entendu ce que tu as dit, il y repense déjà puisqu'il s'est barré.

Les discours, le réconfort, ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose où il était doué mais par miracle, il savait visiblement trouver les mots avec la petite mutante bleue.

-Laisse-lui du temps.

Elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui, ayant déjà cessé de pleurer.

-Et arrêtes de t'en faire pour les autres, la tança-t-il. Occupes-toi de toi !

-Charles…

Il lui plaça un index autoritaire sur les lèvres.

-Je m'occupe de ton frère, compris ?

Elle esquissa un rictus qui se transforma bientôt en sourire malicieux. Logan sourit à son tour et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle le repoussa en criant, et une idée bizarre lui vint. Il passa un doigt sur le cou trop blanc de la fillette, puis descendit jusque sur son ventre.

-Arrêtes ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tordant de rire.

-Raven est chatouilleuse ? s'enquit Thor, venu voir comment allait son amie. C'est génial !

Attirés par le bruit, les autres enfants formèrent bientôt un cercle autour de l'Asgardien et de la mutante qui protestait virulemment en se tortillant. Logan laissa un sourire machiavélique s'épanouir sur son visage.

-Monsieur ?

La voix de Jarvis le fit se figer.

-Hank McCoy souhaiterait vous voir. Je l'ai fait entrer dans le séjour.

Fronçant les sourcils, Logan se releva. Que lui voulait Le Fauve ?

-Pourrais-tu demander à Pepper de venir me remplacer ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait Monsieur, elle sera là d'ici quelques secondes.

Reconnaissant, l'homme se dégagea de la marée humaine qui s'était lancée entièrement dans une bataille menée à renforts de doigts et de peluches –à priori, il s'agissait de l'idée de Clint.

-Où est Loki ? demanda l'adulte, conscient que le jotün manquait à l'appel depuis sa discussion avec Raven.

L'IA mit deux interminables secondes avant de répondre, durant lesquelles le cœur de Logan se mit à tambouriner violemment contre sa poitrine.

-Il est à la fenêtre du salon le plus sobre, lui apprit Jarvis.

Respirant avec soulagement, il songea que le petit garçon reviendrait vers ses camarades lorsqu'il s'en sentirait le besoin. Tony s'était extrait du groupe à la mention du nom, et braqua un visage insolent sur Logan.

-Je peux aller le voir, maintenant ? se plaignit-il.

Peu impressionné par le ton geignard que le génie employait, Logan hocha la tête. Il l'avait tenu éloigné pendant les vingt dernières minutes, sachant qu'il se serait sinon précipité à sa poursuite, abandonnant Bruce sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

-Prévient Pepper, ordonna-t-il. Et _pas _d'espionnage, compris ?

L'enfant leva deux yeux pétillants au ciel, et l'homme soupira avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur le plus proche d'un pas rapide.

Le Fauve était assis sur l'un des fauteuils de luxe que Tony avait dû acheter quelques années plus tôt, lors de la construction de la Tour. En entendant Logan arriver, il se leva, et vint lui serrer la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda abruptement Wolverine sans s'embarrasser des formules de politesse.

Hank ne parut pas surpris. Etait-il encore ministre des mutants, ou était-ce une réalité alternée ? La migraine afflua aussitôt, certes moins violente mais absolument pas regrettée.

-J'ai pensé… Ecoutes, j'aimerais bien les voir.

Logan haussa un sourcil, puis inconfortable dans cette situation précaire, désigna deux fauteuils presque placés face à face.

-Assieds-toi, grogna-t-il.

Le mutant obéit, et il l'imita.

-Pourquoi ?

Hank soupira, et passa une main bleue sur son front poilu.

-Depuis que nous avons découvert que ces attaques de mutants et de jeunes doués venaient de ce qui se fait appeler l'Organisation, j'ai échangé pas mal de mails avec Tornade.

Logan se tendit immédiatement. Si Le Fauve lui demandait de revoir son point de vue, il lui conseillerait d'aller se faire foutre, en termes un peu moins éloquents. Son interlocuteur leva une main pour l'apaiser.

-Quand tu m'as appelé il y a huit mois pour me demander des informations sur Charles et Erik, je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé ce que ça signifiait. Mais, tu sais, cette discussion est restée dans un coin de ma mémoire, jusqu'à me hanter. Je ne sais pas si…

Logan hocha la tête. Oh que si, il savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait, pour vivre avec des souvenirs morcelés et peu fiables.

-Et Tornade m'a dit que tu avais développé une sorte d'affection pour eux. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, à l'époque, mais lorsque j'ai rencontré Erik Lensherr et Charles Xavier, je ne les aie pas ressentis de la même manière que maintenant. Erik était un homme froid, rempli d'une haine destructrice, mais c'était également un mentor, quelqu'un de fiable, sur qui on pouvait compter. Nous l'apprécions tous, je crois. A l'exception peut-être de Moira MacTaggert, mais cela peut se comprendre. Et Charles était un jeune homme orgueilleux, je crois qu'on peut l'admettre, un peu arrogant. Dragueur, à ses heures perdues, et joyeux. Un mentor, mais plus doux, et plus complexe.

Hank s'interrompit un instant, et Logan sauta sur l'occasion.

-Jarvis, un compte rendu de la discussion téléphonique ?

-Il me semble que vous aviez noté que Charles marchait effectivement, qu'il était quelqu'un de joyeux et d'attentionné, brun aux yeux bleus, et si je puis me permettre, que son comportement vis-à-vis de Raven était semblable à celui d'aujourd'hui. Quand à Erik, la conversation avait tourné autour des camps et de Shaw, ainsi que de l'Allemagne, et du fait qu'il n'était alors pas un mauvais mutant.

Hank cherchait d'où provenait la voix, et Logan était certain que si Tony avait été présent, il en aurait allégrement rit, se redressant avec quelque peu de fierté. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le mutant bleu se passa une nouvelle fois la main sur le visage.

-Je crains que ma perception n'ait été modifiée avec le temps, et avec les derniers actes de Magneto. J'éprouve beaucoup de rancœur à son encontre.

Ca, au moins, ça n'avait pas changé. Logan retint un grognement de douleur alors qu'un flash surgissait, lui vrillant le cerveau : celui d'un homme brisé, mal rasé, semblable à un hippie et incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs car il préférait de loin marcher.

-Mais après ces mails…

-C'est bon, marmonna Logan.

Il avait compris. Hank releva la tête et l'observa. L'homme fronça les sourcils alors qu'un souvenir de la conversation lui revenait en mémoire.

-Tu m'as dit que si Charles et Raven se comportaient comme des frères et sœurs, c'était parce que Charles avait plus ou moins adopté Raven, et qu'ils étaient comme tels lorsque tu les as connus. Qu'en est-il de Raven ?

Le Fauve ne lui en parlait jamais. Il évitait habilement le sujet, mais l'enfant le préoccupait, déchirée entre son désir de plaire à son frère et l'envie de s'échapper de ses règlements, et son refus d'accepter sa mutation… De mauvaise grâce, Hank lui répondit :

-Elle aussi était différente.

Bon, soit.

-Tu ne peux pas voir Charles, Hank. C'est un puissant télépathe, il capterait immédiatement tes souvenirs, et cela risque de le briser. Ce n'est qu'un enfant de six ans, et il en sait déjà beaucoup trop sur la situation.

Une cruelle déception se peignit sur le visage du, ou de l'ancien, ministre, teintée de curiosité.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas le casque de Magneto ?

Logan faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il n'avait jamais suspecté que ce casque puisse être une protection contre Charles.

-Je ne l'ai pas.

-S'il te plaît, Logan. Je crois que j'en ai besoin, et que je peux t'aider.

D'un coup, il se leva, et attrapa Le Fauve par le col de sa chemise, furieux.

-Ecoutes moi, monsieur le ministre, j'ai passé des putains de semaines à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, où ces mômes en étaient, à les apprendre, à les connaître et à apprendre à les aimer, et les mois suivants à prendre soin d'eux parce que personne ne trouve de solution, que ce foutu Institut Charles Xavier veut son professeur mais n'en à foutre de Raven et Erik, et encore moins des Avengers et de Loki, et que le SHIELD n'a pas la moindre envie d'avoir sept gamins sur les bras. Alors, de l'aide, j'en ai pas besoin. Pepper et moi les élevons, et ce ne sont pas des phénomènes de foire.

Hank tressaillit, mais sa mutation lui conférait une force hors du commun. Il se libéra sans problèmes de l'emprise de Wolverine.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Logan, je suis venu pour rectifier mes anciens dires, et parce que j'aimerais les voir. Charles, Raven, Erik. Ils font partie d'un passé que très peu aujourd'hui connaissent car ils sont pour la plupart morts, et d'après ce que j'ai saisi, ils sont aujourd'hui plus semblables à ce qu'ils étaient quand je les ais connu que durant les quarante dernières années.

-Tu veux aussi voir Raven ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

-Les enfants ne veulent plus rien avoir à faire avec leur passé.

Il les protégerait, de tout son corps et son esprit, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

-Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, intervint Jarvis, avec les notes fournies, je pense qu'Hank McCoy dispose d'informations intéressantes, qui pourraient aider…

Aider à comprendre la relation ambiguë entre Charles et Raven. Aider Charles à se trouver entre ce que son esprit torturé savait et son retour à l'enfance mérité. Aider à comprendre pourquoi Charles refusait d'admettre la relation entre Tony et Loki. Aider à combattre les cauchemars d'Erik à propos des camps, son affolement quand il avait perdu sa pièce. Pour le bien être des enfants. Et après tout, il comprenait quelques éléments du Fauve. Ce besoin de savoir, et de faire le point, par exemple.

-Très bien. Mais tu protèges tes pensées, et ils ne connaîtront pas ton identité. Jarvis, informe Pepper.

-Bien monsieur.

Il dénota une intonation aussi amusée que soulagée dans la voix de l'intelligence artificielle. Il lui était d'une grande aide, et questionnait ses décisions, ce qui n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Après tout, Jarvis avait décidé de l'aider de son plein gré, et il n'était pas réellement son maître.

A grands renforts de paroles réconfortantes, murmurées d'une voix douce que seul Loki lui connaissait, Tony était parvenu à le convaincre de revenir à la salle de jeu avec les autres, après qu'ils aient discuté de ce qui s'était passé avec Raven. Loki n'était pas particulièrement fier de lui. Il savait que sa réaction avait blessé la jeune mutante, mais il se refusait à revêtir sa forme de jotün volontairement. Il ne reconnaîtrait jamais cet héritage monstrueux qui était sien, cette apparence affreuse aux yeux de sangs. Les légendes que Fandral leur rapportaient lorsqu'ils s'isolaient alors que les adultes festoyaient prétendaient qu'il s'agissait du sang de leurs victimes, d'une malédiction qu'ils avaient reçu en représailles, pour avoir tant fait couler ce liquide écarlate. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, sa mère n'avait jamais raconté de légendes sur les jotün, non pas parce qu'elle considérait que Thor et lui étaient trop jeunes, trop sensibles, mais parce que lui en était un. Loki sentit une reconnaissance intense pour Frigga, ainsi qu'une chaude sensation aimante le rasséréner. Sa mère l'aimait profondément, elle n'avait jamais fait de différence entre lui et Thor, ou que des sensées. Thor était un guerrier, et lui, un magicien.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! se plaignit Tony.

-Tu déverses un flot de paroles continues, répliqua Loki. Si je devais écouter chacune d'entre elles, j'y passerais mon éternité !

Le génie le foudroya du regard avec une moue boudeuse adorable. Loki lui offrit un sourire railleur, et Tony le bouscula gentiment.

-Tu sais, tout à l'heure, on a découvert que Raven était chatouilleuse… J'ai bien envie d'essayer sur toi, pour voir.

Avant même que le jeune dieu ait pu réagir, la main chaude du génie s'était glissée sous sa tunique et effleurait son ventre avec félonie. Par dignité et orgueil, Loki s'obligea à demeurer immobile, les mâchoires crispées, mais lorsque Tony le déchaussa pour atteindre ses pieds, il ne put retenir un gloussement. Les autres, habitués à leurs excentricités et leur exubérance, ne leur accordèrent pas la moindre attention. Avec sadisme, le génie commença à approcher son autre main, mais Loki s'était dédoublé afin de pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Sauf que Tony ne broncha pas. Néanmoins, la distraction fut suffisante pour lui permettre de s'évader. Il grimpa sur la table où était posée une coupe de fruit, et Tony ne tarda pas à l'escalader à son tour. Ils engagèrent une course poursuite dans la salle, sautant sur et par-dessus le canapé, invectivés par Bruce et Steve qui y jouaient aux dames –Logan avait fini par trouver qu'ils passaient un peu trop de temps devant le téléviseur et avait instauré une nouvelle règle, dont Loki se fichait bien car les films ne stimulaient pas particulièrement son cerveau, et cette artefact Midgardien n'était qu'une distraction comme une autre, sympathique mais ennuyante à la longue-, roulant dans les peluches, que Loki transforma en une anguille, qui s'enroula autour des jambes de Tony pour le faire trébucher.

-Tu ne joues pas fair-play, s'indigna le petit garçon.

Songeant que Natasha le punirait si elle s'apercevait de ce qu'il avait fait subir à un lapin inoffensif, il lui rendit sa forme initiale. Il effectua ensuite une roulade jusqu'à la bibliothèque, dérangeant un Charles plongé dans un manuel de biologie, qui rougit brutalement en croisant son regard et se renferma dans sa lecture, puis repassa près du canapé, trébuchant sur le tapis, manquant au passage de faire tomber le téléviseur. Tony se jeta sur lui.

-Je t'ai eu !

Ils roulèrent ensemble jusqu'à même le sol, riant aux éclats, et Tony lui laissa un peu de répit pour reprendre son souffle avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Et Loki se rendit compte qu'une nouvelle fois, son amoureux avait réussi à lui faire oublier sa tristesse et ses doutes. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit, et tous se tournèrent pour faire face à leur protecteur et à un… inconnu. Pour ce que Loki en savait, ce devait être un mutant, car il n'avait pas d'apparence humaine et que les singes du Zoo n'étaient pas aussi grands, ne se tenaient pas sur deux pattes, et surtout, n'étaient pas _bleus_. Ni habillés.

-Logan ? interrogea Raven, perturbée.

Elle jouait aux fléchettes avec Natasha et Thor. Charles avait refermé son livre pour venir s'approcher des deux adultes. L'inconnu jeta un coup d'œil à Logan, qui lui répondit quelque chose que Loki put aisément interpréter comme « Débrouilles-toi ». Au moins. Le mutant les dévisagea.

-Bonjour. Je suis Hank McCoy, et je… travaille avec l'Institut. Je voulais vous rencontrer.

-Nous n'avons rien à voir avec l'Institut, lâcha Natasha.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Tony.

Il brillait dans ses yeux cette lueur caractéristique que Loki connaissait bien. Cette lueur excitée qui signifiait que son génie avait trouvé une faille, et des informations.

-Tony, l'avertit Logan.

Leur protecteur les connaissait un peu trop bien, lui aussi, et il avait dû deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Hank eut un sourire un peu forcé, et son regard balaya la salle. Logan l'autorisa à leur parler d'un signe de tête, et Tony s'approcha de lui. Loki allait le suivre lorsqu'il vit leur protecteur saisir doucement le bras du télépathe.

-Charles, je t'interdis d'écouter les pensées d'Hank McCoy, compris ? Ce ne sera bon ni pour toi, ni pour lui.

Charles riva ses trop grands yeux bleus sur Logan et hocha la tête. Charles n'était pas Tony. Il ne tenterait pas de découvrir quoi que ce soit après une interdiction directe et visiblement faite pour le protéger. Et après les derniers incidents dont il se souvenait avec sa mémoire, Loki n'avait pas l'intention de demander à Charles de transgresser ces règles. Il rejoignit Tony afin de s'amuser avec des déductions et des phrases joliment tournées. Natasha restait à l'écart, les bras croisés, déterminée à l'éviter. Adossé contre le mur, à ses côtés, Clint fronçait les sourcils en l'observant. Raven l'observait avec curiosité, et Hank la dévorait des yeux, visiblement stupéfaits. Il lui posa quelques questions, et le regard de la fillette blonde se déroba à plusieurs reprises pour regarder son frère, qui s'entretenait avec Erik.

-Loki, murmura Tony en saisissant sa main.

Loki tourna très légèrement la tête vers lui, un infime sourire éclairant son visage.

-Loki, Raven a raison, tu sais. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte. Tu serais un atout génial pour le groupe, avec tes pouvoirs combinés à une apparence jotün et à ses propriétés.

Tony serra un peu plus ses doigts, comme pour l'empêcher de se dérober.

-Tu sais, tu es beau tout le temps. Comme ça, mais en jotün, ta beauté est autre, plus fascinante, plus rude. Et tu es glacial, et c'est quelque chose d'exceptionnel parce que quand tu parles, tu es toujours le même, et qu'au fond de toi, tu es toujours le même.

Loki sentit la colère bouillonner en lui. Pour Tony, il était toujours le même, mais Tony ne savait pas ce qu'était un jotün. Il n'avait pas entendu les légendes… Le génie attrapa son autre main, et la serra avec une force égale à la première.

-Tu es extraordinairement têtu et stupide quand tu t'y mets ! Mais j'y arriverais, crois-moi ! Je suis génial, et bien plus têtu que toi !

Il lui offrit un sourire faussement angélique, puis, avant de lui laisser le temps d'être furieux, il enchaîna sur un autre sujet.

-Hank s'intéresse particulièrement aux mutants, souffla-t-il, regarde !

Après Raven, il était à présent agenouillé auprès d'Erik, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Il y avait dans le regard du Fauve plus de compassion que Logan n'en avait vu depuis des décennies.

-Logan, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, admit-il.

Il se sentait soulagé. Après avoir trouvé le courage d'affronter la douleur, il s'était remémoré qu'il avait toujours pu se fier à Hank McCoy, et que celui-ci était resté auprès du professeur Xavier après que les autres l'aient abandonnés. C'était un individu fiable, et s'il pouvait révéler à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait vécu, dans ce dédoublement de réalité, à part le professeur, ce devait être lui.

-Y a rien à dire, grogna-t-il.

C'était du passé, ou ça n'avait jamais existé. Il n'en savait rien, et il s'en foutait un peu, maintenant, mais un poids venait de lui être enlevé.

-Sans doute pas, à présent. Je suis impressionné, tu sais. Par ce que tu fais pour ces enfants, et par la façon dont ils t'apprécient.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas choisi, et que c'était sa vie, à présent. Une vie dont il n'allait pas se plaindre car pour la première fois depuis des lustres il était heureux.

-Dis-moi, à présent, lança-t-il pour balayer le premier sujet. Ce que tu as remarqué et ce que tu sais.

Ils se trouvaient dans son bureau, une tasse fumante de café adorablement préparé et apporté par Pepper devant chacun d'eux.

-Ce que j'ai vécu auprès de Charles et Erik, lorsque nous utilisions encore ces noms. Sais-tu que c'est nous qui leur avons choisi ces surnoms ? Raven les as suggéré. Nous étions jeunes, parqués dans les locaux de la CIA, et excités à l'idée de s'entraîner contre Shaw. J'avais encore une apparence humaine, à l'exception des pieds. Charles et moi courrions, il adorait courir, et j'ai fini par le battre. Il m'a bien entraîné. Et Le Hurleur… Sean. C'est Erik qui l'a poussé du haut de la parabole, et je me souviendrais toujours du regard de Charles. Réprobateur, mais il y avait autre chose. Sans Erik, Mystique ne se serait jamais acceptée, et Sean n'aurait jamais volé.

Seul son corps était encore avec Logan. Son esprit était ailleurs, dans des souvenirs dont lui seul disposait encore, à présent, car trois avaient perdu la mémoire, et les autres étaient morts.

-Ils étaient tous les trois, quand ils sont venus à la CIA. Charles et Erik, et Raven… Elle était ravissante, joyeuse, tolérante, mais elle se fiait peut-être trop à son frère.

Comme aujourd'hui, songea Logan en faisant signe à Jarvis. L'IA resta muette mais il devina qu'elle l'avait compris.

-Raven obéissait à Charles, mais avec nous, elle s'est retrouvée avec de jeunes adultes qui la comprenaient. Moi, particulièrement.

A cet instant, Logan sut que Le Fauve avait aimé Raven, et qu'une partie de lui l'aimait toujours. Il avait cette expression triste que lui-même pouvait voir dans le miroir lorsqu'il songeait à Jean. Et cette tendre affection, qui le peina pour l'autre.

-Et Charles et Erik… Leur relation était tout à fait particulière. Nous étions en 1962, mais ça n'a jamais empêché… Je crois que Moira aimait Charles, et que Charles avait été attiré par elle. Mais lorsqu'il a rencontré Erik, il a rencontré un idéal, un égal. Je ne sais pas à quel moment ils s'en sont rendus compte, mais nous avions tous compris qu'ils formaient un couple. Ca n'a jamais réellement posé problème, ils étaient nos parents, ils se comportaient comme tels. Certes, il y a eu quelques… incidents…

Les lèvres d'Hank s'étirèrent en un sourire nostalgique.

-Mais nous étions heureux. Et prêt à vaincre Shaw.

Pour Erik, c'était une vengeance, et pas un arrêt pour le bien de l'humanité, ce qui démontrait sa nature égoïste, notée dans son dossier avec cet exemple précis. Le Fauve s'assombrit soudainement.

-Lorsqu'Erik est parti en emportant Angel, et surtout, Raven, Charles en a été brisé. Puis il s'est réfugié dans une colère, une rage, une rancœur. Il n'était plus le même homme arrogant et égoïste. Mais il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Et malgré les nombreuses fois où ils se sont battus l'un contre l'autre, je peux assurer qu'Erik n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer non plus.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et se tut. Logan ne parla pas plus que lui.

Des souvenirs s'écoulèrent doucement dans sa mémoire. Charles, brisé, dans un avion, hurlant sa peine. Deux hommes, venant le voir, à qui il balançait délicatement d'aller se faire enculer. Charles, discourant avec Erik après un énième affrontement mortel, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Charles, enfant, tendant la main à Erik. Erik, acceptant de Charles ce qu'il n'acceptait d'aucun autre. Erik, bouleversé par la perte du professeur Xavier. Erik et Charles, blottis l'un contre l'autre, lisant, échangeant des secrets. Erik et Charles, jouant aux échecs. Erik et Charles. Logan ferma les yeux. Le télépathe avait capté ses premières pensées, savait qu'un jour, il serait l'ennemi de Magneto. Son inconscient perturbé devait se souvenir de la façon dont tout cela avait terminé, de la souffrance engendrée. Comment pouvait-il s'autoriser à se reconnaître amoureux d'Erik Lensherr, alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon de cinq ans ? Et puis, il y avait la différence fondamentale entre les deux êtres. Erik était comme il était, et se fichait de l'opinion des autres. Charles préférait se fondre dans la masse. Aimer un autre garçon… Il soupira.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il avec sa brusquerie habituelle. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu as sans doute compris que même enfants…

Il eut un geste équivoque. Hank hocha la tête.

-Ce que je t'ai dit, Logan, personne ne le sait aujourd'hui, à part Raven et moi. Jean, Tornade, Scott, je n'ai jamais rien dit. Ca ne regarde qu'eux.

Derrière sa façade calme, Logan vit une supplique muette de garder le silence.

-Ouais. Et moi, vu que je me charge d'eux et qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour gérer ça tout seuls.

Hank hocha la tête, et l'homme vu ses yeux briller un peu trop alors qu'il se levait. Le mutant bleu lui tendit la main.

-Merci, Logan. Et… Jarvis, quoi que ce soit, de m'avoir permis de les voir.

Logan haussa les épaules, et lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le couloir, Pepper se chargea de le raccompagner à la porte.

-Je lui ai proposé de revenir, à l'occasion, déclara la jeune femme.

Il n'émit qu'un grognement, ni oui, ni non.

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Juste… pensif, marmonna-t-il.

Il repenserait à tout ça cette nuit. De toutes façons, il doutait qu'il parviendrait à dormir, avec ce remue-méninges, de pensées, de découvertes, de confirmations.

-Les enfants t'attendent, lui dit gentiment sa collègue.

Oui, ils l'attendaient. C'était l'ordre normal des choses.

Phil Coulson ne se plaignait jamais de son travail, même lorsqu'il était surchargé. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, quitte à faire passer sa vie personnelle après, et il savait qu'ils finiraient par avoir tout de nouveau sous contrôle. Mais ces temps-ci, il devait admettre qu'il luttait de plus en plus contre l'envie de tout envoyer balader pour retomber à une place un peu plus ennuyeuse des services secrets. Avec les Avengers redevenus enfants, et cet abruti qui se chargeait d'eux qui le considérait au mieux comme un larbin, au pire comme un crétin fini, ses angoisses et horaires avaient considérablement augmentés. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient enfin découvert les origines des attaques, soit l'Organisation, tout cela avait doublé. Au moins. Ils étaient incapables de distinguer un chef, il devait l'admettre, même si leurs choix se portaient sur un groupe de leaders comprenant entre autres deux dénommés Opale et Le Caméléon, soit quelques vilains mineurs qui n'avaient jusqu'à présent pas posé plus de problèmes que ça. Finissant sa septième tasse de café depuis le début de sa prise de poste, il cilla plusieurs fois pour mieux distinguer l'écran qui devenait de plus en plus flou au fil des heures, puis rentra les données apprises sur Cargill. Soudain, une sirène d'alarme retentit alors qu'un énorme signal clignotant en rouge s'affichait sur l'écran. Maria Hill, aussi rapide et furtive qu'à son habitude, poussa la porte de la salle.

-Le SHIELD est attaqué ! On risque d'avoir besoin de renforts ! lança-t-elle.

Avant de disparaître aussi sec. Phil envisagea un instant de déposer sa démission, puis se rappela ce qu'il devait à Fury, et pesta tout bas avant de se diriger vers le centre d'armes le plus proche.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone ! **

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, ce qui me fait penser que je suis assez régulière en ce moment… D'accord, c'est une bonne chose ! **

**Merci à tous les reviewers, vous me faites chaque fois chaud au cœur ! **

**Enjoy :) **

Charles n'était pas heureux. Tous, ils avaient eu droit à une nouvelle chance, mais pas Charles. Il avait encaissé toutes les informations, les changements, les pensées, et son développement enfantin en avait été empêché. Lorsqu'il voyait les autres rire, se chamailler, travailler, discuter, alors que le jeune télépathe restait dans ses sombres pensées, peinant à se concentrer sur leur jeu d'échec, alors Erik haïssait Loki. Il avait été égoïste dans son sortilège. Lui allait bien, il n'avait plus aucune conscience de l'atrocité de ses anciens actes, il ignorait même qu'il était la cause de tout cela. Et Charles souffrait. Erik savait que lui et Logan étaient les seuls à le savoir, à le percevoir. Les autres pensaient qu'il n'était qu'un trouble-fête, un donneur de leçon, alors qu'il portait sur ses épaules un poids immense afin de pouvoir leur permettre à eux de vivre, au détriment de sa propre sérénité. Certes, Charles n'était pas parfait –il y avait la façon dont il traitait Raven-, mais pour la première fois depuis ce dont il parvenait à se souvenir, Erik avait trouvé un égal, un pair à qui parler. Un autre mutant, qui partageait sa vision des choses, qui se révélait aussi tacticien que lui et un défi aux échecs, aussi intelligent sans avoir l'insupportable arrogance de Tony Stark.

-Erik ! le tança Pepper.

Ils étaient en classe, et il avait laissé ses réflexions envahir son esprit et vagabonder, occultant tout le reste. Il la fusilla du regard. Il détestait apprendre à écrire, d'autant plus que l'anglais avait des règles stupides. Au moins, repérer un verbe dans une phrase était incroyablement aisé en allemand, puisqu'il était généralement placé à la fin. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas mixer les mots pour utiliser une expression, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans sa langue maternelle.

-Tu ne te facilites pas la tâche, glissa Charles.

Il manquait quelque chose à la fin de sa phrase, mais Erik poussa un grognement et fut obligé de reconnaître que son patriotisme et sa mauvaise fois ne facilitaient pas les choses.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, ajouta le jeune mutant.

Il était altruiste et serviable. Il savait plus ou moins ce que les autres pensaient de lui, mais feignait de l'ignorer. C'était inutile pour Erik. Lui savait combien cela était douloureux. Charles accordait toujours une attention dérisoire à la façon dont les autres le percevaient. Lorsque Charles Xavier guida sa main, puis plongea ses yeux trop grands et trop bleus dans les siens, le petit allemand sentit une boule brûlante enflammer son estomac. Il se souvint de la conversation que Natasha l'avait forcé à avoir, et une fureur nouvelle s'empara de lui. Violente. Puissante. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse plus longtemps les autres dénigrer Charles. Et il faudrait bien que le concerné arrête un jour de s'aveugler. Jusqu'ici, le sujet avait toujours été tabou entre eux, mais pour que les choses évoluent, il allait falloir mettre des mots dessus.

.

Le SHIELD exerçait des alertes régulièrement, en cas d'attaques et de combats. Il était l'organisation la plus secrète et la plus protégée du monde –bien que Tony Stark ait été fichu de leur pirater certains de leurs fichiers, et que même réduit à l'état de gamin capricieux, il avait réussi- et le quartier général jouissait donc de renforts de sécurité, d'un système d'alerte infaillible, et d'agents surentraînés. Phil resta donc très calme en distribuant armes et ordres, avant de rejoindre Fury pour obtenir un état des lieux. L'homme consultait ordinateurs et écrans de surveillance à toute vitesses.

-Bon sang !

-Directeur ?

Il leva à peine l'œil vers lui.

-L'Organisation. Et ils sont forts et efficace. Ils se sont introduits subrepticement…

Autant pour le système infaillible.

-… ont neutralisés plusieurs caméras et pièges, et se dirigent vers leur objectif, dont je n'ai pas la moindre foutue idée !

Le groupe terroriste portait bien son nom.

-Leurs prisonniers ? suggéra-t-il.

-Ou les dossiers secrets, ou notre plus grande arme secrète. Maria Hill a constitué trois équipes. On aurait eu besoin d'Hawkeye et de la Veuve Noire, mais je doute qu'ils puissent faire grand-chose sous cette forme.

Phil n'avait pas d'enfants, son travail lui prenant en même temps sa vie privée, mais il se demanda un instant s'il n'aurait pas fallu consulter l'autre mutant irascible à propos des capacités de ses protégés. Même s'il n'accepterait jamais de les renseigner ni de les livrer en pâture.

.

Ils étaient censés être au lit et dormir depuis au moins une heure, mais ni Tony, ni lui n'avaient sommeil, et de toutes façons, Loki considérait qu'un prince avait droit à quelques infractions. Ils restaient donc tous les deux dans leur chambre, mais assis par terre, avec un jeu de cartes écornées que Loki avait dérobé dans le meuble de jeux de société du salon. Le génie avait promis de lui apprendre à jouer de façon midgardienne. Tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bruit ni ne gênaient les autres, Logan laissait passer, pour l'instant. Et qu'ils se levaient à l'heure, bien entendu. Entre deux parties de bataille dite « Corse », ils discutaient, de Hank, des autres, des films, des livres, de n'importe quel sujet qui stimulait leur intellect et faisait briller leurs yeux à l'unisson. Le petit cœur du dieu tambourinait à intervalles réguliers dans sa poitrine, et à présent, c'était pour un mortel avec un ego surdimensionné, une bouche rouge qui lançait des répliques mordantes, et des mains douces qui caressaient sa joue lorsqu'il avait besoin de réconfort.

-Jeunes gens, Logan vous fait savoir que sa tolérance a des limites, et que vous devriez aller vous coucher.

La voix de Jarvis vint interrompre leur jeu interminable. Loki soupçonna l'Intelligence Artificielle –et c'était _Tony_ qui l'avait fabriquée, qui l'avait crée ! Il était admirablement doué- d'avoir arrondi les angles et paroles de leur protecteur. Néanmoins, le message était clair. Loki se glissa dans ses draps, et son amoureux fit de même, à l'opposé de la petite pièce. Sur les caméras de surveillance, cependant, on ne pouvait voir leurs lèvres bouger, et il n'éprouvait aucune envie de dormir.

-Tu as vu que Th… mon frère et Raven s'entendent très bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Je suis un génie ! répliqua Tony d'un ton faussement indigné. Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué ! Tu crois qu'ils sont amoureux ?

Loki décida de lui lancer une pique en réponse à son arrogance. Tony était peut-être un génie, mais un génie qui ignorait beaucoup de choses.

-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais avoir que des certitudes, stupide mortel ! Bien sûr que non !

Un silence légèrement froid qui l'inquiéta s'ensuivit. Puis :

\- Explique-toi, alors, Ô dieu supérieur.

Ainsi, Tony voulait jouer à ça ?

-Mon frère est heureux auprès de Raven, et elle le considère sans aucun doute comme un très bon –voire son meilleur ami-. Quant à Thor, il sait que ce n'est pas une dame, et il la protégera. Mais elle est différente de tous ses autres amis, Fandral, Sif… Elle lui fait du bien, quand les autres ne font que l'admirer.

Loki cracha tout son venin dans ses deux dernières phrases. Il avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de Thor, avant d'être ici, avec Tony, qui avait décidé qu'il l'estimait plus que son frère, qui l'avait choisi, et les autres, qui le respectaient. C'était la plus agréable des sensations qu'il ait jamais connues, celle de partager la lumière et d'être enfin à sa place.

-Et moi ? Je suis loin d'être une dame, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Loki.

Tony paraissait vexé, voire blessé. Loki se contenta de glousser.

-Je le sais. Mais bon, vu que c'est Thor qui héritera du trône…

Il gloussa un peu plus quant une idée lui vint en tête, et partit bientôt d'un rire hystérique.

-Loki ! Loki ? Loki !

Tony le secouait, d'une petite main chaude, allant jusqu'à appuyer légèrement son autre main sur sa bouche pour le faire cesser. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Ce sujet était tellement douloureux pour lui, qu'en rire faisait du bien. Tony le prit dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que ses rires se transforment en sanglots, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de trembler, et il commença à lui raconter comment il s'y était sans doute pris pour construire Jarvis.

-Père, Odin, ne laissera jamais le trône à une créature comme moi, déclara Loki amèrement.

Il serait toujours dans l'ombre de Thor, sur Asgard, mais il commençait à s'habituer à l'idée. Midgard et les humains étaient intéressants.

-Tu es beau, Loki.

Il haussa ses frêles épaules.

-Transforme-toi, dit Tony.

Le jeune dieu se raidit. Le mortel passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Nous sommes dans l'obscurité, ce sera plus facile. Et puis, tu me raconteras une histoire, celle du commencement des neufs Royaumes, ou un mythe d'Yggdrasil.

-Non, répondit Loki, en y mettant toute sa force.

-Si, répliqua Tony.

Même dans l'obscurité, ils pouvaient savoir lorsqu'ils se fusillaient mutuellement du regard.

-Jamais.

-Maintenant.

Tony n'avait pas l'intention de céder, même s'il souffrait, apparemment. Les douloureuses paroles de Raven lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se détestait, elle aussi, et elle devait faire des efforts pour ne pas avoir sa forme bleue. Et Tony voulait le voir ainsi, pour lui, parce qu'il le trouvait beau, et pour des raisons aussi égoïstes qu'altruistes. Alors, doucement, les larmes aux yeux, le jötun se concentra et sentit son corps devenir glacé tandis que la peau du génie le brûlait, même au travers de leurs pyjamas.

-Superbe, murmura Tony en lui caressant la joue. Alors, Yggdrasil ?

Ce n'était pas si terrible. Il ne s'était pas écarté, ne s'était pas rapproché. Rien n'avait changé.

.

Coulson, une fois armé et une fois qu'il eut vérifié que tout allait pour le mieux possible dans les circonstances, s'était immédiatement dirigé vers l'endroit où étaient retenus les prisonniers. Il appréciait les Avengers –particulièrement Steven Rogers, il est vrai-, et si jamais l'Organisation venait à trouver qu'ils étaient réduits à l'état de bambins, la situation deviendrait réellement catastrophique. Ils n'avaient encore jamais fait l'objet d'une attaque de la part de cette nouvelle menace, mais ils en savaient assez pour deviner qu'il y avait un but derrière tout cela, et que s'ils ne les en empêchait pas… Eh bien la Terre ne serait pas en paix très longtemps. Une forme surgit devant lui, il tira sans hésiter après avoir vérifié qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un du SHIELD. Il atteignit enfin le niveau et la salle qu'il cherchait. Les prisonniers s'étaient tus, malgré les tortures, les menaces et les privations. Qui que soit leurs meneurs, ils devaient les craindre plus que la perspective d'une mort lente dans une prison adaptée à leurs pouvoirs. Il vérifia discrètement l'ouverture, et constata qu'elle demeurait scellée. Parfait. Coulson avait de l'expérience, et il n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir la pièce pour laisser le champ libre à ceux qui les attaquaient. Il se tint en position, immobile et aux aguets, prêt à se défendre ou à secourir un agent. Il avait déjà donné sa vie pour le SHIELD, mais il n'aurait pas hésité à recommencer. Un ricanement le fit se redresser un peu plus. Une présence le frôla. Son micro grésilla. Le SHIELD s'en était équipé après l'attaque des Chitauris.

-Ils ont obtenu l'accès aux caméras de surveillance, fit une voix.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune agent, Yoren Logged, recruté quelques mois plus tôt, que Coulson avait croisé deux ou trois fois. Il était vif et plein de bonnes volontés, mais cela ne suffirait sans doute pas. Prudemment, il enclencha son propre microphone.

-Présence invisible dans le bâtiment E_-7, prévint-il.

Le ricanement recommença, et il flanqua un coup d'arme dans la direction sans toutefois bouger de son poste. Une nouvelle présence apparut en bout de couloir, par les escaliers de secours. Il devina aux formes qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, mais elle se fondait dans le décor tel un caméléon. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de leur ennemi éponyme, puisqu'ils l'avaient identifié en tant qu'homme. Toujours conscient de la présence invisible à sa droite, il mit la créature en joue et tint l'autre à l'écart grâce à un coude. Un bruit le fit instinctivement tourner la tête, et tout devint noir.

.

Durant l'entraînement, Loki avait fait gagner son équipe en prenant sa forme jotün, sous le regard médusé des sept autres –suite à un coup d'œil du jeune dieu, Raven avait aussitôt repris sa forme initiale, et Tony avait eu un grand sourire fier et lumineux. Ils grandissaient. Logan suivait les étapes de leur développement avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'émerveillement (dissimulés). Une tasse de café devant lui, devenue un très grand ami durant cette dernière année, il songeait à ce qui serait probablement l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs : Noël. Pepper, lui, et les enfants. Les costumes, le Père Noël –ils y croyaient tous, sans exception : entre mutants, super-héros et extra-terrestres, plus rien ne pouvait vraiment les étonner.

-Monsieur, un appel pour vous, intervint tout à coup Jarvis.

-Je prend, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant avec résignation vers son bureau, un étage plus haut.

L'Institut ? Peu probable, ils ne l'avaient pas contacté ainsi depuis bien longtemps, juste quelques mails aimables pour prendre de ses nouvelles à intervalles irréguliers. Hank ? Il décrocha et jura à mi-voix en reconnaissant la voix de Nick Fury.

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pouvez…

-Avant de regretter vos mots, je vous conseille fortement de m'écouter, Logan, dit le directeur d'une voix glaciale et professionnelle qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue.

Ce qui l'amena à la conclusion que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

-Allez-y, grogna-t-il.

-L'Organisation a attaqué notre Quartier Général. Je suppose que vous vous moquez bien des dégâts matériels, donc je vais aller à l'essentiel pour vous : ils ont récupéré leurs prisonniers.

-Et merde ! lâcha Logan sans même y faire attention.

Son corps se tendit. L'Organisation allait savoir, et les enfants seraient en danger. Une colère sourde l'envahit.

-Vous ne protégez rien d'autre que vos intérêts ?

-Nos équipes ne sont pas infinies, mais l'agent Coulson s'est positionné en protection. Il est actuellement dans le coma.

Logan siffla rageusement et serra un poing vindicatif. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire à présent était de raccrocher et de se précipiter dans le salon où Pepper surveillait les enfants en attendant qu'il ait fini son café.

-D'autres pertes ? se força-t-il à demander.

Coulson avait tenté de protéger les enfants –uniquement les Avengers peut-être et sans doute, mais tout de même-. Il lui en était reconnaissant, et l'agent remontait un peu dans son estime.

-Assez pour juger que ce que nous jugions comme une menace en formation est devenue une menace officielle, et qu'il va falloir agir pour l'empêcher de mener à bien son but.

-Et comment comptez-vous agir ? Vos agents du SHIELD ont échoué, grinça Wolverine.

Fury marqua une pause suffisante pour lui laisser entrevoir ses désirs, et il ravala une flopée de paroles vulgaires mêlées de menaces, se forçant à rester calme et à ne pas raccrocher immédiatement.

-Ce sont des mômes. Si des adultes ont échoué, des enfants ne feraient pas long feu. C'est quoi, ce que vous appelez leur but ?

Il avait bien une idée. Le carnet de complotations de Tony et Loki avait été annoté par les écritures plus ou moins maladroites de tous les autres, et ils en avaient déduit que L'Organisation voulait un nouvel ordre, établi selon ses règles. Rien de bien nouveau, sauf qu'ils semblaient très, très doués.

-Ce ne sont pas des enfants ordinaires, l'avertit Fury.

-Vous ne voulez que leurs pouvoirs ! Le plus âgé n'a pas huit ans ! hurla-t-il.

-Ils ne sont pas votre propriété, Logan.

Ulcéré, l'homme envoya le combiné contre le mur, maudissant Jarvis et Tony Stark adulte pour s'être équipé de sans-fil, le reprit, et jeta une ultime menace.

-Ce sont des êtres humains. Si vous envisagez de les utiliser, ne serait-ce qu'à distance, je fais appel à des associations, et tant pis pour votre Grand Secret. Ce sont des mômes, des MÔMES !

Puis Jarvis coupa la communication sans qu'il eut à lui demander.

-Monsieur, les enfants vous cherchent. Ils sont inquiets, l'informa l'Intelligence Artificielle.

Logan se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de fureur et qu'il transpirait. Il passa une main sur son visage, se forçant à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

-Merci, Jarvis, je vais descendre… Que penses-tu de cette conversation ?

Il voulait son avis, avant d'avoir celui de Pepper. La jeune femme serait honnête mais compatissante, et il n'avait pas envie de cela.

-Je suis de votre avis, Monsieur, mais je crains que la situation ne puisse aller selon vos désirs.

-On verra ça, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Merci, Jarvis.

Il décida de s'arrêter dans la cuisine pour boire une gorgée de bière avant de retrouver les enfants. Et un verre d'eau, aussi.

.

Lorsque Coulson ouvrit les yeux, la migraine lui fendit le crâne et il dut serrer les lèvres pour s'empêcher de vomir. Déglutissant difficilement, il tenta de se rappeler les derniers évènements. Le SHIELD avait capturé sans difficultés Loki, et… non, ce n'était pas une répétition du passé, des mois qu'il avait vécu entre la vie et la mort. Il était question de prisonniers, mais pas de Loki, du moins pas directement. Loki, et les Avengers… et des mutants. Il tentait de les protéger. Tout ceci était absurde, mais les images lui revenaient en même temps qu'il recouvrait un semblant de bon sens. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en tentant de garder l'entrée qui menait aux prisonniers au courant du plus grand secret que le SHIELD essayait de cacher, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, il gémit et reposa son crâne sur l'oreiller de son lit de convalescence. Ils avaient été trois, trois ombres déchaînées, déterminées à reprendre leurs prisonniers, leurs équipes. A présent, l'Organisation savait que la Terre avait perdu ses plus précieux défenseurs. La situation aurait difficilement pu être pire.

.

Logan était là ! Dès qu'il le vit, pourtant, Charles comprit que quelque chose s'était passé. Il sentait les vagues de fureur émaner de leur protecteur aussi sûrement que si elles avaient été siennes, où celles d'Erik. Alors que Raven se précipitait vers lui, ainsi que Loki et Tony, qui tenaient un jeu de société, l'homme s'arrêta auprès de Pepper pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. La jeune femme pâlit, et Charles se tendit aussitôt, tenté d'écouter leurs pensées, mais déchiré entre sa curiosité et son envie de partager l'innocence et l'inconscience de ses amis.

-Nein.

La voix d'Erik n'était qu'un souffle chaud à ses oreilles, et sa petite main était venue se placer sur son épaule. Charles tressaillit, mais obéit.

-D'accord, répondit-il.

Logan s'assit sur le sol, et commença à examiner le jeu de plateau qu'avaient sélectionné les deux fauteurs de troubles en puissance. Steve et Bruce éteignirent le poste de télévision, Clint, Thor et Natasha abandonnèrent sans regret leur jeu de fléchettes, et Erik et lui vinrent également se joindre au cercle. Ils tirèrent les équipes au sort –parce que, lorsqu'ils se connaissaient trop, le jeu devenait trop facile. Par le hasard, Charles se retrouva avec sa sœur, et Thor avec Loki. Tony et Erik durent composer ensemble. Même absorbé par le jeu, le jeune télépathe ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Logan. Ce furent les deux Asgardiens qui l'emportèrent, et Logan leur indiqua qu'il leur restait une quarantaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne doivent aller au lit. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Charles et son regard se fit sévère. Le petit garçon reçut le message : il valait mieux qu'il ne se mêle pas de ça.

-Raven, tu veux que je te lise quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, balaya le salon du regard, tergiversant. Il se sentit blessé. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi sa sœur se montrait-elle si distante, avec lui ?

-Je sais lire, tu sais, murmura-t-elle.

Certes, mais elle peinait encore dans son déchiffrage. Charles aurait voulu argumenter, mais Clint et Thor le dévisageaient, et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

-Je sais, mais comme ça, pour le plaisir... argumenta-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Raven dirigea son regard au dessus de lui, où se trouvaient Loki, et… Tony, probablement occupés à comploter. Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec Loki, ce matin là. Charles se sentait de plus en plus exclu du monde de sa sœur, et il aurait voulu en hurler de rage et de désespoir. Son corps ondula de façon caractéristique, et elle devint bleue, sans vêtements. Pourquoi ? Il serra les dents, mais son regard avait dû le trahir, puisque sa sœur se referma. Il réagit en une seconde.

-Tu pourrais choisir le livre, ajouta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Elle lui offrit un sourire et ses yeux ambrés brillèrent.

-D'accord, mais tu n'as pas le droit de râler, et tu n'y mets pas de mauvaise volonté !

Il soupira, et Clint et Thor portèrent leur intérêt sur autre chose, Clint proposant à Erik de jouer avec lui aux voitures. Le jeune télépathe eut un pincement au cœur.

-Promis, dit-il cependant à sa sœur.

Celle-ci lui prit la main et l'entraîna en courant vers la bibliothèque. Il s'assit, elle lui tendit un livre. _La ferme des animaux_. Enfantin et adulte à la fois. Charles avait lu quelque part qu'il s'agissait d'une critique du régime communiste. La guerre froide… Des vagues de souvenirs l'assaillirent, mais il avait promis à Raven, aussi commença-t-il sa lecture, la tête rousse de sa sœur posée contre sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux, et il se détendit en même temps que la respiration de sa sœur se faisait plus profonde. Lui aussi commença à s'enfoncer dans les brumes du sommeil, lorsque la voix grave de Logan leur ordonna d'aller à la salle de bain, dans l'ordre tournant prédéfini. Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux, et sourit en voyant la petite fille bleue endormie sur lui. Elle avait l'air si paisible, si heureuse. Il s'était juré de la protéger. Elle était sa petite sœur. Et il l'aimait.

Il avait déjà commencé à plonger dans les bras de Morphée, aussi quand il se glissa sous ses couvertures, il s'attendait à s'endormir immédiatement, paisible et heureux. Sauf qu'Erik, une fois la lumière éteinte, se hissa sur son lit. Le cœur de Charles manqua un battement. Parfois… il cilla, et une fois ses yeux accoutumés à l'obscurité, distingua une expression grave sur ce visage si familier.

-Erik ? Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit-il, légèrement inquiet.

-Il faut que nous parlions, Charles.

Le petit garçon luttait encore contre le sommeil il se frotta les yeux avant de les poser, interrogateurs, sur son ami, dont les propres prunelles aciers trahissaient une détermination féroce qui l'effraya. Il se rassit, lui faisant face, comme s'ils jouaient aux échecs.

-Oui ? répondit-il, calmement.

-Charles…

Les discours n'avaient jamais été le fort de son meilleur ami.

-Il faudrait que tu arrêtes un peu de te voiler la face, mon ami.

Charles cligna de nouveau des yeux sans comprendre. Pourtant, son cœur avait passablement accéléré son rythme.

-A quel sujet ?

-Le tien.

La sentence tomba d'un coup, cruel, et pas comme il l'attendait. Il pensait avoir des reproches à propos de Tony et Loki, qu'il éprouvait le plus grand mal à regarder en face, à cause du fait que…

-Tu es amoureux de moi.

-Non !

La réponse fusa sans qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir, sans qu'il eut pris conscience des mots, automatique. Alors que la voix d'Erik résonnait en lui, le sang se mit à battre violemment à ses tempes. La mâchoire de son ami se contracta.

-Moi je suis amoureux de toi, déclara-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que l'acier de son regard.

-Non, Erik, le supplia Charles.

Il se trompait, c'était faux. Il confondait les sentiments. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, parce que c'était impossible. Le mal qui en résulterait…

-Sois aveugle en ce qui te concerne, mais ne me dit pas ce que je ressens, Charles, l'avertit Erik d'une voix menaçante. Notre relation est particulière.

-Tony et Loki… fit le télépathe d'une voix faible.

Il voulait se retrancher derrière cette façade. Il voulait dormir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? gémit-il en se retournant, des larmes dans la voix, dans les yeux, sur les joues.

-Parce que c'est la vérité.

-Je ne veux pas, Erik. Ich… Ich will nicht.

-Allons, Charles.

Sans qu'il put faire le moindre geste, Erik l'entoura de ses bras, chauds, assez musclés pour être impressionnant chez un enfant de six ans. Une sensation chaude naquit dans tout le corps de Charles mais il la repoussa. Un jour, ils en souffriraient. Ce n'était pas bien. Pas autorisé par la loi, non plus. Erik était un garçon, et lui aussi, et ils risquaient gros. La morale…Et pourtant, l'étreinte d'Erik était brûlante, rassurante. Il séchait ses larmes, il le serrait comme s'il ne voulait jamais le laisser partir. Il faisait tomber ses barrières, ses peines, et Charles ne voulait qu'une chose : se retourner et y répondre, comme il avait vu Loki et Tony le faire à la dérobée.

-N'aie pas honte, Charles.

Que diraient les autres ? Logan… rien. Ils ne diraient rien, parce qu'ils étaient amis, et qu'ils s'acceptaient. Charles ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au sommeil dans les bras rassurants d'Erik.

.

Clint avait écouté Logan leur expliquer la situation sans broncher, mais réfléchissant déjà au meilleur moyen de se défendre en cas de problèmes. Assis sur une balançoire, il laissait ses jambes pendre mollement, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce que Loki et Tony avaient commencé pour s'amuser et prouver leur intelligence se révélait finalement utile, complexe, et quelque chose dans lequel ils étaient mêlés. Ceux qui les avaient attaqués pouvaient donc expliquer à leur leader comment était leur équipe et leur mode de fonctionnement. Clint savait que mieux on connaît les forces d'un adversaire, meilleures étaient les chances de gagner.

-Tu sais que le but est de se balancer, ou de laisser la place à ceux qui le veulent ? fit une voix derrière lui teintée d'un accent russe.

Natasha. Elle aussi, il aimait bien y penser, même si cela le plongeait toujours dans une profonde mélancolie. Elle était intelligente, jolie, ils s'entendaient bien… La rouquine se hissa sur l'autre balançoire, et il put distinguer son expression compatissante.

-Clint, on ne peut pas vraiment faire autre chose que de les attendre.

-Je voudrais consulter le carnet.

La petite fille se mordit délicatement la lèvre, et commença à prendre de l'élan avec la force de ses bras, tout juste assez pour demeurer à portée de voix et de visage. Ils ne sortaient que rarement dans un jardin public, et c'était d'ordinaire un réel plaisir que de goûter aux joies des jeux extérieurs. Même Logan paraissait apprécier le changement. Loki et Tony, Charles et Erik, ils cessaient d'être entre eux, et ils jouaient obligatoirement tous ensemble, à être capitaines de bateaux, sorciers en fuite d'un Mage Noir, espions…

-A cause des dernières observations de Bruce, Steve et Erik ? s'enquit-elle.

Celles qui disaient qu'un repère secret uniquement dans l'un des monuments les plus visités de New York était hautement improbable. Celles qui disaient que deux personnes ne pouvaient gouverner conjointement de façon aussi permanente et aussi bien organisée.

-Et celles de toi, Tony et Loki, murmura-t-il.

Celles qui disaient que vouloir dominer le monde était une affaire régulièrement entreprise, mais que cette fois était admirablement bien menée. Celles qui étaient des dessins enchevêtrés et des mécanismes, des idées brouillonnes d'une Organisation inconnue.

-Dès qu'on rentrera, promit-elle. Mais tu devrais t'amuser, pour une fois qu'on est là. Regarde Logan !

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil en direction de leur protecteur, qui discutait avec une mère joviale, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte que son interlocuteur était très mal à l'aise, et qu'il n'éprouvait aucune envie de lier connaissance.

-Clint ! Nat' ! hurla une voix arrogante et chaude bien trop familière.

-Je vais le tuer, marmonna la jeune russe entre ses dents.

Mais elle descendit de son perchoir et encouragea Clint à faire de même. Le petit garçon l'admira un instant puis fit de même. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans le portique gigantesque.

-Tony et Loki suggèrent que l'on s'évade du château dans lequel un affreux comte nous retiens prisonnier, lança Steve.

Il devait avoir apprécié le scénario. Clint grinça des dents. Une évasion, comme celle des prisonniers. Il croisa le regard de Charles, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête, indiquant qu'il partageait ses pensées et son inquiétude.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a regardé Dracula, déjà ? se plaignit Raven.

-Parce que Logan ne voulait pas, rétorqua Tony avec un large sourire.

Ils avaient vaguement réussi à tromper la vigilance de l'homme durant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne déboule dans le salon à vingt-trois heures passées, furieux. Il avait dès lors supprimé tous les DVDs qu'il jugeait trop effrayants, ce qui, selon Clint, était tout de même vexant.

-Loki fait le comte ! lança-t-il tout de même.

Deux dieux Asgardiens lui lancèrent un regard noir.

-Pourquoi, je te prie, mortel ?

-Parce que tu es pâle et tout en noir !

-Je suis d'accord, appuya Erik.

Natasha, Steve, Bruce, et même Raven soutinrent la proposition, et Tony eut un sourire contrit en lâchant la main de son amoureux, retenant ses doigts un instant de plus d'un léger effleurement. Clint remarqua que Charles les fixait, sans plus détourner les yeux. Il écarquilla les siens et attira l'attention de Natasha sur ce détail. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis le jeu commença, et ils se réfugièrent sous le toboggan. D'autres enfants jouaient aussi, ce qui facilitait les choses lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortir discrètement. Il avait été établi que la barre de pompier, à l'extrémité, serait la sortie définitive, encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils puissent l'atteindre. Ils avaient le droit de riposter, bien sûr, et Loki d'utiliser sa magie. Raven prit l'apparence d'une petite fille qui faisait à présent de la balançoire, et s'extirpa des cachots la première. Clint décida de la suivre. Il était plutôt bon en escalade et en discrétion. Ils se firent repérer à mi-parcours, et pourtant, Clint escalada le filet. Loki le transforma crapuleusement en un serpent non venimeux, mais qui se tortillait tout de même. Cela dura à peine une demi seconde, car le dieu était toujours prudent vis-à-vis de ce qu'il appelait des adultes mortels, mais ce fut presque assez pour lui faire lâcher prise. Une petite fille inconnue s'approcha d'eux.

-Je peux jouer avec vous ?

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard contrit. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment accepter, n'avaient pas vraiment envie…

-Chérie ! Ne t'approche pas d'eux ! Ce sont de sales mutants !

L'insulte les immobilisa tous les dix. Logan se retourna, et jamais Clint ne lui avait vu une telle expression de fureur, hormis lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués. Le petit garçon prit la main de Raven en la sentant trembler. Non, ils ne l'étaient pas tous, et puis de toute manière, quelle différence cela faisait-il ?

-Et alors ? cracha le manipulateur de métal.

-Reviens, chérie ! appela la mère.

Les yeux d'acier d'Erik étaient plissés, et son visage tordu par la haine. Logan s'approcha et dit quelque chose qu'ils ne saisirent pas.

-Nous n'aurons jamais honte de ce que nous sommes ! fit savoir Erik.

Tous les autres l'approuvèrent. La dame partit. Clint serra un peu plus la main de la jeune mutante.

Lorsqu'il vit Clint se diriger directement vers leur « Carnet de complotations », Loki songea que l'incident avec la mère l'avait sans doute plus bouleversé qu'il n'avait bien voulu le montrer. Pourtant, Clint se mit à tourner des pages que lui connaissait par cœur, et qui n'avait pas grand lien avec le racisme envers les mutants. Il se souvint de la discussion que Logan avait eue avec eux la veille, à propos de ces prisonniers du SHIELD. Le SHIELD, une notion à laquelle Tony et lui avaient réservé deux pages, restées pour moitié vides. C'était quelque chose de secret avec lequel leur protecteur avait un contact, quelque chose avec lequel leurs versions adultes avaient également eu un contact, mais ils avaient du mal à en savoir plus. Si les prisonniers avaient été retenus à cet endroit parce qu'ils avaient eu le malheur de croiser leur route, alors tous les dix étaient importants. Il pressa les doigts de Tony, et ils allèrent s'installer au côté du petit garçon qui tournait les pages comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Ca ne colle pas, dit-il distraitement.

Tony se rapprocha de lui pour pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule, et Loki se plaça de l'autre côté.

-De quoi ? demanda le génie.

-L'Organisation. Ils veulent dominer le monde à leur manière, mais laquelle est-ce ?

Loki avait déjà médité longuement sur la question, et envisagé d'innombrables réponses. Il avait deviné, parce que les indices qu'ils laissaient n'étaient pas bien difficiles à déchiffrer.

-Supériorité de la race mutante et des individus aux capacités extraordinaires, murmura-t-il.

Son ventre se mit à remuer dangereusement, à tel point qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir ingurgité ces reptiles qu'il faisait si souvent apparaître. Il chercha la main de Tony, qui contourna leur ami à quatre pattes et vint l'entourer de ses bras.

-Réduire les indignes en esclavages, là où ils pensent être leur place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? cingla le petit garçon.

Tony laissa échapper une exclamation indignée, et Loki sentit la colère gronder

-Ils font des prisonniers, stupide mortels, alors qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin, et ils ont distribué des tracts et des affiches de propagande suffisamment explicites !

Clint le regarda comme s'il allait le mordre, puis il se replongea dans ses élucubrations.

-Ce ne sont pas ceux que Natasha ont entendu, les instigateurs du projet. Et ça, c'est du long terme. A court terme, qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent ? Tu le sais, au moins ? Ils veulent dominer le monde avec une organisation exceptionnelle, et ils y parviennent !

-Pas pour l'instant, rétorqua Loki.

Ils avaient encore de nombreux obstacles à franchir, et qui que soit ce SHIELD, ils ne les laisseraient pas faire. Sans compter qu'il y avait eux, Logan et Pepper.

-Le meneur, qui est-ce, à votre avis ? demanda Raven, qui s'était approchée en compagnie de Thor.

Ils méditèrent un instant.

-Charles ?

Le jeune télépathe secoua la tête avec de grands yeux désolés. Il avait entendu, bien sûr, même s'il semblait focalisé sur le vide –pas ses échecs. Erik et lui les avaient délaissés depuis deux jours, et Charles semblait tout le temps ailleurs, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Il les observait, lui et Tony. Loki n'aimait pas ça. Il était prince, et habitué à être regardé, mais pas scruté et analysé de la sorte.

-Je pense, murmura le mutant aux yeux bleus, qu'il se cache dans l'ombre, et que nous ne l'avons jamais vu.

-Super, grogna Tony, frustré.

Loki lui sourit et passa une main sur sa joue. Bientôt, Logan les appellerait pour le bain. Ils pouvaient se focaliser sur quelque chose de plus agréable, en attendant, comme lire un livre à deux, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre… Et il ferait un effort pour se transformer, sachant que les lèvres de Tony sur les siennes à ce moment là seraient plus chaudes et plus agréables que jamais.

.

Logan n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il s'attendait à une attaque prochainement, magnifiquement organisée, qui pourrait être… dangereuse pour les enfants. Vers deux heures du matin, il repoussa ses draps, enfila rapidement un jean, laissant néanmoins son torse nu, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il gardait ses bières. Il savait néanmoins qu'il ne toucherait pas aux canettes alcoolisées. Il devait rester sobre pour les enfants, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de retomber dans cette dépendance de laquelle il s'était sorti au cours de sa dernière année. Il s'assit à la table et plongea dans de profondes réflexions où les enfants se trouvaient au centre… jusque dans les plus éloignés de côtés. Il ne pouvait s'enlever l'avertissement de Jarvis de l'esprit : ses désirs ne correspondraient probablement à la réalité, et il devait s'y faire. L'Organisation devenait puissante, elle avait réussi à infiltrer le SHIELD et à y faire des dégâts, un exploit qu'aux dernières nouvelles, seul un vilain de l'envergure de Loki avait été capable d'accomplir, et il avait fallu les Avengers pour le stopper. Loki, qui se trouvait à présent dans la même chambre que Tony Stark, et pour autant qu'il en sache, dans le même lui car ces deux là avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble. Logan laissait faire, car il savait le besoin que tous deux avaient d'affection, et il voyait la puissance de l'amour mutuel qu'ils se portaient. Lorsqu'ils arriveraient à l'adolescence, il lui faudrait peut-être, en revanche, avoir une discussion avec eux… La pensée pourtant lointaine des émois qu'il devrait gérer, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un domaine dans lequel il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expertise, le fit rougir. Des bruits de pas légers vinrent interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Deux mains fines posèrent une couverture sur ses épaules.

-Encore entrain de méditer sur ce qui te terrifie ?

La voix de Pepper était claire à son oreille, son souffle tiède.

-Tu travaillais encore ? répondit-il.

-Quelques affaires de Stark Industries, et quelques rumeurs à endiguer sur le fait que Tony Stark n'a pas été vu depuis plus d'un an.

Il hocha la tête, son esprit absent toujours focalisé sur l'Organisation et la menace qu'ils représentaient pour les enfants.

-Logan…

Il leva la tête vers la jeune femme qui avait tant été un soutient dans les premiers temps, et encore à présent, qui gérait des affaires qu'il n'aurait pu.

-Ils ont droit à cette vie. Ils ont droit de ne pas être importunés pour sauver le monde.

Mais si seuls eux pouvaient le faire ? Etait-ce tant que ça une question de droit ? Ils avaient été les Avengers et le professeur Xavier et Magneto, et Loki, dieu d'Asgard. Ils étaient à présent des gamins spéciaux, grâce à la magie de l'un d'entre eux, qui ignorait qu'il en était responsable, qui n'avait peut-être, probablement même pas voulu qu'il en soit ainsi.

-'Y a bien des trucs qui ne seraient pas arrivés, sans ça.

L'entente mutant/super-héros. La joie de Raven, le fait qu'elle se détache de son frère aîné. Le fait que Loki se trouve aimé et entouré, et commence à accepter sa nature de jotün. Tony et Loki… où et quand auraient-ils pu tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre sans cet évènement ? Pepper s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Oui. Mais je crois qu'il faut que nous vivions au jour le jour, sans penser au futur. Advienne que pourra, et ce qui devra. Nous trouverons une solution. Quelle qu'elle soit, il en existe forcément une, Logan.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée, rasséréné, peut-être, mais ne parvenant pas à endiguer la peur qui nouait ses entrailles plus douloureusement que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'alors.

Listith laissa échapper un son de joie devant ses écrans. Ses équipes d'infiltration sélectionnées s'étaient parfaitement conduites, et elles avaient mené leur mission à terme, avec de nombreux objectifs réalisé. Dire que quelques semaines plus tôt, le SHIELD n'était que pour lui et ses équipes qu'une vague notion dont ils ignoraient les tenants et aboutissants. Plusieurs indices les avaient mis sur le voie, bien sûr, plusieurs souvenirs, et ses membres secondaires qui lui en avaient parlé, s'étonnant qu'il n'ait encore aucun projet à leur égard. Et ils avaient trouvé qui détenaient leur ancienne équipe de la Tour. Toutes les révélations qu'Iceman et ses troupes avaient pu leur apporter étaient du petit lait… Ils pouvaient désormais élaborer une stratégie digne de ce nom. Si eux pouvaient réussir là où les autres avaient échoué, c'était grâce à leur organisation, leur entraide, et surtout leur conscience des forces et faiblesses. Jusqu'alors, le cas de Loki l'inquiétait, car le dieu aurait pu tenter d'asservir de nouveau leur planète, et il n'était pas homme à accepter de partager un trône, mais puisqu'à présent, il était sous forme enfantine, il n'était plus une menace. Dommage pour Magnéto, dont l'intelligence et la stratégie auraient été un précieux allié… Charles Xavier, Anthony Stark, Steven Rogers, Bruce Banner… Tous ces dangereux hypocrites à la morale soi-disant irréprochable étaient redevenus de fragiles mômes, et il saurait où viser, comment attaquer, et comment tourner la situation à son avantage. S'il pouvait récupérer ces individus, alors qu'ils étaient à l'âge où le cerveau est une éponge, et leur inculquer son idéologie, alors rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici l'un des plus longs chapitres que j'ai jamais écrits, même dans mes autres histoires je pense. Il compte parmi ceux, toute catégorie confondue, qui m'a donné le plus de travail, probablement parce qu'il y a autant de personnages à gérer et que j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les scènes d'actions. J'en suis fière, malgré tout, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. **

**J'ai publié un Christmas Special « Père Noël pour enfants spéciaux », qui narre le premier Noël des enfants, Logan et Pepper à la Tour. N'hésitez pas à aller le voir et à me donner votre avis :)**

**Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année, et j'aimerais vous rappeler que si vous désirez la suite, il est préférable de laisser l'auteure en vie ! **

Pepper Potts n'avait pas beaucoup d'illusions sur elle-même. Elle se savait efficace au travail, suffisamment forte pour tenir tête a à peu près n'importe qui, et loyale jusqu'au bout envers ceux dont elle détenait les plus sombres secrets, et jusqu'à présent, ça avait toujours été Anthony Stark. Elle effectuait les tâches qu'il lui confiait en maugréant, mais intérieurement fière et touchée de la confiance qu'il lui témoignait le rabrouait et le remettait à sa place lorsqu'il devenait trop arrogant, et essayait de maintenir du mieux que possible sa vie chaotique qui avait un instant, un bel instant, été leur. Mais ces doux mirages d'à peine quelques années avaient été balayés par le vent du SHIELD, par les masses d'ennemis, et par leurs disputes devenues de plus en plus fréquentes. Mais récemment… Elle avait commencé à être submergée par le travail que demandait Stark Industries, la sensation de se noyer devenait de plus en plus présente. Nul n'éprouvait plus aucune reconnaissance pour ses faits et gestes –si : Logan-, les médias demandaient des nouvelles d'Anthony Stark et d'Iron Man en ne la voyant que comme une femme qui pouvait leur donner des informations croustillantes, et son travail l'ennuyait. Elle était lasse des interviews, des négociations, des heures passées à trouver ce qui clochait dans tel ou tel document. Son quotidien n'était plus éclairé que par les dix enfants et leur protecteur, et son affection et ses actions étaient vues et lui étaient rendu au centuple, bien qu'elle ne demande jamais rien. Certes, elle était celle qui posait les règles les plus sévères, la figure féminine quasi-absente qui travaillait dans son bureau et descendait aux heures des repas, ou lorsque Logan devait vaquer à d'autres occupations, ou lorsqu'elle le désirait, et qui donnait des cours ennuyeux. Mais elle le faisait avec plus de plaisir que n'importe lequel des autres actes effectués ces derniers mois. Et les enfants venaient vers elle lorsqu'ils avaient fait une erreur qui devait être fixée, demandait parfois à s'asseoir sur ses genoux en écoutant une histoire, l'enjôlaient pour lui demander de commander un film qui n'étaient pas de leur âge. Ils l'embrassaient avant d'aller au lit, en se levant le matin. Levaient la tête et souriaient lorsqu'elle poussait la porte de la salle de jeu. N'importe lequel de leur sourire valait un mois entier de salaire. Pepper était parfaitement lucide et efficace, et elle savait qu'elle devait continuer à travailler pour faire vivre cette étrange famille qui était miraculeusement devenue sienne, mais elle songeait à alléger son emploi du temps et à pouvoir déléguer. Elle avait commencé à le faire, et recherchait déjà un remplaçant en communication qui assurerait les interviews et les protégeraient des médias. Elle songeait à s'adresser à l'Institut, sachant qu'ils ne révèleraient jamais ce qui était arrivé à leur professeur et, de surcroît, aux autres. De fait, elle avait commencé à rédiger un long mail proposant d'embaucher un jeune mutant diplômé de l'Institut, qu'elle veillerait à envoyer avant la fin de la semaine.

Et, de temps à autres, il arrivait que Pepper se demande jusqu'à quel point l'utopie imaginée par Logan était réaliste. Jusqu'à quel point Loki avait réfléchi en les ramenant tous à l'âge innocent de l'enfance. Jusqu'à quel point le dieu détruit avait été encore assez lucide pour imaginer la suite des évènements. Elle souhaitait ardemment les voir grandir, les entendre se disputer, les accompagner jusqu'à l'âge adulte, les voir évoluer en temps qu'adolescents, apprendre leur nouvelle personnalité. Mais elle avait reçu le rapport du SHIELD elle savait que l'Organisation n'abandonnerait jamais ces dix êtres surnaturels aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Logan et elle les entraînaient, ces séances faisaient partie de l'éducation qu'ils avaient choisi de leur donner, mais elle ignorait comment des enfants si jeunes pouvaient résister encore et encore, pouvaient battre un ennemi au visage inconnu et si bien organisé.

-Je les protègerais.

C'était toujours la réponse de Logan. Il aurait été prêt à se sacrifier cinquante fois pour chacun d'entre eux. Pepper n'aimait pas le repousser dans ses retranchements, mais elle venait de faire partir le mail à l'Institut, et elle avait reçu un avertissement de Jarvis, indiquant que le journal télévisé lançait un appel pour un enfant disparu. Un deuxième, en moins d'un mois. Etait-ce un mutant ? Jean Grey lui avait mentionné qu'elle évitait de se servir du Cérébro, mais Pepper aurait voulu être en mesure de lui expliquer l'importance de le faire.

-Tu n'as pas le don d'ubiquité, Logan, lui fit-elle doucement remarquer.

-Tu crois qu'ils se laisseraient faire ? Au premier geste vers l'un d'entre eux, les neufs autres dégaineraient armes, poings et puissances mentales.

Pepper fit pivoter sa chaise tournante. Elle avait passé la journée sur l'ordinateur, et ses yeux la brûlaient autant que ses temps la picotaient elle sentait venir les prémices d'une migraine.

-La dernière fois, Clint a été blessé.

-Ils ont fait du chemin depuis.

-Le camp d'en face aussi, Logan.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'homme et ses yeux étincelèrent dangereusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Pepper ?

La jeune femme aurait voulu lui répondre, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle referma son ordinateur portable et passa une main sur son front inondé de sueur avant de soupirer. Elle peinait à respirer avec sa poitrine prise dans un étau d'angoisse irrationnelle. Elle avait envie de dormir.

-Rien. Excuse-moi, je suis épuisée, je n'ai plus les idées claires.

A sa grande surprise, le mutant se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras sur-musclés. La chaleur humaine lui fit du bien et elle sentit sa gorge se nouer.

-Je les protègerais, répéta-t-il. Ca veut pas dire que je m'inquiètes jamais.

Elle le serra un peu plus fort avant de se détendre complètement et se mit à trembler. Il en fut désarçonné et la lâcha légèrement, mettant ses énormes mains sur ses bras.

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Ton boulot, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Elle voulut protester mais fut néanmoins terriblement reconnaissante et acquiesça avant de se lever.

-Je vais aller passer un peu de temps avec les enfants pendant que tu fais à manger, proposa-t-elle.

-Dis-leur que c'est soupe, mais qu'ils pourront ajouter un peu tout ce qu'ils veulent dedans. Et que le menu est non-négociable.

Elle eut un rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot, essuya rapidement ses yeux et hocha la tête.

.

Loki regardait Thor mettre tout et n'importe quoi dans son bol en fronçant sa frimousse. Il peinait à comprendre comment son aîné pouvait mélanger lardons, croûtons, crevettes, pommes de terres et mayonnaise.

-Un futur roi se devrait d'être plus raffiné, fit-il observer tout à fait courtoisement.

-Seuls les princes sont raffinés, répliqua Tony. Les rois mangent énormément et festoient.

Thor le fusilla du regard, imité par Steve et Raven, et par Loki également.

-N'oublie pas que mon père est roi, mortel, l'avertit-il.

Puis sa main chercha celle du génie. Le compliment lui était tout de même allé droit au cœur.

-Justement, railla Tony, je crois me souvenirs de récits impliquant de nombreux banquets.

Et ses doigts serrèrent très forts les siens.

-Tony, Thor, Loki, ça suffit, déclara fermement Logan.

-Thor n'a rien fait, fit observer Steve.

-Il est vrai qu'il possède des goûts plutôt… spéciaux, releva Natasha en haussant ses jolis sourcils roux.

-Je crois que Logan a mis un terme à la conversation, intervint Pepper de sa voix claire mais tout aussi autoritaire.

Loki esquissa un sourire en direction de son aîné avant de saupoudrer sa propre mixture de quelques grammes de parmesan.

-J'aimerais bien aller au cinéma, lança tout à coup la petite voix flûtée de Raven.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, interloqués, ravis, malicieux. La petite fille posa ses yeux ambrés sur leur protecteur, dans une moue adorablement suppliante. Se transformer aux moments les plus inattendus était devenu un jeu entre elle et Loki, et il n'était pas rare de les voir changer de forme au cours du repas, mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient passé la journée entière sous leur forme originelle. Clint marmonna rapidement la définition de cinéma à l'adresse de Thor et Loki tandis que les autres attendaient la réaction des deux adultes. Logan et Pepper échangèrent un regard.

-Je suppose que Jarvis pourrait vous obtenir à peu près n'importe quel film, mais que ce qui vous importe est l'ambiance ? grogna l'homme.

La petite mutante lui offrit un sourire angélique. Il poussa un soupir.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore sortis cette semaine je vais essayer de trouver un cinéma assez proche et pas trop fréquenté, et on appliquera les mêmes règles que d'habitude, compris ?

Ils hochèrent solennellement la tête en cœur.

-Et je vous propose une sélection de films, non-négociable, puis vous vous mettez d'accord, soit tous pour le même, soit en deux groupes mais pas plus.

Ils échangèrent des regards victorieux.

-Merci, Logan ! s'exclama Raven avant de verser des lardons dans son bol.

Loki dut admettre que la curiosité le dévorait déjà. Il n'avait pas encore éclairci tous les mystères Midgardiens, mais il comptait bien le faire, et le cinéma serait une nouvelle aventure, qu'il partagerait avec Tony.

.

La journée avait été longue, mais Loki était fier de lui. Depuis l'aube, il avait gardé sa forme de jotün, même en avalant son déjeuner brûlant, même alors que Logan les baignait lui et Tony et leur lavait les cheveux. Et Logan l'avait aidé à se savonner sans rien dire sur l'étrange texture de sa peau, sans se plaindre du fait qu'il soit obligé de laisser le robinet allumé parce qu'autrement, l'eau se glaçait sitôt qu'il entrait en contact avec elle. Tony s'était contenté de l'asperger avec autant de vigueur que d'habitude, ses yeux bruns chauds pétillant alors qu'il ripostait et que leur protecteur pestait parce qu'il était à présent trempé de la tête au pied et que de la mousse était répandue jusqu'au lavabo. Souriant seul dans le noir, le jeune dieu sentait les brumes du sommeil le tenter et l'attirer dans les ombres. Lorsque Logan et Pepper les avaient envoyés se coucher, Tony et lui avaient fait une bataille de chatouilles avant de parler durant des heures du cinéma, de son invention, des opportunités qu'il offrait, et des occupations d'Asgard. A présent, ses yeux papillonnaient… Un bruit le fit se redresser, alerte, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tony ? souffla-t-il.

Dans le lit voisin, son amoureux ronflait doucement. Loki se passa la langue sur les lèvres, humectant la peau sèche.

-Jarvis ?

Le bruit qu'il avait entendu était discret, mais inhabituel. Il ne s'agissait pas des pas légers de l'un de leurs camarades qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, ou de Logan ou Pepper venant vérifier que tout allait bien.

-Jarvis ? répéta-t-il.

L'IA pourrait peut-être le renseigner, et elle au moins n'avait jamais besoin de dormir. Mais Jarvis resta silencieux. Alarmé, Loki ferma aussitôt les yeux et chercha à contacter Charles. A peine eut-il prononcé mentalement le nom du télépathe que la connexion se fit dans son cerveau.

_-Je sais. J'ai entendu. Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. Réveille Tony, et surtout ne bougez pas, je dois scanner les environs._

Le jeune dieu ne pensa même pas à protester. Il connaissait leurs capacités, et il savait comment agir si jamais danger il pouvait exister. Tony voudrait aller voir, mais il espérait pouvoir le raisonner il était le seul qui le puisse, hormis Logan et Pepper. La jeune femme savait comment il fonctionnait à un tel point que tous deux en avaient déduit qu'elle avait fait partie de sa vie d'adulte, sans que cela ne les affecte. Il se hissa sur le lit du génie. Il aimait le voir se réveiller, d'ordinaire, sa façon de cligner des yeux et de passer ses poings sur son doux visage lui provoquait toujours d'agréables sensations dans l'estomac et dans le cœur. Mais cette nuit-là, il se sentait étrange. L'atmosphère était tendue, lourde, malveillante. Il eut à peine besoin d'effleurer l'épaule du petit garçon endormi.

-Loki ?

Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, Tony le fit gentiment basculer sur le côté et sauta au sol avant de l'attraper par la main.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura le dieu. Mais Jarvis ne répond pas, et Charles…

-_Ils sont là !_

La voix mentale de leur ami interrompit son explication. Les doigts de Tony broyèrent les siens, mais il ne se dégagea pas, se contentant d'appuyer plus fort lui-même. Ils s'y étaient préparés. Ils avaient attendu depuis des mois, depuis que Natasha avait pénétré dans la cachette de la Statue de la Liberté. Néanmoins, dans le silence de la nuit, le cri résonna dans leurs neuf esprits.

.

Les inspirations profondes et mesurées de Bruce à ses côtés aidaient Clint à réfléchir. Son ami luttait pour ne pas se transformer en Hulk tout de suite. L'appel de Charles les avaient tirés du sommeil, mais ils avaient aussitôt sauté à bas de leur lit pour se tenir debout, épaule contre épaule, face à la porte. A présent, la connexion était éteinte –Charles devait s'entretenir avec Logan, ou sonder l'esprit des Organisateurs mais Clint penchait pour la première option-, et ils se retrouvaient coupés des autres. Sans un bruit, se dirigeant à l'ouïe, au toucher et à l'intuition, le jeune archer s'avança vers la porte. La respiration de Bruce se suspendit, mais il continua jusqu'à atteindre l'armoire. Elle grinça lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, et il grimaça mais commença aussitôt à fouiller parmi les vêtements. Un immense soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il sentit le cuir souple sous ses doigts, et il coinça sa tenue sous son bras gauche, continuant à cherche un large short pour Bruce. Il lui lança, et l'autre enfant l'attrapa sans protester ni bouger. Aussi silencieux que Lokison, Clint se défit de son pyjama pour enfiler sa tenue d'archer, puis il actionna le tiroir secret que Bruce lui avait confectionné. Logan lui avait interdit d'emporter son arc et ses flèches dans sa chambre, mais il était heureux d'avoir contourné la règle en dissimulant une arbalète. Les carreaux se trouvaient en dessous du petit bureau de bois, sous une planche non grinçante et non marquée –il n'était pas idiot. Au moins, il ne serait pas démuni face à l'ennemi. Un bruit le fit se redresser.

-Clint, souffla Bruce.

-Habille-toi, répliqua-t-il, pragmatique.

-Tu ne vas pas bouger ?

Il hésita un instant. Il était sensé attendre plus d'instructions, mais la curiosité le dévorait, l'adrénaline bouillonnait dans ses veines, et il se savait discret et efficace.

-Je serais prudent. Respire et reste calme, je vais juste en reconnaissance.

-Clint…

Il entendit de nouvelles inspirations, puis un profond soupir.

-D'accord.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Clint appréciait Bruce. En plus d'être humble et intelligent, il aimait laisser la liberté aux autres, et ne perdait que très rarement son calme. Le petit garçon approcha sa main de la poignée, tous les sens en éveil, et la tourna. Jarvis ne l'avait même pas verrouillée, ce qui l'inquiéta. Néanmoins, il posa ses pieds sur le lino du couloir il avait pris soin d'enfiler des chaussettes, elles étaient certes glissantes mais plus silencieuses que des pieds nus. Il referma ensuite la porte, et décida de partir en direction de la salle de jeu. S'il pouvait récupérer les armes des autres, ce serait déjà ça de gagné, et peut-être verrait-il ceux qui étaient venus. Pour eux.

Il ouvrait les casiers lorsqu'il sentit une lame d'acier glacée sur sa gorge. Sans faire aucun mouvement brusque, il écarquilla les yeux, et jeta un coup d'œil vers la droite.

-Nat ?

-Prouves-moi que tu es Clint, rétorqua-t-elle.

La fillette le foudroyait de ses yeux aussi clairs que sa lame, dans son costume si semblable au sien.

-Mi niazavout Clint Barton, Nat'.

Elle haussa les sourcils et le laissa respirer.

-Je doute que quiconque soit capable de parler russe avec un tel accent, admit-elle.

Sous le mépris, il discerna du soulagement et de la réelle fierté, dans ses yeux, une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-il.

-La même chose que toi.

Même si elle avait pu garder son poignard. Logan lui avait fait confiance sur ce point, alors qu'il ne l'avait permis à aucun autre. Clint s'en était senti un peu vexé, mais il devait admettre que la rouquine était responsable et fiable. Son cœur n'en battait que davantage de savoir ça, lorsqu'il la regardait. Soudain, la connexion se fit dans son esprit ils n'avaient plus besoin que Charles le leur indique, maintenant, ils la sentaient juste sitôt qu'elle naissait.

-_Ils sont quatorze. Trois en bas de la tour, quatre à cet étage, trois à l'étage du haut, et quatre autres répartis dans la Tour. Logan nous demande de nous rassembler le plus rapidement possible et de le rejoindre, dans la mesure du possible, dans la salle d'entraînement. Il est déjà en train d'en affronter un. Jarvis a été neutralisé_.

Clint sentit ses amis se tendre au fur et à mesure que le télépathe leur transmettait les informations.

-_On va en affronter quatre ?_ s'enquit-il.

-_Ils vont tous accourir ici sitôt qu'ils sauront où on se trouve_, répliqua Erik.

_-Ils s'en doutent déjà,_ répondit Loki. _Leurs mortels sont les plus nombreux ici._

_-Nat, tu me suis ? _

La question aurait presque été inutile, un regard avait suffi. L'un et l'autre avaient attrapé des chaises colorées en plastiques, après avoir fourgué les armes dans leurs vêtements.

_-Evidemment_.

Et c'était effectivement une évidence. Ils travaillaient avec excellence ensemble, savaient comment l'autre fonctionnait, paraient et palliaient mutuellement leurs points faibles.

_-Tous : à terre_ !

Le cri de Thor les alerta mais ils avaient tellement appris à se faire confiance et à ne jamais se contredire au cours de l'entraînement qu'ils obéirent sans réfléchir. Les casiers tremblèrent et Mjölnir traversa les murs pour rejoindre son propriétaire.

-_Ne restez pas dans vos chambres !_ ordonna Steve d'une voix étrange où se mêlait la peur, la détermination et la souffrance.

_-Loki et moi, on rejoint Steve et Thor, et on empêche l'autre crétin de contacter ses collaborateurs. _

_-Tony, non ! Dans le couloir…_

_-Je m'en occupe._

Les voix de Tony, Charles et Bruce se succédèrent dans une hâte qui leur vrilla les tempes. Entre temps, Clint et Natasha avaient gagné la porte, et ils se glissèrent vers les ascenseurs, qu'ils ouvrirent et bloquèrent grâce aux chaises. A présent, les escaliers, où ils fermeraient les portes. Atteindre l'étage deviendrait bien plus difficile, à présent.

.

Le cœur de Logan tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine, et l'adrénaline du combat ne parvenait pas à endiguer sa peur. Son cœur lui paraissait sur le point d'exploser alors qu'il se débattait avec un mec tout droit sorti d'Edward aux Mains d'Argent. Lorsque Charles l'avait prévenu, il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enfiler un haut, et avait illico déboulé dans le couloirs et déambulé dans les pièces du haut, à la recherche des ennemis, et avait ordonné à Pepper de rester près de lui. Elle avait toute la théorie, mais ce n'était pas une combattante, tous deux le savaient. La jeune femme n'avait pas protesté, au contraire, d'un hochement de tête elle lui avait signifié son accord, même si elle s'était emparée d'un coupe papier sur l'un des bureaux.

-Il est temps que tu goûtes un peu à ta propre médecine, siffla l'Edward maléfique.

-Je te renvoies le compliment, grogna Logan, toutes griffes dehors.

L'homme avait des mains aux ciseaux d'aciers d'une portée bien plus longue que lui, et il avait l'impression de participer à un combat d'épée. Lorsqu'il pliait un bras, l'autre en profitait pour se rapprocher, s'il l'allongeait, son adversaire esquivait le coup tout en restant en contact. Néanmoins, Wolverine n'en était pas à son premier combat, et lorsque son ennemi tenta un coup à son œil, il pivota, se retourna, se baissa, se releva avant de lui planter ses griffes dans le dos. Il ne fit que l'érafler sur toute la longueur, mais au vue du grognement qui résonna à ses oreilles, cela devait faire mal.

-Scissors ? Tu les as trouvé ?

Super, un deuxième à vaincre. Le grognement lui disait vaguement quelque chose, en plus, et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant vaguement dans quelle réalité il l'avait déjà entendue. Son moment d'inattention lui coûta deux lames d'acier dans le ventre, et il étouffa un gémissement. Putain, ce que ça faisait mal ! D'instinct, il leva le genou et atteignit Scissors dans ses parties sensibles sans remords. Il profita du moment de surprise pour se dégager et observer sa peau se refermer. Puis il rentra ses griffes et lui porta un poing à la tempe, un deuxième l'étourdit une dernière fois d'un coup sur la nuque et le laissa sur le sol au moment où la voix se rapprochait.

-Scissors ? Merde, il fait chier à jamais répondre en combat celui-là !

-Il peut pas répondre pour le moment, répliqua Logan.

Il fit signe à Pepper de se dissimuler derrière le bureau tant qu'ils ne connaîtraient pas l'identité de l'agresseur. Il aurait souhaité que Jarvis n'ait pas été neutralisé par celui que Charles avait nommé « Caméléon ». Il ne connaissait pas la situation des enfants, et un sentiment désagréable bouillonnait dans ses organes vitaux. Lorsque leur nouvel ennemi apparut, Logan sentit un instant sa gorge se nouer en avisant la silhouette si reconnaissable de Hank McCoy.

L'étage était plus ou moins sécurisé, à présent. Du fond du couloir, Natasha entendait les grognements de Hulk, et discerna l'autre silhouette, plus petite, de sa camarade de chambre. Elle tira l'arme affiliée à Raven de sa manche, un poignard, comme le sien, mais un peu moins léger et un peu plus tranchant.

_-Raven_ !

La petite mutante leva la tête. Profitant du fait que la… chose… avec laquelle Hulk se dépêtrait maladroitement avec leur ami vert, elle fit glisser la lame sur le sol lisse.

_-J'ai_.

-_Charles ? Situation_ ? s'enquit Clint.

Il était toujours si pratique, à garder la tête froide à tout moment, plus courageux que n'importe lequel d'entre eux… Mis à part lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, ce qui l'agaçait toujours profondément. Mais c'était Clint. Les grésillements leur indiquèrent que le télépathe se concentrait sur leur entourage.

-_Un ennemi à terre, grâce à Logan_…

Ils poussèrent une exclamation de joie mentale unanime.

-… _Il se bat contre un autre. Thor, Loki et Tony sont trop nombreux, laissez Thor se débrouiller, de la part d'Erik, et allez filer un coup de main à Hulk. Oh, les deux autres qui sont à l'étage_…

-_Loki et moi, on s'occupe de Jarvis._

_-Non, tous… étage_.

La voix de Steve se faisait de plus en plus faible et haletante, et Natasha tressaillit, prête à courir assassiner celui qui blessait son ami, mais elle savait que la moitié d'entre eux pour un seul ennemi serait stupide. Sans compter que Clint ne la laisserait jamais y aller seule.

-_Charles et moi allons nous occuper de celle qui s'est introduite dans la salle de classe. Raven, tu prends le glaçon de la dernière fois._

_-Loki ?_ s'enquit la mutante.

_-Tout de suite,_ acquiesça-t-il.

_-Natasha, Clint, vous devriez les couvrir_, conseilla Thor.

_-Je m'occupe de Raven et Loki_, indiqua la rouquine.

Elle lut l'accord dans les yeux de son meilleur ami et attendit que le dieu sorte de la chambre de Steve et Bruce pour le suivre. Il la sentit et se tendit, sa main ouverte prête à riposter magiquement, se détendant un peu en la reconnaissant. Sa main effleura celle de Raven, qui était déjà devenue bleue.

_-J'attends d'avoir atteint le glaçon pour me transformer,_ indiqua-t-il. _Ma magie est moins efficace sous la forme de Jotün._

L'information leur suffit, et ils passèrent à côté de Hulk sans encombre… Sauf que le petit garçon s'immobilisa devant l'ennemi.

-Thor !

-Mon frère ?

-_Fermez-là, bandes d'idiots ! _

Mais l'alerte avait été donnée, et la créature et Hulk se tournèrent vers eux. Raven changea aussitôt de forme pour ressembler à leur ennemi et être à sa hauteur. Natasha le considéra, dégoûtée. Il s'agissait d'une chose à forme humanoïde immonde, à la peau reptilienne verte, avec des oreilles pointues. Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune mutante changer de forme, elle ricana et pris la forme de leur protecteur. Raven hoqueta.

-C'est un Skrull.

La voix de Loki résonna à son oreille, basse, mais terrifiée. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un alien, probablement ennemi des Asgardiens. La fillette russe ne parvenait même pas à en vouloir au dieu il avait été terrifié, et ils n'étaient que des enfants, ils ne pouvaient pas tout le temps contrôler leurs émotions.

-_Loki, tu es capable de l'affronter._

La voix de Thor était chaude, confiante et aimante, si bien que tous leurs esprits se détendirent.

.

Ecoeuré, Logan regardait la silhouette venir à la lumière. Le Fauve. Impossible, Hank était l'un des types les plus droits qu'il connaisse. Et puis il sortit de l'ombre, et il vit que les poils étaient noirs et non bleus.

-Dark Beast.

Ils l'avaient affronté, une fois… quand ? avant la mort de Scott.

-Qui t'es, toi ? Je t'ai jamais vu, grogna Dark Beast.

Wolverine n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Il connaissait tout ce qui était nécessaire sur l'Organisation, et les enfants étaient seuls en bas avec un nombre inconnu d'ennemis. Il fonça, et tous deux roulèrent au sol. Dark Beast le releva, le plaqua contre le mur et chercha à l'étrangler. Logan sortit les griffes, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de les planter dans le cou de l'ennemi, il fut de nouveau jeté au sol et sa tête heurta douloureusement le lino. Son adversaire se plaça au dessus de lui, et il était suffisamment lourd pour que le mutant ne puisse pas se dégager. Il lui maintenait les deux poings au sol, et approcha ses crocs de sa gorge pour le mordre, tel un fauve. Soudain, des gouttelettes de sang éclaboussèrent le visage de Wolverine, et il vit la stupeur dans les yeux de Dark Beast avant que leur éclat ne diminue peu à peu. Debout, derrière, un coupe papier ensanglanté dans la main droite, Pepper Potts le regardait à la fois épouvantée et satisfaite.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

Elle était à l'évidence assez secouée d'avoir tué de ses propres mains, et Logan aurait voulu la réconforter, mais il le ferait après.

-Les mômes.

Elle acquiesça, et il lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner à travers l'étage le plus vite possible.

.

Ils connaissaient cet ennemi, ils l'avaient déjà affronté deux fois. Ce qui, Thor devait en convenir, était sans doute la raison pour laquelle l'Organisation l'avait envoyé ici cette nuit. Parce qu'il connaissait le terrain, Père aurait fait de même, et lui aussi, sans doute, s'il avait été Roi.

-_Deuxième à terre là-haut,_ indiqua Charles._ Ennemi dans l'escalier, mais il ne parvient pas à ouvrir la porte, bien joué, Clint, Natasha_.

Au moins, Logan s'en sortait plutôt bien. Thor était furieux contre lui-même. Le Crapaud avait capturé Steve, et il vagabondait à travers la pièce en projetant de l'acide, et il ne parvenait pas plus à le stopper tout seul qu'avec le soutient de son frère et Tony. La force extraordinaire du blondinet aurait dû suffire à le dégager des bras de l'ennemi, mais il ne cessait de bouger.

-THOR TENTE LE TOUT POUR LE TOUT, JE ME REMETTRAI D'UN COUP DE MARTEAU ! hurla Steve.

Il haïssait l'idée de frapper un ami, mais il se lassait. Entre temps, Loki, Raven et Natasha avaient réussi à se mettre en travers du chemin du glaçon, Steven ayant ordonné de laisser Hulk se charger du Skrull, et leur ami vert était en train de l'achever. Charles, Tony et Erik affrontaient une femme, même si le télépathe restait en retrait afin de maintenir la communication. Thor soupira, avisa le crapaud accroupi sur le dessus de l'armoire et leva Mjölnir en l'air. Il atterri là où l'ennemi s'était trouvé une seconde auparavant, ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, et envoya son marteau faire le tour de la pièce. Il faucha ami et ennemi en même temps, sauta à terre et hésita. Il était encore un enfant. Il avait entendu les récits d'antan, où Odin Borson, Père de toutes choses, tuait les ennemis, mais il hésitait à salir son âme et son nom si tôt dans son existence. Le Crapaud était assommé, et Steve n'était pas en meilleure forme. Il décida de laisser le premier au sol mais de fermer à clef, et secoua doucement son ami. Le petit mortel poussa un gémissement.

-Steven, je t'en prie. Reviens parmi nous, nous avons besoin des tes qualités de meneur.

Le garçon gémit de nouveau, poussa un grognement et papillonna des yeux.

_-Skrull vaincu,_ les informa Charles. _La porte de l'escalier 2 va bientôt céder._

Thor se sentit instantanément soulagé.

_-Eh, Hulk, ça te dit d'accueillir proprement notre ennemi qui insiste pour nous rencontrer ?_ lança-t-il.

Hulk grogna son assentiment.

_-Le sarcasme ne te va pas si mal, mon frère,_ dit Loki.

La tension et l'effort qui percèrent de sa voix blessa leurs cerveaux, et trois d'entre eux poussèrent un grognement de protestation. Thor bondit hors de la pièce et traversa le couloir pour retrouver son ami vert, et il décida d'ouvrir la porte à sa façon. En lançant Mjölnir à travers.

.

Charles était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il se contentait de suivre les diverses actions, en ayant l'impression de visualiser un mauvais film. Tony balançait des phrases à la femme –Opale. Il l'avait reconnue, il s'agissait de celle que Natasha avait surpris à la Statue de la Liberté. Elle était particulièrement retorse, d'après ce à quoi il avait assisté avant de perdre totalement pied. En plus d'être forte et rapide, elle balançait des flashs de lumière, qui les déconcertaient profondément. Il déplaça son esprit, sachant que Tony et Erik n'étaient pas en danger immédiat, puisqu'ils se contentaient pour le moment de parlementer une véritable joute verbale s'était engagée entre la femme et le génie. Le télépathe sentait Erik à bout de nerfs, pourtant il savait qu'il écoutait tout, afin de pouvoir le consigner dans le carnet. S'ils survivaient. La haut, un agent évitait consciencieusement Logan –Charles sentit quelque chose de particulier, son esprit était étrangement vide, pas le moindre souvenir. Rien que des flashs du SHIELD, dans de mauvaises situation il en fut perturbé-, Hulk et Thor affrontaient dans les escaliers un humain à la technologie avancée qui lançait des boules de feu, mais ni leur ami vert ni Thor ne se laissaient décontenancer. A eux deux, ils en auraient bientôt terminé. Le Caméléon, qui s'était trouvé aux côtés d'Opale lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à entrevoir cette affaire, piratait les dossiers. Steve se remettait doucement des secousses endurées Loki, Raven et Natasha peinaient contre Iceman… Comment allaient-ils pouvoir tous les affronter ? Que voulaient-ils ?

-_Steve, il faut changer les positions _! quémanda-t-il.

_-Très bien. Raven, rejoint Charles, Natasha, Loki, j'arrive. Erik, essaie de te montrer plus actif, je crois que Tony a appris tout ce qu'il voulait. _

_-Elle est très intelligente, _remarqua Tony, presque admiratif. _Et fine spychologue._

L'attention du télépathe revint sur Opale. Elle contemplait les trois enfants qui se trouvaient devant elle avec un sourire chaleureux et une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-Vous devriez vous calmer, mes petits. Nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal.

-Ben voyons, rétorqua Tony. C'est pour ça que le Crapaud a capturé Steve et failli tous nous brûler la peau à l'acide.

Le regard d'Opale s'assombrit.

-C'est un crétin, lui accorda-t-elle, mais nous ne vous ferons pas de mal si vous ne nous y obligez pas. Nous voulons simplement vous offrir une meilleure vie. Une vie avec d'immenses et innombrables possibilités, où vos capacités seront en mesure d'être exploitées à leur juste valeur. Anthony Stark, je peux te promettre que tu ne t'ennuierais plus jamais. Erik Lensherr, les humains ne feront jamais plus de mal aux mutants. Nous avons un statut bien particulier, et ils apprendront à rester à leur place. Nous leur sommes supérieurs.

Sa voix douce et ferme envoûta Charles, et il commença à trembler. Il savait ce que pouvait en penser Erik, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà perdu pour cela auparavant. La femme se tourna vers lui.

-Et toi, jeune Charles Xavier, ne crois-tu pas avoir déjà assez souffert ? N'en as-tu pas assez de ce que Logan a mis sur tes épaules ? Tu portes beaucoup trop.

Ses barrières tombèrent et sa vue s'embua. Il en avait assez, elle avait raison. Pourtant, Logan n'avait pas fait exprès, mais il n'avait pas su se contrôler. Et Raven ? Ici, tout le monde aimait sa sœur, et ils le méprisaient parce qu'il essayait de bien faire.

-Charles, non !

Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Pour qui se prenait Tony, cet arrogant génie, pour prétendre deviner ce qui se passait dans son esprit ? Tony, qui savait tout mieux que tout le monde… Raven franchit la porte en trombe, avec le physique de Logan certes, mais il savait que c'était elle, parce que ses yeux étaient ambrés, et que c'était le code qu'ils s'étaient donné. Son air perdu lui rappelait leur protecteur quand il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'eux dix pour la toute première fois.

-Raven Darkholme, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu aimerais plus d'indépendance.

La mutante cilla et redevint bleue, stupéfaite.

-Je m'appelle Raven Xavier, objecta-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Opale flamboyèrent autant que son bijou.

-Oh, non, Raven… Charles et toi n'êtes pas frère et sœur.

Le télépathe crut que son monde s'effondrait.

-Charles, tu le savais ? murmura la fillette d'une voix étranglée.

Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? Et puis, comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Elle était sa petite sœur, c'était un des rares éléments dont ils s'étaient souvenus en s'éveillant près de Logan plus d'un an auparavant. Raven fit un pas vers Opale.

-NON !

Elle ne pouvait pas la lui prendre… Mais après tout, qui avait raison ? Erik vint se saisir de sa main, sans mot dire mais en la pressant plus fort qu'il l'avait jamais fait.

-Pars donc, marmonna-t-il.

-Je ne suis plus un adulte, répliqua calmement le manipulateur de métal. Et tu n'iras pas non plus.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'as pris Raven, et tu m'as abandonné ! De quel droit m'empêcherais-tu de faire la même chose ? Hein Erik, de quel droit vous...

-Charles, Erik, Raven, éloignez-vous d'elle ! ordonna une voix familière teintée d'un accent russe. Loki, ne t'en approche pas non plus. Elle vous manipule. Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Un warning rouge s'alluma, loin dans l'esprit embrumé de Charles. Lorsque la rouquine devenait vulgaire, c'était généralement mauvais signe.

-Charles.

La voix d'Erik était chaude à son oreille.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour nous tous que tu rétablisse la connexion.

Le télépathe réalisa à ce moment là qu'il l'avait coupée lorsque Opale avait commencé à parler. Il regarda ce petit garçon aux muscles discrets, aux yeux d'acier et à l'accent allemand qu'il aimait tant. Il se concentra sur lui, et pensa aux autres, à ses amis. Et il réalisa et comprit.

_-Logan ! Où êtes vous ? Ils ne veulent pas nous faire de mal, ils veulent nous capturer, pour faire de nous des armes, pour nous gagner à leur cause. Psychologiquement._

Parce que Tony avait eu raison.

_-Rassemblez-vous immédiatement dans la salle de pratique ! N'en laissez pas un derrière et ne vous séparez pas, compris ? Pepper et moi arrivons. _

Entendre cette voix rauque si familière réconforta le petit garçon. Il transmit les ordres aux autres.

_-Je propose qu'on s'occupe d'Opale, d'abord,_ répondit Loki en haussant les sourcils en direction du télépathe. _Elle risque de faire des dégâts._

Charles regarda la femme qui leur souriait indulgemment. Puis il lâcha la connexion momentanément et pénétra dans son cerveau, l'immobilisant au passage. Au même moment, Erik avait sauté sur elle et arraché le collier qu'elle portait, qui cessa aussitôt de briller.

.

Ils voulaient les enfants. L'information avait décuplé la rage de Logan. Il était hors de question qu'il les laisse… Un humain émergea brusquement de la salle de contrôle. Dans sa poche, une clé USB déformait le tissu. Il avait piraté des données. L'homme réagit aussitôt : il était hors de question qu'il le laisse emporter des choses si précieuses. Il se tourna pour en informer Pepper, mais la jeune femme avait le visage congestionné, et était emprisonnée par une créature invisible, probablement un mutant. Il comprit aussitôt que la libérer serait ardu. Ne sachant où viser, il risquait de la blesser, mais s'il effleurait la peau de l'autre, il ne pouvait prédire sa réaction. Une chose à la fois. Il voulut faire volte-face pour planter ses griffes dans le ventre de l'autre –un humain, peut-être, mais il ne serait pas le premier qu'il tuerait, pas plus qu'il ne regretterait d'avoir éradiqué une partie de la menace qui pesait sur lui, Pepper et les enfants. Sauf qu'il fut soudainement incapable de bouger, soudainement découragé. Quelle était la probabilité qu'ils remportent cette bataille ? Ils étaient en train de perdre… Logan s'accrocha à la réalité et une chevelure flamboyante entra dans son champ de vision. Sans prévenir, il la prit par le cou et la souleva contre un mur d'une main. De l'autre, il garda l'humain éloigné, toutes griffes dehors.

-N'essaie pas de faire joujou avec mon mental, j'ai déjà donné, cracha-t-il à quelques centimètres du visage ennemi.

Quelque chose chez cette femme le dérangeait. Il le mit un instant sur le compte de la rougeur de ses cheveux, un peu trop proche de celle de Jean, mais son trouble ne disparut pas et un violent flash migraineux surgit. Une femme, qui leur ouvrait la porte, quelques mots désolés, une gamine d'une dizaine d'années qui courait, aérienne, un ado insolent qui avait quelques instincts kleptoname.

-Wanda Maximoff ? siffla-t-il.

Pietro avait été de leur côté peut-être était-ce toujours le cas. Sa sœur, beaucoup plus jeune, faisait-elle parti des super-vilains ? Une ombre étrange passa sur le visage fermé de son adversaire qui cessa de s'agiter –elle commençait à suffoquer. Ses yeux se firent hagard.

-Je suis la Sorcière Rouge.

-Et Vif Argent ?

-Qui ? Mon nom, c'est… Wanda…

Elle avait une telle expression hagarde qu'il desserra sa prise.

-Logan, articula Pepper d'une voix étranglée.

Il allait devoir trouver une solution. Les mots de Charles raisonnèrent dans son esprit : « _Ils ne veulent pas nous faire de mal, ils veulent nous capturer, pour faire de nous des armes, pour nous gagner à leur cause. Psychologiquement._ » La petite sœur de Pietro avait de toute évidence subit un lavage de cerveau… Combien étaient dans son cas ? Combien d'innocents employait l'Organisation ? Sa vision sur leurs ennemis et la méthode d'affrontement changea soudain. Il l'observa un instant, leva le poing et la frappa à la tempe. Evanouie, mais pas morte, et sans séquelles. Puis il regarda l'humain.

-Et toi, tu viens d'où.

-Ferme-là Exagent !

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle venait indubitablement de celui qui détenait Pepper. Magnifique. A ce moment-là, Logan perdit patience. Il s'engagea dans un combat martial avec l'humain, parant, évitant et donnant des coups, le laissant aussi inconscient sur le sol que la sorcière, puis il attrapa Pepper, dont le cou avait commencé à saigner, signe d'avertissement, et ils roulèrent sur le sol à trois. Le mutant refusait de lâcher prise, et luttait en même temps au corps à corps avec Wolverine. Il devait l'admettre, ils étaient doués. Ils avaient été entraînés, et ils étaient doués. L'escadron monté pour enlever les anciens Avengers, X-Men et confrères –ouais, il n'y avait aucun doute sur les désirs de l'Organisation : avec ces enfants spéciaux gagnés à leur cause, nul ne pourrait les vaincre- avait été finement préparé et choisi. Dommage qu'ils aient sous-estimé la rage que donne la force du désir de protéger les mômes chez Logan, et l'entraînement et les ressources naturelles dont avaient bénéficié les enfants. Son ennemi ne pouvait pas le tuer il plantait son poignard au hasard dans le corps de Wolverine qui étouffait grognements et gémissements, en proie à une douleur qui s'approchait de très près de la puissance des migraines qu'il avait éprouvées à son retour du futur passé. Mais Logan ripostait, à coup de griffes, de crocs, d'injures à peines contenues. Ses coups ricochaient souvent sur le sol, et il devait prendre garde à ne pas blesser Pepper, mais quelques gouttes de sang commençaient à perler sur le sol et à trahir l'individu quant à la jeune femme, elle se débattait et jouait des coudes. Tout à coup, elle se retourna et parut flotter au dessus du sol, malmenée et projetée, mais son coupe-papier cherchait une prise. Logan en profita pour rétracter ses griffes et bourrer le vide de coup de poings, sentant avec satisfaction la chair tiède du mutant et parvenant enfin à le localiser. A deux, ils parvinrent à lutter contre l'invisible, et sachant qu'il était potentiellement dangereux, hésitèrent une demie seconde avant de le blesser profondément. Alors que le mutant se vidait lentement sur le sol, Logan tendit sa main à Pepper, l'aida à s'épousseter, et la reprit par la main pour l'entraîner loin d'ici et enfin atteindre les escaliers. D'ici quelques secondes, ils seraient auprès des enfants.

.

Elle était douée, il n'y avait pas à dire. Si douée que si jamais Natasha ne les avait pas prévenu, elle aurait été capable de troubler Loki. Il était spychologiquement fragilisé par l'annonce de son adoption, par l'ombre de Thor dans laquelle il avait vécue certes tout cela devait être du passé, mais Opale avait réussi à déstabiliser Charles, et même lui-même. Elle lui avait renvoyé au visage son enfance, le désintérêt de son père pour sa petite personne… Ca faisait mal. Tony ne s'était pas laissé démonter, et il avait compris avec satisfaction que la femme était déroutée et impressionnée par sa capacité à répondre. Il n'empêche que son cœur battait et souffrait physiquement, une douleur aiguë qui remuait quelque chose d'étrange dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire inconsciente, là où se trouvaient ses souvenirs d'adulte. Le génie savait pertinemment que sa douleur était spychologique, mais si forte qu'elle en devenait physique et agissait sur son corps. Aussi, lorsque Erik sauta sur Opale, il fut le premier à lever le poing en l'air, sautant pour l'encourager. Elle ne se débattait pas, contrôlée par Charles –ce qui les handicapait légèrement, mais ils se trouvaient presque tous dans la salle de jeu-. Il échangea un regard avec Natasha, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le coffre à jouet afin d'y trouver quelque chose d'efficace contre leur ennemie sans pour autant la tuer. L'idée rebutait Tony. Un bruit le fit se retourner : Opale avait repris le contrôle de son esprit et envoyer Erik valser à travers la pièce. Le petit garçon atterrit sur la table basse en verre, qui se fracassa, en poussant un grognement. Alarmé, Tony, qui était le plus proche, se rua vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Du sang suintait de ses vêtements, et il avait quelques éclats de verre fichés dans la main. Natasha lui envoya leur paire de gants respectives, et il put se protéger en l'aidant à se relever. Clint franchit la porte, et en quelques regards, ils firent passer Erik près de l'archer afin qu'il l'emmène à la salle de bain. Au centre de la pièce, Raven, transformée en Woverine, tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir la femme au sol, tandis que Loki hésitait visiblement. Puis il se transforma en jotün et vint poser ses doigts contre la peau nue de l'ennemie qui serra les dents.

-Tu es un monstre, grinça-t-elle.

L'expression sur le visage de son amoureux acheva de faire entrer le génie dans une fureur noire. Il bondit, embrassa Loki, puis atterrit sur le visage d'Opale. Il se releva et commença à lui bourrer les côtes de coups de pieds. Il n'avait pas d'armes, pas de capacités surnaturelles, juste son cerveau, son corps et son cœur pour lutter contre elle.

-La monstruosité peut prendre diverses formes, et le monstre choisit de l'être. Il a toujours plusieurs possibilités, et il se laisse tenter par la pire. Il a peut-être des excuses mais rien, rien ne justifie qu'on insulte un enfant de cinq ans. Vous devez à Loki Odinson le respect pour son rang de prince, et il pourrait vous faire enfermer à vie dans les prisons d'Asgard. Vos manipulations ne marcheront jamais sur nous car nous sommes dix, nous sommes amis, nous sommes une équipe et nous nous aimons. C'est ce pourquoi nous gagnerons, pour l'amour et pour la liberté. Dans une guerre, ceux qui se battent pour la liberté plutôt que pour l'ôter combattront d'autant plus férocement que l'enjeu est vital et primordial. Fermez-là, vous n'avez plus voix au chapitre. Loki, je t'en prie. Ligote-là nous… avec des lianes inoffensives, mais si tu veux qu'elles bougent, pourquoi pas. Oh, et si quelqu'un pouvait la bâillonner, ce serait génial.

Il lui assena un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes, et croisa le regard redevenu vert et malicieux du jeune dieu qui satisfit sa requête en un claquement de doigts, tandis que Natasha s'occupait de l'empêcher d'importuner leurs oreilles. Tous le fixaient, médusé, et il se sentit légèrement fier. Il sentit la connexion dans son esprit, et quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Charles leur transmettait les nouvelles instructions.

-_Erik et moi arrivons juste le temps de finir de désinfecter les plaies,_ les informa Clint. _S'il se laissait faire, ce serait plus simple._

_-Je hais les médecins._

Ils grimacèrent sous l'effet de la mauvaise humeur et de l'amertume des sentiments.

-_Hulk, Steve et moi venons à vous, _promit Thor_. Hulk, qu'est-ce que tu en penses mon ami ? Nous attendrons ensemble nos ennemis._

_-Grr_.

Le grognement les fit gémir, la puissance leur traversa le crâne, les laissant immobiles un instant. Puis ils revinrent à la réalité. Tony serra la main de Loki, qui le prit dans ses bras. Comme s'il avait compris qu'Opale l'avait touché au plus profond de lui-même en le traitant d'égocentriste arrogant, de marchand d'engins à tuer, d'enfant non-désiré. Il n'était pas présent, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à disserter, mais Loki l'avait senti, tout simplement. Et il posait un baume sur son cœur en lui offrant une étreinte brûlante et aimante.

.

Un jour lointain dont le flash revenait de façon très faible à Erik, il avait dû penser que l'attente et l'ignorance de ce qui allait arriver était la pire chose qui soit. En ce moment précis, un nouveau souvenir le lui confirmerait. Sa main douloureuse et brûlante serrée dans celle, froide et tremblante, de Charles, il fixait la porte de la salle de pratique, à l'instar de ses neufs amis. Clint et lui étaient arrivés bien après Steve, et bien avant Thor et Hulk. Du moins, attendre que leurs deux amis franchissent cette porte leur avait paru à tous une éternité, et c'est à ce moment là que sa main avait trouvé celle de Charles. Charles, qu'il aimait et avec qui cela avait enfin été mis au clair. Erik se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé un baiser, comme Tony et Loki le faisaient parfois. Ils dormaient ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre, se prenaient dans les bras, mais ils n'avaient jamais trouvé le bon moment pour franchir cette étape. Et ce ne serait pas maintenant. Le manipulateur de métal connaissait suffisamment le jeune mutant pour savoir exactement pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Les paroles d'Opale continuaient de résonner dans ses oreilles, et la rancœur montait dans sa gorge, bile amère découlant de ses fautes et de l'attitude de leurs amis à son égard. Charles avait tant porté, et seul lui l'avait su et soutenu. Depuis le début, ç'avait été Charles et lui. _Tu n'es pas seul, Erik, tu n'es pas seul_. Un baume sur son cœur lorsqu'il en avait eu le plus besoin.

-Toi non plus, tu n'es pas seul, mon ami, murmura-t-il. Nous sommes tous là, et nous saurons ce que nous te devons. Nous t'aimons tous.

Ces mots n'étaient destinés qu'à cet enfant aux yeux trop bleus à ses côtés, fragile et désorienté. Charles trembla un peu, signe qu'il l'avait entendu. Puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin avec pertes et fracas.

.

Ils étaient là ! Tous les dix, en formation de combat, les yeux rageurs et déterminés, tendus et prêts à se battre, mais sains et saufs ! Logan sentit la boule dans sa gorge non pas se dissoudre comme il l'avait imaginé, mais se resserrer et faire perler des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Depuis quand n'avait-t-il pas pleuré ? Quinze ans, trente ans ? Cinquante ? Seule Jean… Mais Jean ne comptait plus, maintenant. Logan ne croyait pas en dieu mais son soulagement aurait pu lui faire remercier le ciel. Dès qu'ils comprirent qu'il ne s'agissait que de Pepper et lui, les enfants, qui avaient fait un pas unanime en avant, s'arrêtèrent et se détendirent.

-Logan !

Raven, ce cri qu'il aimait tant et qui pourtant lui serrait le cœur chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Les yeux verts de Loki, braqués sur lui, en total confiance, exprimant un profond soulagement. Ceux bleus, de Charles, troublés et en deuil, qu'il ne parvenait jamais à faire briller entièrement. L'expression sévère de Natasha et son sourire en coin, qui indiquaient qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas eu le choix que de revenir. Le large sourire de Clint qui illuminait son visage, exact reflet de celui de Steve, avec en plus un respect que l'on retrouvait chez Thor. Le visage du petit dieu encadré de ses cheveux blonds et lisses, adorable, heureux de le voir. Hulk, qui commençait à reprendre les traits de Bruce, sa douce expression affable et calme mais où il discernait toute l'affection du monde. Le rire soulagé et narquois de Tony lorsqu'il le reconnut, ses prunelles marron brillant de joie et de certitude. Erik, au premier rang, aux côtés de Charles, aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, mais qui le salua et ferma les yeux, s'adoucissant visiblement. Ils étaient tous là, et ils avaient triomphé, seuls, grâce à leur entraînement, grâce à leur esprit d'équipe et à leur solide relation, sans jamais lui en vouloir, attendant son retour. Logan aurait voulu serrer chacun d'entre eux contre son cœur pour l'éternité mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il restait des ennemis à vaincre et leur concentration ne devait pas faillir.

-Bien joué, approuva-t-il.

Ils rayonnèrent aussitôt. Pepper lui tenait toujours la main, et posa l'autre sur son épaule.

-La partie n'est pas finie, déclara-t-elle gentiment mais fermement. Mais nous la terminerons ensemble.

Ils hochèrent la tête avec vigueur et conviction.

-Charles ?

-Quatre. Ils se dirigent ici, répondit le télépathe mécaniquement.

-Opale est une saloperie, Logan, lança Tony.

Pepper lui octroya une réprimande de principe, mais leur protecteur fronça les épaules en constatant que six des petits sur les dix s'étaient soudainement tendus. Il se souvint des explications de Charles.

-Ils n'auront aucun de vous, grogna-t-il en s'obligeant à tempérer sa fureur.

Pepper et lui prirent leur position afin de les encadrer. Et eux aussi commencèrent à attendre.

Charles posa sa tête sur son épaule, un geste qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé en public.

-Je sais, promit-il. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas seuls, et je sais que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

-Plus jamais, promit Erik à son tour.

Comment le pourrait-il ? Il refuserait de répéter les erreurs passées, et il grandirait aux côtés du télépathe. Ce n'était pas comme si ces salopards de nazis pouvaient les en empêcher, aujourd'hui. Suite à ces pensées, la porte sauta.

Ils s'y étaient préparés, mais ils sursautèrent tout de même. Ils étaient deux : une… chose, avec une énorme tête se déplaçant sur une plateforme volante, et un humanoïde qui pourrait se révéler humain, avec une tête de mort à tentacules immonde, qui aurait pu symboliser une appartenance à une espèce extra-terrestre.

-_Natasha, Clint, moi, Raven : l'humain. Loki, Hulk, Thor, Erik : la chose. Tony, tu protèges Charles._

Les ordres de Steve étaient donnés, et ils les suivraient car ils avait appris à comprendre qu'il était un excellent leader parfaitement lucide. Loki savait que Tony n'aimait pas se sentir inutile au combat, mais il avait l'une des places les plus importantes. Et sa contribution se situait au niveau psychique, puisqu'il était un génie. Même s'il avait commencé à dessiner une armure sur le même modèle que celle aperçue dans l'atelier, des mois plus tôt, et que Pepper et Logan avaient fini par donner leur accord, la protection de Charles était primordiale, et l'inactivité lui permettait de donner une approche claire et stratégique de ce qui se passait sur le champ de bataille. Pourtant, il leva sur son amoureux des yeux inquiets.

-J'en ai conscience, le rassura le génie. Je sais ce que nous faisons.

Puis le signal fut donné, et ils se séparèrent. La chose, dont Charles leur apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien humain transformé en intelligence artificielle renommée MODOK, s'éleva dans les airs, et Thor lui sauta dessus, tenant Mjöllnir en l'air, commença à marteler sa carapace. Loki se dédoubla, puis envisagea de prendre sa forme originelle avant de conclure que cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Erik, immobile, les paumes en l'air, tourna doucement les poignets, et MODOK chancela. Le jeune dieu le félicita d'une légère tape dans le dos, le sourire aux lèvres, puis forma des éclairs crépitants verts qu'il balança sur sa cible désignée, la perturbant un peu plus.

.

Ce signe sur l'avant-bras perturbait Steve. Il réveillait quelque chose en lui, une haine physique et destructrice que le petit garçon ignorait posséder. Clint et Natasha, alliés, distribuaient et paraient les coups avec une agilité esthétique impressionnante. Raven avait pris l'apparence du Skull, tentative intelligente pour déstabiliser l'ennemi. L'homme esquiva les deux amis et voulut attraper Steve, qui esquiva –il ne se laisserait pas faire une seconde fois-, attrapa son poignet dans sa petite main, et le tordit, bénissant sa force surhumaine.

-Pas mal, Captain, se moqua l'homme sans parvenir à endiguer sa grimace de douleur.

Steve ne comprit pas, mais laissa la phrase couler sur lui, et glissa entre ses jambes, se releva, et lui flanqua un coup au tibia. De l'autre côté, Clint et Natasha contribuèrent à le déséquilibrer et il tomba sur le sol.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te tuerais, Steven Rogers, dit l'homme, les mâchoires serrées. Mais je dois admettre qu'il sera jouissif de te voir renier tes valeurs, même si nous devons être du même côté.

Clint vint planter une flèche à côté de sa tête, et Natasha posa violemment son pied sur son cou. Steve ne protesta même pas il voulait à présent le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Parle clairement ou ferme-là, ordonna l'archer.

-Sûr, gamin, je vais obéir à un môme haut comme trois pommes.

-Le gamin a un arc braqué sur toi, siffla Raven sous sa forme de Skrull.

Clint haussa les sourcils avec un léger hochement de la tête en guise d'agrément.

-Pitié, ne me faîtes pas croire que vous ne savez même pas qui vous êtes. Hydra, ça te dit quelque chose Captain ?

Le nom était immonde et une sueur glacée coula le long du dos de Steve, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

_-Il te manipule, prend garde._

Tony pouvait fortement l'agacer, mais il était également quelqu'un de très loyal, qui savait tenir tête à tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

_-Je confirme, mon ami, _l'avertit Thor, _souviens-toi que le passé n'importe plus._

Steve jeta un coup d'œil au dieu, qui martelait la carapace de l'étrange ennemi. Il considéra un instant l'homme, puis répondit de la manière la plus stupide possible. Il lui assena un coup de poing à la tempe.

.

L'équipe de Steve s'en tirait mieux qu'eux, mais MODOK était pratiquement impossible à détruire. Il bougeait sans cesse, appréhendait leurs tactiques, et même avec le renfort de Logan, ils n'avaient fait que percer cette carapace protectrice. L'attention qu'Erik portait à l'autre groupe lui permit de voir entrer la troisième présence et d'avertir les autres sans cela le chaos qui régnait les aurait rendus vulnérables. Loki se rallia aussitôt à lui, suivie de Raven. L'ennemie était une femme, vêtue d'une armure fine. Elle marqua un instant d'arrêt devant l'apparence de la petite mutante, hésitant à penser que son camarade de l'espace les avait trahis, et Loki en profita pour attaquer, balançant une boule de lumière tout aussi verte que les précédentes, puis sortit un poignard, le lança et le transforma en reptile sifflant avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, la forçant à esquiver deux fois le rampant. Erik tourna les doigts, elle se contorsionna l'armure contenait du métal. Avec un sourire, il la força à se torde un peu plus sans qu'elle ne semble néanmoins souffrir.

-Que... Je l'avais attaché !

Le cri de Clint lui fit perdre son attention et se retourner : le réel Skrull se tenait devant eux.

-Mais _je_ l'ai libéré, répliqua une voix.

-_Il était à la Statue de la Liberté, avec Opale !_ les informa Natasha.

_-Le Caméléon. Il est celui qui a désactivé Jarvis_, grimaça Charles, souffrant sous l'effort.

Erik aurait voulu aller le voir.

_-Je m'en charge. Et pour info, Steve, je me fous de ce que tu penses, personne ne touche à Jarvis. _

_-Je dois vous rejoindre, vous êtes en désavantage, _murmura Charles.

Erik lui vouait une confiance totale et ne doutait pas qu'il parviendrait à se débrouiller et leur serait d'une grande aide.

Les ennemis avaient profité de leur distraction pour les atteindre. Le Skrull avait attrapé Clint et lancé sur la plateforme de MODOK, débarrassé de son poignard, puis il lui adressa un signe. Thor était toujours dessus, et Hulk le tenait alors que l'ennemi s'envolait vers la fenêtre…

-NON !

Loki hurla. Il avait jalousé Thor, mais il était son frère.

-NON, NON ! ERIK !

Le manipulateur de métal tentait déjà de faire revenir l'ennemi, épaulé par Charles, mais la seule femme présente le renversa.

-Clint, saute ! hurla la jeune russe.

Le petit garçon était sonné, et même leurs exhortations mentales ne parvenaient pas à le faire réagir. Hulk semblait déterminé à s'accrocher. Si MODOK atteignait la fenêtre, ils étaient perdus… Le cœur de Loki se déchira de telle façon que le cri qui sortit de sa gorge reproduisait sa souffrance, et l'écho en était tout aussi douloureux, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

-Thor ! Mon frère, Thor !

Il voulut se ruer vers lui, mais Tony le ceintura.

-Non, Loki.

Les larmes dégoulinaient, et l'espace d'un instant…

-Laisse Logan et Erik faire.

Sa vision était troublée, il n'y voyait plus rien. Il voulait juste rattraper MODOK et se défaire de Tony, de sa bouche plaquée contre son oreille, de ses mains douces.

-Je t'aime plus que ma vie, promit Tony dans un murmure, et je te promets que Thor n'est pas perdu.

Le cerveau en ébullition de Loki retrouva une clarté étrange, et sa haine s'évanouit. Il tomba sur le sol, le corps secoué de sanglots.

.

« _Souviens toi, le point médian entre la fureur et la sérénité_ ». C'était ce que Charles n'avait cessé de lui répéter lorsqu'il l'aidait, mais c'était également quelque chose de plus profond dans sa mémoire, ce jeune homme qu'il avait déjà vu lorsque le pouvoir du télépathe lui échappait. Il ferma les yeux, et piocha dans sa haine contre MODOK et dans sa sérénité avec la main de celui auquel il tenait le plus au monde sur son épaule, et sa vie construite avec tous les autres auquel il tenait, ce petit univers qu'il ne voulait jamais quitté. Et il ferma le poing. Lentement, il sentait l'attraction, il sentait le mouvement, l'aimant au fur et à mesure qu'il augmentait la puissance. Il avait conscience de chaque élément qui l'entourait. Le souffle suspendu des autres, l'incrédulité des vilains, la tension de l'air, la main de Charles, les sanglots de Loki, les murmures de Tony, le gémissement silencieux de Natasha, la fierté de Logan et Pepper. Et MODOK repassa la fenêtre, aussitôt projeté contre le mur par Hulk. Thor et Clint sautèrent sur le sol. Les autres expirèrent enfin.

.

Ils étaient incroyables, tous les dix. Et pourtant, ils étaient si jeunes. Les faire combattre ainsi n'était pas juste. Cette innocence que Logan voulait risquait de partir en éclat, au premier meurtre, qu'il soit en face, ou chez eux. Leur enfance les distrayait parce que leur place n'était pas sur le champ de bataille. Ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver ici, et cela ne faisait pas partie de leur plan d'éducation. Si le camp adverse avait combattu justement, ils les auraient uniquement affrontés Logan et elle ils ne s'en seraient pas pris à des enfants. Mais si l'Organisation avait autant de poids, c'était aussi grâce à son manque d'éthique. Ils pouvaient les récupérer et en faire dix armes qui détruiraient la Terre comme ils pouvaient les tuer… Pepper croisa le regard de Logan. Oh, mon cher ami, ton utopie ne serait possible que dans un monde plus juste.

La tentative d'enlèvement avait brisé les barrières, décuplé leur fureur et leur capacité, et Pepper les observait réussir et gagner, un pincement au cœur. Logan s'empêchait de tuer devant eux, pour les préserver. Le membre d'Hydra était inconscient, et même si la femme semblait avoir la peau aussi dure que l'acier, une fois plaquée au sol par Mjölnir et ligoté par Loki à l'aide de lianes qui se resserraient plus elle s'agitait, elle était également neutralisée. La rancœur de Tony et la fureur des autres avaient vaincu Le Caméléon. C'était fini.

Un éclair surgit de MODOK, et Pepper le vit se diriger, au ralenti, vers Loki, Tony et Raven. Son corps réagit. Elle cria. Se plaça devant eux, en bouclier. Et reçut le coup dans son abdomen, dans sa poitrine, avec douleur mais sans aucun regret.

Raven, Loki, Tony, Charles, Erik, hurlèrent.

Hulk redevint Bruce, puis Hulk, et se chargea de l'ennemi.

Thor et Steve la dévisagèrent, le visage crispé de douleur.

Natasha et Clint se placèrent en rempart.

Logan jura, et glissa, l'attrapant avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Non, Pepper n'avait pas beaucoup d'illusion sur elle-même, en revanche, elle agissait toujours de la manière la plus juste, et sans regrets. Elle avait su qu'elle avait eu le pouvoir de sauver les enfants, et elle l'avait fait. A présent, Logan devrait les accomplir. Elle sourit, et ferma des yeux troublés par quelques larmes tristes et résignées, touchant la joue de cet homme avec qui elle avait construit une utopie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Eh bien… Cela fait longtemps… Mais je suis toujours là, et je ne laisserais pas tomber cette fiction ! Il reste six chapitres jusqu'à la fin si mes calculs sont bons, ce serait stupide de laisser tomber à quelques mètres de la fin !**

Je vais blâmer le deuxième semestre de la fac : il est super court et on a eu des dossiers à rendre presque chaque semaine. Ca laisse peu de temps à l'écriture.

Sans compter que j'admets m'être consacrées à d'autres histoires, qui ne sont pas même encore publiées.

**J'ai pleeinn de choses à dire**, dont certaines plus importantes que d'autres. On va commencer par l'important, d'ici à ce que vous décidiez que vous voulez passer à ce chapitre attendu depuis des mois^^

**Ce Chapitre 15 est le dernier du deuxième arc. Au seizième, on commencera officiellement le troisième et dernier arc. Il est demandé de ne pas tuer l'auteur, surtout si vous voulez la suite.**

J'ai récemment poussé un coup de gueule sur mon profil. **Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'applique particulièrement au fandom Harry Potter, et que je suis très reconnaissante aux lecteurs de Babysitter pour Mômes Spéciaux, particulièrement aux reviewers, qui me suivent et me motivent à chaque instant**. Vous êtes toujours là et vous êtes un soutient important, et ce n'est en aucun cas contre vous que je pestais.

**J'ai un autre projet Avengers, une fois que cette fiction sera achevée. Je vous en dirais plus un peu plus tard** !

**Un énorme merci à tous pour votre patience et pour vos reviews adorables, je les estimes énormément. **

**Lise :** Je te remercie, ta review m'a vraiment faite plaisir. Et je suis désolée d'être la cause de tes hurlements… Merci énormément pour ta review, elle me donne du courage pour continuer cette fiction. Je suis heureuse que tu la trouve équilibrée et solide, vraiment.

**Au vu de la fin précédente, je vous offre un chapitre super joyeux… Comment ça le sarcasme ne me vas pas ? Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, qui est probablement le plus triste de cette histoire. **

Les enfants étaient recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, contre les murs, contre le canapé, en pyjama et suçant leur pouce ou blottis contre une peluche. Ils avaient les yeux rouges et les joues striées de larmes, des cernes violets et noirs sur leurs pommettes creusées par la douleur. Le vide dans le cœur de Logan s'agrandissait un peu plus à chaque seconde qu'il les voyait. Jarvis lui avait gentiment indiqué qu'il se trouvait dans un triste état. Epuisé, non rasé, deux kilos de perdus en trois jours, en hypoglycémie de n'avoir rien réussi à avaler. Jarvis. Tony s'était exilé dans l'atelier sitôt que Pepper… sitôt après la discussion, après la veillée, après la longue nuit serré contre ses amis, dans le lit de Logan, sans pouvoir dormir. Nul n'avait eu le droit de l'y accompagner ou de le déranger à l'exception de Loki. Deux jours durant, il avait fait des calculs et des recherches pour rétablir l'Intelligence Artificielle qu'il avait créée, si longtemps auparavant. Il était resté près de ses amis, avait pris ses repas et passé ses soirées en leur compagnie, mais dans les anciennes heures de cours, il était descendu avec le jeune dieu. Logan l'avait laissé faire, veillant à ce qu'il ne s'enferme pas dans son monde et dans sa douleur mais sachant que c'était la manière du génie de gérer son chagrin. Il était descendu, une seule fois. Tony était occupé à brancher des fils les uns avec les autres, le visage fermé et concentré. Loki était assis sur un bureau, le regard dans le vide. A intervalles réguliers, leurs petites mains se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se serraient, puis ils repartaient à leurs occupations, coquilles vides et noires. Lorsque Logan avait poussé la porte, Loki l'avait un instant regardé, esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire, puis il était reparti. Tony n'avait pas bougé, ne lui avait prêté aucune attention. Il avait fini ce sur quoi il travaillait, puis il s'était retourné. Il s'était dirigé droit vers l'homme, et s'était blotti dans ses bras avant de pleurer deux longues heures durant, de pleurer, de trembler, de hurler de désespoir. Loki ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, puis quand il avait commencé à se calmer, il s'était blotti contre lui et Logan.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu la pleures autrement.

Logan avait alors compris que Tony et Loki, d'une certaine façon, avaient découvert le lien que Pepper avait eu à la Tour Stark.

-Je ne veux pas la pleurer autrement, avait murmuré le génie.

Il avait serré la main de Loki.

-Je ne le fais pas, mais j'aurais voulu la remercier.

Et Logan avait continué de le bercer, sans s'inquiéter pour les autres. Les agents du SHIELD créchaient dans le Hall de la Tour, mais eux continuaient leur vie sans y prêter attention. Les autres restaient dans la salle de jeu nettoyée et réparée.

.

De temps à autre, l'un des enfants se glissait sur ses genoux, éprouvant un besoin plus fort de réconfort. Logan parlait avec lui doucement, et les autres respectaient leur intimité. Raven voulait le réconforter, dans sa générosité et sa gentillesse naturelles, elle venait peut-être un peu plus souvent que les autres. Loki était venu le premier, détruit, en proie à la culpabilité, et Logan avait su mettre sa douleur de côté pour prendre soin du petit être si attachant. Tous, ils étaient plongés dans un profond état d'hébétude, anéantis. L'horloge tiquait impitoyablement, lui indiquant l'heure d'aller dans la cuisine. Préparer le repas. Mais il restait assis sur son fauteuil, à regarder Thor réconforter Loki, Charles tenir Raven dans ses bras, et sachant que dans quelques heures ce serait le contraire et que le plus jeune essuierait les larmes de l'aîné. Erik avait recommencé à jouer avec sa pièce, à la faire passer autour de ses doigts, de ses poignets. Tony dessinait une armure semblable à l'Iron-Man, tenait son cerveau hyperactif occupé. Bruce dormait, entouré par les peluches. Natasha agrippait le bras de Clint comme s'il allait de nouveau être enlevé. Steve jouait mollement au solitaire, le visage défait. Logan remerciait Hulk d'avoir détruit MODOK. Il aurait été capable de le torturer à mains nues jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe les enfants auraient grandi avec le désir de vengeance brûlant leur gorge.

-Je vais faire à manger. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Maria Hill lui avait dit de continuer à les traiter comme avant, de ne pas leur passer leurs bêtises, mais de rester à l'écoute. Logan essayait, mais pour les repas, il préférait les laisser décider. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à avaler la moindre nourriture, à peine de l'eau. Et il avait fait verrouiller tous les placards contenant de l'alcool à Jarvis. Malgré tout, les enfants avaient leurs habitudes, et ils finissaient toujours par choisir un repas commun. Quelque chose qui prouvait à Logan que lui et Pepper… que leur éducation avait été bonne.

-De la soupe s'il te plaît, demanda Raven.

C'était le dernier repas qu'ils avaient eu avec la jeune femme. Il guetta la réaction des autres, mais Steve se contenta d'ajouter.

-Avec des nouilles dedans.

Et nul ne broncha. Loki se dégagea tout doucement des bras de Thor, à qui il adressa ce sourire qui était devenu le seul qu'il pouvait arborer et qui contenait toute sa tristesse, et s'approcha de Logan.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

L'homme hésita. Il regarda l'enfant aux yeux verts, au teint livide fortement contrasté par sa chevelure noire. Puis il passa une main dans ces cheveux et lui offrit un sourire à son tour.

-Pourquoi pas.

Ces yeux qu'il avait appris à tant aimer brillèrent, et le jeune dieu adressa un signe à Tony, qui lui répondit. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Logan et le suivit à la cuisine.

.

L'enterrement avait eu lieu deux jours après. Le SHIELD avait débaroulé après un coup de fil de Logan, contenant un mot haché. « Venez ». En armes, mais cela n'avait servi à rien, parce que c'était trop tard. C'était Maria Hill qui s'était occupé d'eux. Elle avait conseillé à Logan de leur donner un bain pour les détendre il les avait tous emmené dans la salle de bain. Son torse nu dégoulinait toujours de sang, qui commençait à sécher et à brunir, mais il n'était pas parvenu à se résoudre à le laver, jusqu'alors. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, un petit déjeuner avait été préparé. La journée s'était déroulée dans le brouillard pour les enfants, jusqu'au soir où Logan avait pris le temps de discuter avec eux, d'expliquer le concept de la mort. Qu'ils connaissaient sans connaître. Puis il y avait eu la veillée, avec des bougies fournies par Maria Hill, et cette nuit où ils s'étaient entassés sur son lit, et Lokison avec. Ils avaient fait deux enterrements. Un officiel, avec les entrepreneurs, les employés de Star Industries, peut-être quelques anciens amis de Pepper, Logan ne savait pas trop. Il avait laissé Fury faire, pour le coup. La version officielle était que Pepper Potts avait sauvé Tony Stark d'une attaque inopinée, et qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Ca le foutait en boule. Elle avait fait tant, bien plus que ça !

-Attention Loki, je pense que tu mets un peu trop de nouilles.

Le jeune prince fronça les sourcils, du haut de la chaise sur laquelle il était perché, puis haussa les épaules avec une pointe de malice. Logan retourna à ses casseroles et demanda à son aide de lui remplir deux bols de croûtons. Au lieu de quatre. Comme si le premier serait vidé… Et il y avait eu la deuxième cérémonie, dans une chapelle privée, qu'ils avaient choisie parce que Pepper l'aimait bien. Hank, Maria Hill, Nick Fury et Ororo étaient venus. Il avait été touché du geste. Elle n'était venue que pour lui, car elle n'avait que vaguement correspondu avec la jeune femme. Les enfants n'avaient pas fait attention à elle car ils ne l'avaient jamais vue. Ils avaient serré Hank dans leurs bras, tous ensembles, puis étaient retournés au premier rang, se tenant la main. Tornade avait oublié qu'ils étaient des enfants. Lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Raven, puis de Charles, qu'elle connaissait si bien… Et Magneto… « Je comprends ». C'étaient ses mots, qui lui signifiaient qu'elle savait pourquoi il était resté et pourquoi il avait sa place ici.

-Logan, tu veux qu'on mette la table ?

Bruce, qui avait la trace du tapis de jeu sur la joue, et Steve, venaient en renfort. Ils ne voulaient pas le laisser seul, et ils voulaient l'aider.

-Je veux bien.

-Peut-on mettre une bougie pour Pepper ?

Thor, qui avait revêtu une tenue noire… L'enterrement n'avait pas été noir. Le cercueil était rouge et or, orné de lumières bleues, en hommage au travail de Pepper à la Tour Stark. Natasha y avait gravé « Merci » en russe, Clint avait tiré une flèche enflammé dessus, encouragé par Thor et Loki dont c'était la coutume à Asgard, Tony était bien sûr à l'origine de la conception des lumières, qui ne devaient s'éteindre que dans très, très longtemps, Loki avait mis des lumières de douze couleur différentes pour symboliser leur famille, Steve, Bruce et Thor avaient envoyé une flèche également, Raven avait fabriqué la couronne avec Charles, Erik l'avait fondue dans le métal. Et Maria Hill leur avait trouvé les tenues qu'ils demandaient, officielles. Quelques costumes de différentes couleurs, quelques tenues semblables à celles d'Asgard… Logan avait été en noir et blanc, en costume, et avait songé au sourire qu'il aurait pu lui tirer. Les tenues officielles n'étaient pas son fort.

-Logan, c'est prêt.

La soupe commençait à bouillir.

-Tu as raison, Loki. Tu m'aides à servir ?

Son cœur était si douloureux, et à un endroit, si vide… Pourtant, ils étaient toujours là, ces dix enfants, ses dix enfants, qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il s'était juré de protéger à jamais. Le liquide fumant versé dans leurs bols, ils se donnèrent tous la main. Raven et Clint tenaient celles de Logan.

-Tu nous manques, Pepper, murmura Loki.

Ils avaient tous eu un peu de mal à l'accepter… les quatre premières heures où elle était apparue dans leur vie. Un repas plus tard, et elle faisait partie de leur monde.

-On t'aime, Logan.

Tony, avec une voix rauque, mais qui le fixait de deux prunelles chocolat brûlantes d'amour et d'admiration. Logan sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux, alors qu'il se refusait à pleurer devant eux. Il avait envie de vomir, mais il se força à boire sa soupe, d'une pour ne pas les effrayer, de deux parce qu'il ne serait plus bon à rien s'il perdait toutes ses forces.

.

Ils avaient choisi l'épitaphe ensemble, et Logan regardait la tombe être posée avec une furieuse envie de se ruer sur cette pierre blanche et de l'arracher du sol. Accrochés à ses jambes, Bruce, Thor et Erik tremblaient violemment. Ses mains étaient occupées par Raven et Clint. Les cinq autres se serraient contre lui, à l'exception de Natasha et Charles qui déposaient une couronne de fleurs multicolores. « Elles ne faneront que lorsqu'on viendra les renouveler », avait promis Loki.

_Pepper Potts._

_Merci pour avoir dirigé toutes nos affaires avec calme et amour._

_Merci pour avoir pris soin de nous_

_Merci, depuis nos cœurs d'enfants, d'avoir veillé sur nous, Maman_

_A jamais dans nos cœurs,_

Tony, Bruce, Steve et Natasha avaient insisté pour que ses années passées à diriger Stark Industries apparaissent.

-Je veux qu'elle revienne, murmura Clint d'une voix étranglée.

Natasha vint se placer à ses côtés, et pris sa main.

-Moi aussi.

Doucement, les enfants lâchèrent Logan et s'approchèrent pour déposer chacun leur fleur préférée.

-Clint, je t'aime.

Logan faillit s'étrangler mais eut le réflexe de se contenir, la gorge à l'agonie. Du coin de l'œil, il observa la jeune russe et l'archer.

-Moi aussi Tasha.

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'homme mais pour la première fois depuis des jours, un réel sourire effleura ses lèvres sèches. Dans l'adrénaline de la bataille, il avait eu le temps de voir que le kidnapping de Clint avait bouleversée la petite fille. Et à présent, enfin. Clint voyait Natasha autrement depuis des mois déjà, mais elle avait découvert ses sentiments. Son cœur avait été forcé par la violence de la bataille, plutôt que de fleurir en grandissant et s'épanouissant. La légère pointe de joie de Logan disparut. Ses yeux braqués sur les caractères gravés sur la pierre blanche lurent le mot « Maman » et transmirent une nouvelle fêlure à son cœur, qu'il tenta de repousser.

.

Ce que Logan comprit après avoir passé une bonne partie de la neuvième nuit à tenter de se rendormir, c'est qu'il ne pleurait pas seulement Pepper. Il avait tenté de se ressaisir, et longuement discuté avec Jarvis. Envoyé quelques mails de trois lignes à Maria Hill –et découvert qu'il l'appréciait, qu'elle était serviable et efficace, en plus de clairvoyante-. Il mangeait, traitait les enfants comme auparavant, avait remis peu à peu quelques leçons… La stabilité leur faisait du bien. Dans leur chagrin, ils parvenaient à trouver l'énergie de jouer et de rire sans s'en sentir coupable. Pepper leur manquait, Pepper lui manquait. Mais il pleurait aussi cette vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir, qu'ils étaient en train de construire. Logan avait commencé à le comprendre lorsqu'il avait agrippé la main de la jeune femme et qu'ils avaient couru ensemble dans l'étage, combattant au passage des ennemis. S'il était la figure paternelle de ces enfants, Pepper était la figure maternelle, ça n'avait pris que quelques semaines pour qu'il le déduise. En revanche, cette complicité qu'ils avaient, le fait d'être les deux seuls adultes à s'occuper d'une dizaine de petits, leur proximité et leur foi l'un en l'autre… Avec le temps, Pepper et lui avaient appris à s'aimer, et ils auraient continuer à apprendre, jusqu'à être un réel modèle parental… Ce n'était pas comme avec Jean. Logan l'avait aimée dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, avant de savoir qu'elle avait Scott, avant même de la connaître. Alors que son affection pour Pepper n'avait fait que grandir, passer du respect au sentiment, se transformer peu à peu, sans avoir le temps de se terminer. L'homme pleurait la femme et la vie perdue, l'espoir d'un amour qui lui aurait enfin été retourné, un avenir heureux et paisible –le plus qu'il aurait pu être avec des enfants-, une deuxième chance pour eux tous. Il haïssait l'Organisation de leur avoir pris cela, il haïssait ces mecs incapables de penser sagement et qui voulaient la domination et le pouvoir. Ces salauds qui pouvaient s'attaquer des enfants sans ressentir le moindre remords, qui faisaient subir des lavages de cerveau à tous ceux qui tombaient sous leur coupe.

.

Il inspira profondément et tenta de chasser sa colère. Que pleurait-il d'autre ? Pepper et ce futur anéanti… la douleur des enfants, leur innocence supprimée. Ils avaient dû se battre, ils avaient regardé la mort dans les yeux, ils avaient connu le deuil, la souffrance, le chagrin. Le cœur de Logan qui ne battait plus que pour eux depuis un an en était presque brisé, et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il les voyait, un poids lui était enlevé : ils étaient en vie, et en bonne santé physique !

.

Pour combien de temps ? Il avait toujours refusé de laisser Fury et le SHIELD s'approcher d'eux et les faire combattre l'entraînement auquel ils les avaient soumis n'avait toujours eu qu'une visée défensive. L'Organisation était trop forte, ils avaient faillit perdre, et il restait sans doute encore tant de monde ! Ils étaient jeunes, fragiles, et influençables. Brisés, endeuillés, souffrants. Comment pouvait-il les laisser continuer ainsi, sachant que l'Organisation reviendrait à l'attaque ? Il risquait de les perdre. Pouvait-il les envoyer à l'Institut Xavier ? Il était tout aussi vulnérable, et si l'Organisation les voulait vraiment, elle viendrait les chercher. Aucun enfant ne pouvait les battre. Et il devait cesser de mettre son voile utopique sur la réalité.

Non.

Il voulait les voir grandir. Il voulait gérer les crises d'adolescences de Steve et Raven, être confronté à des situations embarrassantes avec Tony et Loki, voir Natasha et Clint s'épanouir, regarder Thor et Erik apprendre en ayant un air d'ennui profond ancré sur le visage, se sentir idiot face à l'intelligence et la soif de savoir de Bruce et Charles. Il le désirait plus que tout. Il le voulait, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Le monde risquait d'être détruit et eux morts ou transformés en assassins machiavéliques d'ici là. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient été heureux, et profité de leur deuxième chance, mais cela ne pouvait plus continuer sans conséquences dramatiques.

La mort dans l'âme, Logan se leva, pris une longue douche alternant entre le brûlant et le glacial, puis alla réveiller les enfants. Ses enfants… Il leur servit le petit déjeuner, puis offrit de faire un jeu avec eux. Ils firent des équipes et massacrèrent les règles du monopoly et du cluedo. Il riait, des rides formées au coin de ses yeux, profitant à fond en s'empêchant de penser au futur. Puis il les laissa une heure « au calme », devant la télé, un livre, ou jouant tranquillement. Il les regarda, gravant d'ultimes souvenirs dans sa mémoire perturbée, pour laquelle ces moments avaient été un baume. Lentement, il se leva, et se dirigea vers Loki.

.

Tony était assis tout contre lui, et ils murmuraient ensemble des histoires, récitaient des poèmes, chantaient des chansons, rien que pour eux et si bas qu'ils ne pouvaient être entendus par les autres. Il n'avait pas repris sa forme de jotün depuis la bataille…il avait tout le temps froid. Même avec un pull, des peluches, et toutes les couvertures de la Tour Stark, il se sentait gelé. Seule la chaleur humaine semblait pouvoir réchauffer sa peau, son cœur, son âme. Tony disait que ce sentiment était dû au deuil, qu'il l'expérimentait à sa manière. Lorsqu'il pleurait, il arrivait que les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues se transforment en glace avant d'avoir atteint le sol, puis s'y brise comme son cœur le lui paraissait. Pepper les avait sauvés, au détriment de sa vie, et Loki n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait un jour se le pardonner, même si elle l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause, même si Tony et Raven étaient dans le même cas que lui, même si les autres ne pensaient pas que c'était de sa faute, même si Logan le serrait dans ses bras et lui jurait que sa vie était importante et que _ce n'était pas de sa faute_.

_« Low lies, the Fields of Athenry, where once, we watched the small free birds fly._ »

Cette chanson semblait si appropriée… Douce, mélancolique, évoquant le chagrin, la douleur et la perte de quelque chose, elle apaisait les deux enfants. Jarvis la leur avait diffusée, la nuit après l'enterrement, en indiquant que même si Tony préférait AC/DC, cette chanson faisait également partie de son répertoire, autrefois. Le génie posa sa tête sur son épaule, enchaînant :

« _Our love was on the wind, we had dreams and songs to sing. _

_It's a lonely road, the Fields of Athenry. _»

Leur amour avait été libre, innocent et heureux. Il les avait transportés, et maintenant, il les maintenait proprement vivants, il les aidait à supporter le chagrin. Un jour, peut-être, la douleur serait aussi douce et mélancolique que la chanson.

Logan vint près d'eux. Loki lui sourit, dès qu'il le vit. Il l'aimait plus fort que tout, à l'exception de Tony ou de Thor, mais c'étaient d'autres sortes de sentiments, et sa présence et sa force le réconfortaient toujours. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut après avoir fait un cauchemar, comme au début, et si Tony dormait, Loki allait réveiller Logan, qui le prenait dans ses bras, lui permettait de rester un peu avec lui avant de retourner se coucher. Leur protecteur s'accroupit devant eux, le visage grave, et les yeux incommensurablement tristes. Jamais Loki ne lui avait vu pareille expression. Tout doucement, l'homme posa un genou à terre, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Loki…

Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui transparaissait dans son simple prénom, et sa voix était brisée. L'enfant commença à trembler, et Tony se détacha très légèrement de lui afin d'observer leur protecteur.

Et puis Logan parla. Il leur semblait que ses lèvres bougeaient seules. Doucement, il explicita tout ce qui avait été laissé dans l'ombre depuis le début. Son murmure n'était destiné qu'à Loki.

Le passé, le présent, le futur, le choix qui s'offrait à lui, la peine immense.

Insupportable.

.

.

.

.

Loki aurait voulu hurler, mais sa gorge ne pouvait produire aucun son. Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais ses yeux restaient secs et douloureux. Il aurait voulu mourir, mais son cœur continuait de battre, traître et régulier.

Le poids de la vérité. Insupportable, réel, invivable. Ce qu'il avait toujours redouté, et toujours su au fond de lui, venait de lui être confirmé. Il avait été un super-vilain.

-Tu nous as offert une seconde chance… commença Logan.

Il voulait le remonter, lui expliquer qu'il avait fait une bonne action, mais c'était stupide. Ses crimes dépassaient l'entendement il les sentait cogner à la porte de la Censure, bouillonner dans son inconscient.

-Loki. C'est le passé, tu te souviens ? Passé ou Futur qui aurait pu être, peu importe. Aujourd'hui, tu es là.

Tony n'avait même pas bronché, jusqu'alors, se contentant se continuer de serrer sa main. Il était là, lui aussi, soutien indéfectible. Comment le pouvait-il, alors qu'il venait lui aussi d'entendre la vérité ?

Il était prêt. L'incertitude devenait insurmontable. Loki laissa passer les souvenirs que Charles avait enfouis, quelques flashs pour l'éclairer, simplement, à l'aide de sa Magie.

Logan n'avait pas bougé. Il le regardait, prêt à intervenir, à le réconforter. Loki se rendit compte que l'homme avait toujours su. Il avait assisté à la scène première, il savait depuis le début, ce qui expliquait cette maladresse… puis il avait mis tout cela de côté et les avait aimés, Erik et lui, autant que les autres. Et Tony n'avait toujours pas bougé, comme lorsqu'ils avaient découvert sa nature de jotün.

-Loki, il faut que tu inverses le sort.

-Non !

Non, non, non, non, non ! Non. Non, jamais. Oh, par Asgard, pourquoi ? S'il pouvait emmagasiner l'information, si les autres savaient et pouvaient également passer outre, comme avec Erik, la vie reprendrait son cours. Ils continueraient à grandir.

-Non. Si j'ai lancé ce sort, il y avait une raison.

Le jeune dieu braqua de nouveau ses prunelles vertes dans ceux de leur protecteur, buté. L'homme paraissait tiraillé entre le désir violent d'accepter ces paroles, et le besoin de s'accrocher à ses certitudes.

Logan était heureux, ou du moins, avait été heureux avec eux. Ils l'avaient tous été, ils avaient tous vécu ensemble, dans leur famille si disparate et spéciale. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir ce retour à une réalité qui, si les flashs étaient exacts, l'avait presque détruit. Il n'avait toujours voulu que leur bien. Il avait refusé de les livrer, lui et Erik au SHIELD, alors qu'il ignorait même s'ils avaient conservé leur mémoire. En cet instant, il portait tout le poids du monde, presque littéralement, sur ses épaules et sa conscience. Ce qui força le jeune dieu à transformer sa vision, à écouter ces arguments qu'il n'avait fait qu'entendre.

-Loki, murmura Logan, toujours aussi doux, il le faut. Je ne… je voudrais…

Logan ne bégayait jamais.

-Je ne veux pas votre mort.

-Je veux réfléchir.

Il étouffait, dans cette pièce, dans cette chaleur. Logan hocha la tête. Loki força Tony à le laisser, et sentit la peine qu'il venait de causer au génie. Il sortit de la pièce sous le regard anxieux des deux autres, alla se passer de l'eau sur la figure, respirer de l'air.

Il revint dans la pièce, et se recroquevilla dans un coin, plus malheureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et il observa les autres.

Logan avait raison. Pouvaient-ils vraiment continuer ainsi ? S'il avait changé la réalité, c'était pour qu'ils puissent être heureux, or leur bonheur avait volé en éclat avec la mort de Pepper. Leur chagrin était pesant, et puis, comme l'avait dit leur protecteur, ils étaient si jeunes… tellement jeunes, trop pour avoir à affronter des épreuves semblables. Ces choses auraient dû être réservées aux adultes. Et même. Son sort comportait tant de failles. Leurs mémoires défaillantes, qui leur indiquaient ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir avant, qui provoquait des souffrances dont ils ne se rappelaient pas la cause. Et Charles. Charles était la plus grosse faille de cette réalité. Il portait tout sur ses frêles épaules. Il savait tout, il souffrait toujours. Charles aurait pu suffire à lui seul de prétexte pour inverser ce qu'il avait fait. Pourtant, ils avaient tant appris. Noué des liens que Loki et Tony savaient impossibles sans cela. Grandi, accepté des choses. Vécu, été heureux. Ils avaient décidé ensemble de rester des enfants sans s'inquiéter du passé. Mais seul lui pouvait prendre cette décision finale, et Logan le savait. Il n'était venu qu'auprès de lui.

La mort dans l'âme, Loki releva la tête, et croisa le regard de leur protecteur. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Puis il se mit en boule et ferma les yeux, plongeant au cœur de son être et de sa magie.

Il devait essayer de retrouver les éléments du passé. Il n'était plus matériel, être abstrait flottant dans les connexions vertes et or, les boules de lumières et les flashs, la douleur et la peine, les souvenirs enfouis. Il trouva la trace de la « magie » de Charles, s'y connecta, collecta les renseignements. Mais même abstrait, son esprit refusait que tout redevienne comme avant. Ils avaient trop à y perdre. Il était Loki, dieu de la magie, du mensonge et de la manipulation il n'allait pas laisser l'Organisation prendre le pouvoir sur eux et leur retirer tout leur bonheur. Entouré par l'or et le vert, il tirait quelques ficelles sans parvenir à se résoudre.

.

Le hochement de tête de Loki faillit le faire bondir de sa chaise et lui hurler de ne pas le faire. Son estomac se tordait si douloureusement qu'il crut qu'il allait vomir. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Logan regarda l'enfant béant de douleur se rouler en boule, luttant pour ne pas aller le prendre dans ses bras. A quelques mètres de lui, Tony le regardait sans broncher. Tony, qui acceptait, qui comprenait, dont la nature arrogante cachait une grande générosité et un altruisme cynique, et Logan ne l'en aimait que plus. Ses yeux passèrent sur Charles et Erik, plongés comme toujours dans une partie d'échec. Soudain, le visage du télépathe se figea, et il se mit à convulser. Erik bondit de sa chaise et le soutint. Qu'avait fait Loki ? Charles avait-il capté leurs pensées, pourtant dissimulées, ou le jeune dieu avait-il utilisé quelque chose faisant souffrir le petit mutant ? Dans la pièce, les autres enfants se rendaient compter que l'atmosphère avait changé. Ils avaient relevé la tête, s'étaient crispés, tournés vers lui, Charles… ou Loki. Juste avant que le chaos n'éclate, Logan vit une onde de choc verte et or les frapper.

Deux lits d'enfants, de la corne qui transperçait leurs doigts, des plaques en métal, un cajun blond jouant avec des cartes, un repêchage, un homme, une douleur, de l'adamentium, une magnifique femme rousse, un professeur, une menace de le transformer en fillette, un vaisseau, des trahisons, un cyclope mort, un phénix, des sentinelles, une gamine à la mèche blanche, une douleur à peine surmontable, une prison, un hippie aux longs cheveux ravagé par la peine et le chagrin, Jean, Scott, vivants, Malicia, Charles, lui, sur un champ de bataille avec des crétins finis et un dieu mégalomane, un choc, des enfants, Pepper, le bonheur, la Statue de la Liberté, Jarvis, une salle de jeu. Et la migraine, cognant à ses tempes et l'abrutissant. Boum.

Boum.

Boum.

Rythme infernal prenant le pas sur le reste de la réalité.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Logan eut un instant de désorientation, devant les murs d'un jaune chaleureux. L'air de la pièce était tiède, comme si plusieurs individus y avaient passé des heures. Durant ce qui sembla une éternité, les brumes tournèrent dans son esprit, avant de lentement, précautionneusement, se retirer et le laisser clair et sans plus aucune trace de migraine. Les images de Jean, des Sentinelles, d'un Charles Xavier de trente ans, s'entremêlaient dans son esprit, mais de façon plus claire que jamais, et sans aucune douleur. Il se redressa, et les courbatures de son dos lui firent comprendre qu'il était tombé de sa chaise. Le vide dans son cœur l'étonna… avant de l'engloutir et de se remplir. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Puis il se retourna vers la bibliothèque, au fond de la pièce. Et il éclata d'un rire dément et ravi.

Magnifique, Loki. Magnifique.

.

Le moins que Charles put dire fut qu'il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. La pièce qu'Erik avait mentalement fait passer à travers sa tête, la balle qu'il lui avait tirée dans le bas de la colonne vertébrale, toutes ces sensations lui parurent bénignes lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Sa nuque le lançait terriblement, certainement dû au fait qu'elle avait heurté une chaise avant de rebondir sur le tapis. Quant au reste de son corps, il était fourbu, désarticulé, et les voix hurlaient dans son esprit. L'avantage fut que cela ne dura pas longtemps. Lorsqu'il se redressa avec une grimace, le temps qu'il passe deux index sur son front pour le masser et son pouvoir et son corps étaient de nouveau sous son contrôle, tandis que les souvenirs affluaient aléatoirement. Deux mains frottant ses yeux plus tard et il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un long sommeil, mais en se souvenant de tout. D'Erik, de Loki, du dieu, et surtout, le plus précieux pour eux tous, de cette dernière année. Un son vint rompre le silence de la salle –tous les autres étaient en train d'émerger, comme lui-, un son précieux et merveilleux : le rire de Logan. Certes, Charles se souvenait de l'avoir déjà entendu en tant qu'adulte, comme il se souvenait de l'homme en mauvais état ne se fiant à personne qu'il avait recueilli bien des années plus tôt. Mais en ce moment même, ce son avait une tout autre signification : tout n'était pas ruiné. Loki avait rétabli la situation, mais il ne l'avait pas ramenée au point de départ. Et cela, c'était probablement la meilleure sensation que Charles ait ressentie depuis trop longtemps. D'autres suivirent immédiatement, et il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas _exactement _comme d'habitude. Il fronça les sourcils, mais la plage de Cuba, la balle, l'assassinat de JFK, la venue de Logan dans le passé et tout le reste jusqu'à ce champ de bataille où tous deux s'étaient retrouvés aux côtés des Avengers étaient bien présents dans sa mémoire. Ces évènements lui semblaient juste… dérisoires. Il était Charles Xavier, télépathe, et il pouvait changer le monde. Et ses jambes fourmillaient à force de rester dans la même position inconfortable. Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se relevait. Il regarda ses mains, puis Logan, porta deux mains à ses tempes et se regarda à travers les yeux de l'homme qui les avait protégés et aimés une année durant. Il était debout, avec un visage rond, des boucles noires et de grands yeux bleus. Oh, Loki ! Durant sa période enfantine, Charles avait eu du mal avec le jeune dieu, mais à présent, son esprit d'adulte l'appréciait énormément. Le jotün se trouvait toujours recroquevillé dans son coin, ses yeux verts hagards, mais lorsqu'il croisa légèrement les prunelles du télépathe, un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Charles souriait, incapable de s'arrêter, heureux comme jamais. Loki leur avait offert une seconde chance, et il s'était débrouillé pour qu'elle dure jusqu'au bout. Il était de nouveau jeune, en pleine forme, avec son esprit égocentrique et arrogant d'autres fois. Ses tourments enfantins avaient disparus, sa sagesse également. Il avait tout le temps du monde devant lui, et un internat qui fonctionnait déjà. Et Erik… Charles se retourna avec appréhension. Le jeune homme qu'il avait connu était là, ses yeux gris perturbés, les chiffres bleus gravés sur l'avant-bras gauche, beau, sauvage. Il se releva, s'épousseta.

-Bon, marmonna-t-il.

Les sept autres faisaient tous la même chose : ils évaluaient la situation et se redécouvraient. Les regards des deux mutants se croisèrent. Il n'y avait nulle trace de haine dans celui d'Erik, juste une malice provocatrice. Il haussa un sourcil. Le cœur de Charles manqua un battement il enjamba les obstacles sur son chemin, le rejoignit et l'embrassa comme jamais. Sa main était dans le dos d'Erik, les siennes trouvèrent sa nuque et ses reins. Ils se serrèrent plus fort que ce qui était conseillé pour ne pas souffrir, emportés par leur passion dévastatrice. Charles ne savait qu'une chose : il avait cette foutue deuxième chance, et il ne comptait pas lâcher Erik. Jamais. Et que la bienséance aille se faire foutre.

.

_Loki est un putain de génie_. La phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Tony depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Alors que les autres paraissaient avoir du mal à retrouver leurs esprits, le sien avait été étrangement clair dès le début. Il avait emmagasiné toutes les informations, était passé à travers toute douleur physique, et constaté très rapidement ce qui se passait chez ses camarades, contrairement à eux. Il aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de son cerveau génial, mais il savait que le réacteur Ark qui illuminait sa poitrine d'une lumière bleue n'y était pas pour rien. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre _pourquoi_ ce réacteur était revenu, d'ailleurs, mais c'était sans nul doute lié à la Magie du dieu. Du coup, il avait eu tout le loisir d'observer ses amis. Charles, Erik et Raven, revenus à leurs jeunes années. Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce et Steve qui n'avaient a priori rien de changé, mais Loki pouvait leur avoir réservé quelques surprises. Logan, dont les traits avaient perdu quelques rides, mince changement, certes, mais son air apaisé réchauffait son réacteur Ark. Et, Tony le remarqua et se mordit la lèvre afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui et de profiter encore de son monopole de l'information, Lokison, redevenu un chaton pataud qui s'emmêlait les pattes sur le tapis en essayant de sortir de son panier pour voir ce qui se passait. Tony se tourna instinctivement vers le dieu afin de partager son amusement et de lui lancer une taquinerie, et croisa avec stupéfaction ces yeux verts qu'il aimait tant, qui semblaient si hagards et épuisés. Cette vision lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils étaient adultes, à présent. Mais il se souvenait de tout, et il ne considérait plus les X-Men avec le même mépris. Tous ses sentiments avaient changé. Chacun des individus présents dans cette pièce étaient ses amis, à l'exception de Logan, pour qui ses sentiments partaient dans des directions très très étranges, et de Loki. Il devait en être de même pour le dieu. Le cœur du génie, toujours endeuillé, appartenait à Loki. Il avait besoin de lui. Tony savait comment il fonctionnait, et n'hésita pas plus. Il bondit sur ses jambes et se plaça devant le jotün.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi, ça ne change rien. On est redevenus des adultes ? Je m'en fous, je savais que tu allais le faire, et que tu devais le faire. Je suis admiratif, Loki. Et ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi.

Devant le visage pâle du dieu, ses putains d'yeux verts et le rictus qui naquit sur ses lèvres, Tony comprit pourtant qu'au moins une chose avait changé. Son estomac se retournait toujours chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, mais cette sensation était désormais accompagnée d'une chaleur à l'entrejambe. Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur l'importance du moment, mais les prunelles si profondes que Loki leva sur lui, remplies d'espoir et d'amour, rendirent la tâche très difficile.

-Rien ? murmura Loki. Tu te souviens pourtant de tout, ou aurais-je de nouveau commis une erreur ?

Cet être, si fragile… il l'avait vu fou, ambitieux, furieux, mais il devinait désormais ce qui avait pu le pousser à cette déchéance. Et il pouvait désormais le connaître adulte comme l'avait connu Thor avant, si ce n'est qu'il y avait cette tristesse déchirante. Tony s'assit contre lui et le prit dans ses bras, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis un an.

-Rien, Loki. Je sais beaucoup de choses, et cela suffit pour que rien ne change.

-J'ai presque tué Odin. Tout le monde me pensait mort et j'en ai profité pour le dissimuler en prendre sa place sur le trône. J…

Tony posa un index sur ses lèvres roses.

-Être Roi t'importe-t-il toujours autant ? Réponds-moi honnêtement, dieu des mensonges.

C'aurait pu être un interrogatoire, mais la malice dégoulinait de ses dernières paroles. Loki posa la tête contre le mur pour réfléchir. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Non. Je désire cette deuxième chance. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être un monstre, et j'avais trouvé un endroit où je n'étais plus dans l'ombre de Thor. Si j'avais grandi ainsi, peut-être que…

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Loki. Tu es magnifique, et tu le seras tout autant sous ta forme de jotün, je te le promets.

Tony songea qu'il avait appris le romantisme et un peu l'humilité, en étant éduqué par Logan.

-Tu as tant fait pour nous…

-J'ai perdu le contrôle, dans ma folie.

Loki s'était lancé dans les aveux. Il soulageait sa conscience et son âme. Comment Tony pouvait-il lui faire comprendre que tout ce qui importait à ses yeux, c'était qui il était à présent ?

-Mais pas tout à l'heure. Tu nous permets toujours cette deuxième chance. Tu as rendu leur jeunesse à Charles et Erik, à Raven…

-Je pensais que… crois-tu… ?

-Loki. Le passé n'importe plus autant. Je sais qui tu es, et je te fais confiance.

Une autre larme trouva son chemin depuis les yeux du dieu jusqu'au sol Tony l'intercepta avant et caressa tendrement sa joue. Un jour, il le ferait se voir à travers ses yeux.

-Je sais mieux que quiconque que notre passé peut-être assez noir. J'ai vendu des armes, même si je préfère l'oublier, et je me foutais pas mal qu'elles butent des milliers de personnes.

Un rire incrédule franchit les lèvres du de Loki.

-Quant à ce lieu où tu n'es pas dans l'ombre de Thor, il existe toujours. Il est ici, en notre compagnie, et tu es autorisé à y rester durant l'éternité.

-Je ne veux plus être… le méchant de l'histoire.

Comme s'il avait besoin de le lui certifier. Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

-Excellent. Donc tu restes. Regarde tout ce qu'on a construit. Rien n'est défait, et tu devrais le savoir !

Enfin, Loki se redressa et dans ses larmes, sourit et rit. Il essuya ses yeux, et se blottit dans les bras de Tony, observant à son tour son travail. Puis, estimant que les autres n'avaient plus besoin de lui, il le regarda, une lueur un peu trop familière au génie dans les yeux. Et il le renversa sur le sol, se plaçant sur son bassin.

-Tu vas devoir réapprendre les réflexes, stupide mortel !

Ce jeu était innocent lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, mais maintenant il prenait une toute autre tournure, et Tony se força à garder à l'esprit qu'ils étaient en public. Loki mit fin à son martyre en se relevant et en lui tendant la main.

-Il va y avoir des choses à régler, déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

Loki… Tony l'aimait, définitivement. Pour tous ses côtés. Et il avait raison. La perte de Pepper était toujours présente dans leurs esprits, même s'ils pourraient à présent gérer leur deuil en adulte, avec peut-être plus de force. L'Organisation devait être défaite. Et ils devaient parler avec Logan. Au vu de l'expression de l'homme, il fallait que ce soit tout de suite. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de télépathie pour se mettre d'accord.

.

Bordel, Loki avait réalisé un coup de maître. Logan parvenait à peine à y croire, en regardant Charles et Erik s'embrasser à en perdre haleine, insensibles au monde qui les entourait. Jeunes, heureux. Et Tony et le dieu étaient eux même en pleine discussion il ne pouvait l'entendre mais l'expression de Loki augmentait la douleur dans sa poitrine. Quant aux autres, une fois sortis de leur hébétude, ils s'étaient plongés dans une réflexion intérieure. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui.

-Logan.

Une jeune fille au visage poupin et aux longs cheveux blonds l'appelait, d'une voix douce et fraîche. Il cilla, et elle devint bleue aux cheveux roux, d'une apparence toujours jeune, malgré tout. Puis elle fondit dans ses bras. Son cœur manqua un battement, mais il la serra maladroitement.

-Raven…

-Logan, tu n'imagines quand même pas qu'on va te laisser partir ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était toujours cette petite fille qu'il avait connue.

-Logan, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord, intervint Steve.

Il était devenu le leader et porte parole des enfants, et semblait garder ce rôle, à présent. Eux non plus n'avaient rien oublié. Bientôt, les dix adultes s'étaient rassemblés près de lui, et assis sur le sol, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore des gamins. Charles s'éclaircit la gorge, les autres lui laissèrent la parole.

-Tu as fait beaucoup pour nous, Logan. Chacun de nous t'en remercie. Et… nous ne te laisserons pas repartir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, intervint Tony –et Natasha lui lança un regard assassin-, mais personnellement, mon père a toujours plus ou moins été un salaud avec moi. Donc je suis pour garder Logan en remplacement, surtout qu'au moins lui est vivant.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et le frappa sur le bras.

-Ce qu'il aurait pu formuler autrement : nous sommes peut-être des adultes, mais la plupart des adultes ont encore des parents, qu'ils aiment, qu'ils voient régulièrement et qui continuent de les sermonner lorsqu'ils désapprouvent leurs choix.

Lui et Thor échangèrent un bref regard. Nul ne bronchait, mais ils rivaient un visage fervent vers lui. Logan comprit que Loki avait également maintenu tous les liens qui s'étaient formés. Apparemment, ces adultes le considéraient toujours comme leur père de substitution. Il put enfin être honnête avec lui-même et relâcher les sentiments gardés sous clef depuis presque une heure. Il les aimait toujours avec la même intensité et la même intention.


End file.
